Aventura Vas A Encontrar
by MaryG11
Summary: Bra perdió a su familia, su planeta e incluso sus recuerdos a los 10 años. Sola vago por el universo conociendo el peor y el mejor lado de las personas. Un día se encuentra con un Saiyajin llamado Kyabe que le parece familiar. El recordado quién era ella se ofrece a ayudarla aunque nada tiene sentido ¿Que hace Bra en el universo 6?
1. Chapter 1

Hola

 **Nota: los diálogos estarán entre guiones, y los pensamientos serán escritos entre comillas (")**

 **Declaimer: Descargo toda responsabilidad los personajes utilizados en este Fic son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama. Ojalá fueran míos, pero tristemente no es así.**

* * *

Kyabe siempre se sintió en deuda con el que alguna vez fue su maestro. La vida no le dio la oportunidad de regresar todo lo que sintió debía. El destino es cruel y siempre hay algo que se interpone en el camino, años después del torneo universal y con una vida cotidiana por una extraña jugada del destino se encuentra con la que recuerda como la hija menor de su maestro… Extraño tomando en cuenta que está en otro universo, más a un él sabe que la Tierra del universo 7 fue destruida hace varios años.

.

.

.

.

.

"

Kyabe soldado elite Saiyajin originario del planeta Sadala. En ese momento viajando a un planeta enano de la galaxia roja.

Su misión era simple, nada que antes no hubiera hecho, encontrar a unos bandidos que habían causado problemas en un planeta pacífico y que hasta el momento les había seguido la pista.

Si era sencillo, desde su transformación y con los años que pasaron el planeta Sadala le había reconocido con respeto, pero no era algo que a él le importara mucho, todo lo que había hecho para llegar a ese punto años después del torneo universal donde dió todo por defender lo que amaba. .

.

.

El planeta era pequeño, pero conocido en el universo por categorizarse como nivel uno de evolución. Había tres niveles los cuales se clasificaban entre rangos de promedio en su avance tecnológico.

El nivel uno era para aquellas razas que habían logrado ser autosustentables y lograr utilizar entre el 70 y 100% de los recursos de su planeta. Segundo nivel aquellos medianamente sustentables que lograban utilizar del 40 al 70% de los recursos de su planeta y el nivel tres aquel que se encontraba en evolución o sin avance tecnológico.

Los Saiyajin en el planeta Sadala se categorizan como nivel dos.

A Kyabe se le hacía interesante volver a pisar ese planeta, después de varios años de no estar ahí.

El planeta de nombre Tynan trabajaba en conjunto con los Saiyajin proporcionando tecnología.

Por lo que para el rey de los Saiyajin era muy importante que los bandidos no crearán caos en un planeta hermano, y Kyabe como el mejor soldado era el perfecto para la misión.

.

.

.

Su aterrizaje fue sencillo, con permisos de la estación de control bajo en los campos de la ciudad principal de Tynan.

Dejo las formalidades a un lado y teniendo información de que aquel grupo de rufianes ya estaba en el planeta inició su búsqueda.

No era difícil tomando en cuenta que los Tynanses tenían un ki muy bajo, bastó inspeccionar los niveles de energía y encontrar en el pequeño planeta 5 que sobresalían del resto.

.

.

.

Alejados de la civilización adentrados en el bosque de árboles de verde y morado inició su búsqueda sigilosa.

No tardó, en 20 minutos tenía localizado y a la mira al grupo de rufianes más al verlos se dió cuenta que eran 6 y no 5, solo que uno tenía un ki muy bajo que no logro detectar.

Había algo extraño más porqué aquellos pertenecían a la misma raza los Spirens que se caracterizaban por ser altos y de contextura gruesa, pieles escamosas, pero facciones humanas.

Y la persona entre ellos que no podía reconocer por qué se cubría completamente con una capa blanca y capucha que se notaba gastada. Era pequeña y delgada, definitivamente no era un Spirens.

Kyabe pensó tal vez era un prisionero, no sería extraño después de todo.

.

.

.

Atento escuchó la conversación-Pelea.

–Me tienes arto. Más vale que entiendas que tú no eres nada para nosotros– Gritó uno de los Spirens hacía la persona encapuchada.

–Soy mucho más que tú estúpido mastodonte naranja– Gritó con una voz aguda.

Y Kyabe que escuchaba a la distancia no pudo evitar sorprenderse al notar por el tono de voz que era una mujer.

Aquel Spirens enojado lo golpeó con fuerza logrando que la persona callera.

Esto fue suficiente para Kyabe que se lanzó a detener a los rufianes, segundos en los cuales todos quedaron sorprendidos. Pues de la nada el había aparecido.

El encapuchado se levantó viendo con curiosidad al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

–¿Se encuentra bien?– Preguntó cortésmente.

A la que el encapuchado alzó una ceja intrigado ¿Acaso había sido cortez?

–¿Quién eres?– Vociferó enojado uno de los Spirens

–Soy Kyabe soldado elite de Sadala, están detenidos por sus crímenes en los planetas de la galaxia roja– Volteó ligeramente a ver a la mujer que aún no podía reconocer por estar detrás de la capucha que no dejaba ver bien su rostro.

–Manténgase alejada señora– Dijo con determinación

La aludida dentro de la capa cerró sus puños enojada ¿Acaso le había dicho señora?

Todo pasó muy rápido para que un ojo que no estuviera entrenado viera cómo Kyabe con golpes simples pero precisos inmovilizo a los 5 seres.

Al dar la vuelta se encontró a la que pensó había salvado.

–Está a salvó– Dijo cortésmente, cómo él era –Soy Kyabe es un placer.

Ella no contesto solo lo observó, y Kyabe con disimulo trató de ver más al fondo de la capucha para notar de quién se trataba, pero las sombras de las copas de los árboles no dejaban pasar mucha luz.

Error de novato que por estar más pendiente de la misteriosa mujer no se dió cuenta cuando uno de los Spirens sacó un arma y disparó a las espaldas del Saiyajin.

Kyabe lo sintió, pero cuando estaba por reaccionar el movimiento de la mujer frente a él fue más rápido que lo empujó y con un simple ademán en su mano desvió la energía.

–Estamos a mano Saiyajin Kyabe– Dijo ella y sin entender por qué se sintió rara pronunciando ese nombre –Aunque no tenías que salvarme, yo puedo defenderme sola– Camino. La vio tomar una mochila y caminar despreocupada entre los árboles del tupido bosque.

–¡Oye!– Grito Kyabe –¿A dónde vas?

Ella lo ignoró y siguió caminando, solo hasta que el la alcanzó se detuvo enfadada. ¿Quién se creía para seguirla?

–¿Qué quieres?

El Saiyajin estaba extrañado, tenía curiosidad, pero no entendía por qué –Si me permites puedo llevarte al lugar que necesites ir

–No gracias, no pertenezco a ningún lugar– Retomo su camino y parecía caminaba cómo si supiera por dónde ir.

–Piensas seguirme todo el día Sayajinsito

–Tal vez… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–No tengo nombre

–Todos tienen nombre– Ahora estaba más intrigado por la mujer.

–Yo no, supongo que alguna vez tuve uno, pero ni siquiera estoy segura

Salieron del bosque a un campo abierto donde la luz dejó ver mejor a la encapuchada. Ahora Kyabe podía notar unos finos rasgos, pero no podía verlos bien pues aún la capucha le cubría con una sombra oscura.

–Insisto en brindarle mi ayuda

–Eres muy insistente, no gracias, no quiero

–Puedo llevarla al planeta de dónde fue secuestrada– Kyabe permaneció estoico, pero sorprendido cuando la mujer se rió.

–Secuestrarme… A mí, que gracioso… Ellos no me secuestraron.

El no entendía nada, era todo muy extraño, pero ante aquella confesión se veía ahora en la necesidad de recabar más información.

–Le pediré atentamente que me acompañe a la capital para un interrogatorio, el grupo que acabo de someter está acusado de varios cargos.

La volvió escuchar reír.

–Eres muy gracioso… Oye sabes ya me voy…– Dió la vuelta.

Kyabe suspiro resignado, no podía dejarla ir, ahora que había confesado ser parte del grupo criminal debía confesar ante las autoridades espaciales.

Decidido la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo izquierdo, logrando que ella se detuviera y se inclinara cómo si le doliera.

–¿Te sucede algo?

–Solo lárgate Saiyajin

–No lo haré, te repito ahora que has confesado tus crímenes debes compadecer ante las autoridades espaciales.

Ella enojada dió la vuelta encarándolo –Por favor déjame sola– Dijo más calmada, aunque siguiendo con el tono frío

El suspiro –No puedo

–Es hora de irme

El al tratar de detenerlo esta vez asegurándose de no tocar el brazo que se dio cuenta le molestaba, ella al sentir el contacto se movió logrando que la capucha callera.

Kyabe vio sorprendido a la persona que se escondía detrás de la túnica blanca. Simplemente no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos al ver a la niña detrás de las telas. Un reflejo cambiado de algo que hace tiempo había visto, pero simplemente era imposible, no debía ser siquiera lógico.

La chica lo vio seria, pero sorprendida al darse cuenta de la expresión de asombro del hombre.

.

.

.

Kyabe parpadeo varias veces tratando de encontrar la lógica de todo. Pues la premura situación le presentaba ante él una chica que podía jurar antes haber visto.

Ahí estaba una muchacha que aun no superaba su etapa adolescente, a un tenía rasgos infantiles. Mas lo que su atención robo fue el largo cabello azul, algo revuelto sujeto en una cola baja, unos ojos índigos que recordaba perfectamente. Como en un recuerdo vago vio una perfecta copia de la que conoció como la esposa de su maestro; La humana reina de los saiyajin que por varios meses lo acogió en su casa.

Esa niña frente al tenía rasgos demasiado parecidos, luego al verla fruncir una extraña sensación lo invadió, era tan familiar, tenía una semejanza con su maestro Vegeta. Mas era imposible o una coincidencia muy grande. Una sensación extraña tratando de recordar, buscaba alguna diferencia con la imagen que evoco de la pequeña niña que varias veces durante su estancia en el universo 7 vio correr detrás de su maestro con el entusiasmo único y la sonrisa que podía cautivar a cualquiera.

Se cuestiono y volvió a parpadear, los años habían pasado, pero a un podía verse reflejado en esos ojos con los que por un tiempo convivió. Durante segundos que sintió eternos trato de encontrar la razón lógica detrás de todo, pero le fue imposible. No podía ser la niña que conoció como la pequeña princesa Saiyajin.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?– Volvió a preguntar

Ella lo vio –Ya te dije que no lo se… Es hora de irme Saiyajin, fue un gusto– Una vez más dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Y mientras la veía caminar el simplemente dejo que las palabras salieran de el.

–Bra

La chica se detuvo, tardo unos segundos, pero finalmente volteo, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si tratara de recordar algo –¿Tú me conoces?– Preguntó confundida, pues esa palabra desencadenó en ella lagunas mentales que nunca antes había tenido, vagos recuerdos en ideas inconexas. Poco sabía de ella, por no decir casi nada. No sabía su raza, no estaba segura de su edad ¿Por qué? Sencillo cuando tu primer recuerdo es por alrededor de la edad de 10 años y solo es una explosión y luego un desértico planeta, pero algo en ella le decía que "Bra" Esa palabra se relacionaba con ella.

–Es imposible– Dijo en voz baja Kyabe. Cómo era posible que la hija menor del que alguna vez fue su maestro estuviera frente a el en un universo diferente, aún más impresionante sabiendo que el planeta Tierra del universo 7 había sido destruido hace más de 4 años. Y según supo no había sobrevivientes.

–Imposible– Dijo Kyabe a un sin comprender que estaba pasando.

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

–¿Tú me conoces?– Volvió a preguntar, se notó el tinte de voz desesperado en ella –Por favor dime

–Yo… Tu...– Kyabe no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicar todo lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera estaba seguro –¿Cómo es que estás aquí? No… Debo estar confundido

La vio agachar la cabeza –Si sabes algo de mi dime, yo no tengo recuerdos… ¿Que es Bra?– Levanto la mirada esperando una respuesta.

.

.

.

Kyabe guardo silencio unos segundos. Tenía que ser esa niña que conoció hace tiempo o una muy grande coincidencia.

–¿Cómo que no tienes recuerdos?

–Ya te lo dije, no los tengo, no recuerdo nada

.

.

.

El Saiyajin se acercó un poco más –Esto es muy extraño, pero siento que te conozco… ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió? ¿Cómo es que no recuerdas nada?

Ella dio un paso atrás cuando él se acercó más, no le gusto eso –No lo se, mi primer recuerdo es despertar herida, un horrible dolor de cabeza en un planeta extraño, antes de eso solo tengo el recuerdo de una explosión y gritos…– Negó –No se por qué te cuento eso.

Kyabe analizó todo ¿Qué sentido tenía que la hija de su maestro estuviera viva y en otro universo sin memoria? Realmente no tenía nada de sentido.

–Creo que te conozco, pero no entiendo cómo es que estás aquí…

–¿De verdad me conoces?

–Hace años conocí a una niña muy parecida a ti… Pero no tengo manera de comprobar si eres tu…– Kyabe analizó todo lo que hasta el momento había pasado con la niña. La vio desviar un ataque, y reaccionar ante el que el recordaba era su nombre.

–¿Hace cuánto tú tuviste ese accidente del que me contaste?

Ella dudó en hablar, pero lo hizo, necesitaba respuestas –Como 4 años…

Kyabe cerró los ojos, tenía sentido que fuera así. Hit le había dicho que el accidente en la Tierra había sido en ese tiempo. –¿Te suena algo el Nombre de Bulma, Vegeta o Trunks?

Ella se repitió esas palabras en la mente, sin entender por qué se sintió triste y una pensada en el pecho le molestó. No contestó solo asintió.

–¿Qué recuerdas de eso?

Ella levantó la mirada –No puedo explicarlo, solo sé que conozco esos nombres… ¿Quiénes eran?

.

.

.

Kyabe no sabía qué hacer –Vegeta era tu padre, Bulma tu madre y Trunks tu hermano mayor.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, empezó a asustarse, era cómo si una explosión de memorias la abrumaran, había cosas que sentía no debía recordar y otras que parecían incompletas.

–¿Qué es Bra?– Preguntó pues se había quedado con la duda.

–Creo que tú nombre…

Ella parpadeo –¡Me llamo Bra! Mmm, creí que sería algo diferente… ¿Podrías decirme dónde están ellos… Mi familia

Kyabe seguía dudando en responder –Ellos… Lo lamento princesa están muertos

Ella sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero reprimió el llanto, pues siempre había imaginado muchos escenarios de la vida que no recordaba y entre ellos la presencia de la muerte se encontraba, sin saberlo se preparó mentalmente para escuchar aquello.

–Es extraño– Susurró –¿De qué raza soy?– Preguntó a Kyabe.

–Pues… Tu padre era Saiyajin y tu madre humana, Tu padre fue mi maestro.

–Entonces soy una híbrida… Alguna vez alguien me dijo, que parecía Saiyajin, pero cuando investigue sobre ellos no te que no tenía mucho parecido, pero de los humanos no recuerdo nada.

–Escucha– Kyabe buscaba las palabras indicadas –No entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando, pero no es normal esto, yo pensé que todo en tu planeta había muerto… El que estés viva y por lo que me dices sin memoria es algo que simplemente no puedo entender ¿Alguna vez un doctor te a visto?

Ella negó.

–Por favor ven conmigo, te llevaré a un lugar seguro– El Saiyajin de Sadala aún tenía dudas, pero no podía dejarla sola, él jamás haría eso.

Pero lo que él no sabía era que Bra ya había pasado por mucho para confiar en alguien

–Como sé que no me lastimaras, hasta hace un momento querías entregarme a las autoridades espaciales.

–Olvida eso, yo conocí a tu padre y me siento en deuda con el, mi deber y lo que quiero es ayudarte.

.

.

.

Bra no estaba segura, era el primer día en mucho tiempo que los recuerdos parciales la envolvían. ¿De verdad podía confiar en el? Dudó, pero él le había regalado más en unos minutos de lo que por años jamás logro recordar.

–¿Qué harás conmigo?

Kyabe –Te ayudaré lo prometo.

.

.

.

Insegura lo siguió de regreso a donde había dejado a los prisioneros que cuando despertaron se encontraron aprisionados con esposas especiales.

–Y ahora nos traicionas, maldita niña– Dijo uno de ellos hacía Bra. La cual les saco la lengua en un gesto infantil.

Kyabe prefirió no preguntar sobre lo dicho por el sujeto, ella ya estaba muy abrumada para tener que responder preguntas. También la notaba algo pálida.

Pronto varios de la raza del planeta llegaron y tomaron a los prisioneros. Cuando se fueron Kyabe se acercó a ella.

.

.

.

–Los Tynanses se harán cargo, nos quedaremos aquí unos días ya que tienen una excelente tecnología le pediré al rey del planeta que nos proporcione los mejores doctores para revisar tus heridas– Kyabe estaba por salir volando cuando la volteó a ver –¿Sabes volar?

Ella asintió, se agachó y tomó la mochila que cargaba desde hace rato.

–Por favor permíteme llevarla.

–No es necesario

Kyabe con disimulo la vio colgarla tras su espalda con sumo cuidado cuando pasó la correa por su brazo izquierdo.

Ambos salieron volando. El rey Tynan con gusto recibió en el palacio al Saiyajin. Que después de explicarle todo de inmediato le proporciono dos habitaciones para el y la niña.

.

.

.

Bra había permanecido en silencio todo el camino. Los Tynanses hablaban con Kyabe un lenguaje que no entendía.

–Hoy descansaremos aquí…

Juntos caminaron conducidos por uno de los Tynanses hasta el lugar donde se quedarían.

–Buenas noches– Dijo con cortesía Kyabe

–Buenas noches– Dijo Bra cerrando la puerta de la habitación que le habían asignado. Era hermosa, simple y podía apreciar en la arquitectura que realmente eran muy avanzados tecnológicamente, había tanto que ni siquiera sabía que eran. Solo tocó la cama y se dedicó a descansar. Algo que por días no había hecho, pero por una razón se sintió a salvó.

.

.

.

Kyabe se despertó temprano siguiendo sus costumbres acudió a la habitación de junto donde se hospedaba la niña.

No había dormido bien, toda noche medito lo sucedido y una vez no encontró respuesta alguna, recordó a su maestro y todo lo que habían vivido juntos el. Lo que había aprendido del gran príncipe Vegeta.

Había cambiado después de todo ya no era el joven que era cuando lo conoció, había crecido en varios sentidos y ahora con Bra junto a él se sentía responsable por su bienestar.

.

.

.

Tocó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie abrió.

–Bra soy Kyabe podrías abrirme… Bra…– Con duda, pero ya pasando varios minutos, abrió la puerta.

–Bra voy a entrar…

A si lo hizo, se sorprendió al entrar encontrar a la niña a un en la cama. Observó el lugar. La mochila estaba abierta había ropa alrededor y otras cosas como si hubiera buscado algo apresurada, se acercó y tomó del suelo un botecito metálico medio abierto con unas pastillas azules.

Escucho una respiración algo forzada, se acercó a Bra y no le gusto lo que vio. Se notaba que estaba mal. Nervioso tocó la frente de la chica alarmando se por la alta temperatura en su cuerpo.

No dudó en salir a pedir ayuda.

.

.

.

Los doctores en Tynan atendieron a Bra la cual fue estabilizada rápidamente con ayuda de sondas de regeneración. Un aparato que la cubrió de una luz azul estabilizando las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Kyabe observó atento, después de eso empezaron a analizar qué le había sucedido.

Aunque era obvio, cuando la observó bien, pues ahora sin la túnica noto que todo su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado, miro con angustia cuando las vendas fueron retiradas. Era una extraña herida que la cubría por completo. Su piel tenía un ligero tono púrpura y se notaba varios rasguños alrededor del brazo, una herida larga a la altura del codo abierta y pequeñas marcas cómo si sus venas se marcarán en morado, pero mucho más oscuro.

–¿Qué le sucedió?– Preguntó Kyabe a los doctores.

–Es algo extraña esta herida, es muy apresurado darle un estatus, pero parece que sufrió una herida con alguna clase de veneno… Por lo que se nota a resistido mucho, es increíble.

Kyabe se preocupó imaginándose por todo lo que había pasado la princesa todo este tiempo –¿Estará bien?

–Si, no se preocupe aquí en Tynan tenemos lo necesario para curarla… Y sobre su pérdida de memoria que nos comentó ya tenemos los resultados.

Kyabe se sorprendió realmente era muy efectivos –¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

La jovencita tiene una cicatriz pronunciada en la nuca, por su apariencia se nota que fue tratada con métodos rudimentarios. Esto seguramente le afectó, su cerebro no tiene ningún daño, pero detectamos un mal funcionamiento en el proceso de coordinación de la comunicación de sus neuronas… Dígame ¿Que recuerda o más bien que no recuerda?

–Nada de su pasado, solo recuerda estar herida

–Entonces presenta amnesia retrógrada… Si tiene sentido– Dijo el doctor.

–¿Pero ella se recuperará?

–A su tiempo si, la mielina que recubre sus neuronas está algo desbalanceada, esto puede ser por la falta de vitaminas y descanso… Ella está débil, fuera de eso sus recuerdos son distribuidos. Con el tratamiento que le daremos estará recuperada completamente. Sin embargo, la degeneración de su cerebro, refiriéndome a sus recuerdos existe la posibilidad de que el material neuronal esté muerto o lo recuperé con el tiempo. No es algo que pueda asegurar.

Kyabe suspiro –Gracias doctor

El día paso, Kyabe mando su reporte sin mencionar a Bra. Negó las misiones en su lista sin reclamos de nadie, después de todo como el mejor soldado del planeta podía darse ese lujo.

Por un rato permaneció con Bra, ahora solo descansaba.

Su tratamiento había terminado y cómo si por arte de magia fuera la piel de su brazo volvió a la normalidad en su níveo tono.

El Saiyajin que la observaba sonrió con ternura, ya no tenía duda que fuera la hija de Vegeta. Y pensó, ¿Qué le habría pasado hasta ese momento?

Según sus cálculos ella no rebasaba los 14 años de edad, ¿Que había sufrido la pequeña en los 4 años desde el accidente en la Tierra?

Ahora se miraba tranquila, pero por lo que había notado y recordaba de ella. No era tan indefensa cómo aparentaba, después de todo el príncipe Saiyajin era su padre.

–Lo menos que puedo hacer por ella es cuidarla– Dijo en voz alta cómo si se dirigiera a su maestro –Nunca olvides tu orgullo cómo Saiyajin.

.

.

.

Bra abrió los ojos horas después con una extraña sensación de adormecimiento en su brazo izquierdo, se sentó observando la sala blanca dónde estaba. Asombrada vio su brazo, las heridas y moretones se habían ido, era como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada.

La puerta abriéndose llamó su atención. Kyabe ingreso con una sonrisa.

–Veo que ya despertaste…

Bra lo miró confundida –¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Kyabe se paró frente a la cama.

–Te encontré en tu habitación con una muy alta fiebre, los médicos ya te trataron, también la herida en tu brazo y el ligero daño cerebral que tenías.

–A un no recuerdo nada– Dijo tímida

–Los doctores dijeron que con el tiempo tus recuerdos volverán…

.

.

.

Bra permaneció unos segundos en silencio –Si tú me conociste cuéntame quién soy. Quiero saberlo.

Kyabe pensó que tal vez era algo apresurado revelar tanto.

–Tienes que descansar. Esa conversación puede esperar.

El tono de voz tímido se fue por una actitud diferente en ella heredada de la curiosa combinación de sus padres. –Yo no soy débil, solo quiero saber quién soy.

Kaybe puso las manos al frente y las movió –Bien, bien, pero te advierto que es algo complicado y difícil de entender.

Bra asintió.

–Bien… Cómo te dije tu padre se llamaba Vegeta el era el príncipe de los Saiyajin y….

Kyabe explicó por unas horas lo que sabía. Bra escucho todo atenta y solo cuando tenía preguntas las hizo las cuales fueron muchas, de las cuales el Saiyajin pudo contestar solo algunas.

–Y aunque yo no estuve ese día, tiempo después un amigo me contó del deceso del planeta Tierra. Pensé que todos habían muerto.

.

.

.

Bra estaba abrumada por todo lo que había escuchado, sentía que le estaban contando la biografía de alguien más y no de ella. Es demasiado el procesar que eres por alguna razón extraña la sobreviviente de un ataque devastador, que tu padre era uno de los guerreros más poderosos que existieron, que perteneces a una raza casi extinta, que eres una princesa y tal vez lo más difícil de todo es que estás en un universo diferente al que perteneces.

No quería hacerlo, lo reprimió y presionó su mandíbula con fuerza, pero finalmente las lágrimas fluyeron más fuertes que ella.

–Yo pensé que me habían abandonado– Dijo con lágrimas –Perdón.

Kyabe vio con sentimiento a la niña. Una vez más había dejado el semblante frío marca Vegeta, para realmente reflejar lo que era, solo una pequeña.

–No llores Bra, no tengo palabras para reconfortarte, pero yo le tuve y le tongo un respeto muy grande a tu padre y en honor a su nombre y todo el apoyo que el un día me brindo te ayudaré.

Bra se limpió las lágrimas –¿Ayudarme?

–No puedes estar sola en el universo… Te llevaré conmigo, trataremos de investigar que sucedió y que sanes. También entrenaremos, supongo que eso querría tu padre para ti.

–¿Entrenar?

–Como te dije tu padre era un guerrero y tú igual, aunque mi estancia en el universo 7 fue corta recuerdo que tú entrenabas algunas horas con tu padre.

Bra sonrió –Eres extraño– Sonrió más al ver la mueca en Kyabe –Pero la última persona que me ayudó me lastimo mucho. ¿De verdad puedo confiar en ti?

–Te doy mi palabra cómo Saiyajin que te ayudaré.

–Gracias.

.

.

.

Dos días pasaron y Bra completamente recuperada fue dada de alta.

Partieron de Tynan con una parada rápida en un planeta de paso en donde amablemente Kyabe le compró ropa a Bra. Que, aunque se negó al final aceptó con mucha vergüenza.

.

.

.

De regreso en la nave que al ser de un tamaño mediano tenía suficiente espacio para ambos.

Bra cenaba junto a Kyabe.

–Dijiste que me entrenarías verdad.

–Si.

–¿Cuándo?

–En cuanto regresemos al planeta Sadala… Hablaré con el rey el cual no negara tu estancia en el planeta y comenzaremos tu entrenamiento.

–Tienes todo planeado… Oye cómo debo llamarte ¿Maestro? ¿Señor Kyabe? ¿Señor maestro Kyabe?– Lo dijo seria pero cualquiera podía notar la burla en sus palabras.

–Aun soy joven, me sentiría extraño que me dijeras señor. Dime solo Kyabe.

–Está bien… ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

–Antes de que despiertes estaremos aterrizando.

.

.

Tal y como él había dicho una alarma sonó pocas horas después indicando que aterrizarían. Bra se preparó, para que no estaba segura. Se cambió con la ropa nueva que Kyabe amablemente le había comprado, un simple pantalón y una blusa roja, nada particular. Dejó su cabello suelto.

Al aterrizar Bra esperaba varias cosas, pero no lo que vio al bajar. Una área desértica y rocosa. Esto la hizo desconfiar un poco.

–Creí que iríamos a Sadala.

–Bueno, si este es Sadala, no un área habitada, pero es Sadala.

–¿Y por qué me traes aquí?

–A bueno… Este es el territorio de una amiga…

Bra entrecerró su mirada y se cruzó de brazos –Solo te voy a creer porque alguien se acerca…

Kyabe reaccionó sintiendo realmente alguien acercarse.

Rápidamente un grupo que Kyabe ya conocía hizo presencia. Liderados por una Saiyajin única; Caulifa.

Bra miró con curiosidad cómo una chica que infería era Saiyajin se acercaba con una sonrisa confiada y detrás otra mujer, aunque se notaba más reservada y varios hombres. Parecían una pandilla.

–Tiempo sin verte Kyabe– Caulifa se acercó ligeramente golpeándolo en el pecho con el puño.

–Hola Caulifa– Saludo con la mano a la otra Saiyajin Kale que estaba unos paso detrás.

–Hola…– Contestó ella al saludo.

–¡Lárguense idiotas! Yo me encargo– Grito Caulifa para sus secuaces, que sin titubear se alejaron. –¿Quién es ella?– Dijo refiriéndose a Bra.

–Ella es Bra, es una larga historia, pero también es Saiyajin.

Caulifa entrecerró su mirada –No sabía que te gustarán tan niñas Kyabe.

El color adorno el rostro de él. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo Bra habló.

–Vieja ridícula.

Caulifa no pensó dos veces cuando con su temperamento explosivo se lanzó sin meditar a atacar a la niña. Kyabe reaccionó rápido poniéndose frente a ella.

–¡Niña ridícula! ¡A quien le dices vieja! ¡Ven aquí te enseñaré con quién te metiste!

–¡Basta!– Grito Kyabe, miró a Caulifa –Escucha ella está confundida, no malinterpretes lo que está pasando. Ella es hija de mi maestro Vegeta.

Caulifa ante la declaración se calmó –Creí que estaba muerto.

–Es una larga historia… Permítenos Bra.

Ella vio como los tres se alejaban, Kyabe le explico todo a Caulifa y Kale que tampoco entendieron cual podía ser la razón lógica detrás de todo.

–Entonces pretendes entrenarla y cuidarla– Dijo con cinismo Caulifa.

–Pues eso creo.

Kale y Kyabe vieron extrañados cómo está se carcajeo, como si hubiera escuchado lo más gracioso del mundo –El papá Kyabe cuidando niñas desamparadas, jaja

–¿Hermana?

–Caulifa por favor…– Dijo Kyabe

Ella se tomó el estómago tratando de contener su risa. –Bien, bien, mira te diré algo ese Saiyajin era fuerte entonces su hija seguramente también… Por fin un rival digno para mi, rápido pongámosla a prueba.

Caulifa y Kale se sentaron en una piedra lejana mientras Kyabe estaba frente a Bra.

–Ok Bra, mediré tu potencial. Dime ¿Sabes pelear?

–Se defenderme.

–¿Y recuerdas cómo aprendiste?

Ella negó. Y el suspiro.

–Bien… Entonces empecemos, creo que sería bueno...– Kyabe no termino de hablar cuando Bra lo interrumpió.

–No soy débil, no empieces con nada sencillo, no sé cómo es que se pero yo puedo defenderme. Muéstrame lo mejor que tengas.

–¡Enséñale en super Saiyajin Kyabe!– Gritó Caulifa desde lejos.

–¿Super saiyajin? ¡Eso suena interesante! Muéstrame– Dijo entusiasmada

Kyabe frunció los labios –Eso es muy avanzado

Estas palabras hicieron enojara Bra –¡Ya te dije que no me subestimes!– Puso sus manos en la cadera y se inclinó ligeramente a él.

–Bien, bien– Kyabe se alejó unos pasos. ante la mirada expectante de la princesa

La transformación de Super Saiyajin hace mucho había dejado de ser un problema, lo dominaba por completo. Se concentro y tan sencillo como algo que había hecho tantas veces se transformó.

Bra tuvo que cubrirse con el antebrazo por la repentina explosión de energía. Vio con los ojos abiertos y sorpresa cuando Kyabe se cubrió de un aura dorada y su cabello y ojos cambiaron de color.

–Esta es la transformacion de Super Saiyajin… Tú padre también podía lograrla, pero el estaba en un nivel mucho más alto.

–Describes a mi papá cómo alguien genial

–Era un gran hombre– Kyabe se deshizo del aura de poder, pero sin perder su transformacion –Tu padre hace años me puso al límite para aprender esto, dijo que mi fuerza de Saiyajin estaba en mi orgullo… "Nunca olvides el orgullo de Saiyajin" dijo… Esa es nuestra fuerza.

Con esas palabras ella sintió algo que le fue difícil explicar, un ligero recuerdo de una figura que no podía reconocer le decía eso mismo.

–¿Bra? ¿Esto te trae algún recuerdo?

Bra suspiro –No estoy segura, Dices que esa transformación es difícil verdad

–Si solo tres en todo el planeta pueden hacerlo. No te preocupes estoy segura que tu también podrás.

Bra Sonrió, una sonrisa confiada que Kyabe reconoció de inmediato.

Bastaron unos segundos, cuando Bra cerró los ojos y al igual que Kyabe pequeñas luces la cubrieron. Una fuerte explosión de energía cubrió su cuerpo y su lacio cabello azul se tornó rubio junto a sus ojos que cambiaron de tono.

Kyabe no pudo evitar abrir la boca sorprendido… Definitivamente la niña era la hija de su maestro. Si había alguna duda se fue por completo.

–Tu… Tu… Increíble… ¿Cómo es que tu?

–Tampoco lo recuerdo solo lo descubrí hace tiempo cuando alguien me atacó. Quiero pelear contigo Kyabe– La vio cambiar en una pose de ataque que la dejó a un más sorprendido, era la misma posición de batalla de Vegeta.

Un gritó de alegría se escuchó detrás de ellos. Era Caulifa que emocionada se acercó y tomó a Bra de los hombros.

–¡SI! Por fin alguien a mi nivel ¡Cómo te llamas niña!

–¿He…? Yo… Bran digo Bra– Dijo extrañada y tratando de alejarse del contacto de ella, pero Caulifa era muy rápida y antes de que reaccionara ya tenía una mano sobre su hombro pasando detrás de su cuello, cómo gesto de compañerismo.

–Bra acabas de lograr algo increíble, ya que eres una huerfanita sin casa ni planeta– La Saiyajin no tenía ningún tacto al hablar, claro esto no le importaba –Como eres fuerte acabas de convertirte en mi discípula… Si mi discípula ¡Ahora a brindar!

Bra no entendía, perdió la transformacion y fue arrastrada por Caulifa que decía cosas casi gritando.

Si Bra estaba sorprendida Kyabe se quedó en shock. Luego negó repitiendo lo que acababa de pasar y lo que Caulifa había dicho. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, pensando que su maestro, aunque estuviera muerto regresaría del infierno a romperle cada uno de los huesos si dejaba que su pequeña hija tomara una sola gota de alcohol.

–¡Caulifa!– Tomó vuelo apresurado.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	3. Chapter 3

Bra despertó como de costumbre con aquellos sueños tan difíciles de interpretar. Tenía tres semanas en el planeta de los Saiyajin.

Kyabe la había llevado ante el rey del planeta; Un hombre alto e imponente que contrastaba completamente con su carácter seguro, pero se notaba que era una muy buena persona. No pudo evitar preguntarle a Kyabe si su padre era así.

Kyabe se rió contándole que realmente su padre era todo lo contrario. Pero no era mala persona.

Se levantó con dolor en los músculos, no había día que no entrenará. Su entrenamiento con Kyabe no era problema, era difícil, pero no tanto como cuando peleaba con Caulifa.

Esa mujer estaba loca, debía admitir que era muy fuerte y le costaba seguirle el ritmo, más el límite llegó el día anterior cuando se enfrentó a Kale. Valiosa lección aprendió; No la hagas enojar o te partirá los huesos.

.

.

.

Ahora vivían en la guarida de Caulifa. No sé quejaba, era de los mejores lugares en los que había dormido en mucho tiempo.

Salió como de costumbre fuera donde Kyabe ya la esperaba para el entrenamiento.

–Buenos días– Saludo el Saiyajin con tranquilidad.

Bra sonrió ligeramente. Se acercó tomando posición de pelea.

–Hoy no entrenaremos Bra

La princesa cambio de posición, se paró relajando sus músculos cansados. –¿Por qué?

–Me gustaría hablar contigo.

–¿Sobre qué?

–¿Cómo están tus recuerdos?

Bra se mordió ligeramente el labio, algo nerviosa –Es extraño, recuerdo cosas, pero… No sé es cómo si mi cerebro estuviera mal y por más recuerdos que tengo no logro conectarlos… Yo no los entiendo.

Kyabe se acercó a la pequeña con cariño revolvió su cabello, ella era un poco más baja que el.

–Es un avancé. No te abrumes por ello– La sonrisa que mantenía Kyabe se fue –Bra… Quiero hablar contigo sobre todo lo que viviste estos 4 años

La chica lo miró sin sentimiento alguno –¿Por qué?

–Quiero saber que te paso.

–No quiero hablar de eso– Bra dio la vuelta con la intención de irse. Pero el agarre en su brazo la detuvo.

–Se que tal vez es difícil, pero debo entender Bra, cuéntame.

Bra regreso su mirada –¿Qué esperas escuchar? La triste historia de una niña huérfana sin recuerdos mendigando por el universo.

Kyabe no contestó, simplemente la vio.

Bra suspiró –Lo primero que recuerdo fue una explosión, gritos y una luz muy intensa. Eso ya lo sabes… Desperté en un lugar que no pude reconocer. Tenía una venda en la cabeza y acostada en el piso noté que estaba sobre una improvisada cama. Me asusté mucho, no sabía qué hacer...– Paró un momento su relato, suspiro con pesadez y continuó –Hay mucho que contar, pero te diré que por lo menos los dos primeros años desde que perdí la memoria no los pase mal… No sé cómo pero el lugar donde desperté fue un pueblo de un planeta en el sistema solar de Scodan… Una pareja mayor me ayudó, me contaron que me encontraron tirada en medio de la nada. Al verme herida se compadecieron y por casi dos años estuve a su lado. Me trataban bien– Sonrió –Me querían mucho, cómo una hija, ellos me llamaban Nalenda. Dijeron que me llamaban así por el color de mis ojos y cabello, pero no se que significa.

Ellos eran agricultores y yo aprendí a ayudarlos, pero un día unos hombres de otra raza llegaron amenazándolos con quitarles sus tierras…

Kyabe vio la tristeza en los ojos de la pequeña.

Bra se sentía mal recordando, pero Kyabe la había ayudado mucho, merecía saber con quién trataba –Ellos fueron crueles, los golpearon frente a mi, luego cuando se negaron completamente a darles todo. Uno de aquellos seres se acercó a mí y me amenazó, me golpeó en el rostro y empezó a tocarme…

Kyabe se asustó por lo que seguía en el relato de la niña.

–Dijo que me violaría y luego me mataría… Yo me asusté mucho, mucho y bueno él trataba de tocarme, me golpeo y al escuchar los gritos de los ancianos despertó algo en mí que desconocía… Me convertí en super Saiyajin y no sé muy bien cómo explicar todo, pero destruí toda la casa junto a todos. Los mate…– Dijo con lágrimas… –Maté a esos hombres, pero también a ellos. Me asusté tanto… Lloré mucho y cuando la gente que vivía cerca me encontró me acusaron de las muertes y asustada tuve que huir. Estaba muy triste y digamos que de ahí empezó lo verdaderamente difícil… Logré salir del planeta en una nave de carga. Llegué a un planeta desconocido donde vagué por días. Hasta que caminando entre las calles de la ciudad me encontré con un hombre por accidente choco conmigo.

Pensé que se enojaría, pero al contrario me pidió disculpas, e incluso me ayudó. Le conté que no tenía lugar a donde ir. Y me ofreció trabajo en su nave… Yo pensé que era un buen hombre. Digo con. 13 años crees en todo. Pase algunos meses y ese patán se ganó mi confianza… Hice cosas de las cuales me arrepiento junto a él. Su nombre era Loremi comerciante del mercado negro. Una vez más pensé que había encontrado un lugar. Pero luego un día bajamos a un planeta y Loremi me vendió a un grupo de proxenetas… Me trataron horrible, yo tenía miedo, pero solo con horas en ese lugar me ví forzada a perder el miedo. Cuando el mismo Loremi ante el trato que había hecho con esos estúpidos estuvo a punto de forzarme a estar con el…– Bra se detuvo y vio a Kyabe. –No me mires con lástima, nadie logró lastimarme, casi fue que me hicieron un favor. Cómo te dije perdí el miedo y el remordimiento una vez más haciendo uso de habilidades que no recordé cómo sabía los mate. Había muchas mujeres en ese lugar que ayude a escapar…– Bra sonrió –Pero creo que los problemas me siguen pues una vez más sin hogar ni nada, mendigue. Hasta hace unos meses que me encontré con el grupo de Spirens… Estábamos en un planeta sin raza dominante. Fue una parada de un hombre, un botánico que buscaba una planta especial y me contrato para su protección. Así lo hice, pero en este planeta fui atacada por una extraña criatura que logró rasguñar mi brazo con su garra.

–La herida de tu brazo– dijo Kyabe

–Si… Aquella criatura, me enveneno, y pronto sentí un dolor tan fuerte que casi desmayé. Solo logré acabar con la criatura. Cuando el botánico llegó yo estaba muy débil retorciéndome por el dolor. El maldito se burló de mi y aún con todo lo necesario para curarme me dejó tirada en medio de la nada, tomó su nave y se fue… Creo que los Saiyajin tenemos muy buen sistema inmunológico pues unas horas después ya de noche logré levantarme y buscar refugio. Estaba muy asustada, mi brazo empezó ponerse morado, muchas marcas se resaltaban en mi piel y la herida extensa solo logré cubrirla con un pedazo de tela… No sé si dormí o me desmayé, pero olvidé apagar el fuego que encendí y esto llamó la atención de el grupo de Spiners que me encontraron. Al despertar pues una vez más pensé que estaba en problemas, pero curiosamente ellos me ofrecieron su ayuda, no estaba confiada, con todo lo que me había pasado el generar ese sentimiento por alguien estaba muy lejos en mi.

Mira puede sonar estúpido, pero ellos buscaban ventaja y yo también. Nos hicimos amigos, y los ayude con muchos de los crímenes que cometieron tanto como para un punto de la extraña relación de compañerismo ellos empezarán a seguir mis órdenes. Mi brazo se volvió imposible de curar y por más doctores a los que fui. No encontraban solución. Los Spirens hicieron algo que a mí no me gustó, en el último de sus atracos hirieron a muchas personas inocentes, cuando reclamé no valió mucho.

Esa misma noche en el planeta Tynan horas antes de encontrarme contigo mientras yo fingía dormir los escuche planeando una emboscada en mi contra. Por la mañana los enfrenté y por qué sentí que les debía algo solo me iba alejar, y bueno de ahí ya sabes todo.

Kyabe se sintió muy mal por todo lo que Bra había pasado. Aún tenía preguntas, pero no quería abrumarla. –Eres muy valiente Bra… Vegeta estaría orgullosa de ti, eres una guerrera, muchos se hubieran dado por vencidos. No te sientas mal todo tiene un porqué.

–Gracias Kyabe.

El Saiyajin se acercó brindándole un cálido abrazo –Te prometo que te cuidare, jamás volverás a pasar por nada así. Además quiero decirte algo.

Bra se alejó del contacto, pues se sentía extraña –¿Qué?

–Escucha no quiero que te entusiasmes mucho, pero recordé una pasajera conversación con tu padre en uno de los entrenamientos que tuvimos. Recuerdo que él mencionó que tenía un hermano menor que no vivía en la Tierra.

–¡Qué!

Kyabe sonrió –Mira tenemos que averiguar en qué planeta del universo 7 habita el. Encontramos la manera y probablemente pueda llevarte hasta ahí.

–¿Con mi tío?

–Si

–¿Cuál es su nombre?

–Buena pregunta… No lose

La sorpresa que se reflejaba en Bra se fue por una fría mirada –Kyabe… ¿Como buscaremos a alguien sin siquiera saber su nombre?

El Saiyajin río ligeramente –Pues veras no creo que sea tan difícil, tal vez el señor Bills nos pueda ayudar, tu padre salvó el universo. Merece que te cumplan este favor.

–¿Quién es Bills?

–El dios de la destrucción de tu universo.

Bra estaba confundida. Solo asintió ante Kyabe, pero realmente no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera recordaba tener un tío.

–Oye Kaybe y cómo llegaremos a mi universo

–Me contacté con un viejo amigo. El posee un… Podríamos llamarlo Cubo, es cómo una nave capaz de viajar entre universos. Su nombre es Hit.

–¿Hit? ¿Y cuándo nos iremos?

–Hoy mismo. Hit está realizando un trabajo cerca. Hablé con el y quedamos de vernos en un planeta cercano.

Bra asintió. Luego unos gritos detrás llamaron la atención.

–¡Mocosa deja de holgazanear y ven aquí a entrenar!– Grito Caulifa desde atrás saliendo de la base.

La chica agachó la cabeza y solo asintió –Ya voy.

.

.

.

Por la tarde Bra se despidió de Kale y los demás que vivían en la base. Bra tenía un carácter duro, pero sabía cómo ganarse a las personas.

Más evitó despedirse de Caulifa. Ella simplemente tenía un temperamento tan único que le asustaba su reacción.

Kyabe ayudó a Bra a subir sus pertenencias a la nave. Después cuando todo estaba listo. Ambos sintieron un escalofrío al sentir a alguien detrás.

–¿Se puede saber a dónde diablos llevas a mi discípula Kyabe?

Bra se enojó –Oye tu no me dices que es lo que debo hacer.

–Guarda silencio mocosa. Esto es entre adultos, no niñas.

Bra entrecerró su mirada.

Kyabe no entendía, pero siempre de una u otra forma Caulifa lo intimidaba. –Cálmate, iremos a ver a Hit. Tal vez el pueda ayudar a Bra.

La Saiyajin se acercó a Kyabe, muy cerca. Lo estaba intimidando –Iré por mis cosas ¡Más les vale que estén aquí cuando regrese!

Caulifa se alejó y Bra se puso al frente de Kyabe.

–No la dejes ir. Nos tendrá como sus sirvientes y a mi no me dejará ni dormir por estar entrenando.

–No puedo Bra. parece que tendremos compañía en el viaje.

–" _Debilucho"_ Pensó Bra.

.

.

.

Kyabe revisaba la nave mientras esperaban a Caulifa cuando recordó algo del relato de Bra que llamó su atención.

–Oye Bra

Ella lo volteó a ver. Estaba sentada en el piso –¿Qué?

–¿Por qué no conservaste el nombre que te dieron los ancianos?

Ella contestó sin dudar –Porque sé que no me pertenece.

Kyabe asintió y antes de volver a retomar su trabajo pensó en algo más. –Bra tú dijiste que ya no confiabas en nadie. ¿Tampoco en mi?

La princesa quito la vista de el. No contesto, no quería decirle que confiaba en el por qué si la traicionaba cómo antes había pasado le dolería más. Por suerte Caulifa ante sus gritos hizo acto de presencia. Arrojando su maleta a ella.

–Sube mis cosas mocosa

Bra estaba llegando a su límite. Pero antes de gritar Kyabe se acercó tomó la maleta y con amabilidad ofreció subirla el.

.

.

.

El planeta al que se dirigían estaba a sólo siete días. Pero este viaje había sido el más largo en toda la vida del Saiyajin. Las constantes peleas entre Caulifa y Bra llegaron a desesperar lo tanto que no pudo evitar gritarles a ambas cuando intentaba aterrizar la nave.

–¡Mocosa! ¡Pon tu trasero aquí y limpia todo este desastre!.

–¡Vieja ridícula! Es tu basura, recógela tu

 **–¡Que dijiste mocosa del demonio! Ven y dímelo a la cara.**

Bra se acercó – **Vieja ridícula**. Eres el ser más insoportable que e conocido.

Kyabe trataba de ignorar la pelea de ambas detrás de el. Más su paciencia también tenía un límite, estar batallando con la nave y la atmósfera del planeta. Más los constantes gritos fuero su límite. Para que cuando la nave tocará suelo se levantará y gritara.

– **Cállense las dos**

Ambas se sorprendieron por el grito. Bra se cohibió alejándose de la habitación y Caulifa se recargo en la pared.

–Que temperamento– Murmuró.

.

.

.

El planeta conocido como Amul era un lugar con una civilización de categoría dos que mantenía un gobierno subdividido en áreas del planeta. Realmente un lugar muy normal.

Su raza unos seres de complexión robusta y pieles azuladas y escamosas con rasgos humanos. Eran peleadores, pero no se les conocía por combatir en algún ejército.

Hit cómo sicario respetado en todo el universo había sido contratado por unos reyes para el asesinato de uno de los habitantes de Amul. Sin dudar de su trabajo encontró al individuo por altas horas de la noche realizando algunos tratos en una taberna.

Tan simple como sacar al hombre del lugar y en medio de la calle con un simple golpe en el pecho lo mató. Por más que suplico Hit no se inmuto. El jamás había fallado un trabajo.

El hombre murió y tan simple como llegó se alejó caminando tranquilamente con poca luz de las calles. Solo hasta que llegó a un callejón solitario habló.

–Ya salgan.

De lo alto del edificio Kyabe, Caulifa y Bra saltaron frente a él.

–¿Por qué siempre eres tan misterioso Hit?– Dijo Caulifa.

–No se a que te refieres ¿Por cierto qué haces aquí?

Caulifa sonrió –Visitando amigos

Hit sin inmutarse volteó a ver a Kyabe. –¿Es ella?– preguntó refiriéndose a Bra.

–Si ella es Bra.

.

.

.

Bra en todo momento había mantenido silencio. Ahora que sabía quién era Hit supo ya había escuchado de el conocido sicario. Hablaron un poco más en el callejón y después se fueron a la nave pues empezó a llover.

Bra se mantenía alejada de los adultos que hablaban. Se sentía extraña.

.

.

.

–Una híbrida Saiyajin…– Dijo Hit.

Kyabe asintió.

–¿Es fuerte?

Antes de que Kyabe contestara Caulifa lo hizo –Pelea decentemente

Kyabe negó –Es fuerte, a pasado por mucho para su edad, pero es capaz de transformarse en super Saiyajin sin esfuerzo.

Hit asintió viendo a la joven.

–Oye Saiyajin ven aquí.

Bra se levantó y camino, no entendía porqué se sentía insegura.

Jamás le había pasado algo así. Aquel hombre era muy intimidante, pero también interesante, se notaba tan seguro, tan fuerte. Llamaba su completa atención.

No pudo evitar dar un paso atrás cuando Hit se acercó observándola completamente. Caulifa no pudo no evitar reírse.

–Estas sonrojada Bra– Dijo con burla

Ella volteó el rostro.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Bra

–Conocí a tu padre… Un fuerte guerrero.

Bra no contestó solo lo vio.

.

.

.

Hit y Kyabe una vez más se alejaron para hablar en privado. Caulifa y Bra mientras mantuvieron una de sus típicas conversaciones.

–Oye mocosa.

–Deja de llamarme mocosa

Caulifa no desaprovecharía una oportunidad tan grande como la que tenía en manos. Se sentó a un lado –Te gusto Hit verdad.

Bra abrió los ojos sorprendida –¡¿Qué?!

–No lo niegues. Lo ví, te sonrojaste. Jaja, mocosa tus hormonas andan desatadas.

Para este punto las blancas mejillas de Bra estaban completamente teñidas de rojo.

–¡No es cierto!

–Niña Hit es un anciano de más de mil años, que gustos tan raros tienes. Aunque creo que su raza vive miles de años así que si tienes oportunidad

Bra volteó a ver a Hit y Kyabe que por suerte estaba muy lejos para escuchar. O eso pensaba ella.

–Cállate no es verdad.

–Si claro.

.

.

.

Hit miraba sin interés alguno la oscuridad a través de la ventana.

–Todo lo que me cuentas no es normal– Miro a Kyabe –El que ella esté aquí no es normal.

–Lose es muy extraño, no recuerda nada. Lo que te Conte es todo lo que ella recuerda, o por lo menos lo que a dicho.

–Kyabe… Esa niña es un muy gran misterio. Y por tu petición es imposible. Ya no tengo el cubo. Champa me lo quito para evitar problemas con los universos.

–¿Por qué?

–Después de que el universo 14 atacará el 7 los dioses llegaron al acuerdo de que ningún mortal tuviera el poder de traspasar los universos… Será imposible regresar a la niña a su universo por nuestra cuenta. ¿Estás seguro que es la hija de Vegeta?

–No tengo duda, ella es la viva copia de carácter de el y la apariencia de su madre. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo llegó ella aquí? A nuestro universo.

–Creo que la clave está en la misma razón por la cual los peleadores del universo 14 llegaron al 7. Entre ellos había un guerrero que abría portales, pero nada es seguro.

.

.

.

Kyabe suspiro –Le prometí llevarla con su tío, al menos a su universo.

–Una lección para no prometer cosas que no puedes cumplir.

–Mírala es solo una niña. Mi maestro Vegeta la amaba, conviví poco con el, pero podía ver detrás del duro semblante el gran amor que le tenía a la pequeña.

–Entonces todo esto tiene menos sentido– Dijo Hit llevando sus manos a los bolsillos.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Si al Saiyajin le importaba tanto su hija ¿Por qué no la ha buscado?

–¡¿Qué?! Tú dijiste que… Pero la Tierra… ¡Qué diablos!

–Kyabe yo dije que la Tierra había sido destruida más nunca te dije que Vegeta hubiera muerto.

Kyabe estaba anonadado. No tenía palabras. Su maestro no estaba muerto. ¡Bra a un tenía familia! ¡¿Por qué Vegeta no la había buscado?!

–No entiendo.

Hit dejó al sorprendido Saiyajin. Se acercó a Bra que completamente nerviosa se levantó logrando tirar la silla detrás de ella.

–Escucha– Dijo Hit ignorando la risa de Caulifa y la pequeña sonrojada y nerviosa –Si eres Saiyajin y tanto como tú padre presumía tener orgullo y nada doblegarlo. Serás fuerte, las posibilidades de regresar a tu universo son casi nulas por no decir imposibles. Si quieres hacerlo tendrás que encontrar la manera. Ahora ante la deuda que tengo a tu familia y tú universo yo me encargaré de entrenarte. Serás mi discípula.

Bra estaba completamente sorprendida, la risa de Caulifa paro. Tampoco replicó nada. Respetaba mucho a Hit para reprocharle el que le robara a su estudiante. Más estaba sorprendida por todo. Nunca pensó a Hit entrenando a alguien.

.

.

.

Y mientras esto pasaba Kyabe no salía de su sorpresa. ¡Su maestro estaba vivo! ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Por qué Vegeta no había buscado a Bra? No entendía nada.

–Maestro

* * *

Hola. Hola. Feliz domingo, espero disfrutarán el capítulo.

¡Vegeta está vivo! Si… A un es confuso, pero todo se explicará, por el momento las cosas se empiezan a explicar de poco a poco.

Gracias por leer, saludos y un muy fuerte abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. Aquí dejo un capitulo nuevo para ustedes espero les guste.**

Una simple aclaración los recuerdos de Bra estarán escritos en cursiva y para diferenciarlos de sus pensamientos estos llevarán comas. Es todo disfruten.

* * *

 _Miro el piso, sus pies colgaban por lo que parecía estaba sentada sobre algo alto._

 _–¿Por que papa no vendrá?_

 _La silueta frente a ella, vestida con una ropa blanca y larga dio la vuelta –Yo nunca dije eso. Tu papa nunca ha faltado a uno de tus cumpleaños ¿Por qué empezaría a hacerlo?_

 _–Por que escuche que le dijo a Trunks que celebrar los cumpleaños era algo estúpido_

 _La mujer le sonrió con calidez, se acercó –Tu papá tiene costumbres diferentes, y sabes que es directo con lo que piensa. Pero si tú quieres celebrar tu cumpleaños no veo por qué no hacerlo_

 _Pestañeo, fue como si sintiera el movimiento de sus párpados muy lento._

.

.

.

Despertó. Tenía días soñando a sí, recuerdos. Estaba feliz de empezar a recordar, era cómo conocer un cuento que alguna vez vivió en carne propia. Con una sonrisa se levantó, se cambió apresurada, sentía que era tarde, pero no estaba segura, no tenía ningún reloj que le indicará la hora, pero el olor a comida le daba a entender que los demás en la casa-nave ya habían iniciado el día. Peino su cabello con destreza y rapidez para luego amarrarlo en una cola alta, el momento de calma llegó cuando ató el listón rojo en su cabello creando un perfecto moño. Le gustaba verse bien. Cuando terminó salió corriendo.

–¡Lo siento! Me quede dormida– Gritó al llegar a la cocina.

Kyabe sonrió –Bra buenos días, a un es temprano…

–O que bien, buenos días Hit

El hombre de piel morada y ante su carácter ya conocido asintió devolviendo con silencio el saludo.

Así había sido su vida durante los últimos tres meses. Viajaba junto a Kyabe, Hit y Caulifa en la nave del saiyajin. Hasta el momento habían estado en tres planetas. Jamás había estado tan feliz y cómoda, se sentía muy bien de haber encontrado a Kyabe en su camino, ya no necesitaba siempre estar cuidando su espalda. Ahora tenía secretamente lo que ella empezaba a considerar una familia. Ahora una cálida sonrisa era más común en ella y sus recuerdos que compartía con alegría. Y aunque en parte los recuerdos le generaban nostalgia consciente de que todo eso estaba en duras palabras muerto, era en su vida un anhelo que se aferraba a recuerdos.

Los entrenamientos no eran fáciles. Hit era un maestro muy estricto, y aún se ponía algo nerviosa ante su presencia, tal vez solo era el hecho de que él representaba para ella un ser muy imponente.

.

.

.

Kyabe por su parte aún su mente vagaba por cuestionamientos. Ahora que sabía que su maestro estaba vivo realmente se preguntaba porqué no había buscado a Bra…

.

.

.

Sus ojos cerrados pues sentía era la única manera de concentrarse, mantenía todos sus sentidos enfocados en su maestro frente a ella. Cada movimiento, cada sonido, todo en aquel instante era vital para predecir el siguiente movimiento. Predecir porque le era imposible detectarlo, la razón y la lógica no funcionan cuando puedes saltar en el tiempo. Su transformación de super Saiyajin no servía de nada, simplemente Hit era sorprendente. Todo a su alrededor la empezó a abrumar, pero sabía, sabía que Hit seguía parado frente a ella. Abrió un poco su ojo izquierdo solo para comprobar que era verdad, de inmediato lo cerró y regreso al puro estado de meditación, un segundo después un pequeño ruido algo incapaz de percibir para alguien normal, poco le importó pensar que era, Hit era su único objetivo, entonces no dudó ni un segundo cuando aún con los ojos cerrados dió la vuelta con toda su fuerza acumulada en el puño derecho. Precisión, fuerza y rapidez, el golpe perfecto, claro si hubiera dado contra algo y no el aire como en su caso, confiada sólo logró perder el equilibrio y caer de cara en el suelo.

–Pero qué diablos– Rápidamente se levantó, enojada y sintiendo vergüenza al comprobar que Hit ni siquiera se había movido.

Él la miraba completamente serio –¿Qué pasó?

Bra odiaba esa parte de los entrenamientos cuando fallaba y Hit la encaraba haciendo que ella misma reconociera sus errores.

Cruzada de brazos y viendo a otro lado, con mucho dolor a su orgullo contestó –Pensé que te habías movido, fui un poco torpe.

–Tu honestidad se aprecia, aunque claramente tu orgullo te supera.

Bra no supo si tomar aquello como un insulto. Solo mandó aquella mirada que la caracterizaba.

–Tu eres muy rápido. Todo sería más fácil si me dijeras cuál es el truco, secreto, poder, como quieras llamarlo para saltar en el tiempo

Hit mantenía las manos en los bolsillos –No hay secretos, solo soy rápido.

–No me bas...– Bra solo sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, horrible sensación, tan rápida para que una vez más cayera al suelo… –Ayy– Solo fue capaz de quejarse, apretó la mandíbula conteniendo el quejido de dolor –...Eso... me dolió...

Hit no se inmuto –Te distraes y ni siquiera usé mi salto temporal, solo fui rápido.

Bra se acostó viendo al cielo el cual era verde menta, tan claro. –Ay… Cómo puedes ser tan cruel conmigo, solo soy una niña

–No se puede ser compasivo con una niña que puede destruir un planeta sola

Bra sonrió –Tal vez, pero de verdad me duele– Cerró los ojos.

Hit dió la vuelta para caminar de regreso a la nave.

–Tu entrenamiento no termina aquí Bra

En ese momento la princesa abrió los ojos muy rápido, olvidó completamente el dolor y se sentó, ignorando el crujido de alguno de sus huesos.

 _–Tu entrenamiento no termina aquí Bra…_

 _Miraba hacía arriba –Pero no puedo, no puedo darte un golpe, no puedo_

 _–No lo intentas– Se hincó apoyándose de una rodilla mientras su otra pierna estaba flexionada, la armadura que portaba era azul y blanco._

 _–Si lo intento, pero tú eres muy fuerte._

 _–Lo soy, pero no siempre fue así… Tu eres mi hija, y no eres débil, pero siempre hay que esforzarse._

 _Movió la cabeza, ella estaba de acuerdo –Está bien_

 _–Bien… Un golpe no puede derribarte entendido._

 _–Entendido Papi– Dijo viendo al hombre con una sonrisa._

El recuerdo terminó y volvió a acostarse en el suelo repitiendo las palabras que su padre le había dicho.

" _Un golpe no puede doblegarte_ " Giró levemente su cuerpo viendo a su maestro alejarse. Suspiró

–Uno…. Dos….– El tres nunca fue pronunciado.

Hit caminaba con una tranquilidad, simplemente en un segundo sacó su mano izquierda del bolsillo y detuvo una patada mortal de su joven discípula.

Bra no logró su objetivo, aunque había sido rápida Hit la había detenido. Su pie nunca impacto en el, ahora era sostenida por el tobillo.

–¿Por qué?– Preguntó Hit

–Por que un golpe no me puede doblegar, no me detendrá.

Hit asintió –Que sean dos entonces– Hit sin soltar a Bra del tobillo la aventó como si una simple muñeca fuera varios metros de distancia logrando impactar en el desierto campo donde estaban.

Y así pasaron más horas entrenando, aunque para Bra solo fueron horas de dolor e intentos vanos por atinar un golpe en Hit. Ni siquiera podía acercarse a más de medio metro cuando era detenida. (1)

.

.

.

Estaba exhausta y una vez más se levantó de todos los escombros que la rodeaban. Su cabeza sentía estaba por explotar y su pierna le dolía mucho pues en una de las caídas había logrado impactar en una posición muy incómoda. Su esfuerzo una vez más fue detenido por Hit.

–Es todo por hoy Bra

La princesa cayó rendida, levantó la vista al cielo donde los tres soles del planeta y por lo que sabía de él le indicaba que habían pasado alrededor de unas 5 horas entrenando.

Hit estiró su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

–Gracias

–Regresa a la nave, cura esa herida de tu pierna y dile a Kyabe que venga necesito hablar con el.

Bra asintió, se alzó sobre el suelo para volar cuándo una vez más la voz de Hit la detuvo

–Tengo un trabajo que hacer, me ire

–¿Puedo ir contigo? Yo podría ayudarte

–No

Bra sabía bien conseguir lo que quería o eso pensaba pues Hit en ningún momento aceptó

–Tal vez a la próxima

–Tal vez– Dijo Hit

.

.

.

Kyabe ahora se encontraba frente a Hit.

–¿Qué sucede?

Hit mantenía su postura característica –Tres meses y Bra no sabe que Vegeta sigue vivo

–...No creo que sea bueno que se entere

–¿Por qué?

Kyabe no estaba muy seguro de cómo contestar a aquel cuestionamiento –Bra a sufrido mucho y siento que la noticia de que Vegeta siga con vida la afectará por qué se preguntará porqué no la a buscado. Cuando la conocí estaba muy triste, la ví llorar cuando me confesó que pensó que su familia la había abandonado.

Hit para nada estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que Kyabe estaba tomando, él tampoco entendía las razones del porqué el Saiyajin a un no buscaba a su hija, pero podían pasar muchas cosas, era muy lógico que Vegeta no supiera que había pasado con su hija, seguramente la daba por muerta.

–Escúchame Kyabe la verdad puede ser dolorosa, pero también un motivo que guíe a la niña a conseguir más.

–¿Motivarla?

–A llegar de regreso a su casa

–Pero…

–Bra me a contado un poco de lo que ha vivido y sé que la gente la ha lastimado mintiéndole… Imagina cómo se sentirá cuando sepa que tú le ocultas tal verdad– El Saiyajin abrió la boca para hablar, pero no tenía nada que decir.

.

.

.

Hit dió la vuelta, dándole la espalda –Yo no diré nada pues tú has decidido ser responsable de ella, pero si me pregunta qué pasó con su padre yo no lo voy a ocultar, en un mes nos vemos en 34-Glank

El Saiyajin alzó una ceja con intriga –¿Qué haremos en 34-Glank?

–Lo sabrás en un mes

Cuando Kyabe quiso decir algo él ya se había ido. Pasó unas horas en la tranquilidad que brindaba el pequeño planeta en el que estaban instalados, estaba algo preocupado por las palabras de Hit. Quería ayudar a Bra y en esos momentos se sentía muy bien de verla con una sonrisa y recordando, pero ¿Y el futuro? Estaba claro que por los problemas surgidos entre los universos el que los mortales visitaran otros universos había quedado completamente prohibido y aunque Vegeta siguiera con vida no había posibilidad de contactarlo a menos claro que Champa brindara su ayuda, pero tenía años sin verlo y sin manera de contactarlo ni conociendo la ubicación de su planeta, pues las veces que había estado ahí había sido gracias a Vados y su extraña manera de viajar, era imposible ubicarse, no había manera de tomar esa opción.

Llevo sus manos al rostro que restregó con algo de fuerza preguntándose y si Hit tenía razón y perdía a Bra por ocultarle la verdad de su padre, pero si le contaba y Bra se hundía en depresión y dolor por pensar que Vegeta no la estaba buscando. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

–¿Qué haces?– Preguntó Caulifa que había llegado sin que él se diera cuenta.

–¿He? Caulifa… Yo, pensaba

La saiyajin se acercó más como si buscara algo mal con el. –Te he dicho que eres extraño

Kyabe río levemente –Varias veces

–Vale la pena recordártelo… ¿Y hit?

–Se fue

Caulifa no se sorprendió por ello, Hit era alguien ocupado –Yo también me iré, es claro que a Bra le falta mucho por superarme– Dijo con un claro tono de superioridad –Cuando pueda darle un golpe a Hit podrá pelear conmigo realmente.

Kyabe suspiro –¿Crees que a Bra le guste su vida?

Caulifa se río –Es huérfana, no tiene memoria, no tiene planeta, ni siquiera tiene una casa. No te parece obvio, que la veas con una sonrisa en vez del ceño fruncido no quiere decir que sea feliz, tal vez está conforme con la vida que le estas dando, pues es mucho mejor de lo que ella tenía.

–¿Y cómo la hago feliz?– Preguntó afligido

Caulifa guardó silencio y miro el mismo punto de la nada que Kyabe miraba –No lose, le gusta pelear y comer, no soy observadora es lo único que he visto que hace, es orgullosa, pero es solo una niña– Caulifa sonrió con poco –Creo que se parece a mi, yo también era parecida a su edad, pero a diferencia de mi Bra a sufrido… Yo siempre tuve a Rensou conmigo. Mi vida no es la mejor, pero es lo que yo he querido.

Kyabe pensó jamás había escuchado hablar tan seriamente a su amiga. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería Bra? Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar mejor, tenía algunas opciones.

–Puedo llevarla de regreso a Sadala, que tenga una vida normal

Caulifa lo vio con una ceja alzada demostrando su desconcierto. –Dirás una vida aburrida.

Los Saiyajin de Sadala tenían dos maneras de vivir. Por sangre eran una raza guerrera, pero no todos los Saiyan dedicaban su vida a ser guerreros, también estaba la clase obrera. Había muchos Saiyajin que dedicaban su vida a aprender oficios, y demás profesiones que brindaban una estabilidad en el planeta y aunque eran muy pocos existían. (2)

–Podría llevarla con una familia y que tenga una vida tranquila, con amigos y…

Caulifa no lo dejo terminar –Una familia…– Pronunció lentamente –También la vas a abandonar entonces.

–¿Que? ¡No! No quise dar a entender eso, es solo que pienso que no soy la persona indicada para cuidarla.

–Kyabe realmente te imaginas a Bra en una vida tranquila, yo no… Yo la veo como lo que es una guerrera. Si no puede volver a su universo pues no importa que aprenda a vivir aquí, que siga con Hit. Que entrene conmigo, o llévala a misiones, ella haría un mejor trabajo que muchos que conozco.

El Saiyajin suspiro –Yo no sé si estoy haciendo bien por ella, no quiero fallarle.

Caulifa no era alguien expresiva, conocía a Kyabe hace varios años y nunca lo había visto tan afligido. Una parte de ella sabía que él se sentía en deuda con Vegeta y Bra era su oportunidad para redimirse, pero le pesaba y le daba miedo fallar.

Y cómo mejor sabía salir de las situaciones incómodas fingió desinterés, además ya había perdido el hilo de la plática.

–Ya me aburrí, piensa lo que consideres sea mejor. Si vas a abandonar a Bra mándamela...– Dio la vuelta y camino a la nave, levantó una mano en el aire a manera de despedida –Por cierto, me llevaré tu nave, espero lo entiendas

–¡¿Que?!

-...

-...

-...

Bra se encontraba en su habitación. Había limpiado la herida de su pierna y se dedicaba a envolverla en una venda, aunque no era necesario era una buena opción para evitar roces innecesarios hasta el día siguiente que sanará.

Sonrió cuando un recuerdo venía a ella.

 _Corría y sentía dolor en su rodilla, dobló por el pasillo de paredes blancas y fijó su vista en la escalera. Buscaba a su mamá, no estaba en el laboratorio, tampoco en la casa, tal vez en su habitación._

 _Paso por el comedor y por su distracción no vio su a padre caminar a la salida._

 _Escucho la voz que la detuvo –¿Qué haces?_

 _Levantó su vista –Busco a mamá_

 _–No está_

 _–Ho… ¿Y la abuela?_

 _–No lose_

 _Sintió la vista de su padre sobre su rodilla y sintió que le dolía más._

 _–¿Qué te pasó?_

 _–Yo… Me caí_

 _Sintió la mirada más cerca su padre se había agachado –Y buscas a tu madre para curarte_

 _Movió su cabeza afirmando_

 _–No siempre estará para cuidarte, debes aprender a curarte sola._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ahora estaban en el baño, ya se había lavado la herida y ahora estaba desinfectándola._

 _Su padre la miraba con tranquilidad._

 _–¿Y ahora?_

 _–Tu qué piensas… Ya la limpiaste, la desinfectaste… ¿Qué crees que sigue?_

 _Bajo la mirada a su herida, regreso la vista a su padre –A mi amigo Dylan le cosieron aquí– Señaló su mejilla –¿Tengo que coserme?– Preguntó con miedo._

 _Él negó –Tu sangre es Saiyajin… No eres débil cómo esos humanos, en unas horas la herida dejará de molestarte._

 _Sonrió –Somos fuertes verdad Papi_

 _Vegeta asintió –Fuertes, pero no inmunes… Por eso es bueno que aprendas a curar tus heridas… Solo cúbrela, no es necesario, pero evitarás más molestias._

 _Sus manos envolvían la venda beige en su rodilla, ya no le dolía, solo sentía el pequeño ardor del desinfectante. Cuando por fin terminó se levantó con un pequeño brincó de la orilla de la tina._

 _–¿Cómo lo hice Papi?_

 _–Bien…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La sonrisa permaneció con ella después del recuerdo. Al terminar se acostó en la cama viendo el techo alto de la nave, se sentía tranquila, y todo hubiera salido mejor si no fuera por los motores que empezaron a encenderse.

Al salir se encontró con Caulifa y Kyabe.

–¿A dónde vamos?

Kyabe le sonrió –Iremos a un planeta llamado Acander. Tengo una misión que cumplir. Caulifa regresará a Sadala.

Bra se mantuvo seria, pero por dentro brincaba de felicidad, descansaría de Caulifa. Era muy buena persona, pero con carácter que contrastaba con su gran ego y orgullo, también secretamente la admiraba, era una increíble guerrera y deseaba cómo ella llegar a la siguiente fase del super Saiyajin.

(...)

Fueron muchas horas de viaje. Bra se sorprendió cuando Caulifa se llevó la nave dejándolos varados en ese planeta extraño, más no dijo nada, pues cuando jalo el brazo de Kyabe para llamar su atención este hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto.

Por lo que podía ver el lugar era común el arribo pues la zona estaba completamente equipada. Caminaba junto a Kyabe mientras observaba las grandes plataformas preparadas para aterrizaje, paneles de despegue y hangares gigantes.

Pero algo en particular fue lo suficiente para que ella ensanchará los ojos, al acercarse más a los grandes edificios, en medio de la gran ciudad había un símbolo que adornaba la fachada de los edificios, de naves y vehículos. Que descuidada al no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Se detuvo –...¿Por qué me traes a una base de las autoridades galácticas?– Preguntó sería.

Kyabe se detuvo al igual que ella, dió la vuelta y la vio, notó que estaba enojada, podía verlo, su rostro enmarcaba la seriedad, pero sus ojos furia. Y recordó que Bra a un no confiaba plenamente en él y probablemente nunca lo haría las consecuencias de lo que la pequeña había vivido.

–Todo está bien Bra… Soy parte de las fuerzas de defensa de Sadala, es común que venga aquí. Tengo una misión

Bra suspiró, sabía que Kyabe no mentía, pero no tenía un buen presentimiento.

–Pero… Recuerdas que te dije que hice muchas cosas de las cuales no estoy orgullosa.

Él asintió, mantenía en la mente aquella conversación de los años que Bra vivió sola –No te preocupes, eres una niña y no hiciste todo eso por gusto verdad.

Bra negó

–Vez, no es tu culpa

–Pero… Yo…– Ahí estaba otro de esos momentos que Bra odiaba cuando se sentía mal consigo misma, la situación no ayudaba, por varios años se vio en la necesidad de robar, de atentar contra la vida de varias personas e incluso asesinar y aunque se aseguró de no terminar con la vida de gente inocente eso no significaba que ella no dañará a gente que no lo merecía y consciente de ello se sentía mal.

Kyabe observó atento el comportamiento de la princesa, no le gustaba verla así. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó y tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas.

Bra se estremeció ante el contacto, quiso quitar su mano, pero fue incapaz de moverse solo dirigió su mirada a los ojos negros de Kyabe.

–Tranquila Bra ahora que estás conmigo prometo que nada malo te sucederá.

Bra sintió algo en su pecho, extraña sensación y se dió cuenta de que estaba nerviosa. Ella nunca estaba nerviosa, supo que debía controlar su corazón pues este palpitaba a velocidades que sentía peligrosas. Quito la vista de la de Kyabe sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

–Te gustará aquí, solo estaremos unas semanas Hit quiere verte en un mes.

Bra asintió sin prestar atención en lo que el dijo solo esperando que Kyabe la soltara pues sentía que estaba a punto de darle un infarto. (3)

Para suerte de su corazón Kyabe la soltó y siguieron caminando, pronto se encontraron en la entrada de un alto edificio.

La gente que pasaba reconocía a Kyabe y lo saludaban con respeto. Bra ya sabía que el era un héroe para Sadala pero al parecer su fama iba más allá de su planeta de origen.

Entraron a un elevador que se iluminaba con una tenue luz azul, Kyabe dijo algo en un lenguaje extraño que ella desconocía, pero intuyo era una orden pues el elevador se movió, segundos después la puerta se abrió dando vista a un amplio pasillo de paredes blancas, era claro que el Saiyajin ya había estado ahí, pues se movía con seguridad y se notaba sabía perfectamente dónde estaba.

Entraron a otra sección, Bra observaba todo detenidamente y noto que estaban en una especie de área de vigilancia o control.

Había muchos radares y grandes pantallas cubrían las altas paredes.

–¡Kyabe!

–Aleni– Regreso el saludo Kyabe. Aleni una extraterrestre de complexión alta, una figura hermosa y un oscuro cabello rosa que resaltaba en su piel amarilla pálida, junto a sus ojos completamente blancos, sin pupila alguna.

Ambos adultos llevaron su mano derecha al pecho cerca de la garganta y se inclinaron ligeramente.

Bra sintió la mirada aperlada de la mujer, y se preguntó qué hacer ¿Acaso tenía que saludar igual que ellos? Tal vez era aún poco ridículo ya que ella no conocía las tradiciones de ese lugar, incluso tal vez aquel gesto ni siquiera era un saludo.

–Hola– Dijo Aleni.

–Ella es Bra una saiyajin hija del hombre que te conté fue mi maestro– Dijo Kyabe

Aleni sonrió –Es un gusto Bra

Ella solo asintió

Aleni miró detenidamente a Bra, nunca conoció al maestro de Kyabe pero tenía algunos años conociéndolo para saber que ese hombre era muy interesante, entonces su hija también. Aleni era originaria de un planeta ahora extinto por problemas naturales, era de los pocos sobrevivientes de su raza, la organización galáctica de refugiados la había ayudado y ahora en su vida adulta trabajaba junto a las autoridades galácticas en el área de investigación y la ayuda planetaria, amaba su trabajo.

–¿Que te trae por aquí Kyabe?

–Misión categoría 1 clave A45L

–Suena interesante

Bastaron un par de minutos para que Kyabe recibiera toda la información necesaria. Ahora con una nueva nave estaba listo para partir de misión la cual era muy sencilla, aunque tenía años viendo todo de esa manera. Solo tenía que ir a trasladar a un prisionero de alto rango de una prisión a otra un simple viaje de una semana.

.

.

.

–Toma– Aleni extendió una pulsera metálica hacía Kyabe –Esta es la pulsera de seguridad el chip del prisionero se activará por reconocimiento.

–Gracias

Mientras esto sucedía Bra miraba a través de un gran ventanal la ciudad a distancia, sin embargo, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la plática de los adultos y cuando aquellas pulseras fueron mencionadas volteo

–Puedo preguntarte cómo funcionan

Aleni en un principio se desconcertó por la pregunta, no era algo que una niña preguntara. Para los ojos de los demás Bra era mucho más pequeña por su apariencia a un con rasgos muy aniñados y su complexión menuda cuando realmente estaba por entrar a una etapa adolescente.

–Estas pulseras son creadas en pares, cuando capturamos prisioneros o personas pues digamos queremos tener en la mira se las colocan en las muñecas tobillos o cualquier extremidad, cada una tiene un código de reconocimiento y un rastreador integrado.

–¿Son difíciles de quitar?

Aleni río –Pues si realmente es difícil muchos ingenieros han trabajado en ellas ¿Por qué tu interés en ellas Bra?

–Es muy interesante

Kyabe dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, no le sorprendió que a la princesa le llamaran la atención esas cosas recordó que Bulma la reina era una increíble científica.

–Mira entonces puede que si estudias puedes ser una muy buena científica

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en los delgados labios de Bra

–Te ves muy bien cuando sonríes– Dijo Aleni con cortesía

Bra de inmediato regresó la vista a la ventana mientras recuerdos de su madre llegaban, recordó a su abuelo y a Trunks. Ellos que constantemente estaban en los laboratorios. Más su interés no solo era por las pulseras y se ´preguntó si debía mencionar que ella había sido capaz de quitar una de un pirata amigo de el grupo de Spirens al que pertenecía, un día simple de su vida lo tomó como un reto y le costó horas e incluso una descarga eléctrica que solo la enfoco más a tomarlo como un reto hasta que lo logró, pensó era mejor guardarse eso para ella, ya no quería más problemas. La conversación se había tornado aburrida, su vista seguía enfocada en la ciudad

–¿Puedo salir a explorar?

–Claro– Dijo Kyabe –Ten cuidado

.

.

.

Bra camino por las tupidas calles de la ciudad, era interesante, lleno de seres de razas diferentes, era muy llamativo hasta que encontró un espacio libre parecido a un parque donde se sentó bajo un árbol de hojas moradas.

Su mente vagaba por todo lo sucedido ese día, se preguntaba por qué se había sentido tan extraña con el simple gesto de Kyabe, movió su cabeza como negando. Sentía se había comportado como una niña tonta, luego su mente vagó por la misión de Kyabe por lo que había escuchado esta misión era muy simple para Kyabe, el era muy fuerte para solo trasladar a un prisionero… " _Tal vez es un prisionero muy fuerte"_ Pensó, pero realmente no tenía sentido.

Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad así estuvo varios minutos, luego en un movimiento rápido llevó su mano derecha a un lado de su cabeza sin siquiera voltear detuvo algo que se acercaba rápidamente a ella, cuando vio su mano se dio cuenta que era un pequeño insecto, pero al verlo más de cerca se dio cuenta que era mucho más que eso, lo comprobó cuando el pequeño insecto fue aplastado entre su mano dejando ver unos delgados cables y pedazos de metal, era un pequeño robot.

–¡Nooo!– Escuchó un gritó y luego alguien se acercó corriendo –Quien te crees para destruir a mi robot dummkopf

Bra no sabía qué significaba dummkopf, pero supo que no era nada bueno, miro al chico frente a ella, un poco más alto con piel en tono verde y rasgos parecidos, un humanoide con el pelo en un tono de verde más oscuro.

Bra se levantó con tranquilidad para luego tomar su pose típica en ella, sus brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho –Y quién diablos te crees tu para espiarme

El niño ensancho los ojos –Yo..Yo no te estaba espiando

–Mientes

–¡No es verdad!

–Claro que si, no me engañas imbécil ¿Quién eres?

–Yo no te espiaba

–Dime o te golpeare

El chico no pudo evitar reírse, no todos los días una extraña niña lo amenazaba.

Bra se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó del cuello, se alzó junto a él unos centímetros del piso.

–¿Quién eres?– Dijo con la mayor rabia que una niña de 14 años podía tener.

El chico se sorprendió no esperaba algo así, cuando Bra lo soltó y al volver al piso la observo mejor.

–Perdón no quería molestarte es que me llamó la atención verte aquí, nunca te he visto en el liceo y pensé que te habías escapado

Bra levantó una ceja está vez el chico no estaba mintiendo –¿liceo?

–La escuela

–Yo no voy a una escuela, bueno creo que cuando era más pequeña si, pero ahora no

–¿Cómo te llamas niña?

–No tengo por que decirte mi nombre

El chico olvidó su sorpresa –Que amargada– Dijo sin saber que solo empeoraba la situación –Yo solo quiero ser amable. Yo soy Denma

–No me interesa

Denma sonrió ligeramente –Bien, bien chica desconocida dime qué haces aquí

–Eres muy tonto verdad, aléjate

–¿Porqué? Ahora me debes un Robot

Bra estaba empezando a enojarse bastante su mirada se hacía cada vez más dura –Yo no te debo nada

–Está bien puedes pagarme si me dejas llevarte a comer un bavaroise

Bra no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada por lo que era un bavaroise, pero definitivamente el chico era extraño e irritante.

.

.

.

Y mientras esto sucedía Kyabe seguía su plática con su vieja amiga.

–Entonces la estás cuidando

–Si… Pero me preocupa no darle lo que se merece, no se si me entiendas.

Aleni sonrió –Sabes que te entiendo perfectamente… Siempre pienso eso sobre mis hijos.

–Y cómo lo resuelves

–No es algo que se resuelva, es diferente, además no vez a Bra cómo tu hija verdad.

Kyabe se desconcertó –No entiendo tu cuestionamiento.

–Ya te lo dije no ves a Bra como una hija, sigues siendo muy joven para tomar una responsabilidad así… O eso piensas, tratas a Bra con cariño, cómo una pequeña hermana

–Supongo… Sin embargo, me siento en deuda con ella.

–Una deuda no puede conducir tu vida ni la de ella, sabes que para mí la educación es importante. Entrenarla está bien, pero tal vez ella quiera algo diferente.

–¡Es lo que te estoy diciendo!

Aleni se inclinó ligeramente a Kyabe, le dió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza –Sigues siendo el mismo niño testarudo que conocí hace años.

–He cambiado

–No tanto… ¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?

–Solo quería un consejo.

–No puedo darte un consejo de alguien que no conozco.

El silencio reino la habitación donde estaban, el ruido se fue por completo y la situación se volvió incómoda. Kyabe no sabía qué hacer.

–Tal vez tú podrías buscarle una familia.

Aleni suspiro tenía una plática muy larga con Kyabe.

.

.

.

Bra camino dejando al chico extraño atrás.

–Oye, es descortés dejarme hablando solo.

Ella lo ignoró.

–Chica tonta

Suficiente, Bra dió la vuelta en un parpadeo para Denma ella estaba frente.

–Escucha deja de molestarme, no me interesa quien seas, pero estas colmando mi paciencia.

Denma le lanzó una mirada seria –Y que harás, si me golpeas te meterás en problemas.

Bra gruño, el chico tenía un punto. No podía golpear a alguien a su manera menos en ese planeta, pero luego pensó algo mejor.

–Tienes razón, pero entonces te daré problemas, le diré a quien sea necesario que te escapaste de la escuela y que me perseguiste por todo el parque cuando yo te pedí que no lo hicieras por qué me estaba asustando– Dijo lo último con un tono triste –El me siguió y dijo cosas horribles– Fingió sollozar mientras sus ojos reflejaban miedo.

Denma sabía que aquella declaración realmente lo pondría en problemas, él no tenía ninguna mala intención con Bra, realmente ella había llamado su atención, pero supo que tenía muy mala suerte de poner sus ojos en ella. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar el regaño que su madre le daría si se enteraba.

–Bien ganas, perdóname– Llevó sus manos al frente, excusándose.

Bra solo entrecerró los ojos y tomó vuelo rápidamente.

.

.

.

Llegó una pista de despegue guiada por el ki de Kyabe.

–Llegas a tiempo Bra

–¿Ya nos vamos?

Kyabe se acercó poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la peliazul revolviendo un poco su cabello. Bra se apartó rápidamente no quería repetir lo ocurrido en la mañana.

–Quería hablar contigo… Mi misión es muy aburrida y sé que pasar tanto tiempo en la nave te abruma. Aleni te ofrece hospedaje en su casa, para que pases unos días aquí y puedas continuar tu entrenamiento y convivir con algunos chicos de tu edad.

–¿Que?

–¿Quieres quedarte aquí?

Bra negó rápidamente, no. Definitivamente ella no quería estar sola.

Aleni llegó poco después bajando de un vehículo de velocidad flotante.

–Bra ya te dijo Kyabe. ¿Qué has decidido? ¿Se quedarán conmigo? Podemos divertirnos

–Yo no me quedaré, iré con Kyabe.

El Saiyajin pudo notar el ligero nerviosismo en Bra, y recordó una vez más que ella a un no confiaba en él, tal vez estaba pensando que la dejaría.

–Oye Bra, puedes ir conmigo sabes que tu compañía me agrada y me hace feliz.

Bra sintió una vez más la presión en su pecho.

–Pero creo que unos días aquí te harán bien, puedes divertirte con los hijos de Aleni y seguir tu entrenamiento en dos semanas yo estaré de vuelta y partiremos con Hit.

Bra dejó su nerviosismo a la incertidumbre, no quería estar sola, no quería que Kyabe se alejara. Cielos no, no.

Kyabe miró fijamente a Bra, era un poco más alto que ella. –No te preocupes juro por mi vida que regresaré. Además, yo parto hasta dentro de dos días. Aleni amablemente nos ofreció su casa.

Muchas cosas pasaban en la mente de Bra. Evaluó la situación, sabía que Kyabe no mentía y Aleni se notaba era una muy buena persona, también estaba esa otra parte de poder seguir su entrenamiento en vez de dos semanas aburrida en la nave.

–Pero…

–Te divertirás– Intervino Aleni

Bra frunció sus rasgos pensó que se estaba viendo muy tonta al necesitar a Kyabe con ella cuando por tanto tiempo había estado sola.

–Está bien

Kyabe se sintió bien con la decisión de Bra era un buen respiro de los meses de entrenamiento constantes, estaba seguro que se divertiría.

.

.

.

Todo fue rápido los últimos detalles de la misión se acordaron y los tres se fueron a la casa de la amiga de Kyabe.. Subieron a un trasporte terrestre que mientras recorría el camino Aleni trataba de hacerle conversación a Bra.

–Bra con toda confianza siéntete como en casa

…

No prestaba atención a la conversación con Aleni mi mente se mantenía ocupada en otras cosas, hay ocasiones que soy muy cruel, pero no es a propósito, no lo hago con la intención de dañar a la gente, creo que mi carácter es así y no puedo evitarlo –Gracias, pero mi casa fue destruida junto a toda mi familia– Supe que mi comentario fue frío, ella no dijo nada lo que para mi estuvo bien, continuar el camino en silencio me agrado.

Su casa estaba algo alejada de la ciudad que había recorrido por la tarde, las casas se parecen mucho entre sí, pero la de Aleni era diferente, muy grande a decir verdad y cuando me baje ladee un poco mi cabeza como si tratara de encontrarle parecido a algo.

–Capsule Corp– Susurre

Aleni es muy amable, eso me irrita siento que me trata como estúpida. Pero no podía decirle a Kyabe que pagará un hotel o algo para quedarnos él ya era muy amable conmigo

.

.

Al entrar el lugar se sintió acogedor, no lo voy a negar tenía un aroma agradable de algo que ya había olido, sin embargo, no recordé que era. En cuanto pasamos se escucharon pisadas y sentí 5 ki próximos. Lo comprobé cuando vi a 5 niños correr hacía Aleni.

–¡Mamà!– Gritaron los 6

Note que ya conocían a Kyabe pues lo saludaban emocionados. Yo me quede quieta disimuladamente dando un paso atrás trate de alejarme, supongo que no me sentía bienvenida.

Aleni me presentó a sus hijos; Los dos más pequeños eran gemelos Rota y Boran sus pieles era de color gris sin cabello y con unos ojos muy bonitos, a decir verdad, la siguiente una niña de unos 6 años que a diferencia de los gemelos ella si era de la misma raza que Alina todo era igual, sus ojos su piel pálida amarillo excepto su cabello que en ella era naranja… Era claro que solo ella era hija de sangre pues los demás chicos también eran de otras razas. Morin era un niño cálculo un poco más de los 9 años me gustó mucho su cabello era muy rizado y de un color que nunca había visto, plateado brillaba mucho, todo era normal en el excepto sus 2 brazos extra, la siguiente fue Amina curiosamente solo un año menor que yo, note que de todos ahí era la más tímida, con una piel morena y unos ojos morados que resaltaba su cabello negro. El siguiente era un chico más grande que yo, usaba unos lentes con un vidrio muy grueso, su pelo era corto y su piel era de un tono verde, de todos ahí era el más alto, incluso más que Alina, se presentó cómo Kenzo. Todos se notaban muy amables.

Alina dijo algo en voz baja al oído de Kenzo, y yo no pude evitar escuchar.

–¿Dónde está?

El negó.

Vi suspirar a Alina –Falta mi hijo...– Ella no terminó pues la puerta de la casa se abrió repentinamente y vi quien cruzó por la puerta.

–¡Ya llegué!

–El es mi hijo Denma

No exprese nada a diferencia de él que dejó caer su mochila sin cuidado alguno con los ojos muy abiertos y me señalo sin descaro alguno.

–Tu

Yo me crucé de brazos y sonreí cínicamente, lo que estoy segura lo asustó. Tal vez tenía razón Kyabe y Aleni, ese lugar sería divertido.

–¿Se conocen?– Preguntó Kyabe

Aleni para sorpresa de Bra desapareció y luego apareció detrás de Denma dándole un pequeño y muy ligero golpe en la nuca –No seas irrespetuoso saluda

–Kyabe...– Volteo a ver a Bra –Hola

–Hola– Saludo con una cortesía y cálido tono que la princesa no usaba muy a menudo, ella dirigió su vista a Kyabe –Conocí a Denma por la mañana cuando sali a explorar

El chico se estremeció, sintió la dura mirada de su madre a sus espaldas, luego ella se inclinó ligeramente.

–En la mañana… Tú deberías estar en el liceo a esa hora

Denma río muy nervioso, llevo su mano a la nuca –Veras es una historia graciosa, yo, pues

No pude evitar sonreír ligeramente a decir verdad fue muy divertido. Después de la cena y el castigo que Aleni le impuso a Denma nos mostró nuestras habitaciones, la casa era muy grande, y la habitación cómoda, me acosté a dormir y deje que las horas pasaran.

Me sentía extraña particularmente esa noche el insomnio tomó de mi cuerpo con más fuerza que la de costumbre, por lo general tengo pesadillas, ya no tan seguido, de hecho, ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no las tenía desde que conocí a Kyabe.

Me froté los ojos con calma mientras sentía los ki en la casa, todos tranquilos, descansando realmente, incluso Kyabe… Intentaba dormir, pero sabía que era imposible era una lucha perdida y lo sabía perfectamente.

La cama me incomodo lo suficiente para levantarme y caminar tranquilamente al pequeño balcón de mi habitación, mi noche paso viendo las estrellas del cielo, me senté en el barandal de vista y seguí esperando amaneciera mientras recordaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La ausencia es dolorosa, el cielo en tonos malva y naranja revelaban recuerdos que lo hacían enojar, pero también representaban culpa y una desesperación muy grande.

Sus brazos se mantenían cruzados y su pose era segura y firme, el sol poco a poco se ocultaba. Pensaba muchas cosas, su mente estaba abrumada. también era algo extraño siempre pensaba en ella, pero, ahora era un poco diferente y no sabía cómo describirlo.

Un ligero ruido a sus espaldas del otro lado del amplio cuarto acabó con su meditación.

Un chico de cabellos lilas abrió asomándose ligeramente por la puerta.

El azul y el negro se encontraron la mirada en ambos y sin palabras supieron identificar que los dos pensaban en lo mismo, no había día que no lo hicieran.

–Papá– Dijo el chico tratando de acabar con el momento de silencio –Mama me mando a decirte que la cena está lista.

El solo asintió y sin decir otra cosa regresó su vista al mismo cielo en el cual el sol se había perdido completamente, escucho el ligero sonido de la puerta cerrarse y gruño con una idiosincrasia –Bra– Susurro –Te encontrare no importa que me cueste la vida– Dijo en voz baja pero segura, dio la vuelta y camino. No eran palabras vanas sus promesas eran reales y aunque la esperanza cada día se perdía más el nunca se daría por vencido traería a su princesa de regreso sin importar que.

* * *

Si… Exactamente, no leyeron mal… No solo Vegeta está vivo, si no también Trunks y Bulma, intriga, me gusta mucho ¿Qué se imaginan que está pasando?

Pronto lo averiguaran, obviamente Vegeta jamás abandonaría a su princesa, pero solo les diré que el ni siquiera sabe si ella está viva.

En fin espero les gustara el capítulo, se que parece que no es tan relevante, pero la estancia en ese planeta desencadenara grandes problemas para Bra sin saberlo.

(1) Bra es capaz en convertirse de super Saiyajin sin embargo ella ante Hit sigue sin ser un verdadero oponente, por ello Bra realmente no tiene ninguna oportunidad de tener una verdadera pelea con Hit. (Se que es muy obvio, pero quería aclararlo)

(2) Sobre las clases de lo Saiayines de Sadala pues realmente no hay mucha información de como se vive en ese planeta y me guio de la poca información que se. También la comparo con los Saiyajin del universo 7 y me imagino que por las diferencias de como evolucionaron creo que mi teoría de las clases puede ser algo lógica. Jaja aunque realmente no tiene mucho sentido ya que todo es ficticio, pero me gusta apegarme a la historia original.

(3) A muchos les gusta la pareja de Kyabe y Bra, sin embargo, la relación que se desarrolla entre ambos en esta historia no es amorosa (Por favor no me maten) Como pudieron darse cuenta Bra se empieza a poner nerviosa, es un amor inocente que ella es incapaz de entender y Kyabe le tiene mucho cariño a Bra pero no un interés amoroso pues la princesa aun es muy pequeña en esta historia.

Sin mas por el momento me despido, les mando un muy fuerte abrazo y saludos. Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola

.

.

Aquí el quinto capítulo donde se explica muy brevemente los acontecimientos que llevaron a la destrucción de la Tierra y lo ocurrido con Bra.

Espero les guste el capítulo, disfruten.

* * *

El sonido en la puerta me despertó, había permanecido la mayor parte de la noche en vela y justo cuando sentía por fin estar descansando el ruido llegó. Tal vez pude seguir durmiendo, pero los Ki en la casa ya todos en movimiento no me dejaban tranquila.

Finalmente me levante, inicie mi rutina y me arregle para el día. Decidí dejar mi cabello suelto y salí. Al bajar las escaleras y dar la vuelta en el pasillo me encontré con una escena que me hizo detenerme de golpe; Una amplia habitación con una mesa en el centro y una familia entera desayunando.

Sentí un vacío en el estómago recordando a mi familia y situaciones parecidas las cuales yo había vivido alguna vez.

–Buenos días Bra– Saludo Aleni, luego sentí un peso en mi hombro volteé para encontrarme a Kyabe ¿Como no lo había sentido llegar?

–Buenos días

Aleni es muy amable, nos ofreció comida que debo aceptar estaba deliciosa. En todo momento sentí la mirada de Denma sobre mi, eso me causaba gracia. A mi lado derecho estaba Kyabe y a la izquierda Kenzo que intentaba entablar una conversación conmigo.

–Y dime Bra que te gusta hacer

Tarde unos segundos en contestar –Me gusta mucho entrenar y pelear.

Vi a Kenzo algo sorprendido, pero luego sonrió –Ahora entiendo eres aprendiz de Kyabe

–Algo así.

Los gemelos coordinadamente se levantaron ligeramente y apoyaron sus manos en la mesa –¡Nosotros también seremos soldados! ¡Capturaremos gente mala!

No pude evitar dibujar una ligera sonrisa. La conversación de ahí no le tome mucha importancia, solo hasta que una alarma sonó y todos coordinados se levantaron.

Aleni se acercó a sus hijos y los despidió con un abrazo y un beso.

–Suerte en el liceo chicos, llegaré temprano hoy.

Yo observaba todo con curiosidad aún estaba en la mesa. Kyabe se acercó a mí con su característica sonrisa.

–Bra hable con Aleni y creo que es una buena opción que vayas a la escuela

Lo miré con clara confusión esperando que dijera que era broma, pero no. –No hablas enserio

–Claro, mira este planeta tiene una escuela de la división galáctica, te sentirás muy cómoda es común que lleguen estudiantes nuevos todo el tiempo, al ser una base de las autoridades espaciales constantemente familias son trasladadas. Estoy seguro que será de tu agrado, por tu edad estarás en el mismo grupo que Denma.

Entre más hablaba Kyabe más horrible se escuchaba, recordé poco de la escuela en la Tierra y no me gusto. ¿La escuela espacial sería diferente? Tampoco tenía mucho interés en averiguarlo.

–Pero tu dijiste que podría entrenar

–Claro por la tarde, el liceo solo dura unas horas. Aprenderás mucho

Lo mire con una expresión que denotaba mi escepticismo –Claro seré una genio en dos semanas– Dije con ironía

Kyabe sonrió más, genial ahora estaba haciendo el ridículo –Algo aprenderás estoy seguro

–Pero… No quiero...

Aleni se acercó –No es necesario que vayas, entendemos que no quieras, es solo que no queremos que te quedes sola, Kyabe y yo trabajaremos en el cuartel toda la mañana.

–Entonces llévenme con ustedes.

Ambos se vieron entre ellos. –Trabajaremos en algo clasificado.

Escuché una risa y al voltear me encontré con Denma.

–Déjala mamá es claro que tiene miedo, jaja. Cierto Bra tu tienes miedo de ir a una simple escuela

Regrese mi mirada a Kyabe y Aleni, no dude ni un segundo con lo que después hice –Iré– Dije en un tono seguro, nadie me decía miedosa, mucho menos Denma, niño tonto. Iría a la estúpida escuela y le callaría la boca.

.

.

.

Todo fue muy rápido para Bra en cuanto aceptó Aleni de un mueble cercano a la puerta sacó una mochila pequeña de color azul ya preparada con todo lo necesario para la escuela.

La princesa se extrañó por esto, esa mujer estaba muy preparada, además logró ver más de una mochila.

Aleni y Kyabe los despidieron y ahora caminaban a la dichosa escuela. Unos minutos después en el camino Kenzo se despidió llevándose a los demás niños junto a él.

En cuánto Denma y Bra estuvieron solos este aprovechó para hablar.

–Entonces la niñita no le tiene miedo a la escuela– Habló con tono de burla que irritaba de sobremanera a Bra.

–Cállate

–O claro que no. Por tu culpa estoy castigado.

Bra rodó los ojos y caminó más rápido, aunque ni siquiera sabía a donde iba, solo siguió la calle recta.

–¡Deja de ignorarme!

–Eres un tonto

Denma unos pasos detrás grito –¡Te escuché!

Bra movió su cabeza en desaprobación –Losé, dije tonto no sordo

Denma realmente se sintió estúpido en ese momento, no entendía a la chica. Por qué tenía tan mala suerte para encontrarse con ella, cuando la vio en el parque llamó su atención, pero jamás espero tener tantos problemas por ella.

Bra se detuvo en un cruce donde varios caminos se encontraban. Por las calles andaban carros terrestres y por arriba cruzaban las carreteras aéreas que se delimitaban por luces fluorescentes. Era un caos, demasiadas personas para el agrado de la princesa.

Una vez más una risa, y al voltear Denma la miraba con sorna y las manos en los bolsillos –Lastima que no sepas por dónde ir.

–Solo dilo– Dijo cruzada de brazos.

Denma se rio –Bra… Que te parece si empezamos de nuevo, conviviremos varios días, por el bien de ambos dejemos de pelear.

Bra quiso burlarse, pero luego pensó él tenía razón, no quería darle problemas a Aleni, ni a Kyabe, pensó encontraría una manera sutil de burlarse o maltratar a Denma. –Está bien

Él sonrió –Es un gusto Bra soy Denma– Llevó su mano al pecho y cerca de la garganta para luego inclinarse un poco. –Es el saludo galáctico

 _"Entonces si era un saludo"_ Miró su mano derecha e imitó la acción.

–Genial, ahora cómo saludaban en tu planeta o cómo cerraban tratos.

Bra llevó su mano sobre sus labios pensando, más recordando. Luego extendió su mano al frente y Denma imitó el movimiento hasta que las manos se entrelazaron y Bra pudo notar que la piel de el era muy fría, luego movieron las manos un poco.

Ambos retiraron las manos –Muy común si me lo preguntas. ¿De qué planeta eres?

–Planeta Tierra

–Entonces me imagino que tú raza es llamada Terranos

Bra negó –Humanos, aunque soy mitad Saiyajin

–¡Que! Saiyajin… Pero… Tu… O por eso estás con Kyabe

–Mi papá era un Saiyajin y mi madre humana.

Denma tenía muchas preguntas, pero conociendo ya el humor de Bra decidió guardárselas.

–Ahora dime ¿Por dónde es la dichosa escuela?

El chico señaló uno de los caminos y Bra se dispuso a caminar.

–Espera cómo soy un caballero llevaré tu mochila

Este gesto le gusto a Bra, pero ella era Saiyajin no necesitaba ayuda.

–No, gracias.

–Como gustes

Una alarma se escuchó y Denma agachó la cabeza, que luego levantó rápidamente –¡Rápido es tarde!

Salió corriendo seguido de Bra.

.

.

.

El famoso liceo no era para nada lo que Bra esperaba, era un conjunto de edificios y un extenso terreno. Al entrar corriendo no tuvo mucho tiempo de prestar atención, subieron 4 pisos por escaleras y luego un largo pasillo lleno de puertas hasta que por fin Denma se detuvo.

–Aquí es

Al entrar se encontró una amplia habitación que al fondo en vez de pared había un vidrio dando un extenso panorama al patio. En el centro en una plataforma unos 20 centímetros sobre el suelo había un escritorio y alrededor bancas que se acomodaban en dos niveles.

23 chicos además de ella estaban ahí. Si los había contado en los breves segundos que llevaba en ese lugar. Ninguno era de la misma especie, era un puñado de diversidad colorida, plumas, piel, escamas, de todo.

–Por suerte no a llegado el mentor.

Me acomode en la primer banca vacía que ví. Dejé mi mochila y Denma se sentó a mi lado, ignoré los murmullos que sabía eran por mí, simplemente me concentré en observar un punto fijo al frente y ya. Nada más interesante, en menos de dos minutos la puerta se abrió y un hombre de alguna raza anfibia se acercó. Llevaba el pelo largo por debajo de la cintura algo robusto, su piel verde y una extraña túnica blanca que encima llevaba un peto como de armadura. Si se miraba estúpido, también estaba descalzo, pero quién soy yo para opinar, que cada uno haga lo que quiera mientras no interfiera en mi vida.

–Tu debes ser Bra… La instructora Aleni nos informó de tu llegada.

Moví mi cabeza afirmando

–Adelante pasa y preséntate.

Yo al principio no entendí, luego al señalar la plataforma en el centro lo entendí. Él quería que pasara al frente y hablará de mi. Ese no era problema, el problema era que no sabía qué decir.

–Adelante– Insistió

Me pare, subí el pequeño escalón sintiendo todas las miradas sobre mi. –Mi nombre es Bra– Por breves segundos guarde silencio, sinceramente no quería dar una mala impresión –Soy…

Al ver el maestro mi confusión se acercó –Por qué no nos cuentas de qué raza eres, que te gusta hacer y qué planes tienes para el futuro.

Asentí –Soy híbrida de humano y Saiyajin… Me gusta mucho el color rojo, entrenar y pelear. Para mi futuro mi único objetivo es…– Una vez más el silencio, no había pensado mucho en ello y dije lo primero que vino a mi mente que realmente no era mentira –Voy a vengar a mi familia.

Supongo que eso no fue muy normal, sintiendo que no había nada más que decir, regrese a mi lugar.

–¿Bra?– Me habló Denma –¿Está todo bien?

Yo le brinde una ligera sonrisa –Claro…

La clase inició, todos sacaron unos extraños libros y el maestro en el centro del salón se rodeó de una pantalla holográfica.

–Seguiremos con la clase del día anterior, revisaremos la forma de vida celular.

Suspiré mientras abría el libro. Yo estaba muy confiada, ¡Por Kami! Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa. O claro que sí, aunque cuando llegas a una escuela sin saber nada y por mala suerte, aunque hablen tu mismo idioma no escriban igual. Si abrí el libro y no logré entender nada.

Estrelle el libro en mi frente dándome las razones para recordar el porqué estaba ahí. Ignore el resto de la clase, solo mire el holograma que mostraba procesos celulares, unos los entendí y otros no tanto.

Es curioso que el proceso celular sea igual que el del universo 7 o eso recordaba. Después fue una cátedra como de matemáticas y ahí no tuve problemas, pero me estaba aburriendo.

Una pequeña alarma sonó y todos se levantaron, no te que había una chica que flotaba y también llamó mi atención un chico con un alborotado pelo fucsia.

–Es hora de las pruebas físicas

–¿Pruebas físicas?

–Si. Que pensaste que eras la única fuerte aquí. Muchos de los que asistimos a esta escuela somos hijos de soldados de la división galáctica. Espero nos puedas seguir el ritmo.

Bra sonrió –Lo intentare– La escuela empezaba a ser interesante.

El patio, tenía una amplia pista que la princesa identifico que era para correr había montículos de algún material blando y otras cosas que no pudo identificar. Pero claramente era una pista de obstáculos.

Sintió los Ki del lugar, no había ninguno que resaltara, pero eso no era para confiarse. Las habilidades no son una expresión de la fuerza.

Al llegar al patio también nos juntaron con otros dos grupos, yo estaba emocionada, y confiada.

–Nos separan por grupos– Me dijo Denma –También puedes evitar la actividad.

–Si, claro.

Un nuevo maestro llegó, este mucho más fornido, parecido a mi raza sin cabello, el si portaba ropa normal, bueno por lo menos para mí.

–Empecemos…

Fue sencillo una serie de ejercicios simples, sentadillas, estiramientos, puntillas, nada complicado. También corrimos por la pista 5 vueltas.

–Separaremos el grupo en dos los que están a mi izquierda irán al campo de entrenamiento para practicar habilidades de práctica.

–Denma ¿Qué son las habilidades de práctica?

–Manejo de armas, naves, instrumentos de batalla todo lo necesario para un soldado.

Sonreí esto cada vez se ponía mejor. Al estar del lado derecho seguimos en la práctica física.

–¡Escuchen!– La voz del maestro era imponente –Prueba de obstáculos y luego peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, forma de pelea a mi decisión, formen parejas ¡Ya! ¡Ya!

–Bra te gustaría entrenar conmigo

Sonreí –No

La sonrisa de Denma se borró completamente. Sé que fue grosero, pero yo estaba determinada por competir y ganar. Me acerqué a un chico de otro grupo, era alto, no tanto, pero si lo suficiente para subir mi vista para verlo, musculoso, más de lo normal para un chico de nuestra edad, piel amarilla y curiosamente brillosa, rasgos humanos pero sin orejas y con un cabello corto y gris.

–Hola

El chico volteó y me miró –Hola

–Serás mi pareja para este ejercicio, más vale que lo hagas bien, no me subestimes si lo haces te arrepentirás.

Él me miró extrañado, creo que por un momento se quiso reír, pero al endurecer mis rasgos acepto.

–¡Quién empieza! – Gritó el maestro.

–¡Nosotros!– Levanté la mano y di un pequeño brinco, yo realmente estaba emocionada

–Bien a la pista ahora…

Cada uno se posicionó en la salida del circuito, para mi sorpresa una barrera apareció alrededor de las canchas.

–Acaban de decirme que eres nueva, escucha que no repito, no trampas, no volar, si te lastimas continuas a menos que sea una herida de muerte un soldado no se rinde… Puedes atacar a distancia, cualesquiera sean tus poderes sin careces de estos no es mi problema, sin destruir los obstáculos. ¿Entendiste?

–Claro

–Toma– Acerco a mi una pulsera metálica –Póntela medirá tus habilidades.

Yo me la puse, lista para empezar.

Todos se posicionaron cerca de la barrera, por mi sensible oído pude escuchar que hablaban de mí.

–Es Saiyajin

–Es muy pequeña

–Es extraña

Yo ignore todo, esperaba escuchar una alarma que indicará la salida, pero diferente a eso una leve punzada en la pulsera que nos dio el maestro me desconcertó. Cuando me di cuenta el chico al cual ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre ya iba adelante.

–¡Olvide decirte eso!– Gritó el maestro y yo solo lo mire con odio.

Salí corriendo, pronto alcancé al chico, la primer prueba era escalar un muro, fácil. Era una gruesa piedra de la que sobresalían picos para apoyarse, a la mitad de la plataforma de creo 10 metros sentí algo acercarse. Levanté mi mano y esquivé un ataque de energía, me desconcertó que está fuera fría, jamás me había atacado algo así.

Las partes del circuito eran tontas, fáciles, nada complicado, tal vez lo único que me separaba era la velocidad del amarillito brillante. Lance un ataque de ki cerca de sus pies cuando cruzábamos una barra de metal suspendida unos metros en el aire, estaba resbalosa.

Al terminar salté y corrí a subir una larga escalera que en la punta tenía un simple puente, confiada solo salí corriendo cuando de un momento a otro varias partes del puente desaparecieron haciéndome caer, alcance a agarrar un lado de la plataforma y subí de nuevo, de ahí más ataques del amarillito y ya un poco harta de mi incompetencia en las simples pruebas salte a su plataforma.

–Eso es trampa

Voltee a ver al maestro que no seguía de cerca volando.

–No tú sigue… No hay una regla de ataque directo.

Sonreí y me acerque corriendo justo a tiempo para que la plataforma a mis pies desapareciera, le di un golpe directo a la cara, luego una en el estómago, deteniendo lo un momento corrí el resto del puente y ahorrándome la escalera brinque para caer ligeramente encorvada, seguí el circuito evitando los ataques de amarillito y gane, el no era competencia para mí.

Al cruzar la meta la pulsera brillo.

–¡Si!

Amarillito llegó poco después. Pensé que estaría enojado o algo así, por el contrario me felicitó.

–Bien hecho.

–Gracias.

La siguiente prueba fue en otro lugar, una vez amarillito y yo fuimos los primeros, era una plataforma de pelea redonda. El maestro estaba en medio.

–Tipo de pelea 5… Azulita– Era claro que se refería a mi –Estilo de pelea 5 no puedes usar las manos, el soldado no siempre tiene esas facilidades ¡Entendido!

Asentí.

Una vez mas la pulsera me dió una pequeña descarga eléctrica, realmente era solo una punzada y ambos nos quedamos quietos, yo esperaba que él actuará primero pero nunca llegó el golpe, por lo que bufé con fastidio y antes de que amarillo pudiera hacer algo yo llegue a su espalda y de una fuerte patada salió de la plataforma.

–¡Si!– Una vez más brinqué y los demás me felicitaron. Las siguientes peleas se dieron y para mí sorpresa Denma también participó, no era fuerte, pero debo admitir que su velocidad era increíble.

El maestro al final de la clase se acercó a mí –Azulita tu nombre

–Bra

–Bra, tienes lo necesario para pasar directo al centro de entrenamiento elite espacial, claro si quieres ser soldado puedo encargarme de ello.

–¿Centro de entrenamiento elite espacial?

–La escuela donde entrenan los soldados, en el planeta Gliese

–Ho… Yo no sé, lo pensare

La escuela termino, regresamos a casa de Aleni, estaba muy callada más de lo normal, ese día había sido divertido, pero me hizo cuestionarme muchas cosas. ¿Qué haría de mí el futuro? Podría ser soldado y si lo fuera ¿De qué me serviría eso? Me refleje en Kyabe, él era elite de las fuerzas de defensa de Sadala tal vez yo también podría hacer eso. Hit dijo que me entrenaría, pero cuánto tiempo duraría eso, en ese momento me sentí una carga. Kyabe no tenía la necesidad de estar conmigo, era consciente de las misiones que había dejado por mi.

–¿Bra?– Denma habló sacándome de mis pensamientos, curiosamente el también había permanecido en silencio por el camino –Es verdad lo que dijiste.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que tu familia murió y que los vengaras.

–Si

El silencio una vez más reinó entre nosotros, poco a poco dejábamos las típicas calles de la ciudad a las orillas.

–Mis padres también murieron, hubo un desastre en el planeta.

–Lo lamento

–¿Como murieron tus padres?

Torci mis labios frustrada, ojalá recordara eso. Kyabe me había dicho muy poco de lo sucedido.

–Yo no estoy segura, fueron atacados.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Aleni subí rápido al cuarto que me habían dado, me cambié y salí volando a una zona apartada para entrenar.

Ya algo tarde cuando sentí el ki de Kyabe acercarse a mi, pare mi entrenamiento y me senté a descansar. Poco a poco las estrellas aparecían en el cielo.

.

.

.

Kyabe había hablado mucho por la tarde con Aleni, ahora estaba un poco más seguro de que hacer con Bra. Cumpliría su promesa y la protegería, le daría la vida que merecía.

Cuando llegó al lugar que la princesa había escogido para entrenar la encontró sentada viendo al cielo.

–Hola Bra

–Hola

Se sentó a su lado extendiendo a ella una caja azul.

–¿Qué es esto?– Preguntó Bra desconcertada

–Un regalo

–¿Por qué?

–Pues quise dártelo.

–Yo no tengo un regalo para ti Kyabe

Él se rió –No tienes que darme nada, vamos ábrelo.

La princesa tomó la tapa de la caja y cuando la retiro se encontró con un libro, al tomarlo entre sus brazos y con curiosidad pasó la mano por la cubierta de tela roja la pasta era gruesa y en el borde tenía escrito algo en el mismo idioma que por la mañana no logro entender. Con curiosidad lo abrió, pero este estaba en blanco

–Es para que escribas tus aventuras, o tus recuerdos o cualquier cosa.

–¿Mis aventuras?

–Pues si, digo todos los días son diferentes, la vida es una completa aventura.

Bra miró el libro ahora entre sus piernas, sonrió.

–Gracias Kyabe

–¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

La ligera sonrisa en la princesa se borró –Fue divertido, me gusto, pero me hizo pensar mucho, el maestro dijo que podía enviarme a la escuela de élite para convertirme en soldado… Es algo que aun no entiendo bien.

–Es un campo donde entrenan soldados con potencial para cubrir puestos altos en las divisiones de las autoridades galácticas, un ejército muy preparado. ¿Te gustaría eso?

–Ser soldado… Yo… No lose.

–¿Por qué?

–Quiero ser algo más que una simple chica.

Kyabe sonrió –Bra tú eres mucho más que una simple chica, eres una princesa, eres una guerrera, eres súper Saiyajin. Y eres la chica más especial que he conocido.

Una vez más esa sensación, aquel sentimiento, el nerviosismo y la incapacidad de alejarse, su corazón acelerado y sus mejillas calientes.

–Tu qué piensas que mi papá querría para mi

Kyabe miro al cielo, por unos segundos embelesado en las estrellas. –Creo que mi maestro no importa que hagas estaría orgulloso de ti siempre y cuando hagas lo que quieres, lo que te gusta. Tu padre me contó que cuando era joven pasó por muchas cosas, su vida no fue fácil, parte de su vida sirvió a el ser que destruyo su planeta y su único objetivo era ser el rey del universo.

Bra lo miraba con la mirada perdida –Yo no recuerdo eso… ¿Papá quería ser el rey del universo?

–Si

–No lo logro, ¿Por que?

Kyabe se rió –Creo que encontró algo mejor

–Algo mejor– Susurro. Bra cerró los ojos muchos recuerdos de su familia llegaron a ella determinada por lo que estaba por preguntar. –Sabes Kyabe hoy también me preguntaron que planeaba para el futuro

–¿Y qué les dijiste?

–...Que vengaría a mi familia

Kyabe entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido –Vengar a tu familia

Bra asintió –Por eso necesito que me cuentes qué fue lo que paso, que los ataco, que ocasionó la destrucción de mi planeta.

El Saiyajin no quería hablar, pero era consciente de que Bra merecía saber qué había pasado, ella no lo recordaba.

–¿Kyabe?

–Recuerdas que te conté como conocí a tu padre

Ella asintió –El torneo entre tu universo y el mío

–Si… Bien, un tiempo después se llevó a cabo un nuevo torneo, pero en este participaron más universos… Este fue organizado por el rey del todo, el dios de dioses. Zeno-Sama. Cada universo participaba por sobrevivir pues si perdías el universo completo desaparecería. Tu universo gano Bra…

–Pero, este es el universo 6, no entiendo, por lo que dices no debería existir

–Nosotros desaparecimos por un tiempo, pero cuando tu universo gano… Había un premio, las esferas del dragón.

–Un deseo, recuerdo eso, una vez acompañé a Trunks a buscarlas

–Si en tu planeta existían, pero estas eran diferentes, capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo. Tu universo pidió al gran dragón traer de vuelta todos los universos que habían sido destruidos– Lo dijo con una sonrisa –Tu papa cumplió la promesa que me hizo, el me prometió que si ganaba pediría eso… Todo de ahí por un tiempo fue normal, un tiempo entrene en tu universo, todo estaba bien, pero… Detrás de las palabras pronunciadas en el deseo de tu universo algo que nadie esperó fue que…

–¿Que?

–Mira para que lo entiendas debes saber que en un principio existieron 18 universos, hace mucho tiempo 6 de los 18 fueron destruidos y durante el torneo universal fueron destruidos los universos 9, 10, 2, 6, 4, 3 y 11, Cuando se pidió el deseo de restaurar los universos también reaparecieron incluyendo los 6 antes destruidos. Hace 4 años el dios de la destrucción del universo 14 reunió a sus mejores guerreros y llegó a tu universo, específicamente a tu planeta el cual atacó consciente de que los guerreros ganadores estaban ahí. Quería demostrar el poder del universo 14… Por lo que se… Según lo que supe fue que por lo sucedido el universo 14 fue destruido por Zeno-Sama y se prohibió que los mortales fueran capaces de atravesar los universos.

Mientras el silencio reino entre ellos, vio cómo Bra tomaba sus piernas y escondía su cabeza entre las rodillas, sabía que estaba confundida y no tenía cómo contestar sus preguntas, pues lo que sabía era solamente lo que le habían contado. Y pensó cerró sus puños con fuerza encontrando el valor necesario para decirle que Vegeta estaba vivo, ella merecía saberlo.

–Bra hay algo más que debes saber

Ella levantó su mirada –Kyabe eso significa que jamás volveré a mi universo y tampoco vengare a mi familia

 _"No puedes vengar a alguien que sigue vivo" Pensó_ él, pero al verla así, triste, decaída, con los ojos peligrosamente húmedos no fue capaz de darle la noticia de que Vegeta estaba vivo, solo sería un dolor terrible, saber que su padre sigue vivo, pero también consiente que era casi imposible que volviera a verlo. En ese momento supo que no sería capaz de decirle a Bra la verdad de Vegeta.

–Bra, no te pongas mal por eso, mira las probabilidades de que tu estés viva son muy pocas, casi imposibles y sin embargo, estas aquí, no pierdas la esperanza.

La princesa se levantó, tomó la sudadera blanca y miró a Kyabe –Quiero estar sola, por favor no me sigas

–Ya es tarde Bra, regresemos a casa de Aleni

–No, no quiero, por favor entiende quiero estar sola– Sin más que decir salió volando.

Kyabe se paró dispuesto a seguirla, pero no lo hizo, ella necesitaba tiempo, además no se preocupaba, el planeta era completamente pacífico y aunque fuera tarde pocos los que pudieran hacerle algo a Bra.

–Ojalá pudiera ayudarte más Bra– Dijo siéndola alejarse

.

.

.

La princesa caminó por las calles del centro de la ciudad, aún había mucha gente, y las luces ahí opacaban el cielo estrellado, pensaba muchas cosas, estaba triste. Se sentía perdida, se sentía una carga para Kyabe, había perdido la esperanza de volver a su universo.

Había ocultado su Ki para evitar que Kyabe la encontrara, aunque no lo sentía cerca, de hecho, ya estaba en la casa de Aleni.

Notaba las miradas, seguramente no era normal ver a una niña tan tarde por las calles, suspiro cansada pensando que la almohada sería mejor consejera. Se paró en medio de la calle dispuesta a salir volando, solo miro hacia arriba para asegurarse no toparse con una vía aérea.

Se concentró una vez más en los ki buscando el de Kyabe y fue que regresó su vista al frente justo en ese momento alguien que pasó cerca de ella, entre los callejones, era extraño, muy extraño. Solo fue capaz de ver una sombra negra.

Curiosidad más que nada la motivó a entrar entre las pequeñas calles que de un momento a otro se volvieron un laberinto, botes de basura, entradas traseras de edificios y poca luz.

Aquella sombra supo que la seguían pues dejó de caminar para a una velocidad admirable desaparecer entre las pequeñas calles.

Bra bufo fastidiada cuando perdió el rastro, subió al techo de uno de los edificios y recorrió varias calles, hasta que sus agudos sentidos fueron capaces de una vez más sentir algo, se lanzó al callejón donde se encontró con la sombra negra que ya la esperaba.

–¿Quién eres?– Preguntó Bra

Una risa que podría describirse sádica se escuchó.

Ante esto la peliazul se encogió ligeramente, relajo sus ahora contraídos músculos intentando convencerse de verse valiente, ella no podía tenerle miedo a nada. Aunque aquella risa tétrica provocará molestia hasta sus huesos.

La situación no ayudaba mucho. En ese momento se sintió un poco tonta, solo ella seguía aún desconocido, pero la curiosidad había sido más grande.

–¿Quién eres?

El encapuchado dio un paso cerca de ella y luego la rodeo ¿Se supone que debemos enfrentarnos?

–Tal vez

–Solo eres una niña

–No te dejes llevar por las apariencias ¿Por que te escondes?

Aquella risa se escuchó una vez más –Yo esconderme estas equivocada, no te han dicho tus padres que seguir desconocidos es peligroso.

Bra ignoro lo último –Y si no te escondes por que ocultas tu energía.

Detrás de la túnica las facciones del hombre se contrajeron, estaba enojado

–Sabes– Hablo Bra –No importa que o quien sea posee una energía vital, sin embargo, usted pasa cerca de mi sin una sola gota de energía de vida, solo la muerte permite eso o la capacidad de controlar la energía vital.

–Como tú niña

–Si

–Y tú de quien te ocultas

Bra sabía que la situación cada vez era más tensa –No has respondido mi pregunta. Pienso que un hombre que oculta su ki y se esconde entre las oscuras calles de un planeta donde está una base de las autoridades espaciales es un plan muy tonto o muy necesario. ¿Qué está buscando señor para tener que recurrír a un plan tan arriesgado? Debo admitir que tengo curiosidad

–Eres muy inteligente niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Bra

–¿Y el de usted?

–Creo que sabes mucho de mí, eres muy perspicaz y por eso debo matarte.

Una vez más la risa se escuchó, y rápidamente el hombre se quitó la capa, camino un poco más cerca de Bra justo donde una estela de luz iluminaba un poco del callejon.

No fue necesario que el hombre dijera su nombre, en cuánto Bra vio quien se escondía detrás de esa capa lo reconoció.

–Frost– Dijo sin ningún sentimiento

.

.

.

Kyabe ya estaba preocupado por Bra, era demasiado tarde. Muchas horas más tarde de lo que se podía considerar seguro para una niña de 14 años. Impaciente miraba el oscuro horizonte mientras se concentraba en encontrar el Ki de Bra, pero no había ningún rastro de este.

Ya sin poder esperar más brinco del balcón dispuesto a salir volando para buscarla, pero no fue necesario cuando la luz artificial de las calles unas cuadras lejos iluminaron una pequeña figura, caminaba muy tranquilamente, el Saiyajin se relajó, pero eso no quitaba que estuviera enojado.

La espero en la puerta de la casa.

–Bra

La princesa lo miró a los ojos

–Es tarde

–Lose, perdón, perdí la noción del tiempo pensando en mi familia, discúlpame si te preocupe.

Después de eso Kyabe no fue capaz de regañarla, ella había pasado por mucho, para encararla con regaños. Sin embargo, aún sentía algo extraño con respecto a la situación.

–Está bien Bra, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, sé que eres fuerte, pero las calles no son lugar para estar tan tarde.

Ella asintió

Kyabe amablemente abrió la puerta de la casa, asegurándose de no hacer mucho ruido y molestar a los demás ya dormidos en la casa.

Subieron y antes de que Bra entrara a su habitación Kyabe acercó a ella el regalo que por la tarde le había dado.

–Gracias

El con cariño posó su mano en la cabeza de Bra revolviendo un poco su cabello.

–Descansa. Mañana será un día largo.

–Está bien– Dijo con una cálida sonrisa

Él también sonrió –Oye viste algo interesante en la ciudad

Bra ladeo su cabeza como si recordara –Pues… No realmente nada, buenas noches Kyabe y gracias por todo.

–Buenas noches Bra– La puerta se cerró y ambos se acostaron con sus propias ideas en mente.

* * *

…. No quiero ser mala, pero los dejare con la duda de que paso entre Bra y Frost, sé que tal vez no esperaban este personaje, pero el tendrá su parte en esta historia.

Se que la explicación de que paso en el universo 7 a un no es clara, pero el siguiente capítulo se basará completamente en explicar detalladamente lo sucedido, créanme hay lógica detrás de que Vegeta y todos sigan vivos ya sin la Tierra y sin Bra.

.

.

.

Muchas gracias por leer, bonito fin de semana, un fuerte abrazo y saludos. Mañana actualizare otra de mis historias, a un o estoy segura cual, pero seguro un capítulo nuevo tienen de mi parte.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola. ¡Nuevo capítulo!

¿Qué paso con Bra? ¿Por qué la Tierra sigue existiendo si Hit dijo que había sido destruida? ¿Vegeta estas vivo? ¿Trunks, Bulma? ¿Quién los ataco? ¿Por qué no han encontrado a Bra?

En este capítulo se contestará todo, espero les guste.

* * *

Trunks recordó ese día una vez más. Ya habían pasado cuatro años y ahora mientras volaba sin ninguna dirección recordó.

El día era normal, cada uno en la casa Briefs se mantenía en su rutina, era domingo por lo que ni él ni su mamá habían ido al trabajo, su pequeña hermana se divertía en el jardín y su padre se encontraba en otra de sus estancias de entrenamiento con el señor Whis.

Nunca lo olvidaría, minutos antes había visto el reloj de la sala 4:32 PM en pleno verano el calor sofocaba un poco la tarde, tenía planeado salir con su mamá y hermana a cenar. Todo siguió bien hasta que.

–Trunks

Se sintió extraño, volteó a todos lados, pero no había nadie.

–Trunks

Una vez más. ¡Una voz en su cabeza!  
–¿Dende?

–Si Trunks… Es urgente unos enemigos aterrizaron

–¿Qué? Yo no he sentido nada

–Están cerca de ustedes… El señor Piccolo va en camino, yo le avisaré a los demás.

–Está bien– Asintió viendo el techo. No dudó en salir volando, pero regresó poco después ante la atenta mirada de su hermanita.

–¿Qué pasa Trunks?– Corrió ella hacía el.

–Bra cuida a mamá. Y dile que se comunique con papá y el señor Goku.

–¿Qué está pasando?

–Ve con mamá

.

.

.

Dejó a su hermana y madre en donde pensó estarían seguras, voló al norte donde Dende le indico. Eran 10 seres de diferentes razas, ya la batalla había iniciado, logro ver a Tenshihan en el suelo claramente herido. Gohan peleaba con tres a la vez, Piccolo y Goten se enfrentaban a uno.

Se sorprendío de ver a 17, tenía años sin verlo, peleaba junto a su hermana parecía ellos no tenían problemas, en cuanto llegó se enfrentó a uno de aquellos sujetos.

Era extraño, era cómo si no estuvieran. No tenían ki pero en el ambiente se sentía un aura eléctrica en cada golpe podía sentir pequeñas descargas en su cuerpo, y esto cada vez lo dañaba más.

Cada uno de los guerreros peleó y de un momento a otro pareció ellos tenían la ventaja. Y 8 de los 10 guerreros no pudieron seguir.

.

.

.

El enfrentamiento demostró la fragilidad del planeta, la ciudad más cercana al lugar del encuentro dejó de existir. Los guerreros z intentaron evitarlo, pero les fue imposible, se aferraron a las esferas del dragón, para traer todo a la normalidad. Sin embargo, dos enemigos seguían de pie, uno en particular destacaba de los demás, su complexión robusta y músculos en su tono de piel gris demostraban su fuerza, vestía un traje que aparentaba darle poder, su rostro enmarcaba una superioridad innata. Tan parecido a un humano y a la vez tan diferente.

El otro no se podía decir que era, su cuerpo no tenía una forma específica, cambiaba cómo él quería, más era una masa negra con dos profundos ojos rojos.

Ellos eran los que seguían de pie, aún no habían peleado. Y cuando rieron al ver a todos los guerreros acercarse se dieron cuenta que no sería fácil.

Trunks recordó. Todo pasó tan rápido, intentó enfrentarse al ser sin forma. Simplemente era Imposible, si lograba golpearlo el extraño cuerpo se abría solo dejando pasar los puños y patadas.

Las consecuencias de los extraños poderes tenían a Trunks con quemaduras graves en todo el cuerpo y no era el único.

Trato de contener su dolor en el brazo, la piel le ardía como nunca, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento su estado era terrible. Dejar el entrenamiento riguroso tenía su precio. Era fuerte pero no inmune. Goten llegó a su rescate, su mejor amigo, pero es difícil enfrentarte a un ser con el que ante sus ojos se presentaba.

Los hermanos androides cayeron rápidamente frente al otro oponente, era muy fuerte. Sus golpes eran certeros y parecía conocía todos los puntos débiles de los guerreros.

Krillin yacía en graves heridas y Piccolo y Gohan reemplazaron a los androides en el enfrentamiento.

Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, ya no tenía ki, lo había malgastado intentando acabar con el extraño enemigo.

En un parpadeo todo ocurrió cuando Goten cayó y un fuerte ataque se dirigía a ellos, no lo mataría lo sabía y sin embargo si le daba directamente ya de él no habría rastro ninguno de fuerza para pelear.

 **–¡Deja a mi hermano!**

Trunks abrió con mesura sus ojos y olvidó todo su dolor sacando fuerzas de la nada para levantarse y ver a su pequeña hermana volando encima de ellos.

– **Aléjate Bra–** Gritó aterrado, Bra no tenía el entrenamiento ni la fuerza necesaria para pelear ahí.

La extraña masa negra tomó una forma más normal, seguía siendo de un color completamente negro y los ojos profundos, pero ahora dos brazos, dos piernas, una cabeza y un cuerpo se distinguían. Se rio acercándose a Bra.

 **–Aléjate de ella.**

–Una cría es su refuerzo– Dijo en sorna con una voz muy grave para luego pronunciar palabras en algún otro idioma seguido de unos gruñidos agudos.

 **–Vete Bra**

Trunks supo identificar el miedo en la mirada de su hermana, cuando aquel hombre se acercó ella con toda la intención y la naturaleza de su sangre guerrera intentó golpear al extraño ser en el rostro dándose cuenta que solo lo atravesaba sin causar daño. Era como una nube o la niebla, no podía tocarlo.

Trunks voló para ayudar a su hermana solo recibiendo una fuerte explosión de ki que lo mandó de nuevo al suelo.

– **Trunks**

–Tu eres la hija del guerrero Vegeta. Estudiamos muy bien a nuestros oponentes, me preguntó qué hará cuando se entere que mate a su hija.

Bra retrocedió aterrada. Hasta que chocó con algo. Temerosa volteó, pero luego cuando vio quién era se abrazó a su pierna.

–Papá

Trunks sintió la mirada de su padre y vio cuando esté le lanzó algo, al tomarlo con alegría la vio, una semilla del ermitaño, al comerla revivió casi literalmente.

–Vete de aquí Bra– ordenó el príncipe, deteniendo un ataque del enemigo.

–Pero papá

–Lárgate. ¡Trunks!

El medio Saiyajin entendió perfectamente, se elevó y tomó entre sus brazos a su hermana.

–No quiero.

–Tu no entiendes te dije que te quedarás con mamá

–Pero quería ayudar

–¡Basta Bra! Debes entender, deja de llevarnos la contra, ¡Esto no es un juego! Mira el panorama, toda la gente que vivía en esta ciudad está muerta. Tú piensas que esto es un juego, y te paralizas de mido, no sirves de nada aquí, ya vete Bra.

Toda su vida se arrepentiría de que aquellas fueran sus últimas palabras a su hermana, cuando esta se alejó de sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos.

Salió volando, pero una vez más la sombra negra se interpuso en su camino.

– **Bra**

Ya nada tenía sentido, ese mismo sujeto estaba peleando con Vegeta en su Saiyajin Blue mientras el señor Goku peleaba contra el líder.

Al mirar su entorno se dió cuenta que aquel enemigo se había duplicado, logró contar rápidamente 10 clones. Su padre y el señor Goku peleaban con todo, los guerreros una vez más de pie luchaban sin éxito, no puedes pegarle algo que no tiene cuerpo.

Aterrado vio cómo una de aquellas extrañas materias negras se acercaba a Bra tomando una forma más humana.

Hizo lo que pudo, voló lo más rápido que pudo, pero no sirvió de nada. No llegó a tiempo cuando la extraña energía del ataque del enemigo cubrió a su hermana. La escucho gritar y pareció todo se volvió en cámara lenta, la vio caer mientras el extraño ki la envolvía, no le importó nada, se adentró en el ataque para salvar a su hermana, pero desconcertado solo se encontró la nada. Su hermana había desaparecido y lo primero que pensó es que había sido destruida, la racionalidad no llegó en él.

Un grito desgarrador cubrió el ambiente.

– **BRA**

La ira de Vegeta ensañó completamente su ser. Desde lejos había visto todo, y al igual que Trunks voló lo más rápido que podía hacía sus hijos. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, vio a su hija ser consumida por aquella energía. Algo se rompió en el guerrero, sintió una ira y frustración que jamás había sentido, nada se comparaba al dolor y desesperación del momento. El grito de su hijo sólo agravó la situación.

Su Saiyajin Blue brillo más que nunca, todo a su alrededor pasó a ser polvo. El guerrero sádico y despiadado que él era se vio en su mayor esplendor cuando acabó con cada uno de sus enemigos.

.

.

.

Trunks no se movió del lugar hasta que fue arrastrado por Gohan, lucho desesperado por permanecer ahí en el cráter de la energía que había impactado a su hermana.

Buscaba entre los escombros el cuerpo, pero no había nada.

–Trunks hay que alejarnos.

No supo quien le dijo eso, el solo se concentraba en buscar a su hermana.

.

.

.

Vegeta y Goku terminaron cruelmente con los enemigos. Goku no era alguien devoto a la crueldad, pero le fue imposible detener a Vegeta de la tortura de golpes que le dio a cada uno de los enemigos.

El planeta Tierra no fue capaz de soportar el poder de dos dioses Saiyajin en su máximo esplendor.

La tierra tembló, grietas se abrieron, tsunamis, tanto movimiento afectó el perfecto campo magnético del planeta solo causando más desastre, la madre naturaleza demostró su poder y la Tierra pasó a ser una historia triste del planeta que alguna vez albergó vida.

.

.

.

Goku salvo a su familia y amigos más cercanos. Gracias a su teletransportación. Whis se había presentado en el planeta junto a Bills, también ayudando no en la pelea pues ellos no tenían por qué interferir en enfrentamientos de los mortales. Pero si ayudaron a Bulma a salir con vida de la Tierra.

.

.

.

El planeta supremo de los Kaio-Shin se llenó de tristeza al saber lo que pasó con la Tierra.

Pero el llanto de Bulma fue el que más de un corazón ahí rompió.

Trunks ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para consolar a su madre, solo vio cómo ella lloraba en el pecho de su padre mientras esté con un acto extraño en él la consolaba. A su manera, aquel brazo que la confortaba era la muestra más pura de que Vegeta también estaba sufriendo.

.

.

.

Las cosas se calmaron. Una plática se dio entre los dioses y el ángel, sabían que aquel ataque había sido muy extraño, al investigar se dieron cuenta que los enemigos no pertenecían al universo.

Trunks solo se enteró que el ataque había venido de otro universo y que por órdenes del dios de los dioses ya ningún mortal podría cruzar los universos, eso no le importo mucho, solo el aprendiz de su padre. Kyabe ya no lo vería, pero él sólo pensaba en su hermana.

Bills les informo la destrucción del universo 14 el responsable del ataque, la razón el dios del universo revivido enterándose del torneo que años atrás se había celebrado y dónde indirectamente el había vuelto a la vida quiso demostrar su poder contra los ganadores y mandó sus mejores guerreros.

Ya habían pasado días de lo ocurrido, el ambiente era triste, pero la esperanza no moriría. Las esferas del nuevo Namek estaban a disposición con tres deseos, y mejoradas desde la batalla con Freezer ahora capaces de traer a más de una persona a la vez.

Los Namek amables prestaron las esferas. La Tierra volvió a existir, la gente regresó y se pidió que no recordarán nada.

La familia Briefs sonrió al creer que volverían a ver a su pequeña Bra. Pero al llegar a la resucitada Tierra no había rastro de la princesa. No había explicación para ello. Si Bra no estaba ahí era porque no había muerto.

La respiración, dolor y el desconcierto rodeaba a todos, pero el mismo Dios de la destrucción junto a su maestro creaban hipótesis de lo sucedido.

Y Vegeta no perdió más tiempo que junto las esferas del dragón de la Tierra, para cuando Shenlong aparecio se pidió traer a la princesa.

Pero los límites del poder no lograron encontrarla, cuando los rojos ojos se iluminaron y los segundos y minutos pasaron nadie se sintió bien.

El dragón bajó su mirada y dijo –No la encuentro

–¡Cómo maldita sea que no la encuentras!– Grito Vegeta.

Gohan y los demás trataron de calmarlo y si el dios dragón no se había ido era porque el dios de la destrucción estaba ahí.

Whis se acercó al dragón para hacer uso de otro deseo.

–¿La niña Bra está muerta?

Una vez más los ojos del dragón se iluminaron –No lo sé– Fue la respuesta –El límite de mis poderes me impide encontrarla y por lo tanto saber qué pasó con ella.

Ni Porunga pudo hacer algo, y el único consuelo que hubo fue la explicación que Whis dió.

–Uno de los guerreros del universo 14 tenía el poder de crear portales dimensionales. Al parecer Bra cayó en uno de esos portales, ella viajó al pasado o al futuro lo suficiente para que el poder de Shenlong no la encuentre. Es imposible saber cuándo o adónde fue.

.

.

.

Lo único que impulsaba a su familia a seguir era el poder encontrar a Bra. Pero los meses pasaron, luego los años y vio a su familia caer.

Admiraba a su madre era tan fuerte, cada día se levantaba con una sonrisa y bajaba a su laboratorio para seguir mejorando la máquina del tiempo, solo su madre era capaz de convencer a un dios para permitirle a un mortal manejar el tiempo a su antojo.

Ya incluso habían hecho algunos viajes, pero sin resultado alguno, cada vez que él y su padre subían a la nave se preguntaban a dónde y a qué tiempo ir.

Era absurdo hacer los viajes, y sin embargo la esperanza los llevaba a hacerlos. Nunca habló con su padre realmente de lo sucedido, si de los acontecimientos, pero no de cómo ambos se sentían, no era propio de un Saiyajin, pero estaba seguro de que su padre estaba incluso peor que él.

Se arrepintió tanto de ese día, se sentía culpable de que las últimas palabras a su hermana fueran un regaño, le dolía que las cosas fueran así.

Una vez más recordaba todo, y por más doloroso que fuera ni él, ni su padre, nadie descansaría hasta encontrar a Bra, aunque a cuatro años de no verla la esperanza moría poco a poco, cubriéndolos con realidad, una realidad que los hacia ver que ni siquiera sabían si la princesa seguía con vida.

Pero se repetía que jamás se daría por vencido y compartía aquella ideología con toda su familia. Más su padre estaba seguro él jamás se rendiría. Traerían de a Bra de nuevo a su lado. O en palabras que Vegeta le dio de consuelo a él y a su madre.

–Bra encontrara la manera de regresar, ella no es débil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de que Kyabe se fuera me senté en la cama algo contrariada por lo sucedido hace solo una hora. Mi vista fija en el techo y luego al voltear el cuaderno que Kyabe me había regalado.

"Es para que escribas tus aventuras, o tus recuerdos o cualquier cosa"

No quería molestar en la casa, ya era tarde, por lo que entré al baño, encendiendo la luz me senté en el piso y abrí el cuaderno. No me importo iniciar en la primera hoja, cómo una persona normal. Tome una de las últimas posicionando la pluma entre mi mano y la hoja.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hoy conocí a un criminal"

OoOoOoOoO

Fue lo primero que escribí, para luego redactar mi extraño encuentro.

–Creo que sabes mucho de mí, eres muy perspicaz y por eso debo matarte.

Una vez más la risa se escuchó, y rápidamente el hombre se quitó la capa, caminó un poco más cerca de mi justo donde una estela de luz iluminaba un poco del callejón.

No fue necesario que el dijera su nombre, en cuanto lo ví supe quien se escondía detrás de esa capa, lo reconocí.

–Frost– Dije sin ningún sentimiento

–Me conoces, eh… Entonces sabes en el problema en el que te encuentras.

Asentí –Escuché de ti en un viaje, unos… Amigos trabajaban para ti cuando eras, pues quien eras. Siempre se quejaban de que te hubieran descubierto. Luego me llamó la atención tu historia e investigue un poco más.

El no dijo nada, por segundos el silencio era todo.

–¿Investigaste?

Asentí otra vez –Eras el perfecto estratega, el disfraz que ocultaba tus planes debo admitir era una idea casi perfecta… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Cuéntame… Solo sé que un soldado como testigo ante un juicio en tu contra contó toda la verdad– No me contestó, y no se le veían las intenciones de hacerlo.

–No tengo intención de contarle mi vida a una mocosa.

–Bra… Te dije que mi nombre es Bra.

–No me interesa– Frost dio otro paso al frente –No te han dicho tus padres que seguir desconocidos es peligroso.

–Supongo… Mis padres están muertos.

Frost sonrió con malicia –Entonces si te mato nadie te buscará ni reclamará. Tu cuerpo se pudrirá en este callejón hasta que alguien te encuentre.

–Antes si… Ahora hay alguien pendiente de mí, y me está esperando. Fue un gusto conocerte Frost

–¿Un gusto conocerme?– El extraterrestre se rio –Niña tonta… Algo está mal contigo.

No fui capaz de percibir el movimiento en un parpadeo él estaba detrás de mí sosteniendo mi brazo tras mi espalda con fuerza.

–Voy a matarte

Bufe enojada ¿Como no me había dado cuenta? Debo tener mis sentidos más alerta ¡Estaba con un criminal!

–No diré nada de usted, la verdad no me interesa. Solo llamó mi atención como ya le dije– Sentí más presión en mi brazo, diablos estaba doliendo. Ya me estaba asustando, si subía mi ki de golpe llamaría la atención de Kyabe, estaba segura y entonces… Ya no seguí pensando en eso. ¿Acaso necesitaba que me rescatarán? ¡Cómo una débil princesa! ¡Ho no! Logré salir del fuerte agarre llevando mi cabeza con fuerza hacia atrás, no lo golpee, pero si logré que se alejara aplaudiendo.

–De verdad pretendes defenderte… Jaja ¿Eres fuerte?

–Si… Pero estoy segura que usted me supera… Buenas noches señor Frost, si quiere un consejo mío y aunque no sé la razón que lo mantenga en este planeta, le recomiendo que se valla.

–A si ¿Por qué?

Bra sonrió –Ya se lo dije, es un consejo. Adiós, señor Frost– Levite un poco con la intención de irme, pero él me detuvo.

–Ven aquí Bra…

A si lo hice, me volví a acercar.

Ahora soy yo quien tiene curiosidad –¿Qué hace una niña en medio de la noche sola?

–Pues… Quería estar sola.

–¿Porqué?

–… Mi vida es horrible.

–Entiendo eso.

Ahí estaba contándole mi vida un criminal, asesino, despiadado buscado por medio universo.

–Hace 4 años mataron a toda mi familia, también mi planeta… Desperté y no recordaba ni siquiera mi nombre… Digamos que desde ese día la e pasado muy mal.

–Pobre niña– dijo con clara malicia, sinceramente no le importaba incluso disfrutaba de la infelicidad.

–Señor Frost tengo que irme, mañana me obligarán a ir a la escuela y es temprano, además estoy agotada por mi entrenamiento.

–¿Entrenamiento?

–Si…

–Eres interesante… ¿De qué raza eres?

Algo en mi me decía que no lo dijera, pero no le hice caso ¿Qué importaba que él supiera mi raza?

–Saiyajin… Híbrida Saiyajin.

Su rostro se desencajaba, como si estuviera molesto, pero solo fue un segundo regreso a su postura normal. –Una razón más para matarte.

–¿Por ser Saiyajin?

–Exactamente

–Me gustaría enfrentarme con usted, pero no aquí– Mire los alrededores –No quiero meterme en problemas, tal vez después…

Frost aplaudió y rio como si yo fuera un espectáculo ¿Qué le daba risa de mi?

–No puedo dejarte ir con vida claro

Entrecerré mi mirada –No me puede detener, no fácilmente… Adiós– Levite una vez más con la intención de irme supe que no me seguiría él estaba escondido, por qué se preocuparía de mí. Me preguntó, si hice bien no decirle a Kyabe.

Cerré mi cuaderno lave mi rostro y regrese a la cama, tal vez otra noche de insomnio.

.

.

.

El día llegó, la luz anunció un nuevo día y otra vez me preparaba para el liceo. Hoy me tocaba entrenamiento con armas, tal vez lo único que me motivaba a ir.

Kyabe también se iría, debía despedirme. Aunque también podía ir con él, pero considerando seriamente las cosas dos semanas en una nave me impedían entrenar, Aleni era amable y sus hijos igual, total podía escaparme todo el día de la casa y solo llegar a dormir.

Cuando baje una vez más la escena del desayuno. Solo que ni Kyabe ni Aleni estaban, me senté, esta vez Kenzo servía el desayuno con ayuda de Denma.

–Buenos días– Saludaron todos cuando me vieron.

–Hola… ¿Y Kyabe?

–Está con mamá en el despacho… Niños no avienten la comida– Regaño a los gemelos.

Me enfoque en comer, no entendía las pláticas de todos. Terminé y subí para tomar mis cosas e irme al liceo. Cuando baje Kyabe en la puerta junto a Aleni nos esperaban.

–¿Te quedarás Bra?– Me preguntaron ambos.

–Si

–Muy bien– Kyabe se acercó y revolvió mi cabello, evite decirle que acababa de peinarme, solo le sonríe ligeramente. –Adiós Bra

–Adiós Kyabe

.

.

.

Una vez más la escuela, sin embargo, antes de entrar a clase el maestro me detuvo.

–Estudiante Bra, presentarse en aula de reforzamiento.

–¿Aula de reforzamiento?– Rodé los ojos y seguí las instrucciones, un salón del primer nivel con una puerta naranja esperaba por mi.

Cuando entré el salón estaba vacío, era igual al que estaba con Denma, sabía que era el correcto por lo que me senté en la primer banca a mi lado izquierdo.

Poco después entró una mujer, la maestra supuse. Era bajita incluso más que yo. Tenía el pelo lila corto y fuera de eso lo único extraño en ella era el segundo par de ojos en su cara. Sus lentes de cuatro vidrios me daban risa, aunque evite reírme.

–Mucho gusto Bra… Soy la instructora de reforzamiento y condicionamiento. Una disculpa por no presentarme el día de ayer, tuve unos inconvenientes. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

–Bien, supongo

Ella asintió, tomó una silla y la acercó a mí banca para luego sentarse.

–Tienes algún otro nombre, tu registro solo dice Bra. ¿Algo más? Un apellido, un clan, un estatus, clasificación, cualquier cosa.

–…?... Solo Bra.

–Bien te haré algunas preguntas. Para tu expediente.

La señora empezó a explicar qué era lo que íbamos a hacer. Por lo que entendí quería que le contara quién era, qué hacía, si estaba enferma, como ella dijo información para mi expediente. Pero ¿Para que? En pocos días me iría y no tengo planeado regresar.

–No es necesario, en unos días me iré– La interrumpí mientras seguía explicando.

Ella me miró con una ligera sonrisa. –Es protocolo. Aunque estés solo un día en este lugar debe hacerse. Nosotros brindamos ayuda y es importante conocerlos para saber en que los podemos apoyar. Por lo que me comenta el maestro que te dió clases ayer, tu rendimiento académico no es bueno. Te distraes con facilidad.

Yo alce una ceja, ¿De verdad aparentaba eso? Espera, me estaba diciendo ¡Tonta!

–Bajo rendimiento académico– Casi se lo grité, para mí fue como si degradará mis facultades.

Ella asintió –Tienes alguna idea del porqué.

–Por qué no me interesa y no se leer su lenguaje– Me crucé de brazos enojada ¿Por que esa señora no quitaba su sonrisa? Me desconcertaba. Incluso perturbaba un poco, siguieron las preguntas;

–¿De qué planeta eres?

No sabía qué hacer, que contestar, si sabía mi planeta, pero era de otro universo. –No lose

–¿Has comido bien últimamente?

–Si

–¿Qué desayunaste hoy?

¿Para qué quería saber eso? –Amm yo no se cómo se llama lo que comí.

Ella seguía anotando y yo seguía contestando. Me puso pruebas para medir mi coeficiente intelectual. Sonreí arrogante cuando ví su cara de sorpresa al ver los resultados.

–Sorprendente Bra, bien– Se levantó –Es hora de que pases a tus pruebas médicas. Sígueme por favor.

Salimos al pasillo y cambiamos de edificio. Era algo más administrativo. La seguía de cerca. La siguiente habitación era un consultorio como ella dijo, me harían una prueba médica. ¡Nadie me dijo nada de eso!

Una vez más me senté en un escritorio, esta vez era un hombre el que me trataría. Era de la misma raza que la maestra, instructora bueno ya no se que era.

–Señorita Bra un placer conocerla soy Gamiel– Llevó su mano al pecho y se inclinó ligeramente.

Me limité a asentir.

–Le realizaré unas preguntas rutinarias, como médico mi deber es sanar, comprenda que no la voy a juzgar, no limite sus respuestas.

Entrecerré mi mirada cruzada de brazos. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

–El expediente que nos pasó la instructora Aleni dice que usted tiene 14 años, tuvo un periodo de amnesia y ahora está bajo su cuidado… Bien ¿Sufres de alguna enfermedad?

–No que yo sepa

–¿Tienes problemas para ver?

–No

–¿Te enfermas con facilidad?

–No

–¿Cómo te recuperaste de la amnesia? ¿Tuviste algún tratamiento?

–Amm pues… Los Tynanses me trataron en su planeta y recupere mis recuerdos, aún recuerdo cosas– El doctor bajó el libro en el que estaba escribiendo y me vio.

–Tynanses… Haberlo dicho antes, no tienen nada que hacer aquí, estás perfectamente sana, si los Tynanses trataron contigo y por su tecnología puedo apostar mi vida que tú no sufrirás de ninguna afección médica tal vez nunca… Ellos son unos genios… Bien… Bien

–Genial– Nadie me había dicho eso, fue una buena noticia, casi era inmortal -Hipotéticamente- Y ya no había más preguntas, justo a tiempo para salir a mis habilidades de práctica. Me levanté sonriendo.

–Por favor pasa a la siguiente habitación, el analista de mentes dará fin para armar tu expediente.

–¿Analista de mentes?

–Si, la siguiente puerta a la derecha.

Salí, una vez más otra habitación, está con un ventanal muy grande que casi cubría toda la pared de fondo, cómo el aula dando completa vista al patio donde por casualidad estaba mi grupo. Mi vista es buena, pude ver a Denma perfectamente mientras recibía instrucciones de el que supuse era el maestro de armas.

¿Por qué me hacían esperar? Mis plegarias "Quejas" fueron escuchadas y la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a un delgado hombre. Con un traje formal, podía jurar por su aspecto que era humano, su piel era oscura, era muy parecido a mi anatomía. No me sorprendí había muchas razas iguales.

–Hola, siéntate por favor.

A si lo hice me senté en el único escritorio de la vacía habitación. Él se sentó al frente dando la espalda al ventanal.

–Como te explicaron como institución de apoyo y reforzamiento educativo por los protocolos y políticas debemos de evaluar a cada uno de nuestros estudiantes. Hoy te haré muchas preguntas, quiero que me cuentes de ti, y necesito que seas completamente sincera, puedes confiar en mí.

–¿Con qué fin es esta prueba? ¿No entiendo el concepto de analista de mentes?– Pregunté y es que en verdad estaba confundida ¿Era otra prueba de conocimiento?

–No necesitas entenderlo…– Se acomodó en su silla, cruzó sus piernas y me miró fijamente. –¿Cuál es tu primer recuerdo?

–…?...?...?

–Bra

No conteste, no supe que decir. Estaba confundida ¿Cuál era mi primer recuerdo? –…?... Yo no estoy segura.

Él asintió, supongo que acepto mi respuesta –¿Qué te gusta hacer?

–Entrenar– Contesté sin vacilar

Una vez más asintió –Te contaré una historia tiene dos finales debes decirme cuál consideras es el más ideal.

–Ok– La historia no era confusa era simple, un final bonito de cuento y el otro apegado a la realidad con un poco de dolor, pero para mí el que era verdaderamente, escogí ese. Las preguntas siguieron y cuando profundizó más en mi persona entendí que era un analista de mentes y me sentí tonta por no haberme dado cuenta antes, era una prueba psicológica, Literalmente querían saber si estaba loca, la idea de ahí no me gustó, ya estaba harta de preguntas y parecía se estaba burlando de mí porque me miraba fijamente mientras a su espalda todos los compañeros de mi clase disfrutaban de la única razón por la que ese día yo había asistido a la escuela. Mientras el "Analista de mentes" seguía con sus pruebas y me daba instrucciones yo miraba fijamente a mis compañeros divertirse, de verdad quería probar mi destreza con las armas.

¡Ya estaba harta! Y decidí que si quería saber de mí yo contaría todo…

–Entendiste Bra

–… ¿He? Perdón estoy distraída.

–Lo note… Bien sigamos platicando, cuéntame ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Sonreí –Tengo tres colores favoritos rojo, azul, y negro

–¿Por qué tres?

–Los tres me gustan, el rojo es igual a mi fruta favorita y también es igual a la sangre, el negro me fascina es cálido, pero también significa lo oculto lo desconocido y el azul me refleja perfectamente ¿No le parece?

–Si claro… Sigamos ¿Tienes algún secreto?

Asentí

–¿Quieres contármelo?

Borre mi ligera sonrisa –Si lo cuento ya no sería un secreto

–Nada saldra de estas cuatro paredes.

–Es mejor que no lo sepa, no quiero meterlo en problemas.

–… Bien Bra… No tengo mucha información de tu pasado. Quieres hablar de tu infancia.

–Como que

–Cuéntame de tus padres.

Mire el piso y luego regrese mi mirada –No quiero hablar de ellos

–¿Por qué?

–No quiero hacerlo

–Bien… hablaremos de ello en tu próximo análisis.

¡Próximo análisis! –Ya me quiero ir

–Unas preguntas más… ¿Tienes una cosa favorita?

–¡Si!

–Quieres contarme

–Claro– Seguí sonriendo y balance mis piernas –Son dos muñecos que yo misma hice, me piqué muchas veces con la aguja, pero valió la pena, se llaman mamá y papá duermen conmigo y juegan conmigo…

–¿A qué juegas con ellos?

–Los pongo frente a mí, les corto las pantorrillas y los apuñaló con un delgado cuchillo, a veces los quemó, luego los mojo, me gusta quitarles partes del cuerpo, pero es un fastidio volver a cocerlos, a veces también me hacen enojar y entonces los alejó, también sus voces me hacen enojar, pero luego volvemos a ser amigos y los cuelgo de mi espalda y jugamos a bailar y brincar… Es divertido

El asintió y guardó silencio un momento. –Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas.

Asentí –Le hice daño a gente que no lo merecía

–¿Por qué?

–Estaban interponiéndose en mi camino, me lastimaron o simplemente los odie.

–Bien... ¿Cuantos?

–Todos los que las voces me dijeron, si no les hago caso ellos terminarán matándome… ¿Ya me puedo ir?

–Solo una pregunta más ¿Qué pretendes con esto?

–¿Con que?

Dejó la comodidad de su silla, se acomodó con los codos sobre la mesa acercándose más. Yo fruncí mis rasgos.

–Bien, por lo general no hago esto, pero compartiré los resultados de mi análisis contigo… Hasta el momento puedo decirte que eres una niña caprichosa, inteligente, sin embargo, actúas sin pensar, eres orgullosa, vanidosa… Te crees el centro del universo, tienes complejos con tu estatura te consideras bajita, te sientes sola y culpable pero no sabes de qué. Eres inmadura, aunque pienses que no es así, eres desconfiada y no te importa lo que la gente piense de ti y sin embargo los escuchas, tienes una tendencia a la violencia, te cuesta socializar por tu desconfianza o desinterés, te pierdes constantemente en tus pensamientos y no tienes nada a que aferrar tu vida más que a ese entrenamiento y cómo es lo único en lo que eres buena te hace feliz. Ahora si tanto quieres ir a disparar un arma no pierdas el tiempo y ve. Otra cosa más, puedes ser inteligente pero no pases por encima de la gente como si fueras especial, puedo leer tu mente niña sádica jugadora de muñecas, si claro… No sé por qué fue lo que pasaste, pero deberías dejar la seriedad y tener una sonrisa más pronto en el rostro porque si sigues con tu pésima actitud y ocultando cosas vas a seguir siendo infeliz. Y harás cosas de las que verdaderamente te vas a arrepentir… Nos veremos mañana temprano, pasaras a mi oficina todos los días. Entiendes. No juegues Bra, mi trabajo es conocer a las personas tus cuentos raros en tu mente perturbada no me sorprenden, puedo saber que mientes.

Ahora niña con complejos sal de mi oficina y deja de quitarme tiempo valioso de estudiantes que realmente quieren apoyo emocional y vete.

No dije nada, me levanté evitando que mi rostro enmarcará sentimiento alguno, sentía un nudo en la garganta y quería llorar. Pero cómo él dijo mi orgullo me impedía hacerlo, no frente de él. No dije nada salí y me fui.

…

Su mente estaba en un estado de impaciencia, quería negar hacerse a la idea de que lo que aquel hombre había dicho era mentira, pero, no, todo era verdad. Una chica sola con problemas de ira, triste, culpable, orgullosa. Prefirió no pensar en toda la descripción. Al salir al patio recibió el saludo de algunos chicos de la clase, no era un saludo amistoso de amigos.

Un simple hola por cortesía. Se acercó a Denma por la espalda y tocó su hombro delicadamente.

El chico de piel verde acua volteó para encontrarse con la chica de pelo azul. La vio extrañado, era claro que estaba triste, no tenía esa sonrisa de superioridad o aquel perfil estoico que la diferenciaba.

Se puso un poco nervioso cuando ella se acercó y le susurró al oído.

–Ya me quiero ir

Denma dejó el arma, y junto a Bra se fugaron de la escuela, sabía que algo le pasaba a la chica, pero no era momento de preguntar.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

La vida es una aventura, una donde hay altos y bajos. Vida es tomar decisiones, en ocasiones esas decisiones enmarcan heridas en el alma que debes aprender a cargar.

* * *

El viaje era silencioso y siempre era así, había pasado tantas veces por eso, pero ahora era diferente se había acostumbrado a las pláticas con Bra, su risa y la compañía.

Solo serían dos semanas, ciertamente esperaba que la chica disfrutará de su estancia en el planeta. Los días solo le habían servido para meditar una vez más toda la situación respecto a Bra. Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que no la dejaría y es que aunque le doliera no podía negar que no lo había pensado, en un punto de todo llegó a pensar que no era lo suficiente para cuidarla o darle lo que se merecía, pero ya no, no más. Aleni le había abierto los ojos, esa pequeña le había robado el corazón junto a su cariño, era su familia ahora no lo negaría, se sentía bien de tener a Bra a su lado, y cómo le había prometido a su maestro la cuidaría, porque aunque él siguiera vivo el hecho de que los mortales tuvieran prohibido cruzar universos había marcado el destino de la princesa y aunque fuera muy cruel jamás le diría que Vegeta seguía vivo, pues si ella lograba de alguna manera cruzar a su universo sería castigada por los dioses, su deber era cuidarla.

El problema era que tenía un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

Denma y Bra habían salido de la escuela, ahora caminaban entre las calles de la ciudad, no deberían verlos, si eso pasaba se meterían en problemas.

El chico había notado el triste comportamiento de su amiga, podría casi asegurar leer sus ojos.

–Oye… ¿Quieres contarme?

La mirada azul volteó a verlo poniéndolo un poco nervioso, la vio sonreír, pero estaba seguro que no era sincera, era una sonrisa forzada, pero cuando ella se limitó a decir que todo estaba bien, entendió que no había más conversación sobre ese tema.

–¿Tienes hambre? Podemos ir a comer.

Bra trataba de no pensar en lo sucedido, se sentía mal, aquellas palabras del doctor la habían golpeado muy fuerte, todos sus defectos y aquello que ignoraba y no era valiente de reconocer fue lanzado a su rostro con sutileza, pero igual le dolió.

–Estoy bien… Ya no quiero ir a la escuela Denma

Seguían caminando, cuando él escuchó esto se detuvo –Tenemos dos semanas hasta que te vayas será difícil, pero nos las arreglaremos para que no nos descubran.

–¿Descubran?

–Si, ya sabes de qué nos escaparemos del liceo, a final de mes seguramente llamarán a mamá, pero para entonces tú te habrás ido…– Dijo lo último algo desganado.

Bra por un momento no entendió, y se cuestionó que motivaba a Denma a escapar con ella, pensó en decirle que no necesitaba a nadie, que no lo quería cerca. Se planteó dar la vuelta y salir volando no quería que la viera frágil ni necesitada, pero al ver la dulce sonrisa del chico se dio cuenta que realmente sus intenciones eran puras, quería ayudarla, estar con ella, hacerla feliz. Recordó las palabras del lector de mentes; " _No sé por qué fue lo que pasaste, pero deberías dejar la seriedad y tener una sonrisa más pronto en el rostro porque si sigues con tu pésima actitud y ocultando cosas vas a seguir siendo infeliz. Y harás cosas de las que verdaderamente te vas a arrepentir…_ "

Era verdad, Denma ni nadie tenía culpa de lo que había pasado, el chico frente a ella había sido amable y un apoyo, no buscaba nada a cambio.

–¿Por qué estás dispuesto a ser castigado por mi?

Denma sonrió –Porque eres mi amiga

Bra fue contagiada de tan sincera sonrisa, no pensó mucho en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se lanzó a un fuerte abrazo.

–Gracias

Él tampoco esperaba aquel afecto, atónito la vio ligeramente y con un poco de nervios llevó sus manos a rodearla. Tal vez ninguno dijo nada, pero a partir de ese momento algo más profundo había crecido en ellos.

Se separaron torpemente del abrazo cuando sintieron fue suficiente, se quedaron viéndose por unos segundos, ninguno sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Todo se volvió incómodo y ambos se voltearon.

–Entonces tenemos todo el día...– Habló Denma –¿Qué quieres hacer?

–Si… Amm… Pues tú conoces este planeta, llévame a un lugar interesante.

Si alguien más hubiera estado presente habría enternecido ante la escena de nervios de ambos.

Cuando Denma se tranquilizó un poco pensó ¿A dónde llevar a Bra? El parque podría ser una opción, regresar a casa, el centro recreativo… Había muchas opciones. Pero una en especial fue la idea perfecta.

–¡Tengo el lugar ideal! Te va a encantar, está un poco lejos, pero vale la pena

–Está bien… ¿Pero cómo nos iremos?...– Bra sabía que Denma no tenía la capacidad de volar o por lo menos no lo había visto. Atenta observó cuando de su mochila sacó un tubo delgado de un azul floreciente que al doblar por la mitad como si fuera magia se extendió convirtiéndose en una tabla del mismo color.

–Cápsula

–¿Que Bra?

–Eso que hiciste me recordó a algo que había en mi planeta… ¿Por cierto que es eso?

–Esto es una tabla antigravedad… ¿No las conocías?

Movió su cabeza negando aquello, estaba muy curiosa en aquel aparato y pensó pedírselo a Denma para mirarlo más detenidamente, pero lo evitó.

 _–_ Sígueme, estoy segura de que eres rápida.

Bra levantó una ceja intrigada, qué tan rápida sería aquella tabla… Su admiración estaba al límite cuando vio a Denma subirse en la plataforma de la tabla pronto un campo o barrera lo rodeo, a plena vista no era visible, pero al verlo en contra luz se podía notar la reflexión de los rayos de luz.

Al salir volando Bra lo entendió aquella era una barrera que protegía a Denma del viento. Volar a velocidades altas sin aquello sería muy molesto e incluso fatal, si la presión y fuerza del viento golpeaban directamente en sus cuerpos no resultaría nada bueno, ella se rodeaba en una ligera capa de ki y estaba protegida.

.

.

.

Bra miraba su alrededor con una expresión estoica, luego miró a Denma que la veía sonriendo orgulloso. No quería ser grosera, no quería escucharse mal por lo que una vez más volteó tratando de buscar la maravilla del lugar al que habían ido, pero no.

–Amm Denma

–Si Bra

–¿Este es el lugar al que querías traerme?

–Exactamente… ¿Qué piensas?

Se mordió la mejilla interna pensando que decir, luego dejó de contenerse –Es un basurero, me trajiste a un basurero.

–Exactamente– Denma mantenía su sonrisa.

Y Bra se enojó pensando que se estaba burlando de ella, de un día para otro no dejaría las indiferencias y la poca confianza que tenía de todo.

–Eres un tonto ¡¿Por qué me traes a un basurero?! – Ella no mentía realmente estaban rodeados de cientos por no decir miles de motores, naves y partes de estos.

–Que poca imaginación

–¡Que!

–Este es el cementerio de naves espaciales y vehículos terrestres.

Bra negó cruzándose de brazos –Perdón me equivoque la pregunta correcta es ¡¿Por qué me trajiste a un parque de chatarra?!

Denma se rio tomó la mano de Bra y salió corriendo junto a ella, que atónita lo siguió, después de unos metros llegaron a una pila de escombros apilados.

–Este es mi fuerte, Kenzo y yo veníamos a jugar muy seguido aquí, bueno hasta que él entró a estudiar… Nunca he dejado pasar a nadie, serás mi primera visita.

–Me siento honrada– El sarcasmo desbordaba de sus palabras. Al entrar un pequeño espacio improvisada entre dos mitades de dos naves dieron lugar a "El fuerte" El polvo cubría la mayor parte de este, Bra se quedó quieta en la entrada mientras Denma habría las improvisadas ventanas.

–¿Qué te parece?

Ella suspiró –Supongo que está bien… ¿Estás consciente de que estamos dentro de los restos de naves, los restos de basura?

Él asintió –Sí ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Solo quería confirmar. Y bien ¿Qué haremos aquí?

–Pues jugar

–¿Jugar?

–Si

Bra cada vez entendía menos, Denma se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño aunque su porte contrastaba completamente. ¿Acaso seguía burlándose de ella?

–No crees que ya estamos muy grandes para jugar

Denma negó y pidiéndole que la siguiera con la mirada la condujo al segundo nivel del fuerte. Esté más limpio se componía de la cabina desmontada de otra nave, mucho más limpia para tranquilidad de Bra y su repentino ataque de estornudos.

–¿Estás bien?

–Si es solo el polvo… Denma de verdad ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

–Pues porque quería llevarte a un lugar divertido, especial, como te dije hay que jugar.

–Pero

–Bra– Denma la Interrumpió –Nunca se es viejo para divertirse, somos de la misma edad. ¿Que nunca en tu vida te has divertido?

Palabras simples que desencadenaron mucho en ella, a sus 14 años había olvidado cómo ser una niña, cómo divertirse, cómo jugar. Por qué, aunque su pasatiempo entrenando le gustaba no era lo mismo que evocaban los recuerdos repentinos de sus memorias cuando niña jugando, muñecas, pelotas, su hermano Trunks, Marrón, Goten y su mejor amiga Pan. Una sonrisa involuntaria surco sus labios, la bella sensación de los recuerdos, su cuarto de paredes lila lleno de peluches y un armario de juguetes, la piscina, la casa en el árbol, las tardes de paseo, sus mascotas. En ese momento ella se dió cuenta de todo lo que se había perdido, la vida dura de los últimos años le había quitado la felicidad, la posibilidad de ser lo que era.

–¿Estás bien Bra?

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron una vez más el silencio los rodeo.

–Si te molesta podemos ir a otro lado.

Bra negó –No… No está bien, yo… ¿A qué jugaremos?

–Pues lo que quieras, cuando mamá nos permitió traer a Amina (Hermana de Kenzo y Denma, la siguiente en edad) Le encantaba jugar a que era la princesa y este su castillo.

Bra sonrió –Me siento princesa, un pequeño sueño frustrado, pero no quiero que Amina se enoje por haberla derrocado de su título.

Denma palideció ligeramente al imaginarse a su hermana enojada, por qué aunque ella era muy tranquila, enojada cambiaba completamente.

–Entonces construiremos un castillo nuevo… Tú serás la princesa y yo tu fiel sirviente– Se inclinó ligeramente haciendo una reverencia y ganándose la risa de Bra.

El resto de la tarde lo ocuparon entre risas mientras entre todo el lugar buscaban las piezas perfectas para "El castillo" juntos construyeron la imponente construcción que a los ojos de cualquiera simplemente serían tres naves apiladas, que con la sorprendente fuerza de Denma junto a Bra fueron fáciles de mover.

Pero el día no dura para siempre y ante la reprimenda de Aleni regresaron a la casa antes de que está llegará. Justo para la cena.

–¿Dónde estaban?– Preguntó Kenzo cuando los vio entrar, estaban cubiertos de tierra y polvo. Ambos se vieron y contestaron juntos. "Jugando"

Kenzo prefirió no preguntar más y se encargó de servir la cena en espera de su madre. La cena fue divertida y Bra se sintió bien cuando los demás de la familia se animaron más en hablarle e incluso Amina la invitó a dormir en su cuarto para pasar una noche de chicas. Ella aceptó con gusto, no quería acostumbrarse, pero le gustaba esa vida.

.

.

.

La timidez de Amina se fue completamente cuando entré pláticas y risas la madrugada y la orden de Aleni de dormirse las tumbo entre las sábanas. Antes de dormirse Bra se levantó salió al pasillo con la excusa de ir al baño, regreso a su cuarto, tomó el cuaderno que Kyabe le había dado y escribió.

* * *

OoOoOoOoO

"Hoy me divertí"

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Palabras tan simples y con tanto significado para ella.

La noche pasó rápido, en un parpadeo la rutina del desayuno y luego el camino a la escuela. Esta vez se desviaron al norte del planeta, la tierra árida fue reemplazada por una alta vegetación de árboles en tonos verdes, naranjas y amarillos. El otoño perfecto de la Tierra.

–¿Que hay en este lugar?– Preguntó Bra mientras movía la maleza del camino.

–Es una sorpresa

Bra se sentía muy bien, la compañía de Denma era única, le daba una paz y la mantenía con una sonrisa que le gustaba mucho.

Caminar entre tanta vegetación no fue fácil, no había un camino que delimitará por donde ir, pero eso no importaba porqué debía admitir que era hermoso, la luz que se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles iluminaba tenuemente el lugar haciéndolo cálido y tranquilo. El ruido del viento y los animales acompañaban el momento.

–¿Falta mucho?

–No ya casi llegamos

La princesa no sabía a dónde se dirigían, pero eso no importaba solo se dedicó a disfrutar el paseo, sin darse cuenta Denma se convirtió en su maestro; cómo trepar un árbol correctamente, cómo encontrar la flor más bonita, que plantas no debes tocar si no quieres morir. Al final del recorrido un extenso lago se imponía entre los árboles, ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

El agua clara en tonos lilas contrastaba de una manera tan armoniosa con el cielo.

–Es hermoso

–Supongo– Contestó Denma él pensaba más en meterse a nadar y divertirse que notar el bello color del agua. –¡Rápido Bra!– Salió corriendo, pero se detuvo al ver que ella no se movía –¿Bra?

–No me dijiste que nos mojaríamos

–¿Y?

–Creo que no quiero hacerlo

Denma se acercó, su semblante se puso serio y la princesa lo noto, al estar al frente puso su mano sobre el hombro de Bra.

–Entiendo, si tienes miedo al agua solo debes decírmelo.

–¡Yo no le tengo miedo al agua!

–No

–Claro que no– La sonrisa de Denma creció y rápidamente e inesperadamente para Bra esté en un rápido movimiento la cargó entre sus brazos y salió corriendo con ella, antes de que pudiera hacer algo él se lanzó al agua. El lago había resultado más profundo de lo que Bra esperaba y de un momento a otro estaba empapada.

–¡Denma!– Pero las quejas no valieron cuando vio al chico ignorándola completamente relajado y flotando en el agua. –Eres un tonto

–Gracias

La tranquilidad de Denma se fue cuando se hundió en el agua ahora ambos se atacaban lanzándose agua, entre risas y carreras por quién nadaba más rápido otro día pasó.

Está vez se aseguraron de llegar antes que Kenzo y los demás para evitar preguntas de porqué estaban mojados.

.

.

.

Aleni estaba muy feliz de ver a sus hijos convivir con Bra en pocos días ella había dejado su seriedad por una sonrisa sincera. La tarde del quinto día desde la llegada de la princesa habló con Kyabe el cual escuchó feliz la nueva actitud que estaba tomando Bra.

.

.

.

Tercer día el plan de Denma fue más sencillo que los días anteriores. Invitó a Bra desayunar, recorrieron la ciudad un rato y ya por la tarde el parque fue el lugar indicado.

Ambos se sentaron en un juego que Bra recordaba parecido por no decir igual a unos columpios de su planeta. Entre competencia por quién llegaba más alto las risas surgieron, ya algo cansados se acostaron, el césped artificial con la tarde medio nublada su imaginación dió lugar a convertir el cielo en lienzo abstracto de decenas de figuras.

–Denma

–¿Que pasa Bra?

–Gracias

–¿Por qué?

–Por lo que estás haciendo

Él sonrió, le encantaba hacer feliz a Bra. En pocos días la chica que había conocido por un incidente con su robot y que al principio le había caído mal ahora días después podía decir que era su amiga.

Cuando quiso decir algo más fue muy tarde al voltear se dio cuenta que Bra se había quedado dormida.

Sonrió enternecido, pero luego se puso nervioso al sentirse tan cerca de ella, hasta el momento no había sido consciente. Bra estaba muy cerca de su brazo, podía sentir su respiración cálida sobre su piel, su largo cabello azul tapaba parte de su rostro… Denma retiro el índigo cabello del rostro de la chica y se quedó viéndola por tanto tiempo, lo suficiente para dejar de ser consciente que la luz del planeta se apagaba.

Se acostó al igual que ella, tratando de olvidar lo nervioso que estaba, su brazo ahora era la almohada de Bra.

.

.

.

Kenzo sonrió cuando se encontró tan extraña escena, ya tardé su madre le pidió que fuera a buscar a los chicos pues no llegaban. Recorrió por unas horas los lugares que su hermano visitaba constantemente y por fin en el parque lo encontró. Ambos chicos dormían en medio del césped sin preocupación alguna, una parte de él no quería despertarlos, pero tampoco podía dejarlos toda la noche ahí.

–Denma– Lo movió ligeramente con su pie logrando que este se despertara.

Un bostezo involuntario mientras se hallaba los ojos –¿Qué haces aquí?

–Mamá me mandó a buscarlos, vamos se enojara si no llegamos pronto… ¿Está bien Bra?– Preguntó viéndola.

–Si, solo se quedó dormida y no quise despertarla… No te parece cómo si ella durmiera después de mucho tiempo.

Kenzo asintió, se inclinó ligeramente con la intención de cargar a Bra entre sus brazos, pero el agarre sobre su muñeca derecha lo detuvo.

–¿Qué haces?– Preguntó algo enojado.

–Yo la llevaré– Denma se acercó y cargo a Bra, una vez más se sorprendió de lo ligera que era. Mientras caminaban Kenzo buscaba las palabras correctas para molestar a su hermano en tan preciada oportunidad.

–Estas celoso tonto hermano.

–¿Que?

–No quisiste que cargará a Bra por qué te gusta verdad.

Denma palideció enmarcando más su sonrojo, y su mirada se posó en Bra que por suerte seguía sumida en su profundo sueño.

–Ushh, cállate.

Aleni tenía ya el castigo de Denma por una vez más llegar tarde, pero cuando lo vio llegar con Bra en brazos y le explicó que ella había querido ir al parque y se quedó dormida no fue capaz de regañarlo, su hijo era la clave para traer la felicidad de nuevo en la princesa.

Por la noche la princesa despertó, sintió sus párpados pesados y recordó todo lo sucedido en la tarde. Se levantó de la cama apresurada, no tenía sentido tan profundo sueño en ella, siempre estaba alerta de todo, y ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a la cama, lo único que tenía lógica era que ella se había sentido tranquila al lado de su amigo, lo suficiente para olvidar todos sus problemas y descansar.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que a Bra le hubieran gustado, la última semana antes de que Kyabe regresará Denma la había llevado a las afueras de la ciudad donde juntos decidieron entrenar.

Para la felicidad de la chica Denma tenía ideas muy parecidas a ella, no por nada estaba en el liceo para pronto convertirse en soldado de las fuerzas de defensa interplanetaria.

Bra había descubierto que su amigo era muy fuerte y un increíble peleador de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y en el manejo de armas era increíble. Sus tardes reforzando sus entrenamientos se habían convertido en sus favoritas.

Ahora ambos descansaban de tan agotador ejercicio. Días antes Bra se había sentido tan confiada como para contar más de su vida, por suerte Denma solo escucho y nunca preguntó.

–Oye Bra… Kyabe llegará en unos días y tú te irás… A entrenar

–Si, vendré a visitarte, lo prometo– Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Sabes Bra… En los pocos días que hemos estado juntos han sido muy agradables para mi, me gustaría que te quedarás para siempre.

A Bra le hubiera gustado decir que también quería quedarse, pero eso no era posible. Después de un momento de silencio Denma continuo.

–En un año cuando cumpla 16 me enlistare en el Centro de entrenamiento elite espacial… Recuerdas el que el maestro te dijo.

–¿Quieres ser soldado?

–Si… ¿Y tú?

–Pues...– Bra odiaba esas preguntas no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que quería de su vida, la posibilidad de volver a su universo estaba descartada completamente y pensando seriamente el entrenamiento con Kyabe y Hit era lo único que tenía. –Mi papá era un guerrero… Mi hermano también, la sangre guerrera está en mis venas, y siento que de una u otra forma eso delimita mi destino

–No es verdad… Tú eliges que ser, de ti depende el camino que tomes.

–No se lo que quiero, siento que no tengo nada– Tomó sus piernas llevándolas a su pecho.

–Yo siempre he querido ser un soldado de la elite espacial, y lo supe de un momento a otro hace años, cuando yo era pequeño mi planeta entró en guerra con una civilización más poderosa, la elite de control llegó y nos salvó a mí y a mi hermano, gracias a ellos hoy estoy vivo, y gracias a ellos tengo una nueva familia y aunque todos los días extraño a mis padres se que siempre estarán en mis recuerdos. Gracias a ellos tuve la oportunidad de conocerte y así como hoy yo tengo la posibilidad de vivir todas esas oportunidades quiero dárselas a alguien más.

Bra escuchaba embelesada todo, se notaba toda la emoción que Denma sentía al hablar de su sueño, sentía su piel estremecerse de la seguridad que el reflejaba.

–Yo se que no todo será fácil… Habrá enemigos y guerra, la sangre y la muerte estarán junto a mí siempre, pero soportaré todo eso para ayudar a cualquier otra persona que lo necesite, soportaré todo peso, tormenta, dolor, llanto y pesadillas, pero un día seré lo suficiente para sentirme orgulloso de mí mismo… La vida de un soldado no es fácil, pero hay que aprender a encontrar la belleza de las cosas, por que hasta de lo peor puedes aprender.

Bra de un momento a otro sintió su garganta seca. No sabía que le deparaba el futuro, y sinceramente no quería pensar en ello, pero Denma tenía razón, ver la perspectiva de una manera diferente la llenaba de una sensación cálida que la motivaba, ella también quería sentirse cómo su amigo, quería ser igual que el.

–Como tú dices las cosas suenan… A algo que me gustaría… Sabes que ¡Ya lo decidí! No sé qué me depara el futuro, pero estar contigo me hace sentir muy feliz, y también quiero ayudar a la gente como tú. Quiero llevar felicidad a la gente cómo tú conmigo.

Denma sonrió y se levantó, tomó la mano de Bra tratando de ignorar sus nervios, la ayudó a levantarse.

–Que mis palabras no te obliguen a nada

–Claro que no, es el lugar perfecto para mí. Entrenamiento riguroso y la oportunidad de mejorar.

–¡Bien! Entonces te haré una promesa, sé que el camino que estamos por elegir no es fácil, pero te prometo que sin importar que yo estaré a tu lado y cuando necesites un abrazo yo te lo daré, te prometo que si es necesario pelear con cualquiera para defenderte, estaré junto a ti para ver las sombras de las estrellas y si es necesario secar tus lágrimas. Recorreremos los confines del universo y veremos la belleza de las galaxias que estoy seguro fueron hechas para que tú las vieras… Es una promesa, no habrá nada que me impida cumplirla, ambos nos convertiremos en soldados de élite y comandaremos misiones juntos… Y yo… Prometo hacerte feliz.

La princesa sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho, nunca nadie le había dicho palabras como esas, se quedó totalmente atónita, miles de pensamientos surcaron su mente.

–¿De verdad tu harías todo eso por mi?

–Si– Rio –¿Se oyó tan patético como lo pensé?

La princesa también se rio –Te escuchaste como un poeta frustrado, pero fue muy tierno–Bra soltó un suspiro, su mirada expectante y su tierna sonrisa hizo sonrojar a Denma

–Es una promesa, en un año cuando tengas la edad suficiente le pediré a Kyabe que me lleve al planeta Gliese y juntos enfrentaremos todas las pruebas necesarias. Es una promesa.

Y aunque sólo fueran palabras el cálido abrazo que compartieron selló el pacto.

.

.

.

Caminaban juntos de regreso a casa, en ningún momento dejaron de reír mientras ambos compartían anécdotas. La princesa estaba encantada de contarle sus recuerdos a alguien más.

Él se reía mientras se tomaba del estómago presionando como si con esto evitará seguir riendo.

–No puedo creer que tú hermano hiciera eso

–Si… Fue muy gracioso mamá lo castigó.

Cuando por fin ambos pudieron terminar con tanta risa respiraron tratando de volver a tomar aire, ya viendo la gran casa de Aleni cerca.

–Tu casa es muy grande, me recuerda al lugar donde alguna vez viví.

–Supongo que eso está bien… Si la casa es muy grande, cuando mamá nos adoptó a Kenzo y a mi más de una vez me perdí entre las habitaciones, luego me acostumbré. Mamá siempre trae niños y por lo general yo soy quien les da el recorrido.

Bra entrecerró su mirada ¿A qué se refería con eso? –Como que tu mamá siempre trae niños

–Que no te diste cuenta, la casa grande, tantas habitaciones, todos mis hermanos… Las mochilas preparadas, toda la ropa que te dio, todo cómo estaba preparado.

Bra se detuvo seguida de Denma –No entiendo

–Mamá es directora del área de investigación y ayuda planetaria nuestra casa es un refugio para niños que se quedan sin familia, mamá los trae se hospedan un tiempo con nosotros y cuando ella les encuentra una familia ellos se van… ¿Que no es esa la razón por la que viniste con Kyabe…?

Toda la felicidad se fue completamente al escuchar estás palabras, su mente se enfocó en una energía en particular y sin decir nada salió volando. Denma al ver esto busco en su mochila y rápidamente sacó su tabla para seguirla.

.

.

.

Aleni trabajaba en los últimos reportes del trabajo de ese día, cuando un grito en el pasillo la hizo ponerse alerta.

–¡Déjame pasar!– Escucho y la puerta de su oficina siendo abierta tan repentinamente vio a Bra claramente enojada.

–Es verdad

–¿Qué cosa?– Preguntó aunque tenía idea de que estaba pasando.

–Que Kyabe me trajo aquí para deshacerse de mi.

Aleni se levantó lentamente de su escritorio, tomó todos los documentos y con paciencia los guardo en una gaveta cercana. –¿Quieres agua?– Preguntó tratando de ser amable mientras veía por el pasillo llegar a su hijo corriendo mientras se disculpaba con todo el que se encontraba por la intromisión de Bra.

Ella no contestó.

–Estas equivocada Bra… Kyabe llegó aquí con esas intenciones, pero estaba confundido, no estaba seguro de que estaba haciendo, no tienes ningún derecho en enojarte con él cuando todo lo que ha hecho por ti ha sido con las mejores intenciones… Kyabe pensó que si yo te encontraba una familia serías mucho más feliz. Debes estar agradecida de que él esté a tu lado, prefiere dejar su felicidad por ti. Sus intenciones cambiaron, el te quiere, quiere cuidarte, quiere que lo consideres tu familia.

Las lágrimas ya caían de sus azules ojos, Bra se sentía muy mal en parte por haber desconfiado de Kyabe después de todo lo bueno que él había hecho, pero también se sentía traicionada por qué él no le dijo nada, por haberse mantenido callado. Por qué mentirle así.

–Bra– Aleni se acercó a ella. –Piensa lo que te dije. Ahora sabes que esto que acabas de hacer es grave, infiltrarse en un lugar como este sin permiso está muy lejos de lo que se considera correcto y no puedo dejarlo pasar, esto y que se perfectamente que tú y Denma no han asistido al liceo ni un solo día, lo había dejado pasar por verte feliz, pero esto no… Estás castigada, regresa a casa y en el camino discúlpate con todo al que hayas sometido o empujado.

La princesa abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Aleni se impuso y continuó hablando.

–No me mires así, tengo toda la autoridad para castigarte, Kyabe te dejo a mi cargo y vives en mi casa. Y tú Denma ¡También estás castigado! Ahora los dos regresen a casa.

Bra cerraba los puños de sus manos con demasiada fuerza, junto a su mandíbula mientras trataba de contenerse en decir palabras de las cuales sabía se arrepentiría. Mientras evitaba dejar salir toda la ira que sintió levantó su cabeza y sin ver ni Aleni ni Denma dió la vuelta y se fue.

.

.

.

En cuanto llegó a la casa se encerró en el cuarto y hasta la noche a la hora de la cena su puerta fue tocada por Aleni que la invitó a bajar, pero ella no quiso. Trato de dormir, pero no eso fue posible, por la madrugada unos pasos llamaron su atención más el ki de Denma que se acercaba a su habitación, una vez más la puerta sonó, pero ella solo lo ignoro.

Minutos después pareció él se dio por vencido y se fue, pero solo unos minutos después regresó con el mismo silencio su puerta sonó, pero solo una vez y al asomarse vio cómo una hoja doblada por la mitad entraba por debajo de su puerta, curiosa bajo de la cama y la tomó. Para su sorpresa estaba escrita en un lenguaje que era capaz de leer, no era el mismo de la Tierra, pero si el que usaban más comúnmente en todo el espacio y era algo que había aprendido en sus años sola.

 _Saludos Bra, me comunico del departamento de cartas especiales para castigados._

 _Primero que todo bienvenida a detención. No es tan malo como parece… Corrijo si lo es, la dirigente de los castigos me permitió decirte que tú castigo será renovado si tú buen comportamiento se ve reflejado. Cómo conocedor y experto en estos temas me gustaría darte algunos consejos._

 _Puedes imaginar que estás en otro lado, pero si empiezas a ver cosas que no están es mejor que salgas y pidas ayuda, la locura no es buena._

 _Siempre puedes dibujar o darte un relajante baño. Después de que estés un poco más orientada con el castigo me alegra informarte que a partir de ahí todo será mejor. Sin más palabras de mi parte espero su castigo sea de disfrute y gratamente recibido. Siempre se puede escapar por la ventana del balcón y subir al techo del lado norte de la casa donde cualquier ruido no será percibido por nadie y que particularmente en una noche como esta las estrellas se ven maravillosas en esa área de la casa. Sin embargo, reitero solo es una sugerencia pues esta carta no pretende incitar ningún comportamiento en contra de las reglas. Reitero disfrute su castigo y cualquier cosa no dude en comunicarse directamente o con una carta al departamento de cartas especiales para castigados, las oficinas están en este mismo pasillo la última puerta del lado derecho._

 _Un saludo y buenas noches de parte del jefe oficial del departamento de cartas especiales para castigados._

 _PD: puedes contestar en cualquier momento, por favor si no va a contestar se le pide amablemente que se nos informe de esto para que pueda regresar al departamento oficial y evitar quedarme dormido en el pasillo…_

Bra parpadeo varias veces mientras leía la carta, una vez más Denma en tan simples actos la tenía con una sonrisa. Rápidamente buscó su libro, arrancó una hoja y escribió.

.

.

.

Denma sentado en el pasillo esperó paciente hasta que una hoja fue deslizada a través de la puerta. Al abrirla leyó.

 _Saludos jefe del departamento de cartas especiales para castigados. Me comunico del departamento oficial de castigados y contestadores de cartas._

 _Agradezco sus consejos y me siento feliz de comunicar que hasta el momento estoy en perfecto estado con respecto a mis facultades mentales, las largas horas de castigo debo admitir no son bien recibidas._

 _Reitero el agradecimiento por la carta y las advertencias sobre salir por el balcón, pero ante la situación desesperante me veré en la necesidad de hacerlo, le comunico mi decisión por si gusta salir a disfrutar de la bella vista del lado norte de la casa._

 _Atentamente Bra_

Denma se rió ligeramente cuidando que el tono de su voz fuera bajo, se levantó y caminó silencioso hasta las escaleras para llegar a la terraza donde Bra ya lo esperaba.

Se sentó a un lado y sin decir ni una palabra vieron las estrellas.

La princesa disfrutaba de la hermosa vista, el cielo, aunque ya de noche parecido un atardecer que se escapaba en un suspiro, las estrellas brillaban con tanta intensidad junto a los bellos colores de las estelas de cometas que rodeaban la órbita del planeta, el oscuro cielo se teñía de luces blancas y amarillas, en destellos morados. Respiro tranquilo y al voltear se encontró con los ojos de Denma.

Por el contrario de Bra que miraba la belleza del cielo el se quedó embelesado en ella, recorrió ligeramente su vista por su largo cabello y sus ojos azules, la punta de su nariz y sus labios. Su mano se movió hasta encontrarse con la de ella, un contacto cálido y por fin ambos se veían.

Toda intención es temporal pero fuerte algo que los motivó sin darse cuenta acortando la distancia que había entre ambos, cuando sus labios a escasos centímetros por fin se unieron en un simple roce les hizo sentir sensaciones únicas e inigualables. Sus corazones latieron con más fuerza e ingenuidad. Un tierno beso que al terminar y alejarse el uno del otro solo dejó vestigios en las mejillas de ambos, la única diferencia era que en Bra se notaba más.

–Ese fue mi primer beso– Dijo ella en un susurro sin dejar de verlo.

–El mío también

Los nervios tomaron de ambos que apresurados se levantaron Denma dio un paso atrás.

–¡Yo! ¡No te enojes! No quise besarte, bueno si si quería, digo no sabía si tú querías, yo lo siento…

Bra estaba sin palabras, poco a poco veía a él nerviosismo de Denma caminando hacia atrás sin darse cuenta dónde pisaba, el suelo firme se acabó y Denma perdió la estabilidad resbalando y cayendo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras esperaba el golpe desde lo alto de los tres pisos, sin embargo, este nunca llegó, al abrir los ojos Bra lo tenía sostenido de su mano derecha mientras el colgaba del techo.

–Esto no debería ser así.

–¿No debí salvarte del golpe?

–No quise decir eso… Gracias…– Dijo a un colgado solo sostenido de la mano de Bra –¿Estás enojada?

Bra se rió –No, pero debes tener más cuidado– Tiró con fuerza y lo ayudó a subir, ninguno supo qué decir, pero no importo pues Aleni y Kenzo ya estaban ahí alentados por el repentino grito. Cuando ella pidió explicaciones lo único entendible fue estrellas, y accidente. Aleni negó con los brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho y los mandó a dormir.

.

.

.

Por la mañana en el desayuno Aleni les pidió a todos que se adelantarán a la escuela para hablar en privado con Denma y Bra.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron.

Ambos esperaban un nuevo regaño, ya cada uno tenían sus mochilas preparadas para irse al liceo pues sabían que no tendrían escapatoria.

–Salir de la casa cuando se supone están castigados está mal, sin embargo– Ambos la miraban expectantes –He decidido que cómo hoy es el último día de Bra aquí, pueden tener el día libre ¡Pero! Ninguno se libra de su castigo tu Denma mañana regresas a clase y harás el doble de las tareas pendientes además de ser responsable de la limpieza de un mes y tú Bra. Bueno Kyabe sabrá qué medida tomar contigo.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos preguntándose si habían escuchado bien.

–Ya no me vean así, vayan a divertirse

–¡Si!– Grito Denma levantándose para abrazar a su mamá. Bra agradecería con una simple sonrisa y pronto ni el polvo se vio de ellos.

.

.

.

Se alejaron de la ciudad ninguno mencionó lo sucedido el día anterior solo se dedicaron a entrenar hasta la tarde cuando ambos ya estaban cansados.

Sentados trataban de regular su respiración mientras tomaban agua.

–Fue duro

–Sí– Jadeó él contestando. –Propongo regresar a casa.

–Si– Ambos se levantaron.

Dicen que las cosas que menos esperas siempre llegan de una forma precipitada, Bra aún no terminaba de levantarse cuando se lanzó a Denma fuertemente enviándolos al suelo y evitando que un ataque de energía que había surgido de la nada los golpeara.

Rápidamente y alerta Bra se levantó dejando atrás su cansancio. Enojada vio al responsable del ataque y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con aquellas pupilas rojas se dio cuenta de que no era otro que el cobarde de Frost que seguía ocultando su Ki.

–¡Solo un cobarde ataca por la espalda!

El extraterrestre río, bajando y acercándose a ambos. La estadía de Frost en ese planeta tenía una razón muy importante había documentos en esa base con información muy importante y ahora que tenía todo lo que necesitaba estaba por irse cuando en el camino a su nave con malicia y suerte vio a la niña de semanas a atrás que había encontrado entre las calles.

No tenía ninguna necesidad en acabar con ella, pero no quería dejar peones en el camino, y esa chiquilla… Bra, le había generado mucha intriga, pero también irá, pues se había creído lo suficiente para condicionar el que no dijera nada de su presencia, ese día estaba dispuesto a enseñarle una valiosa lección a la niña. "No confíes en nadie y no seas indiferente de lo que te rodea, pues tarde o temprano te afectará"

–¿Cobarde? No, solo quiero acabar contigo y entre más rápido mejor.

Bra permanecía estoica, su mirada no reflejaba nada. –Denma vete de aquí

El no entendía nada, pero estaba seguro de que por nada del mundo dejaría a Bra sola.

–¡Vete Denma!

–¡No!

Frost volvió a reír –Amigo tuyo… No importa también puedo mandarlo al infierno, sabes Bra– Se acercó más a ella rodeándola una vez más cómo si de un depredador se tratara estudiando su presa. –Desde que te conocí me pareciste interesante y por un momento pensé en reclutarte para mi nuevo ejército, pero caería muy bajo si permitiera tener a un ser tan asqueroso como un Saiyajin cerca de mí– Se notaba la rabia y el desprecio en sus palabras solo logrando que Bra se arrepintiera cada vez más de no haber hecho nada con el la noche que lo conoció cuando tenía la ventaja, por qué ahora sola lejos de la ciudad no tendría ninguna ayuda.

–¿Que te hicieron los Saiyajin para que los desprecies tanto?– Preguntó con burla –Te patearon el trasero verdad– Frost gruñó –No importa, quieres pelear conmigo está bien, te demostraré que puedo hacer– Bra se preparó para iniciar una pelea, no quería, pero era su única opción, huir sería vergonzoso e imposible Frost la atraparía y no solo a ella si no también a Denma. Su única posibilidad era crear el caos suficiente para llamar la atención y recibir ayuda, cuando esto pasará Frost huiría pues no estaría dispuesto a ser capturado.

–Denma por favor aléjate

–No Bra– Pero una vez más no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Bra con una ráfaga de ki lo envió lejos, un golpe de aire creado por la energía de su mano.

.

.

.

Frost miraba con burla a la niña, se divertiría con ella. Mientras Bra se mantenía segura rodeando se del instinto puro, una base de la guerrera que era. No había necesidad de empezar con algo fácil con él no tenía ninguna oportunidad, el ambiente tenso se llenó de pequeños destellos dorados y el aire se volvió ligeramente más caliente.

El pelo azul de Bra paso a un rubio intenso casi dorado al igual que sus pupilas que cambiaron al verde tenue, los puños de la princesa se cerraron preparándose para el enfrentamiento.

Frost al ser presente de tal cambio carraspeó enojado solo haciéndolo sentir más ira, odiaba con su vida a los Saiyajin y esa maldita transformación que lo había superado, pero eso estaba en el pasado ahora él era más fuerte y esa niña recibiría toda su ira.

Los ojos de Bra se estrecharon cuando lo vio moverse, pero el maldito seguía escondiendo su energía y solo podía valerse de sus reflejos, dió la vuelta para detener un golpe en su espalda. Pero no encontró nada, al mirar al suelo la sombra sobre la superficie la alertó para agacharse y esquivar el golpe.

–Debo admitir que eres rápida, pero eso no importa

Bra sabía que estaba en desventaja, no estaba segura de la diferencia de poderes entre ambos, pero no podía confiarse cuando existía la posibilidad de que él podría golpearla como un simple insecto si no actuaba de manera correcta.

Cerca de ellos los pastizales que había visitado días atrás se mecían con el viento, pensó rápidamente y lanzó un fuerte rayo de energía hacia ellos, logrando que el fuego iniciará, esto llamaría la atención de una u otra forma, pero la distracción le valió un fuerte golpe en las costillas que la hizo caer junto aún quejido.

Frost no era tonto sabía que la niña quería que los soldados entrarán en alerta, por lo que al ver el fuego que iniciaba en la cercanía entendió que debía acabar con ella más pronto.

Bra no tuvo oportunidad de recuperarse cuando ya era sostenida por el cuello, se movió mientras tomaba aire a bocanadas desesperada, la princesa podía notar el disfrute de su sufrimiento en los ojos de Frost. Cuando logró soltarse la presión en su pecho el dolor de sus pulmones quedó atrás ante la determinación, no estaba dispuesta a ser desecha a golpes, el aire fue cortado por un fuerte zumbido y su puño se estrelló en la mejilla de Frost, una patada en su dorso tomándolo de la cola lo aventó varios metros lejos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya era bombardeada por una lluvia de esferas de energía que esquivo con flexibilidad, solo logrando rasparse y ser rozada por los ataques. El aire ya estaba impregnado del humo y sabía que solo en cuestión de minutos los soldados llegarían. Apoyada sobre una de sus rodillas se levantó ignorando la sangre de su brazo, una vez más en un parpadeo Frost estaba frente a ella.

Bra ya se sentía mareada y un poco deshidratada por todo el calor. Ambos se apresuraron y la batalla entre ambos dió una vez más inició, la princesa golpeó y esquivo lo mejor que pudo, ante cada oportunidad aprovechaba para desquitarse con ataques de energía y para este punto cuando un hilo de sangre escurría por los labios de Frost y su pierna ya herida molestaba al caminar se dió cuenta que de esa niña había resultado más fuerte de lo que esperaba, pero él siempre un paso adelante a un tenía una estrategia.

Bra estaba determinada en acabar con todos de una buena vez, ya no le importo las heridas que su cuerpo presentaba. En un respiro cuando logró alejarse jadeo cansada sintiendose terriblemente enferma. Por esos breves segundos se dió cuenta del estado en el que estaba, una herida en su abdomen había cubierto de sangre su vientre y las piernas, no había parte de su cuerpo que no estuviera herida, golpes y quemaduras por tanta energía de los ataques. Sudorosa y mugrienta se cubría de una mezcla de sangre y tierra, se sentía terrible. Pero esto no la detendría, una vez más a un transformada voló con una energía que desconocía en ella. Frost no hizo ningún movimiento por detenerla, solo segundos antes de que ella impactará en su cuerpo con tan mortal ataque disparó su arma secreta y sin que Bra lo notará una pequeña aguja se enterró en su muñeca del brazo izquierdo paralizándola complemente y llevándola al suelo donde impactó directamente sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de protegerse con sus manos. No había sensación ni nada solo fue como si de un momento a otro su cuerpo se desconectará de su mente sumiéndola en la oscuridad.

Frost rio con sorna ante lo ocurrido, miró a su alrededor tenía unos cuantos minutos hasta que los soldados llegarán, los aprovecharía. Se acercó al lívido cuerpo por la pérdida de sangre y la pateó en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas, sin respuesta alguna tomó la larga cabellera azul y levantándola parecía movía a una muñeca sin vida alguna, pero la Saiyajin aún seguía con vida, golpeó su rostro y se aseguro de agravar la herida del brazo derecho.

.

.

.

Denma había permanecido petrificado ante la escena, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo y por minutos en la pelea solo se limitó a observar pues sus músculos simplemente se negaban a responder, pero el punto culmine fue ver a Bra caer sin fuerza alguna y ser masacrada a golpes. Recordó sus palabras, su futuro era ser soldado y defender y proteger a quien lo necesitaba, pero si no podía ni siquiera ayudar a su amiga nunca llegaría a cumplir su sueño. Él sabía perfectamente quién era ese sujeto Frost, buscado en todo el universo. De un rango peligroso.

Bra seguía sin reaccionar y entró en pánico, pero más que eso el cúmulo de sentimientos e irá por ver cómo la peliazul sufría lo hizo reaccionar correr con toda su fuerza para parar con un fuerte golpe a Frost, la raza de Denma si por algo era conocida era por su fuerza, suficiente para que aquel golpe descolocara completamente a Frost, que enojado se lanzó a golpear al entrometido.

Denma hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero un ataque de ki que lo golpeó en el pecho atravesó su ropa y dañó más de lo que alguien pudiera soportar. Calló rendido. –Bra

La princesa se debatía en un mundo oscuro, sentía como si escuchara, pero no era capaz de moverse ni decir palabra alguna. Era como si su conciencia luchará con todas sus fuerzas por despertar, sentía que algo estaba pasando, su cabeza palpitaba tan fuerte como su corazón, luego su nombre cayó en oídos sordos mientras sentía se tambaleaba. Por fin abrió los ojos sin ver realmente, solo imágenes sin sentido, al apoyarse sobre sus codos y luego sobre su mano izquierda ya que la derecha parecía no responder levantó su vista y todo se detuvo.

.

.

.

Su corazón se detuvo, su respiración se pauso. Se sintió muerta, sintió que todo en ella desaparecía, los sentimientos y el dolor la cubrían, pero no lograba escuchar nada, sólo silencio, un abrumador silencio. Se sintió como si todo su cuerpo estuviera suspendido en la nada, cómo si no tuviera nada a que aferrarse, como si no fuera capaz de sentir. Sintió que se ahogaba como si un inimaginable peso la aplastará, su respiración regreso como acto natural de su cuerpo para no morir, el sonido seguía sin ser percibido, poco a poco un zumbido y pareció como si volviera a la conciencia, el ruido regresó y el olor a sangre penetraban al ambiente combinado con el humo y luego de lo más profundo de su ser un grito desgarrador salió de ella.

Pues sus ojos lo único que podían ver era el cuerpo de Denma sin vida alguna. Se arrastró pues no tuvo fuerza para levantarse y al estar cerca el rígido cuerpo le hizo romper en llanto, se arrodillo ignorando su moribundo cuerpo y movió el frío brazo de su amigo –No me hagas esto Denma, por favor tienes que despertar… No me dejes sola– Sin reacción alguna algo muy profundo en ella se rompió logrando causar un dolor mucho peor que todas las heridas de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro y una vez más un grito desgarrador quemó su garganta. Se agacho y su rostro se apoyó en la frente de Denma mientras seguía llorando –Por favor despierta, no me hagas esto por favor– Pero Denma estaba muerto y la muerte representa el final triste de la historia y lo único que Bra tenía eran los bellos recuerdos, cada gesto, cada risa, cada palabra y sentimiento quedarían guardados en lo más profundo de su corazón y con todo el dolor del mundo asumió mientras su vida se desgarraba dolorosamente sabiendo que ella era responsable. Pues sabía que su indiferencia días atrás al haber ignorado el peligro que Frost representaba y cómo nunca a ella le afectó hoy cargaba con pesar su responsabilidad.

–Lo siento– Las lágrimas abundaban –Lo siento de verdad lo siento– repitió con la voz cortada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras seguía llorando.

Pero una risa la obligó a abrir los ojos de golpe. Mirando hacia arriba se encontró con Frost.

–Pero que triste escena– Se volvió a reír

Y Bra dejo de sentir una vez más mientras escuchaba las burlas de Frost, su punto de quiebre llegó cuando él se burló de Denma y la patética pelea que le había dado. El fuego recorría su sangre, y toda sensación se volvió más intensa levantándose obligando a su cuerpo a mantenerse firme.

–Tu maldito– Habló ahogándose con su propia ira **–¡Te mataré!–** La transformación de super Saiyajin regreso a ella, está vez más intensa que nunca, más fuerte, más poderosa, la pupila verde de sus ojos se perdió por un blanco intenso y profundo. Frost entendió que aquello no era nada bueno, la velocidad jugó en su contra y terminó siendo estrellando el piso mientras Bra sobre él lo golpeaba en rostro sin compasión alguna. Los soldados acercándose y la Saiyajin entrada en la locura lo sobrepasaron, su única opción la más cobarde disparar una vez más una de aquellas espinas de su brazo y Bra sin ser consciente de ello cayó desmayada otra vez.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyabe se mantenía en el mismo lugar desde hace horas, sostenía su cabeza consternado y aún sin poder creer todo lo sucedido. No podía concentrarse en nada ¡Nada! Estaba desesperado, todo estaba mal, no podía creerlo, tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo. Pero no tenía tiempo ni tranquilidad para eso. En ese momento se debatía entre salir y consolar a su amiga Aleni por la muerte de su hijo o permanecer al lado de esa camilla junto a Bra.

Al aterrizar nunca ni en sus peores pesadillas imaginó algo así. El llanto desgarrador de su amiga lo quebró y cuando por fin fue informado corrió al hospital para ver a Bra y lo que encontró solo le causó más dolor, la niña, su niña, aquella que había jurado proteger convalecía en una cama cubierta de cortes, vendas y quemaduras junto a unos delgados tubos que salían de su brazo.

Un ligero movimiento de el delgado brazo de Bra lo hizo reaccionar apresurado de levantó y se acercó a ella.

–¿Bra?

Ella abrió los ojos, pero los cerró casi de inmediato todo en ella dolía, pero más el primer recuerdo que su mente evocó; Denma –Kyabe– Apenas y pudo hablar, solo sintió el cálido contacto del Saiyajin que limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla.

.

.

.

* * *

Me costó escribir este capítulo. La muerte de Denma afectará mucho a Bra y deberá sufrir las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Gracias por leer


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡Bonito inicio de semana! Traigo una actualización más de esta historia. Agradezco sus lecturas y comentarios me hacen muy feliz.

* * *

A Bra le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero eso poco le importaba el dolor que sentía su alma era el que la atormentaba. Tenía unas horas despierta, Kyabe seguía a su lado, pero después de consolarla y preguntar cómo se sentía no había hablado, sabía que le estaba dando tiempo para pensar, para aclarar su mente. Durante esas 4 horas la puerta de su habitación fue interrumpida varias veces todas pidiendo a Kyabe, él salía hablaba y regresaba, pero nunca pudo escuchar nada.

Una vez más estaba sola, ya sentada en la cama. Su mente estaba muy aturdida para si quiera inspeccionarse: sus dos brazos estaban vendados desde las puntas de sus dedos hasta por encima de los codos. Una venda que envolvía su cabeza y todo su estómago fueron las que más percibió. Al tratar de tomar un vaso cerca de ella se dió cuenta que le era muy difícil mover los dedos. ¿Por qué seguía herida? Se preguntó, y es que incluso muchas de las heridas aún visibles en su cuerpo seguían abiertas, en un proceso de curación, pero natural, solo habían sido cubierta por una sustancia amarilla que por el fuerte olor supo que era algun medicamento para evitar una infección. Ella sabía que la tecnología médica de ese planeta no podía ser tan mala para que ni siquiera cosieran la larga laceración de su pierna. No podía verla por las vendas, pero si la sentía.

La puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, al voltear Kyabe la miraba con una sonrisa, no era habitual a la que siempre portaba el amable Saiyajin, era más falsa.

–Deberías estar en reposo, a un no te someten a un tratamiento de curación, sólo controlaron hemorragias y vendaron lo necesario.

–¿Por qué no me han curado?– Preguntó en un tono bajo mientras intentaba una vez más tomar el vaso. Kyabe se acercó a ella ayudándola. Todos sus movimientos eran lentos y parecían demasiado calculados, tomó la única silla de la habitación y la puso frente a ella.

–No te han curado porqué te sometieron a análisis para saber si fuiste atacada con algún veneno o cualquier rastro para saber quién los atacó… Bra cuando el grupo de defensa llegó sólo encontró un gran incendio y dos cuerpos, al cerciorarse tu aún respirabas, tu sangre Saiyajin te hace muy resistente y lo sabes. No encontraron nada más… ¿Quién los atacó Bra?

La pregunta era clara y la princesa tenía la respuesta, pero el nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos asustado a Kyabe.

–¿Bra?

–Perdóname por favor– Dijo forzando su vos y evitando el llanto pues una vez más recordó a Denma –Yo jamás pensé que algo así pasaría...Yo… No…

Kyabe tomó las manos de Bra entre las suyas –Tranquila, nada es tu culpa, ¿Fue alguien que conocieras? ¿Alguien de los que conviviste el tiempo que estuviste sola?... Necesito saber por qué tengo a toda la organización encima de mí y pronto vendrán para interrogante y probablemente ellos no sean tan gentiles, no quiero que te lastimen.

Bra asintió –¿Qué saben?

–Como te dije no se encontró a nadie más que tú y Denma– Kyabe se detuvo un momento cuando sintió las manos de Bra estremecerse –Y una nave que salió de la atmósfera en un área lejana y deshabitada del planeta… ¿Conocías a la persona que los atacó?

–SI

–¿Quién fue Bra?

Por inercia cerro los ojos, no quería decirlo, una parte de ella la incitaba a mentir, pero ni Kyabe, ni Denma merecían eso –…Frost

Sus ojos reflejaron toda la sorpresa que aquel nombre inesperado represento en el –¡¿Que?!

–Fue Frost– Bra no espero una reacción en Kyabe no pudo evitar exaltarse cuando el arrebato el agarre de sus manos con fuerza al levantarse lastimándola un poco, la silla detrás de él chocó en la pared y su ki se estremeció en ira.

–Ese maldito– Bra se asustó jamás había visto a Kyabe de esa manera y lo peor es que aún no le decía que ella había encubierto su estadía en el planeta desde hace semanas.

–Perdón– Dijo una vez más ya con lágrimas rodando sobre su mejilla, sentía tanta culpa –Fue mi culpa

Kyabe se acercó –¿De qué hablas?

–Yo sabía que él estaba en este planeta...– Sintió la respiración más pesada en Kyabe y la miraba con dureza –Hace dos semanas justo el día que llegué tarde a casa cuando me disté el libro al estar cambiando por las calles algo llamó mi atención– Él escuchaba atentamente –Había una sombra moviéndose entre los callejones sin ki… Lo seguí, pero el me intercepto antes y reveló su identidad… Yo tenía curiosidad, perdón es que yo… Hablé con el y le dije mi nombre y mi raza, platicamos y al final dijo que me mataría, pero yo me burle y me fui porque sabía que él no me haría nada pues pondría en riesgo cualquier cosa por la que estuviera aquí.

Kyabe trataba de calmarse, pero realmente estaba enojado –¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡Sabes el peligro al que expusiste a todo el planeta! ¡Denma… el !– En ese momento cayó completamente todo reclamo cuando la vio romper realmente en llanto, toda su ira se fue, no fue capaz de culparla más. La veía hundirse en remordimiento y culpa, estaba arrepentida. –Bra yo no.

–¡Fue mi culpa! ¡Denma murió por mi culpa! Por qué yo dejé a Frost vagar por el planeta, por qué no te dije, por qué no pude con el.

–¿Peleaste con él?

Ella asintió –Me humilló, creí que podría someterlo hasta que llegarán los soldados, pero no pude, simplemente colapse, como si me desmayara, cuando regrese en si Denma ya estaba muerto. Ya estaba muy herida y no podía respirar, pero no me importo me volví a transformar en super Saiyajin, pero fue diferente estaba dispuesta matarlo sin piedad alguna pero volvió a ocurrir perdí toda fuerza y ni siquiera me golpeó… Soy tan débil, soy una escoria, Denma murió por mi culpa ¡Por mi indiferencia! ¡Por qué no me importa nada mientras yo esté bien! ¡Por qué soy egoísta y orgullosa! ¡Soy una estúpida!–Se podía notar la desesperación de su voz, las palabras ya eran forzadas y las lágrimas seguían.

Kyabe había visto todo, estaba desmoronándose en pequeños pedazos, no pudo culparla de nada. Ella no tenía culpa de la vida que había tenido, su actitud egoísta y desinteresada había sido forzada por dolor. Que podía reclamar el cuándo no había estado para apoyarla.

–Bra se que esto es muy difícil, pero no es tu culpa, necesito que me expliques todo detalladamente.

–Está bien– La princesa conto todo lo sucedido desde la primera platica hasta la pelea

–¿Saber qué pasó con el? – Pregunto después de un rato.

–No… Solo dijo que había venido por información importante y que estaba formando un nuevo ejército?

–¿Nuevo ejército?

Asintió –Dijo que pensó que podría someterme para ser parte de él, pero que eso era caer muy bajo, que un repulsivo Saiyajin cómo yo no podía estar cerca de el… ¿Por qué odia a los Saiyajin?

El suspiro –Toda la gloria de Frost término cuando en el primer torneo entre tu universo y el mío fue descubierto, yo lo acuse ante la corte planetaria y todos sus crímenes fueron expuestos, además… Tu padre y el señor Goku le dieron una paliza en el torneo de los universos…

–Perdón– Volvió a pronunciar con necesidad, nada le quitaría la culpa que sentía –Yo, yo fui tan tonta…– Kyabe posó una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo –Bra esto es grave, pero no te culpes tú intentaste enmendar tu error cuando peleaste con Frost, la pérdida de Denma es algo muy doloroso, pero no te culpes… todos cometemos errores, no somos seres perfectos.

–¡Mi error le arrebató la vida a mi amigo!

" _Amigo_ " Repitió en su mente Kyabe, Aleni ya le había contado la cercanía que había surgido entre ambos. Esto la afectaba más de lo que el pensaba –Tengo que informar todo esto a los altos mandos, en una hora serás sometida a él tratamiento de curación. Volveré pronto, por favor descansa– Se inclinó y besó la frente de Bra.

–Kyabe– Dijo ella cuando esté estaba por salir de la habitación –Aleni y los chicos… ¿Les dirás?

–Están de luto, Aleni se disculpa por no venir a verte, y si les diré– Suspiro una vez más –Omitiré la parte de tu falta de cooperación al informar sobre la presencia de Frost.

–¿Por qué?

–Ellos no necesitan saber eso, de hecho, esto quedará solo entre nosotros.

Bra limpio los restos de las lágrimas de sus ojos, se sintió mal por las palabras de Kyabe él no tenía ninguna necesidad de ocultar sus errores.

–Debo pagar por eso

–Ya lo hiciste Bra…– Y era verdad él sabía el dolor que la princesa sentía por la muerte de su amigo, no necesitaba presentarse ante la corte galáctica.

–Descansa– Fue todo lo que dijo para irse.

.

.

.

Kyabe había regresado a la base para informar todo lo sucedido, nadie le cuestionó nada, lo que él decía sabían era verdad, tenía años forjando su estatus y se le respetaba.

Rápidamente se movilizaron a las fuerzas de rastreo y cada uno de los cuadrantes controlados del universo se pusieron alerta. El resto del día lo pasó con Aleni dándole apoyo, ella estaba destrozada junto a sus hijos, todos lamentaban lo sucedido y con dolor vio a su amiga alegre hundirse en la depresión. Su único consuelo era saber que ella era fuerte y que superaría todo.

–¿Cómo está Bra?

–…Bien– Durante la plantica le contó quién había sido el responsable y le dio la versión resumida, –Frost los atacó por odio hacía Bra, la vio convertida en Super Saiyajin– Y aunque cierta parte era mentira era lo mejor que podía decir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando regresó al hospital y al entrar al cuarto de Bra se encontró con una cama vacía, con una ligera sonrisa subió al alféizar de la ventana voló al techo donde se encontró con Bra la cual descansaba con los ojos cerrados sentada en la orilla del edificio.

–Deberías estar descansando

–Me querían tener conectada a esas máquinas, ya estoy bien… Las heridas terminarán de cerrarse solas, ya no quería estar encerrada– Admitió

Kyabe noto los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas, pero no dijo nada.

–La alerta se ha dado, Frost será buscado en cada rincón del universo.

Bra guardo silencio, pensaba muchas cosas y tenía muchas dudas –Kyabe ¿Tú matarás a Frost?

–No– Contestó de inmediato –Tengo prohibido hacerlo

Las cejas de Bra se curvaron en duda –¿Prohibido?

–Si– Habían muchas cosas que le molestaban a él Saiyajin pero esa en particular y más con toda la situación actual lo enojaba –Como ya te dije Frost fue un peleador del equipo de este universo, un maldito traidor que fue en contra de las reglas. Zeno-Sama, el Dios de todo lo borro, pero cuando tú universo pidió el deseo al dragón el también revivió… Champa-Sama debió haberlo matado, pero no… Frost es muy astuto y logró convencerlo de que el era muy poderoso para desaparecer, que si volvía a ver un enfrentamiento él era un luchador formidable. El dios de la destrucción es muy moldeable y tomó aquella idea. Nos prohibió enfrentarnos entre nosotros, si eso llega a pasar matará al responsable. Si mató a Frost el me destruirá.

Bra analizó cada palabra una vez más guardó silencio y en todo momento de la conversación registró cada gesto de su maestro.

–No tiene sentido– Murmuró –Si matas a Frost el dios sería muy tonto en acabar contigo, iría en contra de los principios que persigue, sólo perdería otro peleador.

Kyabe asintió –Lose, sin embargo, sería muy egoísta de mi parte actuar en contra de las reglas de un Dios, además tengo que pensar que mi vida no es sólo mía. Llevó un gran peso sobre los hombros, si se da un nuevo torneo cargo con millones de vidas, no puedo permitirme cometer errores...– Suspiro cansado –Pero lo encontraré y me asegurare que esta vez pagué muy caro todo.

–¿Lo buscarás?

–No– Por el momento no –No hay rastro de él. Investigaremos, pero todo a su tiempo. Dejaremos que avance en el juego hasta que sea evidente y luego actuaremos.

–Yo lo voy a matar– Dijo con seguridad –Pagara muy caro la muerte de Denma.

Él quiso decirle que no, que no debía cargar ese peso, que no era su responsabilidad. Pero no pudo, él no era grato de la violencia y sin embargo toda su vida se había visto rodeado de ella, tal vez ese camino era el que Bra necesitaba para liberar su alma.

–No puedes hallar la paz ni la verdad con solo pelear.

Bra se levantó con pesadez en sus piernas y el vientre que seguían doliendo bastante –Lose, pero quiero hacerlo…

–Regresa a la cama tienes que descansar. Pro..– Bra no lo dejó terminar

–¡No! Tengo que entrenar. Soy un fracaso, sabes la paliza que Frost me dio– Cerró sus puños con fuerza queriendo gritar –¡Si yo no fuera tan débil hubiera salvado a Denma!

El se levantó tomó los hombros de la Bra y la acercó en un abrazo. –Cálmate Bra… Escucha no te sientas mal, Frost es un cobarde– Él le explicó las técnicas del extraterrestre solo haciendo enojarla más.

Grito desesperada quería golpear algo, se tomó del cabello –Como fui tan tonta… Ahhh

–Bra, no te hagas menos… Tu eres una guerrera, todo mejorará, no te sientas culpable Denma el...– Una vez más no pudo terminar cuando tenía a la chica enfrente.

–Tienes que entrenarme, por favor, llévame con Hit. Prometo mejorar, prometo ser mejor persona, yo enmendare todos mis errores. Por favor– Se aferro con fuerza a la tela de las mangas de Saiyajin. –Por favor, sé que tú no tienes ninguna responsabilidad por mí, de verdad te lo agradezco no tienes idea todo lo que Denma me hizo ver, perdóname por ser tan grosera… Yo te he tratado horrible, tu pones tus decisiones por mi, y yo no tengo nada que darte ¡Nada que regresarte! Eres una persona increíble y de verdad de verdad agradezco tanto haberte encontrado… Yo estaba tan sola y tu...– Lo abrazo, y Kyabe a un conmocionado devolvió el efecto –Bra no tienes nada que agradecer. Estoy feliz de que estés a mi lado.

Ella se apartó, secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, aún estaba muy afectada por la muerte de Denma. Estaba desesperada.

–Hit nos está esperando en 34-Glank… Necesito que tú te recuperes y yo debo resolver unos problemas y nos iremos de acuerdo.

Ella solo asintió.

–Ve a descansar

.

.

.

Tres días después de que Bra despertara salieron del planeta. Kyabe se despidió de su amiga, prometiendo volver pronto y la princesa no tuvo el valor para siquiera acercarse a la casa. Era muy difícil todo.

.

.

.

El viaja a 34-Glank les tomó poco menos de dos semanas. Fue un tiempo para que ambos se entendieran mejor. Bra no volvió a mencionar a Denma y Kyabe siempre que lo menciono trataba de ser concreto. Podía notar el dolor que ella sentía

Bra estaba sentada en el piso del lado derecho del asiento principal de mando, Kyabe manejaba la nave -Aunque no era necesario ya que estaba en piloto automático-

–Entonces ya no tienes ningún problema en recordar

Ella negó, estaba entretenida garabateando en su cuaderno. Entonces una idea que la había estado atormentando a lo largo de la semana una vez más la perturbó. –Le contaste a Hit

–Si

Bra se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, le tenía mucho respeto a Hit cómo su maestro y estaba avergonzada por todo lo que había hecho, dejar morir a tu mejor amigo. Pensó que se merecía el infierno. Y Kyabe entendió como ella se sentía.

–Hit está enojado, al igual que yo no puede hacer nada… Le conté lo que quieres hacer, matar a Frost.

–¿Y qué te dijo?– Preguntó viéndolo a un sentada

–No dijo nada, sabes cómo es el.

Se levantó –Buenas noches Kyabe, despiértame por favor antes de aterrizar– Le dió un abrazo, era una de las actitudes que habían cambiado en ella, ahora era más afectiva, estaba consciente que de un día para otro podía perder todo, no quería arrepentirse de haber hecho cosas. Quería demasiado a Kyabe, lo respetaba tanto y agradecía lo que hacía por ella. Por suerte ya había superado sus nervios cuando estaba cerca de el.

–Descansa Bra

.

.

.

Cada noche antes de dormir, acostada en su cama se permitía hablar con ella misma, era el espacio perfecto para repasar todo en su vida, era imposible no recordar a Denma, en dos semanas el chico había quedado enterrado en su corazón, pensó en su familia y sintió una vez más tristeza.

En ese momento en silencio deseo tener tantos su mamá y a su papá para que la abrazaran y la consolaran. O por lo menos su mamá, y su hermano pues sabía que su padre simples palabras le daría, pero desde pequeña había aprendido a leer entre líneas las actitudes de su padre.

.

.

.

Las horas de sueño terminaron, aunque realmente la princesa no pudo dormir. Se levantó cambió su ropa y peino su cabello en una trenza.

En minutos aterrizarían y por fin volvería a su entrenamiento ahora su único objetivo era hacerse fuerte buscar al maldito de Frost y acabar con él.

.

.

.

Glank era conocido cómo planeta, cuando realmente era una pequeña luna de un planeta extinto, una estrella había colisionado hace años con el destruyéndolo y reemplazándolo en el campo gravitatorio. El planeta en su mayoría era cálido a excepción de los polos con un extenso mar.

Una pequeña civilización había logrado habitarla mismos que habían salido del extinto planeta, aunque años después la población era un surtido de un montón de razas que se había establecido ahí.

Bra jamás había ido, pero en cuánto aterrizaron se preguntó ¿Qué tenía de especial ese lugar para que Hit decidiera entrenarla ahí?

El sicario ya los esperaba, cuando ambos bajaron él se acercó analizó a la princesa de pies a cabeza y aunque lo disimulo la puso nerviosa.

–Hola

–¿Estás bien?– Preguntó seriamente aunque intentaba ser cortés. Ella asintió. –Prepara tus cosas Bra, en este momento vamos a entrenar, tengo muchas pruebas para ti.

.

.

.

Habían volado unos kilómetros de distancia a un lugar apartado. El panorama era muy curioso, la costa de una playa, sin embargo, por varios kilómetros marea dentro sobresalían del agua verdosa troncos muertos de decenas de árboles.

Kyabe se había mantenido en silencio todo el camino. Había hablado con Hit y ambos tenían curiosidad por una cuestión en particular que resolverían en ese momento.

Al aterrizar los tres sintieron la brisa sobre sus rostros era medio día en aquel planeta, aunque Bra aprendería horas más tarde que ahí no había noche ni día solo una luz interminable.

…

Estaba algo nerviosa, más cuando sentí la mirada de mis dos maestros. Me acerque a ellos.

–Frost es fuerte– Me dijo Hit con su voz impasible –Yo no tengo ningún problema con que le des su merecido… La pérdida de tu amigo es dolorosa, me imagino que es una gran pérdida, pero no te quiero ver llorando, si veo una sola lágrima dejaré de entrenarte… Entendiste

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, y sentí un malestar en mis piernas, estaba nerviosa. Pero nada me detendría –Si.

–Bien

Sentí el ki de Kyabe reaccionar los instintos de supervivencia me hicieron en ipso facto con mi antebrazo detener un golpe que iba directo a mi rostro. Las miradas de ambos eran serias y solo en un parpadeo me vi en la necesidad de esquivar y tratar de detener los mortales golpes de Kyabe.

El no estaba siendo gentil, y lo veía dudar cada vez que se acercaba a darme un golpe ¿Por qué? De reojo en un salto que di hacia atrás para esquivar una patada ví de reojo a Hit que en el mismo lugar miraba todo en su típica pose… Era como si esperara ver algo.

–¡No te distraigas!– Grito

Al voltear un golpe rozó mi brazo derecho y antes siquiera de ser consciente de moverme para esquivar otro golpe Kyabe apareció en mi espalda golpeándome entre el dorso y mi brazo. Un quejido salió de mi. Y pensé seriamente bajar al suelo y pedir un descanso, pero para mí sorpresa Kyabe se convirtió en super Saiyajin dejándome atónita.

Lo suficiente para una vez más no reaccionar y recibir un combo completo de golpes en el estómago piernas y brazos.

Kyabe solo se había convertido en super Saiyajin una vez frente a mí y solo para enseñarme, nunca en ningún entrenamiento lo hizo, pues en ese nivel yo estaba muy lejos de alcanzarlo. Con dificultad para respirar tomé la misma transformación y solo me dediqué a esquivar los golpes, en lo cual no tuve mucho éxito.

Un golpe en mi mandíbula me mandó al suelo, al levantarme la vista un par de botas de casquillo negro me indicaron que lo peor estaba por venir. Un jalón de mi despeinada trenza me obligó a pararme.

Hit me miraba enojado, sin sentimiento alguno, y aunque eso era natural en el, aquel brillo asesino del verdadero ser que el era me atemorizó y heló mi sangre.

–Patética

Agarre mi cabello intentando soltarme, con mi objetivo conseguido me tomó con rudeza del brazo elevándonos unos metros. Hit es demasiado rápido para mi, solo senti mi cuerpo estremecerse, cerre mis ojos mientras presionaba mi mandíbula ignorando el dolor de todo mi cuerpo. Hit no dudaba en golpearme como Kyabe " _No llores, no llores, ¡No llores!"_ Era lo único que repetía en mi mente. Mi caída magistral a la derrota y al dolor fue el golpe en mi mejilla que causó un choque emocional y físico. Esto ya no era entrenamiento, eso había quedado muy atrás. Solo escuché el nombre de Hit pronunciado en la voz de Kyabe, caí calculo unos 4 metros al suelo y lo único en lo que pensé fue en papá.

Quería a papá, quería sentirme protegida, quería volver a tener valor, quería palabras de aliento no dolor.

–Frost es fuerte, y ni siquiera aguantas un par de golpes, así pretendes vencerlo– Me estaba gritando Hit mientras yo aún seguía tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras ignoraba el dolor y el asco de la sangre en mi boca. –Eres el claro ejemplo Bra de lo más vil sobre este universo. Tú amigo muerto, Denma debe estar completamente arrepentido de haber confiado en ti. Por tu culpa murió, lo llevaste a su tumba. Eres patética Bra, no mereces llevar la sangre guerrera de tu familia, no mereces estar viva, tu madre, tu hermano ellos sí deberían tener la posibilidad de respirar y no estarse pudriendo muertos, ellos si hicieran algo de provecho no como tú que no sirves para nada

Deje de escuchar, el seguía hablando, pero para mí todo se volvió un murmullo. Seguía conteniendo mis lágrimas. Pero sus palabras taladraban en mi piel con dolor, sus palabras se posaron en mi mente y se repitieron junto a la sádica risa de Frost cuando se burló de la muerte de Denma, visualice a mi familia y por último una imagen de papá viéndome enojado. Agachada en el piso, presiona más la arena entre mis puños.

–Cállate– Susurré, mientras sentía la ira tomar mi cuerpo, mientras cada músculo de mi cuerpo y cada célula se llenaba de fuego, de energía. –¡Cállate!– Esta vez grité. Levantándome.

Pero Hit no se inmuto nada, se acercó, posó su dedo índice en mi pecho y me empujó como si yo fuera una simple muñeca. –Eres patética Bra.

Pero yo definitivamente deje de escuchar, mire fijamente a mi maestro, estaba enojada, me costaba respirar del coraje que recorría mi sangre.

 **–¡Deja de insultarme!–** Grité aumentando mi ki y lanzándome una vez más a atacar a Hit, no di ni un solo golpe pero si lo hice moverse y esquivar. Entonces cuando apareció en mi espalda y me abrazo por la espalda me tense completamente. Me moví desesperada.

 **–Suéltame, suéltame** – Me movía desesperada, intentaba patearlo, golpearlo

–Cálmate Bra. Tenía que comprobarlo

–¿Que?– Dije aun intentando soltarme.

–Cálmate Bra, una valiosa lección es aprender de tu entorno de tu enemigo, pero primero y más importante conocer tus límites.

Deje de luchar y relaje todos mis músculos derrotada, al bajar Kyabe se acercó.

–Teníamos que hacerlo

–¡Hacer que! ¡Que maldita sea!– Hit se paró frente a mí.

–Bra– Metió sus manos a los bolsillos –Sabes por qué dicen que los Saiyajin no tienen límites.

Un repentino recuerdo de papá entrenando con el señor Goku llegó a mi, yo de 5 años corrí a él. Le pregunté porque siempre entrenaba si terminaba todo lastimado.

Estábamos en alguna parte del bosque donde la familia Son vivía.

 _–Porque somos Saiyajin_

 _Miraba hacia arriba, no lo entendía –Pero estás lastimado. Entonces el me dijo palabras que quedarían grabadas en mi memoria para siempre._

–Los Saiyajin mejoramos después de cada combate a muerte– Sin ser consciente lo dije en voz alta. Mire a mis dos maestros.

–Bra– Habló Hit viéndome fijamente –Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste.

Yo arqueé mi ceja extrañada ¿A qué se refería? Entonces preste más atención a mi cuerpo a mi ki, a mi energía. Era diferente toque mis brazos como si buscara algo y tocando mi cabello que note estaba más largo de lo normal lo entendí. –Super Saiyajin 2– Dije sin creerlo, luego levanté mi mirada –Super Saiyajin 2 ¡Logré el super Saiyajin fase 2! ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo logré!– Grité olvidando todo dolor e irá y corrí a Hit que era el más cercano y me lance a abrazarlo.

–¡Lo logré!

Hit se rió seguido de Kyabe –Discúlpanos Bra era la única manera de comprobarlo, ahora tu entrenamiento será aprender a controlar tu transformación.

Yo seguía emocionada por todo me aleje de Hit y abrace a Kyabe. Pero antes de que pudiera controlar mi emoción Hit volvió a hablar apacible como siempre.

–Aún no terminamos Bra, quiero que hagas 4000 abdominales y 4000 flexiones de brazos completas.

Me reí –¿Es broma?

–Yo no bromeó Bra, trata de mantener la transformación. Tu poder es un incremento la fuerza de tu cuerpo físico, si tu cuerpo en estado natural es más fuerte tu transformación también lo será.

Agaché la cabeza derrotada tirándole al piso me acosté y comencé con los abdominales. Dos horas me tomó terminar, mientras trataba de que mis brazos aguantaran sin perder la fase 2. Cuando termine caí derrota, controlar la fase era agotador.

…

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente llegó, la princesa se despertó muy temprano, más de lo usual. Con una idea en mente corrió literal al cuarto de Kyabe, pero al sentir su ki se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierto afuera de la nave entrenaba.

–Kyabe– Corrió a él. Haciendo que el parara su entrenamiento

–Buenos días Bra ¿Cómo te sientes?– Preguntó aunque el porte de la princesa era terrible, los moretones adornaban sus brazos y piernas.

–Como si un camión me hubiera caído encima

–Entonces deberías ir a descansar… Aún es muy temprano.

Movió su cabeza negando –Tengo algo muy importante que decirte…– Respiro profundamente tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas –No quiero que tener más secretos para ti confío plenamente en ti, y no quiero volver a sufrir por alguna mentira entre nosotros… Se que me llevaste con Aleni buscándome una familia– Vio su rostro desencajarse.

–Bra yo te lo puedo explicar.

–No es necesario… Aleni me explico todo, hacerte responsable de mi fue una muy grande decisión y entiendo que dudaras… Pero te agradezco mucho– Sonrió –Ya no quiero tener secretos confío plenamente en ti– Respiro una vez más y se calmó –Soy muy orgullosa, desconsiderada y antes sólo pensaba en mí, pero las cosas han cambiado y quiero sepas todo… Te mentí, aún me falta recordar algunos hechos del enfrentamiento que hubo antes de que perdiera la memoria– Kyabe noto la seriedad con la que hablaba Bra, supo que lo que estaba por decir era difícil para ella –Me siento culpable de algo y se que tiene que ver con ese día, extraño mucho a mi familia y a veces en la noche me dan muchas ganas de llorar…

Kyabe posó su mano sobre el hombro de la princesa, tratando de consolarla –No tienes que decirme si te sientes mal con ello.

Negó logrando que su cabello azul tapara un poco su rostro, al retirar el cabello siguió hablando –Cuando estuve sola pase hambre, me sentía mal conmigo, fui muy reservada, estuve con malas influencias, hice cosas de las que arrepiento y otras de las que no aunque se que están mal– Kyabe miraba a la peli azul un poco consternado.

–Robe comida, dinero, incluso secuestre a una persona, solo me aferró a la idea de que era un mercenario… Mate gente que se lo merecía, otro que no y me siento culpable de ello– Sintió un nudo en su garganta pero continuo –Intimide a varias personas, una cuantas– Miró fijamente a Kyabe el cual tenía una expresión extraña –Esta bien fueron unas cuantas decenas de personas, acabe con una red de trata la misma a la que me intentaron venderme… Robe una nave de las fuerzas de defensa del planeta Ribens que luego vendí, ayude a sabotear un par de misiones… Con mis compañeros Spirens secuestramos un barco espacial de carga de material combustible de un planeta del cual no recuerdo su nombre… Ayude a escapar a tres prisioneros peligrosos, les quite los rastreadores que tú y Aleni me enseñaron.

–Eso es imposible– Dijo Kyabe.

–Digamos que lo tome como un reto… Accidentalmente provoque un conflicto entre dos razas que cohabitan una estrella de la galaxia del sur, ayude a planear un atentado con un grupo rival del hombre para el que trabajaba, entre a una reserva protegida en un planeta y robe una planta por la cual me pagaron mucho dinero que luego repartí a unas familias del mismo planeta… No ocupaba todo y era molesto cargarlo… Todo eso lo hice egoístamente solo pensando en mí, no me importo el daño que cause y me arrepiento mucho.

Kyabe aún analizaba todo lo que Bra le había dicho, nunca pensó que fueran tantas cosas. Pero podía ver la culpa en sus ojos, estaba arrepentida y una vez más coincidió en que lo que ella había hecho había sido inspirado por la dura vida que había llevado. Pensó que había terminado, pero ella siguió

–Me escape de la escuela junto a Denma, solo fui dos días a la escuela y luego intente intimidar a él lector de mentes, he insultado a muchas personas, pensé en alejarme de ti cuando me enteré de lo de Aleni y… creo que es todo…

Kyabe parpadeo, una y dos veces –Gracias por confiar en mí para decirme todo eso Bra– Fue lo único que pudo decir, la vio triste y trato de consolarla. –Dejemos el pasado atrás, a partir de ahora todo será diferente… De acuerdo

Ella asintió –Tienes algo que decirme tu Kyabe, no quiero sentirme igual que cuando me enteré que tratabas de alejarme de ti.

Los músculos de Kyabe se tensaron, en ese momento Vegeta llegó a su mente, y sintió la garganta seca pensando en cómo decirle a Bra que él seguía vivo. Su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en cómo la princesa se desviviría por la idea de reencontrarse con su padre, no podía, no podía hacer eso, no quería verla sufrir por nunca regresar con su padre, era cruel, era injusto, pero pensó que lo más correcto, no quería ver llorar a Bra de nuevo, el que Vegeta estuviera vivo sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba –No Bra– Fue todo lo que dijo y para su alivio ella sonrió.

–Gracias por todo Kyabe, iré a bañarme para seguir el entrenamiento… Hoy yo preparare el desayuno– Dijo emocionada –¿Quieres algo en particular?

–No estoy bien– Revolvió el despeinado cabello azul y la vio irse poco antes de subir a la nave se detuvo regresó corriendo

–¿Bra?

–Recordé otra cosa– Jugó con sus dedos algo nerviosa –Podría decirse que causé una revolución en el conjunto de planetas de la galaxia de Normyi… Pero escuche que les va mejor sin la monarquía que derrocaron.

Kyabe parpadeó desconcertado –Yo también escuche eso– Fue lo único que dijo y Bra sin un peso muy grande con una sonrisa se retiró a la nave...

Hit llegó unos segundos después junto al Saiyajin.

–¿Escuchaste?

Hit se río estremeciendo un poco a Kyabe eso no era normal –Si, tal vez no se tan mala idea que me acompañe en algunos de mis trabajos.

–Ho no, definitivamente eso no pasara… Bra ya tuvo suficiente para que se convierta en una asesina de profesión

Hit cambió completamente su semblante –Ella fue totalmente sincero contigo y tu ocultas la verdad, Kyabe tienes oportunidad entra y dile antes de que la mentira se haga más dolorosa. Tu secreto solo le dará desgracias a Bra, le provocaras sufrimiento y dolor y crearas un caos en su vida, debes decirle. ¿Por qué negarle la verdad? Es su padre, le llora en las noches ¿No crees que merece saber que está vivo?

Hit se fue dejando un pensante Kyabe.

* * *

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:

 _–¡Tu plan es dejarme al borde de la muerte en cada entrenamiento para hacerme más fuerte!_

 _–No exactamente_

 _–Pero eso parece_

 _…_

 _–El perdón no se condiciona_

 _–No me quietes otra oportunidad, ni siquiera me estas escuchando_

 _–Ya te dije que no, olvida esa idea_

 _…_

 _–¿Dónde está Bra?_

 _–Eso mismo estaba por preguntarte_

* * *

Gracias por leer. Solo por aclarar si es que no me exprese bien en el capítulo; la fase 2 de Bra la obtuvo por todo lo que vivió con Frost en el enfrentamiento, aunque no pudo combatir por el veneno que la hizo perder la conciencia.

Sobre este capítulo me costó escribirlo, la narración es un punto que me falta desarrollar y a veces solo me enfoco en los diálogos, expresar como se sentía Bra fue difícil.

Todo lo que hizo la princesa tal vez es un poco exagerando, pero es hija del príncipe Vegeta, no esperen menos. Y por último Kyabe piensa que esta protegiendo a Bra la cuestión es quien tendrá la razón Hit que esta a favor de contarle todo o Kyabe.

Lo único que los dos saben es que Bra no podrá regresar a su universo. Aunque ella no cree en los límites. Ademas tiene una promesa que cumplir.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola. Aquí dejo un nuevo capitulo espero les guste, debo decir que este se me salió de las manos quedo mas largo de lo que me imagine, pero me gusto mucho el resultado, espero a ustedes también.

* * *

El sol era cálido, causaba una sensación armónica junto a la brisa del mar. Un clima

perfecto para relajarse y descansar o tormentoso cuando estás sometiendo tu cuerpo a esforzarse a niveles que pueden llegar a ser imposibles.

Eso pensaba Kyabe mientras veía a su princesa tratar de esquivar los golpes de Hit mientras sudaba a cántaros. Sus entrenamientos eran duros muy duros, Hit en ningún momento había sido considerado y cuando intento hablar con él sobre la rutina que ella llevaba él se excusó diciendo que era necesario.

Cerró sus ojos recordando a su maestro y las múltiples veces que había entrenado con él, no pudo evitar compararse con Bra, él también había sido sometido a un extenuante entrenamiento que sintió más de una vez lo llevó al borde de la muerte.

Aún era temprano, ese día tenía que partir para resolver asuntos de los deberes que le correspondían, la búsqueda de Frost se había intensificado, sin embargo, no había resultados. Y conociendo lo escurridizo que era no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrarlo pronto. Sadala estaba solo a 4 horas de distancia, aprovecharía para visitar a su familia, tenía tiempo sin hacerlo.

.

.

.

Las palabras que Hit le daba a Bra eran pocas, simples y concretas. "Esquiva, más fuerte, no te detengas, esfuérzate, derecha, izquierda"

Su entrenamiento era extenuante y de vez en cuando desinhibido. Cómo ese día que Bra estaba sobre un tronco que sobresalía de la marea baja tratando de mantener el equilibrio mientras su maestro lanzaba múltiples ataques hacia ella, las reglas eran simples, no volar y no tocar el agua. Podría ser fácil saltar de tronco en tronco, claro si no tuvieras a un asesino profesional que parecía por sus ataques querer acabar con tu vida.

Bra estaba encima de un tronco, ya todas sus piernas estaban raspadas, su lado racional pensaba no mueras, no toques el agua. También una pequeña voz se lamentaba las futuras cicatrices de sus piernas, debía resolver eso al llegar a la nave.

Al parpadear un disco de energía se dirigía hacia ella, lo esquivó saltando a un tronco pero este delgado y ya podrido por el agua que lo había rodeado por quién sabe cuánto tiempo crujió anunciando lo inminente, la base del tronco no aguanto y en cuánto la princesa puso un pie lo sintió pero ya era muy tarde, el tronco se rompió haciéndola caer. _"No maldita sea_ " Fue lo único que pensó, mientras se dedicaba a salir a la superficie el agua era lo suficientemente honda para cubrirla, ahora luchaba por zafarse de algunas plantas y raíces enredadas en ella.

–Odio este lugar– Susurró subiendo a otro árbol, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Hit ya la estaba atacando de nuevo, el sí estaba volando y se valía de su velocidad para desaparecer y reaparecer.

–¡Tu plan es dejarme al borde de la muerte en cada entrenamiento para hacerme más fuerte!– Grito mientras sostenía su brazo que sangraba ligeramente.

–No exactamente– Contestó en el aire

–Pero eso parece

Dos horas más tarde y 5 caídas nuevas el entrenamiento termino. Bra regreso a la orilla saltando entre árboles secos pues Hit le había prohibido usar cualquier técnica con ki. La razón que le había dado era -Has más fuerte tu cuerpo físico-

Cansada se tumbó en la arena de la playa sin importarle llenarse de está. Sintió a Hit a un lado y Kyabe al otro.

–6 veces tocaste el agua– Pronunció el mayor con calma.

–Lose– Cerró los ojos

Kyabe frunció un poco sus rasgos al ver a Bra, estaba mejor que otros días debía admitir. No quería cuestionar los métodos de entrenamiento del líder del equipo del universo 6 pero a la vista de otros tomaría aquello cómo abusó infantil, por suerte Bra era mitad Saiyajin y sus heridas por lo general al día siguiente ya estaban mejor, si eran graves entonces recibía medicamentos.

–Harás 1000 flexiones por cada vez que fallaste

Bra suspiró se levantó para tomar un poco de agua de las botellas que cargaban.

–Eres muy duro conmigo, soy una chica…– Sus cejas se curvaron ligeramente –No es agradable casi ahogarme tratando de liberarme entre plantas y quién sabe qué más hay en esas aguas, pude morir– Si, ella estaba exagerando y lo sabía, su sonrisa al final lo demostró.

Ambos maestros miraban a su alumna regresar, se sentó una vez más en la arena para cambiar una venda en su pierna, una herida del entrenamiento del día anterior.

–Bra flexiones ahora

–Ya voy, ya voy… Es que en verdad me duele todo el cuerpo.

–Flexiones

–Sabes– Habló mientras apoyaba su peso sobre los brazos –Las palabras de hace un momento no están tan alejadas de la realidad, tengo solo 15 años, deberías al menos darme un día de descanso, hasta mi papá descansaba unas horas por la tarde… A veces, creo…

Hit sonrió ligeramente –Estas incitándome a cambiar mi manera de entrenarte

Bra paro su flexión y volteó –¿Está funcionando?

–No

–Bueno por lo menos lo intenté…– Bra seguía con su ejercicio hasta que Kyabe habló.

–¿Desde cuándo tienes 15?

–Amm desde hace tres semanas que decidí que ya había tenido 14 por mucho tiempo.

–Cumpliste años– Dijo Hit –Solo 15, ahora comprendo que te consideres una niña pequeña.

–Por qué no nos dijiste sobre tu cumpleaños

Bra no contestó no sabía bien qué decir. –Creo que no le tome mucha importancia, mi cálculo no es exacto, no sé cómo comparar el tiempo que vivo con el de mi planeta, solo cálculo que tengo 15– Bra sonrió –A papá nunca le gustaron las celebraciones por los cumpleaños, decía que eran una pérdida de tiempo...– La sonrisa se escapó de su rostro –Aunque siempre estaba en mis fiestas– Susurro.

Kyabe sintió la mirada de Hit, pero no sé atrevió a voltear.

–Bra tengo que ir a Sadala partiré mañana temprano.

–Está bien

.

.

.

Hit tenía una rutina para Bra, desayuno, entrenamiento, comida, entrenamiento, cena y dormir. No había tiempo para nada más, él nunca había tratado con niños menos con mujeres adolescentes, cuando Bra intento explicarle que necesitaba descansar un poco sintiéndose mal, la ignoró poniendo en juego las palabras que ella misma había dicho -Ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a Frost-

Kyabe tenía dos días fuera del planeta. El extraterrestre de piel morada sentado en la mesa del improvisado comedor de la nave esperaba a su pupila, había sido muy duro con ella, pero sabía que era necesario. Al finalizar el entrenamiento la dejaba con ejercicios físicos y cuando ella terminaba regresaba, lo que le tomaba al menos tres horas, puesto que entrenaban lejos de donde estaban, 45 minutos caminando, y cómo la princesa tenía prohibido usar ki tenía que sobrellevar el camino a pie.

34-Glank no tenía noche, pero si unas horas cuando el planeta estaba lejos de la órbita de su estrella que la luz se atenuaba ligeramente, no era noche, era un ligero atardecer simplemente. Al presentarse estas condiciones sus brazos se cruzaron en descontento. ¿Dónde estaba Bra? Ya era tarde. Espero 10 minutos, pero sin noticias de ella se levantó para irla a buscar.

.

.

.

Siguiendo su energía se dio cuenta que no estaba en la playa donde usualmente entrenaban, estaba en algún lugar de la montaña que adornaba la costa, se adentró en el tupido bosque sin preocuparse por ella pues no sentía ninguna alteración en su energía.

Cuando escucho una risa, decidió ante su sigilo acercarse, entre los árboles un pequeño espacio cubierto de plantas yacía la princesa en la rama de un árbol atando lo que parecía una cuerda, que si miraba detenidamente podría observar que era alguna planta tejida, seguramente por ella, la otra punta también fue atada y en la base un pedazo de madera se sujetaba. La vio bajar y noto cómo evitaba tocar las plantas que crecían en el suelo, saltaba a los espacios vacíos entonces cuando dió vuelta lo vio, ambos pares de ojos se encontraron.

Y ella gritó -Literal- Nunca espero eso, pensó que estaba sola. Había dejado de sentir las energías para evitar usar ki.

Hit cerró los ojos ignorando el grito y dio un paso al frente.

–¡No!– Volvió a gritar, haciendo que se detuviera –No toques las plantas… Me asustaste.

Hit manteniéndose en una postura que parecía rígida no quitó su vista en ningún momento. –Te deje entrenando, no jugando, además estabas distraída.

Los cachetes de la princesa se inflaron ligeramente con una mueca, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. –Estaba muy concentrada, terminé el entrenamiento, pero algo llamó mi atención, de la costa se veía una luz azul, y vine a ver, pero no encontré nada, hasta que descubrí esto...– Sonrió, emocionada, camino evitando las plantas moradas y sin forma a sus pies, subió en el improvisado columpio, subió un pie luego otro logrando balancearse, cuando el tronco plano de la base tocó las plantas estas se iluminaron de una fluorescente luz azul. Hit observó esto, pero más la expresión de Bra, la sonrisa tranquila que mantenía mientras se mecía sobre ese improvisado vaivén logrando la interacción de las plantas era… No tenía una palabra para describirlo, pero le daba paz.

Bra bajo del columpio y camino a su maestro. –Viste es increíble verdad, nunca había visto nada así.

–Son plantas luminiscentes. Irradian luz como acto natural de defensa.

–Lose– Dijo dirigiendo su vista a su tobillo el cual tenía una mancha roja, como si se hubiera quemado –Las pise y el líquido que las cubre parece que quemó mi piel.

Hit se agachó viendo más de cerca la herida, lo que puso nerviosa a Bra, pero el mayor buscaba cualquier indicio de envenenamiento o algo que fuera más grave, no conocía la naturaleza de aquella planta, pero solo era la piel irritada.

–¿Por qué juegas con algo si sabes que puede quemarte la piel?

–Por que es divertido y es hermoso, me distraje un poco– miró de nuevo las plantas a sus pies, se quedó en silencio.

–¿En qué piensas Bra?

–A Denma le hubiera gustado verlas– Susurró, a 5 meses de su muerte a un era muy doloroso para ella

–Ese chico… Sigues lamentando su muerte

Ella asintió.

–No deberías, la muerte no es mala, lo malo es que la gente no sabe cómo vivir, no se vive y no aprecia lo bello que puede ser.

Bra sonrió –Denma si sabía vivir.

–Eso está bien.

–Hit puedo preguntarte algo

–Ya lo estas haciendo

–Bueno otra pregunta, después de una larga platica ya mas tarde decidieron regresar a la nave. Un largo día les esperaba.

.

.

.

Las horas de dormir, una cena ligera, y la princesa entró a su cuarto, se baño y cubrió la nueva herida de su pierna, se veía peor ahora, estaba empezando a cubrirse de una ampolla horrible, ya antes había pasado por algo similar, y supo que lo mejor era dejarla sanar, solo aplicó un poco de una crema que amablemente Kyabe le había dado para sanar heridas en su piel, viendo el tubo de color azul suspiro y cansada se escondió entre las sábanas.

.

.

.

 _Tenía prisa, el laboratorio no estaba lejos, pero se permitió alzar vuelo entre los pasillos, para así llegar más rápido, entró por las puertas y volvió a poner sus pies en el piso que brillaba en tono blanco._

 _–Mama_

 _–Hola Bra, creí que estarías entrenando con tu padre_

 _–Si ahorita voy a ir, pero mamá mira– alzó un libro que cargaba entre sus manos._

 _Ella sonrió –Qué tienes ahí– Bulma tomó el libro que su hija traía entre sus brazos –El álbum de fotos_

 _Estaba emocionada –Mamá, es fantástico hay muchas fotos de ti y otros que no conozco ¿Cuándo pasó eso mamá?_

 _–Que dices Bra si todos los de estas fotos te han acompañado en tu vida, claro algunos están un poco cambiados_

 _Formó en su rostro una mueca de interrogación. Su madre sonrió se sentó en el piso ella le copio, posó el libro entre sus piernas y lo abrió, la primera foto había sido tomada hace tantos años en el primer torneo de las artes marciales al que había asistido_

 _–Mira Bra, esta foto la tomaron poco después de que yo me fuera a buscar las esferas del dragón cuando tenía 16 años_

 _Abrió los ojos a un más –¡Las esferas!_

 _–Si… Bra el es Goku, el es Krilin tal vez no los conoces porque eran pequeños_

 _–Es verdad son el sr Krillin y el insecto de Kakaroto_

 _Sintió la mirada pesada de su madre –Bra ya te he dicho que no te refieras de esa manera a Goku_

 _–Lo siento, digo el señor Goku_

 _–El es Yamcha, puar, Oolong, el maestro Roshi, Launch… Los conoces a todos_

 _–Te divertiste mucho verdad mamá_

 _–Fue una muy buena época_

 _Sentía mucha emoción –Quiero ir a buscar las esferas mamá, le diré a Pan– Se levantó dispuesta a salir corriendo._

 _–Ho no a donde crees que vas jovencita, las esferas no son fáciles de encontrar a demás no debes molestar al dios dragón por un simple capricho, son para emergencias._

 _–Pero tu ya lo hiciste, recuerdo un deseo con intención a cumplir una dotación de fresas_ _– Interrumpió el arrogante príncipe de los Saiyajin_

 _–Hmp– Nunca debi contarte eso_

 _–Papi– Se levantó y lo abrazó_

 _–Te especifique claramente que entrenaríamos en la cámara de gravedad_

 _–Lose, pero… Estaba buscando a mamá, encontré el álbum de fotos y quería que me contara de sus aventuras cuando se fue a buscar las esferas del dragón, recuerdas cuando conoció al insecto de Kakaroto_

 _–¡Bra!– Gritó su madre_

 _Vegeta dibujó una leve sonrisa –No corrijas cosas que son verdad… Vamos a entrenar_

 _–Si– Dijo sonriendo_

 _–Vegeta no seas muy_ _duro con ella en el entrenamiento_

 _-Hmp_

 _._

.

.

Los instintos son naturales, aquellos que la obligaron a abrir los ojos repentinamente y sentarse como si algo estuviera por atacarla.

–No– Susurró cerrando sus azules ojos –No– Volvió a decir cuando comprobó lo que sentía, pero de inmediato cortó la conexión con la detección de Ki tenía prohibido usarla, había sido un pequeño desliz, eso no era el problema, sino la presencia que sintió. Rápidamente se levantó, corrió al baño, tomó su rutina de aseo y una vez más salió corriendo.

La cocina estaba tranquila, Hit disfrutaba de una bebida caliente, ya había sentido a Bra algo alterada pero no le dió importancia.

Luego cuando ella entró corriendo y directo a él se sorprendió, aunque no reflejó nada.

–Dime que no

–No

Bra parpadeo y antes de decir otra cosa la puerta de la nave se abrió precipitadamente. La princesa reprimió un grito cuando sus ojos vieron, la vieron. La Saiyajin Caulifa que tan arrogante como ella era se acercó con una sonrisa hasta toparse con ella.

–Huerfanita… Tiempo sin verte, me han dicho que eres más fuerte.

Bra lloraba mentalmente, Caulifa no era la mejor persona para tener una relación amistosa, ambos caracteres chocaban tanto y ella mayor se aprovechaba, recordó su último tiempo viviendo juntas. -Bra limpia esto, apresúrate, te dije que no, pelea bien, esquiva, pon tu maldito trasero aquí, huérfana has algo de provecho, la comida Bra- Entre más pensaba más se asustaba. Luego el ligero golpe en su frente la despertó de su pequeña laguna mental.

–Esa es la manera de saludar a tu maestra.

Miró con súplica a Kyabe que estaba detrás, solo hasta ese momento se dió cuenta que Kale también estaba ahí. Sin más que hacer tragándose su orgullo se inclinó ligeramente.

–Hola Caulifa

–¿Cómo están?– Preguntó Kyabe.

–Bien

La princesa trató de olvidar el momento, saludo a Kale y Kyabe de mejor manera, con una sonrisa para luego todos juntos desayunar. A medio día Caulifa insistió en medir nuevamente las habilidades de su pupila.

Ambas mujeres Saiyajin y la princesa en medio de un espacio abierto en la parte deshabitada del planeta se preparaban para enfrentarse

–Lista Bra, no importa que lograrás la fase 2 igual sigues siendo una bebita– Pronunció Caulifa sabiendo que estaba alterando el inestable temperamento de la adolescente.

–Empecemos

Bra se puso nerviosa cuando la Saiyajin se transformó, sintió un malestar en la palma de las manos que sacudió rápidamente preparándose en una posición de ataque. Kyabe y Hit miraban desde una distancia prudente.

–¿Lista?– Preguntó Caulifa

–Si…

Hit esperaba ver muchas cosas en esa pelea, Bra tenía casi 6 meses entrenando en su estado natural, sin ki alguno. ¿Pero que tanto había mejorado realmente? –Bra– Gritó a la distancia –Recuerda que tienes prohibido utilizar ki.

Ella escuchó perfectamente, se descolocó un poco, y miró a su maestro sin entender. ¡De verdad pretendía que peleará sin ki! ¡Caulifa la mataría! –Pero…

–¡Sin peros Bra…! Demuestra quién eres

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, se valdría de la fuerza natural y velocidad heredada de la sangre de su padre, ni siquiera podría volar. La princesa no podía engañarse a si misma, la situación que estaba a punto de vivir no le gustaba, esperaba mínimo algunos huesos rotos. Se enojó ¿Por qué no podía usar ki? Entendía el dogma de Hit -Entrenar el cuerpo físico para mejorar el potencial del Super Saiyajin- Pero la sórdida situación la estaba haciendo enojar, sentía la mirada de Kyabe y Hit a su espalda. ¿Pero qué esperaban?

Logro esquivar bien un golpe de Caulifa agachándose. Se levantó y trató de golpearla un par de veces, pero ella era rápida. Los siguientes minutos se dedico a esquivar golpes y soportar el dolor de los que recibía.

Un gruñido más de la princesa y se levantó, solo para esquivar más golpes, también ella logró unos cuantos, pero no podían compararse en fuerza. La pelea no podía durar mucho, la diferencia era bestial y Bra seguía preguntándose ¿Qué pretendían conseguir de todo eso?

Todavía no estaba cansada, si adolorida de todos aquellos golpes, pero podía seguir hasta que Caulifa detuvo la pelea.

–Basta– Miró a Bra –Huerfanita, es claro que sigues muy abajo de nuestro nivel.

La sangre le hervía a la peliazul ¿Quién se creía ella para humillarla? La respetaba, ella era muy fuerte, pero ya estaba harta, la miró con odio, y sus puños se cerraron, entonces reuniendo toda fuerza se lanzó a Caulifa dispuesta a golpearla, pero su puño fue detenido mucho antes por un reflejo morado.

A Hit no le estaba gustando el comportamiento de Bra, tampoco Caulifa que sabía estaba provocando a la chiquilla, y cuando la vio con intenciones de golpearla se interpuso, aunque sabía que la Saiyajin perfectamente podía haber esquivado o detenido el golpe.

–Un guerrero honorable no ataca al finalizar una batalla– Dijo un tono frío viéndola directamente.

Bra arrebató su brazo, se cruzó de brazos igual viéndolo fijamente. –No soy un guerrero honorable, después de todo soy Saiyajin…– Kyabe ya también estaba ahí –Sé que en este universo ustedes son diferentes, pero en el mío éramos una raza que codiciaba poder y atacaban planetas sin compasión.

Kyabe formó una mueca, sus rasgados ojos se contrajeron un poco más –Tu no tienes que ser así Bra.

–Lose, esa vida no me pertenece… Pero ustedes me orillan a hacer esto.

Hit no dijo más dió la vuelta y se fue junto a Caulifa y Kale, ninguno tenía que soportar el mal humor de la peliazul.

–Fuiste grosera– La reprendió Kyabe cuando todos se fueron

Bra se mantuvo un momento callada, pero luego suspiro, el tenía razón volteó la mirada –Perdón no fue mi intención, es solo que…

–Te tendrás que disculpar con los tres. Bra debes agradecer que todos nos estemos tomando tiempo para estar aquí, yo tengo un trabajo que estoy dejando a un lado y no tomes esto como reprimenda lo hago con cariño… Al igual que Hit a denegado trabajos, jamás en los años que llevo conociéndolo lo había hecho, y Caulifa y Kale… Bueno ellas si tienen mucho tiempo libre, pero no es su obligación y sin embargo están aquí dispuestas a ayudarte.

La princesa se sintió mal su maestro tenía toda la razón, ninguno tenía responsabilidad de ella y sin embargo lo hacían, no debía cuestionarlos, ni contestar, aunque la bilis le quemara la garganta de orgullo y coraje no lo haría, por respeto y por dar las gracias seguiría las mortales rutinas de entrenamiento sin protestar y aguantaría a Caulifa. Se inclinó ligeramente frente a Kyabe.

–Perdón, es difícil para mí.

–Está bien Bra, lo importante es que lo entiendas… Se que no debería, pero te dejare el día libre. No te preocupes por Hit estará de acuerdo, puedes divertirte o descansar.

Ella sonrió –Quiero enseñarte algo– Salió corriendo seguida de Kyabe.

.

.

.

La peliazul llevó a su maestro y amigo al mismo lugar que había descubierto días antes con Hit. Las mismas plantas que una vez más brillaron por la interacción. Unas horas más tarde ambos disfrutaban de una comida que ellos mismos habían atrapado. Junto a una pequeña fogata lo que parecían algunos peces se cocinaban.

Estaban en la misma playa donde todos los días entrenaban, las risas no habían parado en ningún momento entre ambos. Anécdotas y demás pláticas daban lugar al perfecto momento. Y aunque no lo aparentaba la princesa tenía algo en mente.

–Kyabe– Él la volteó a ver –Tu universo es una copia del mío verdad.

–Si…

–¿Aquí también hay… Esferas del dragón?– Preguntó.

–Las hay– Contestó rápidamente y siguió impidiendo que Bra hablará –Pero no están a disposición de nadie, sus dueños las resguardan y di mi palabra de nunca revelar su ubicación…

Ella no necesito preguntar más, sabía que no era el momento, cambio el tema de la plática.

.

.

.

Cuando Bra y Kyabe regresaron a la nave. La princesa se enteró que su cuarto ya no era suyo, ahora pertenencia a Caulifa y ella tendría que dormir en el piso de la nave. No dijo nada simplemente asintió tomó una almohada y se dispuso a buscar unas mantas para dormir. Hit y Kyabe estaban dispuestos a ceder su habitación, pero Bra se negó rotundamente, ya estaba acomodando su espacio para dormir cuando sintió alguien a su espalda.

–Bra

Ella se levantó y se inclinó –Caulifa quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta tarde.

–Si, como sea… Escucha bien niñita– Se acercó a ella pasando su brazo sobre sus hombros –Kale y yo estamos aburridas así que decidimos salir, tendremos una noche de chicas y vendrás con nosotras.

–¿Noche de chicas?

–Si, cámbiate y has algo por tratar de no verte fatal o me acusarán de que te maltrato.

Bra alzó una ceja intrigada, estaba por decir otra cosa, pero fue arrastrada a su habitación para tomar ropa y cambiarse -Qué pasaba con la gente que la trataba como un pequeño cachorro-

.

.

.

–¿A dónde van preguntó?– Kyabe al ver pasar a las tres dirigiéndose a la salida.

–A divertirnos, no nos esperen.

–¿Divertirse?

Caulifa soltó a Bra y se acercó a Kyabe –Tonto los bares no son divertidos tan temprano, además Kale y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar con Bra, asuntos que estoy segura no quieres oír.

Pero Kyabe solo escucho Bra y Bar… ¡Ho definitivamente no! –No creo que sea buena idea. Bra es muy pequeña para ir a un lugar así.

Las discusiones no valieron nada en un parpadeo las tres caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, se acercaron a lo que parecía un bar que por suerte nadie las detuvo al entrar.

Pocos minutos después la mesa rebosaba de comida, y bebidas. Kale y Bra comían tranquilamente mientras Caulifa devoraba todo.

–Escucha Bra...– Término de mascar una extraña carne verde –Kale piensa que cómo tú no tienes familia desde joven hay temas que tenemos que hablar contigo.

La princesa dejó de comer para ver a ambas mujeres intrigada. Una idea pasajera invadió su mente y sus mejillas se tornaron más rozadas.

–Kale, dile lo necesario

–Si hermana, pues… Amm, veras Bra seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta que tú cuerpo a sufrido algunos cambios y…

Bra tenía una extraña mirada, su rostro estaba contraído. De verdad ellas iban hablar de eso, ¡Eso! Ahí en un bar lleno de ebrios, con pestilente olor a alcohol. –No quiero tener esta conversación

Kale trataba de encontrar mejores palabras mientras la princesa seguía evitándolas, Caulifa harta golpeó la mesa logrando que todos los platos se movieran, y más de uno los voltear a ver.

–Mira es fácil, estamos jodidas como mujeres no sabemos tu anatomía, pero no puede ser tan diferente a la nuestra, estás suficientemente grande para entender que estás creciendo, trabaja ese jodido cerebro que tienes y solo evita quedar embarazada si llegas a meterte con algún tipo.

La princesa jamás en toda su vida había tenido tanta vergüenza, se sintió pequeña en su lugar y al voltear pareció por suerte nadie más que ellas habían escuchado, cada uno tenía sus propios asuntos. Bra no era ajena a la etapa que vivía; La adolescencia. Bulma había tomado medidas un poco extremas con ella, cuando cumplió 10 años le contó lo necesario pensando que probablemente su madurez llegaría más rápido por la sangre Saiyajin. Y ya con 15 años tenía experiencia, en todo menos tener relaciones sexuales y no tenía prisa alguna. Quería gritar, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero se contuvo recordó las palabras de Kyabe por la tarde Kale y Caulifa no tenían ningúna necesidad de estar ahí, sin embargo, lo hacían, a su extraña manera ambas trataban de ayudarla de aconsejarla. Debía agradecer –Chicas, evitemos esta plática… Gracias de verdad, pero se lo necesario.

Pareció que ambas Saiyajin se relajaron ante esto, las tres terminaron su comida, y para la salud mental de Bra no hubo más momentos embarazosos. Por el contrario, se divirtió, las pláticas entre las chicas resultaron divertidas e incluso le contaron sobre el torneo y cómo ellas se habían fusionado. Estaba maravillada y seguía preguntando hasta que cierta parte de la conversación llamó su atención.

–Entonces solo quedaron los Namek, Saonel y Pilina y cuando…

–Espera– Interrumpió –Dijiste Namek– Ella asintió –Quiero preguntarte algo ¿Ellos poseen esferas del dragón verdad?

Ambas Saiyajin se vieron entre ellas, la mayor se cruzó de brazos parecía enojada –Las tienen, pero si piensas preguntarnos dónde están no lo hagas, hay un estúpido acuerdo que nos prohíbe decirlo.

–Lose, es solo que tenía curiosidad.

Caulifa estrelló su botella en la mesa casi logrando que se rompiera. –Maldito acuerdo, ya hubiera usado las esferas para ser más fuerte o ser rica– Bra se rio ligeramente, Caulifa ya estaba un poco ebria, la plática siguió y las esferas ya no fueron mencionadas. Ya con sueño se paró por última vez a la barra a traer más botellas para ambas chicas, evitó tres ebrios y golpeó a uno que se pudo en su camino, medio hora después regresaron a casa.

.

.

.

Kyabe estaba enojado, preocupado y muchas cosas más, parado en la puerta de la nave esperaba pacientemente. En ningún momento había perdido el rastro de las energías. A pocas horas de que empezara un nuevo día. Por fin las malas influencias -Específicamente Caulifa- Regresaron, tardando más de lo esperado y un poco sorprendido vio que llegaban en un vehículo terrestre. Las tres sintieron la dura mirada de Kyabe.

–Bra– Dijo con calma –Entra a dormir– Ella asintió y pasó a un lado de el, solo deteniéndose cuando él la tomó del hombro, la vio inquisitiva mente, buscando cualquier indicio de algo malo.

.

.

.

Cuando Bra entró a la nave Kyabe se dedicó a darles una larga plática a sus amigas Saiyajin del porqué no deben llevarse a una chica a un bar menos a Bra.

Lo ignoraron incluso Kale que estaba un desencajaba por el licor en su sistema.

–¿De dónde sacaron este vehículo?

Ambas chicas levantaron los hombros desentendiéndose de todo y entraron a la nave. –Ya Kyabe, deja de preocuparte está bien, tú la viste.

.

.

.

Cuando Bra entró en la nave se dio cuenta que Kyabe no era el único que estaba despierto, en la mesa de la cocina Hit parecía también esperaba por ellas.

–Tomaste– Preguntó viéndola fijamente a lo que ella respondió negando rápidamente. –Bien vámonos, tengo una prueba para ti.

–No he dormido nada

Hit metió sus manos a los bolsillos y caminó –No siempre se puede descansar, además faltan tres horas para que te levantarás de nuevo, eso no es nada– Bra asintió. Saliendo por la puerta de descarga de la nave evitaron a los demás.

.

.

.

Cuando Kyabe entró siguiendo a la Saiyajin se dió cuenta que Bra no estaba durmiendo, el montón de sabanas que había tendido estaban frías y vacías.

No sintió el ki de Hit ni el de Bra. " _Extraño"_

–¿Dónde está Bra?– Preguntó Kale que salía de la habitación.  
–Eso mismo estaba por preguntarte

.

.

.

Caminaron por más de dos horas. Hacía la ciudad curiosamente. Bra noto que había muchas personas aun cuando era muy temprano. La gente se apartaba del camino de Hit, no importaba si lo conocieran o no.

–¿Hit?

–Espera Bra– Al final llegaron a un gran templo, la estructura se lucía en grandes pilares de un blanco puro, al entrar se dio cuenta que este lugar era como un estadio, y estaba lleno de cientos de personas. Había bullicio y festejos por todos lados, pero Bra lo ignoró siguió a Hit que concentrado sabía perfectamente a donde ir.

Una mesa en el centro de una pequeña explanada daba lugar a una fila. Hit saltó la fila completamente y aventó sobre la mesa una pequeña bolsa que por el sonido se escuchó tenía monedas.

–Bra… raza indefinida… 15 años

La princesa miró consternada todo, la gente que se quejó en la fila cayó completamente con la mirada de Hit y el hombre en la mesa la vio impresionado.

–¿Ella? Pero…– No dijo más ante la intimidante mirada de Hit –Tendrá el número 143… ¿Quiere ser nombrado como su entrenador?

–Si, sabes quién soy verdad.

–Si, si… se..eñor

.

.

.

–¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Ambos esperaban sentados en una parte de las gradas, la princesa ya se había dado cuenta era un torneo de peleas. Había varias plataformas en donde se desarrollaban peleas, pero estaba una principal en el centro mucho más grande que las demás y rodeada de un alto muro, que por el momento estaba vacía.

–Esta es la razón por la cual te traje a este planeta… Cada eclipse se celebra un torneo que atrae a los más fuertes de todo el universo, debo advertirte que no te confíes, aquí no hay reglas puedes usar armas, técnicas, trampas e incluso está permitido pelear a muerte. Está por demás decir que no puedes usar ki.

Bra parecía haberse derretido ante esas palabras, su corazón latía fuertemente en su caja torácica no diría, pero estaba emocionada, aunque le figuraba un poco no poder usar ki. Debía ser precavida.

–Y Kyabe y las chicas.

–Se darán cuenta más tarde que estamos aquí… Bra, ten cuidado esto no es tan fácil como parece de acuerdo.

Sonrió –De acuerdo es solo que no lo esperaba.

–Te diré dos cosas que debes tener presentes; Un guerrero no se perturba por cosas inesperadas y ten valor, astucia, coraje e incluso ira, pero espera el momento propicio para desencadenarla…– Se agachó ligeramente 143 plataforma 5, ve estaré en las gradas, Kyabe, Caulifa y Kale ya están cerca.

Bra asintió miró a su alrededor entre la multitud de gente la plataforma 5 esperaba por ella, emocionada corrió entre la gente.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que recibió instrucciones, la plataforma de piedra blanca igual que todo el gran edificio estaba listo para el combate.

Se escuchaban gritos en distintos idiomas. Bra aún sin entrar miraba las gradas buscando a Hit. Por fin lo encontró y los demás ya estaban ahí. Sonrió cuando vio a Caulifa emocionada gritando su nombre.

.

.

.

Una voz se escuchó en todo el recinto, la princesa se estaba emocionando, tenía tiempo sin enfrentarse a alguien con el cual tenía las posibilidades de ganar. La sangre guerrera llamaba a la lucha.

–Pelea de tercer rango participantes Tolion del planeta Bietra peleador independiente– El hombre entró a la plataforma de un salto, el era bastante alto la peliazul cálculo dos metros al menos, tenía la piel roja escamosa y dos protuberancias en la cabeza, además de ser fornido. Cuando entró se escucharon gritos de apoyo, pero la voz continuó –Peleara contra Bra de raza indefinida– Ella entró a la plataforma escuchando risas exageradas. El sonido se fue unos segundos –Aprendiz del Hit el asesino– El alboroto disminuyó, logrando que Bra escuchará mejor su propia porra. -Más vale que le ganes Bra o yo misma te romperé los huesos- Claramente era Caulifa y probablemente no era el mejor apoyo.

.

.

.

Bra camino tranquila al centro encontrándose con el llamado Tolion.

–Hola soy Bra, es un gusto– Se inclinó, costumbre tomada de Kyabe.

El extraterrestre de piel roja la vio desinteresado, no podía creer lo que tenía frente, esa niña era del tamaño de su brazo, de un solo golpe la mataría.

–Sal de la plataforma si sabes lo que te conviene.

La sonrisa de Bra se fue, siendo reemplazada por una mirada estoica en la que se reflejaba la seguridad que sentía.

–Te doy el mismo consejo.

–Te romperé cada hueso y arrancaré cada cabello de esa cabeza tuya.

Bra se rió sinceramente –Que bonito tratas de intimidarme.

Una alarma sonó y los dos se separaron unos metros para dar comienzo a la batalla, algunas risas se escuchaban y Bra sabía que eran por ella. Dibujó una mueca en su rostro, siendo sincera ella también se hubiera reído de tal espectáculo. Bajo su vista para ver su cuerpo. Diablos traía un short rojo y una blusa morada, no intimidaba a nadie. Los sentidos la obligaron a voltear de nuevo al enemigo que tenía frente que dispuesto se abalanzaba a ella. Sin la posibilidad de usar ki se valdría de su estado natural, que por sí solo ya tenía ventaja, sin embargo, como hit le avía dicho no debía confiarse.

Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente esquivando el puño que pretendía golpear su rostro. Entrecerró sus ojos maldito mastodonte, alzó su brazo sosteniendo lo del cuerno de su cabeza lo obligó a bajar y con su rodilla lo golpeó en el rostro. Luego lo pateó sin moverse que con su fuerza de Saiyajin terminó sacando al extraterrestre de la plataforma dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

–Ganadora Bra

Con una sonrisa la princesa salió de la plataforma.

.

.

.

Las peleas se fueron dando y Bra en cada una salía victoriosa por qué aunque no tenía la posibilidad de usar su super saiyajin si tenía en juego todo lo que había aprendido durante los casi 6 meses de duro entrenamiento con Hit. Ahora comprendía mejor todos los dogmas de su maestro aprender a reaccionar sin el uso del ki, ser rápida y utilizar fuerza en vez de solo sostenerte al pilar del poder -Que harás cuando no tengas nada de energía y no te puedas transformar- Había obligado a su cuerpo a mejorar y ahora podía ver los resultados.

.

.

.

Kyabe estaba algo preocupado por Bra no dudaba de su fuerza, sin embargo, su lado protector salía en el.

La peliazul ya había logrado ganar 9 peleas, solo 4 habian sido fáciles las otras se esforzó tratando de esquivar las armas que traían los contrincantes. 5 horas después una vez más estaba frente a la plataforma esperando la campana para entrar a su décimo combate. Hasta el momento solo su cuerpo tenía algunos rasguños y golpes, pero nada que le impidiera seguir.

Paso cada etapa y para la sorpresa de todos estaba ahora en la final –Pelea de primer grado participante Shemira raza de los Dríada peleadora independiente contra Bra sin raza específica aprendiz de el asesino Hit.

Ambas entraron a la plataforma, la mujer frente a Bra era muy bonita tenia un cabello largo y ondulado de color negro, su piel brillaba mucho en un ligero tono rosa pastel, a la espalda cargaba lo que parecían dos armas.

–Mocosa eres una niña, pero si llegaste hasta aquí es por algo.

Bra solo sonrió –Tu cabello es muy bonito

–Por supuesto por el contrario del tuyo que es horrible– Bra continuó con su sonrisa –Eres rara, sin raza, si claro es más que obvio que quieres hacerte la interesante, soy mujer nos entendemos, es natural. Tratare de no matarte.

Bra no dijo nada, dio la vuelta con intenciones asesinas naciendo de ella.

.

.

.

La alarma sonó una vez más y la mujer de inmediato actuó de su espalda tomó rápidamente un arma y apuntó a Bra. –No te dolerá, pero si quieres un consejo evita los dardos o tendrás una muerte muy dolorosa– Pronto del arma fueron disparados decenas de dardos que Bra se vio en la necesidad de esquivar, corrió evitando que estos dieran de golpe en ella. Pero no era fácil, En cuestión de segundos estaba al borde de la plataforma, no podía pelear a distancia, tenía que estar cerca y lograr conectar un certero golpe.

Por su velocidad poco a poco se fue acercando, pero ahora los delgados dardos le habían causado tres rasguños dos en la pierna y uno en el brazo, los tenía muy presentes porque ardían como el infierno mismo.

Era la pelea final y ahora todos estaban ahí, Shemira había avanzado en cada combate gracias a sus armas principalmente, pero ella no era alguien normal, y los Saiyajin y Hit que miraban todo desde las gradas estaban preocupados.

Bra por la sensación de su pierna y brazo entendió que aquellos dardos tenían alguna especie de veneno que estaba adormeciendo sus extremidades. Cuando logró llegar al frente de Shemira tomó el arma con los dos brazos al igual que ella forzando Bra le dió la vuelta y con una de las puntas la golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Ante el repentino golpe la princesa aprovechó y tomó la otra arma que aventó fuera de la plataforma, cuando quiso dar un paso atrás su pierna dejó de responderle y gimió de dolor.

Shemira se rió –Pronto no podrás sentir nada– Aprovecho que estaba en el suelo para ante la confusión de Bra ver que en las manos pálidas de la extraterrestre se empezaba a formar un bastón largo con una punta muy afilada que sorprendió a la princesa pues este estaba hecho de ki. Bra jamás había visto algo así.

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza y luego un en el pecho y pronto Bra estaba de espaldas con la punta del bastón entre sus manos evitando que atravesara su pecho.

–Maldita– Bra obligó a sus sentidos a reaccionar, hizo reaccionar a su cuerpo y poniendo la fuerza suficiente tomó el bastón que arrojó lejos de ella.

Ambas rápidamente se levantaron, y la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo inició, patadas y golpes y la que llevaba la ventaja claramente era Bra, que aunque se moría por el ardor de sus extremidades por el veneno seguía.

Shemira se alejó enojada escupió algo de sangre –Maldita mocosa, te aplastare cómo un insecto

Los golpes eran certeros y Bra sintiéndose cada vez más débil decidió dar por terminada la pelea pero a su manera, nadie se burlaba de la princesa de los Saiyajin.

La ira ahora recorría sus venas corrió hacía Shemira que esperaba con su lanza de ki entre las manos por ella, a solo centímetros de que se encontraran Bra salto girando sobre su eje pasó por encima de Shemira cayendo a su espalda, rápidamente jalo el largo y oscuro cabello logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y dándole la oportunidad a Bra de tomar la lanza. Las gradas gritaron más fuerte cuando vieron el siguiente movimiento de la más pequeña, la larga melena fue cortada por la lanza. Para luego Bra alejarse.

Shemira se sentó aturdida por los gritos y el golpe pero lo que realmente la afectó fue ver la mancha negra de bajo de sus pies. Un grito histérico salió de ella mientras tomaba entre sus manos los largos mechones.

–Tu cabello ya no es nada bonito, te vez terrible– Se burló Bra. Sin saber que había despertado al verdadero demonio que su contrincante era.

–Tu, tu– Se levantó –Maldita mocosa, te haré sufrir, te haré ver tus peores recuerdos, te volveré loca.

Bra alzó una ceja sin entender el uso de aquellas palabras, Shemira estaba a un golpe de perder ¿Qué más podría hacer? Pero luego todo se volvió borroso.

.

.

.

 _Abrió los ojos pesadamente, se sentó en su cama y bajo los pies al frío piso. Espera ¡¿Su cuarto?! Se levantó de golpe asustada vio a su alrededor, la esponjosa colcha de la cama, las paredes lila, la ventana con vista a la piscina ¿Cápsula Corp? ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _–El desayuno está listo– grito una voz que hizo su corazón estremecerse._

 _"Mamá" sin pensarlo salió corriendo, no podía ser, los pasillos, las escaleras y finalmente el comedor. Sintió lágrimas bajar de sus ojos cuando vio a su madre tomando tranquilamente de la taza blanca, su hermano comía de una gran torre de panqueques y… Su padre la miraba seriamente sentado._

 _Estaba estática, no se podía mover, no lo logró. No lo entendía. Sus sentimientos creaban conflicto en su cuerpo, empujando y empujando su cerebro para creer algo, algo lógico de todo lo que sus ojos veían._

 _–¿Qué está pasando?– Pero nadie le contestó, cuando quiso dar un paso más alguien que pasaba a su lado la hizo una vez más detenerse de golpe._

 _Era ella, ¡Era ella! Un reflejo único de la edad que calculo entre lo años. La conversación inició en la mesa mientras ella seguía estática, todos se reían e incluso su padre tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios._

 _–¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¿Trunks?– Pero nadie contestaba, era cómo si no estuvieran, al acercarse intentó lanzarse a abrazar a su padre pero no lo logro la imagen se desmaterializo frente a ella como si estuvieran hechas de humo haciendo que cayera. Y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos a un más._

 _Al levantar la vista la escena había cambiado, las paredes metálicas, el techo alto, las luces rojas. ¿La cámara de gravedad? En un parpadeo su padre estaba frente a ella, se veía enojado._

 _–Levántate mocosa, no tengo tiempo para tus lloriqueos, un verdadero guerrero no llora– Sintió consuelo y una vez más intentó abrazar a su padre, pero este la detuvo sosteniéndola del cuello y aventándola._

 _Asustada lo miro –¿Papi?_

 _–Cállate, débil e inservible sal de mi vista, todo es tu culpa, si tú no hubieras desobedecido a tu hermano nada esto huebra pasado– El príncipe formó una esfera de energía que impacto directo en ella_.

.

.

.

Lo que Bra no sabía es que todo era una ilusión, que el mundo real el estadio estaba en silencio mientras veían consternados a la chica que crearían ganadora. De rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza mientras gritaba dolorosamente.

Shemira tenía una habilidad única, una cualidad de los mismos demonios. Había metido a la niña en una ilusión que avivaba y reflejaba sus más grandes anhelos junto a los temores y más grandes pesadillas.

Nadie veía lo que Bra pero sus gritos reflejaban el sufrimiento.

Mientras en las gradas Kale y Hit detenían a Kyabe y Caulifa respectivamente. Que en cuanto vieron y sin entender lo que pasaba gritaron en descontento con la intención de ir a ayudar a su aprendiz, pero eso iba en contra de las reglas.

–Basta Caulifa– Grito Hit, aún deteniéndola –Confía en Bra es mucho más fuerte que esto, yo mismo detendré la pelea si falla.

Pero esto no vasto menos cuando en la plataforma de combate Shemira se acercaba a Bra con la lanza entre las manos, que sin compasión alguna está fue enterrada en el pecho de Bra, ganándose la consternación de más de uno en ese estadio. El arma de ki había atravesado su pecho cerca del hombro y cuello del lado derecho.

La sangre pronto se escurrió manchando el piso blanco y la princesa ya había dejado de gritar ninguno podía escuchar sus gemidos de agobio por la distancia, pero ella seguía sufriendo en el mundo imaginario, sin saber que estaba desangrándose.

Bra exhaló, el corazón palpitando. Los sueños de este momento hace años habían estado acumulando polvo, pero experimentarlo nuevamente era una cuestión completamente diferente. Ella recordó las palabras, la situación, las lágrimas y la desesperación absoluta mientras veía a su familia morir de muchas maneras, vio a su familia atacarla, vio a su familia humillarla, vio morir una vez más a Denma, vio morir a Kyabe, a Hit, vio morir todo lo que amaba, pero el punto culmine de su dolor fue tener a su padre una vez más enfrente diciéndole lo arrepentido que estaba de tenerla como hija.

Bra volvió a gritar. Pero lo entendió.

Su padre jamás diría algo así sin importar el pasado que había tenido o su duro carácter nunca ni obligado le diría algo así. Entonces despertó, sintió lágrimas en su rostro y al tratar de elevar su rostro sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho y vio sangre, y la lanza que ahora la …atravesaba.

Miro a Shemira borrosa al principio y luego se volvió más claro. Ella estaba jadeando ahora, evitando mirar a su alrededor para fruncir el ceño. No le importo el dolor, no le importo la sangre no le importo la gente que la miraba lo único que tenía en mente era asesinar a la maldita que tenía frente y que tanto la había hecho sufrir.

Se levantó tambaleándose sintiéndose lista para colapsar nuevamente, pero no lo haría. Su pecho dolía fuertemente. Estaba demasiado agotada para sentirse avergonzaba de su estado, demasiado asustada por todas las perspectivas, pero lo que más tenía era ira que solo prestó atención a Shemira y sacando fuerzas de la nada, en un movimiento, aunque torpe certero llevó su mano izquierda a la lanza que aún atravesaba su pecho y apretando su mandíbula la arrancó de su carne junto a sangre y agravando más la herida, pero no le importo.

Shemira estaba aterrada, nunca nadie había salido de una de sus ilusiones. La niña era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, cuando la vio arrancarse la lanza su piel se estremeció, sintió que había abierto el verdadero ser que escondía la dulce apariencia, pues sus ojos, los profundos ojos azules irritados ligeramente la miraban con un aura asesina. Pero no sé doblegaría.

–Tonta niña, debo admitir que estoy impresionada, nunca nadie había salido de mis ilusiones. Pero eso no importa estás murie...– No pudo terminar de hablar cuando Bra ya la había golpeado en el rostro con el puño, una patada en su estómago la mandó al suelo indefensa ahora, solo le dio más oportunidad a la peliazul de sacar aquel lado más aterrador. La golpeó en la cabeza, la tomó del tobillo y sacando una fuerza que no parecía real la arrastró y luego levantó como una muñeca para estrellarla la en el piso.

Shemira intentó moverse, pero no pudo cuando Bra la pateó en el dorso logrando que ella se acostara sobre su espalda.

–Maldita– Fue lo único que dijo Bra, mientras golpeaba el rostro de la mujer sin compasión alguna. Y solo hasta que se cansó llevó ambas manos al pálido cuello.

A Bra no le importaba matar, no era algo que la asustara y por el contrario de algunas otras veces ahora tenía toda la intención de hacerlo, se regocijo del crujido entre sus manos, el cuello de Shemira había colapsado llevándola a la muerte.

Bra respiro tranquila, se levantó tambaleándose un poco, mientras dos hombres entraban para comprobar la muerte de Shemira. Mientras ella sentía desfallecer, pero su orgullo le impedía doblegarse, saldría de esa plataforma con la mirada en alto, aunque no pudiera respirar.

–¡Ganadora del décimo noveno torneo de 34-Glank peleadora Bra!– Sonó la voz y el ajetreo volvió al estadio dando la señal a la princesa de retirarse y solo cuando ya no estuvo a la vista de nadie colapso. Pero dos pares de brazos ya la sostenían.

–Lo hiciste bien Bra– Fue lo único que le dijo Hit.

.

.

.

Bra se sentía débil pero no había perdido el conocimiento, inconsciente su herida era sanada por las células Saiyajin que entraban en acción más rápido que un humano normal.

La habían llevado al área médica del recinto donde de inmediato fue atendida, su pecho fue vendado, y consumió un medicamento que regeneraría la sangre perdida.

Caulifa y Kale habían sido las primeras en entrar a verla, la tenían en una camilla, aunque ella aseguraba que ya estaba bien. Se rió junto a las chicas que sorprendidas la felicitaban por su triunfo.

Salieron por órdenes de los médicos pues su escándalo se escuchaba en todo el lugar.

.

.

.

Hit entró con una mirada seria, Bra lo vio con una sonrisa tímida pero luego la borró.

–¿Cómo te sientes?– Le preguntó a la chica, pero la mueca en su rostro dijo más que palabras.

–Estoy bien, no siento dolor, pero ella me lastimo mucho, me hizo ver cosas horribles…–

Hit se acercó más hasta toparse con la cama, con lentitud acercó su mano al hombro ileso de ella. –Hiciste un gran trabajo Bra, estoy orgulloso. Gracias por tu ayuda.

La peliazul se sintió muy feliz ante el elogio de su maestro lo respetaba muchísimo y que le dijera que había hecho un excelente trabajo le dió mucha alegría. Quería lanzarse para abrazar a Hit, pero no podía casi moverse y Hit no era ajeno a las muestras de cualquier sentimiento.

–¿Ayudarte? – Pregunto sin comprender

–Si, Shemira era un trabajo… No por nada fuiste nombrada mi aprendiz

Bra se rio, lo entendió todo, no solo Hit había medido su fuerza en el torneo si no también había aprovechado para cumplirle un capricho que tenía desde hace meses; ayudarle en su trabajo. Algo que una niña normal no pediría a un asesino, pero ella era así.

–Lo tenias todo planeado– Hit sonrió –Perdona Hit– Dijo poco después.

–¿Por que?

–Falle...– Agachó la cabeza ligeramente –Falle en lo único que me pediste… Llore, no pude resistir cuando ví a mi familia me solté llorando.

–Bra eso no…– No termino al verse interrumpido.

–Hit falle, mi entrenamiento se acabó contigo, no quieres a alguien débil a tu lado, eso fue lo que dijiste.

–Bra eso solo fue un decir.

Bra negó –Mi entrenamiento se terminó

Hit guardó silencio, miró detenidamente a la princesa y lo entendió –Eso has decidido entonces– Ella solo asintió.

.

.

.

Minutos después la plática se retomó

–¿Que ha dicho Kyabe?– Pregunto Bra.

Hit tomó una silla y se sentó, cruzado de brazos la vio –No estaba muy convencido y casi lastima a Kale que lo estaba deteniendo de entrar a la plataforma de combate… Te tiene mucho aprecio– Ella asintió.

–Le puedes decir que pase

–Bien, recuerda lo que te dije.

.

.

.

Kyabe se sentia orgulloso por la princesa, pero al final del combate no le gusto lo que vio, fuera de las heridas la ira que demostró tener lo consternó, por qué nunca había sido testigo de tal arrebató de crueldad en Bra.

Al entrar a la habitación la princesa lo recibió con una sonrisa.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Bien… Aunque fue muy difícil– Suspiró –¿Qué piensas de mí pelea?

Kyabe se sentó en la misma silla que Hit –Me asusté, realmente no me gustó verte así.

–Hit dice que los guerreros tienen que entender el dolor.

–El dolor es cruel

–Pero real. El dolor no miente te muestra la verdad y te hace ver las cosas como son. Ella me metió en una ilusión y me hizo ver a mi familia, a papá. Fue doloroso, me gritaron, me golpearon, los vi morir, papá me golpeó.

–Lamento que pasaras por eso

Bra borró su sonrisa –No importa, antes de Shemira me estaba divirtiendo– El silencio envolvió la habitación y el Saiyajin sentía la mirada de la princesa sobre el.

–¿Sucede algo Bra?

–Hit dice que a veces las personas hacen cosas sin la intención de dañar– Kyabe estaba confundido –Hit dice que debo enfocarme en lo quiero, que todo lo demás es solo una distracción que me aleja…Ya me cansé de esperar

–¿Esperar que Bra? – Dijo sin entender

La peliazul miró a Kyabe, no muy segura de que esperaba ante la ausencia de palabras suspiro derrotada –Tenía esperanza aun– Kyabe no entendía

–Es momento de que sepas

–¿Que sepa que Bra?– Preguntó sin entender.

La peliazul miró a la blanca puerta y luego a Kyabe. El silencio que se había instalado en la habitación se fue cuando sus labios se separaron y susurró como los peajes de la muerte –Es momento de que sepas que sé que mi Papá está vivo.

Todo el aire de los pulmones se escapó en Kyabe.

* * *

Adelanto del siguiente capítulo

–El perdón no se condiciona

–No me quites otra oportunidad, ni siquiera me estas escuchando

–Ya te dije que no olvida esa idea

…

–Entonces así serán las cosas

–Si, ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

* * *

Que manera de terminar el capítulo ¿Qué piensan? Este a sido uno de mis capítulos favoritos, me gusta ver que esta historia avanza rápido, calculo que en unos 5 capítulos más le daré fin. (Tal vez mas depende de mi imaginación)

Para los que tienen leyéndome desde hace tiempo, tal vez se dieron cuenta que el sueño de Bra es una escena reciclada de un Fic que borre hace tiempo, perdón mi imaginación no me dio para pensar en otra manera de que las esferas del dragón entraran en este capítulo. Aunque como ya no escribí ese Fic me alegra que me sirviera de algo.

Muchas gracias por sus visitas y comentarios, se que siempre lo pongo al final de cada capítulo, pero yo no me canso de agradecerles. Espero tengan un bonito fin de semana, yo disfrutare el mío que ya el lunes vuelvo a la escuela, saludos.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ¿Que tal su semana? Espero que muy bien, he tardado un poco en actualizar esta y mis demás historias, pero acabo de regresar a la escuela y mi horario no es muy bueno, ahora siento que vivo en la escuela, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, sin embargo, solo son dos semanas por unos cursos y luego tendré mi horario normal.

A si que no será tanta la espera, además no sé porque no me inspiro por escribir de las historias que ya tengo publicadas y me pongo a escribir de historias que aun tengo en borrador de cierta manera es gracioso.

* * *

Kyabe se sentía atrapado, sentía la penetrante mirada de Bra cómo si lo lastimara, se había quedado sin palabras, todo lo que había querido evitar ahora era real y profesaba la ruptura de una gran relación.

–Bra yo…– No sabía qué decir, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas –Como es que tú.

La princesa cerró los ojos y se escondió entre las sábanas como un pequeño niño que se ocultaba del sol en la mañana. –Déjame en paz y si quieres vuelve cuando tengas el valor para decirme las cosas a la cara... Creí que podía confiar en ti.

–No digas eso Bra

–Ya lo dije, se que mi papá está vivo, aunque me dolió mucho me mantuve en silencio esperando que tú lo dijeras, solo fue una prueba para saber si realmente podía confiar en ti, y hoy se la respuesta…

Flashback:

 _Hit una vez más la había dejado en la playa con los ejercicios, estaba exhausta, estaba sucia y cubierta de sudor, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, por lo que apresuró las flexiones y terminó antes._

 _Salió corriendo para llegar a la nave, la sensación de la ropa pegada a su cuerpo era horrible, decidió esconder su ki para no molestar a sus maestros que de vez en cuando entrenaban otro rato por la tarde._

 _Al llegar a la nave, vio a la distancia a Kyabe y a Hit. El lugar donde estaban se adornaba de grandes rocas amarillas. Con travesura se acercó con la idea de verlos entrenar, tal vez, podría aprender algún movimiento viéndolos, pero al acercarse más solo los vio hablando, agudizó sus sentidos Saiyajin lo más que pudo, la distancia solo eran unos 10 metros podía escucharlos perfectamente y siempre se le había facilitado el controlar su ki para disminuirlo hasta ser imperceptible._

 _–Una vez más esta conversación– Dijo un tanto en Kyabe con cierto fastidio._

 _–Solo estás causando problemas, sabes que tarde o temprano lo sabrá._

 _El rostro de la princesa se crispó algo le decía que estaban hablando de ella._

 _–Hit ya hablamos de esto, si Bra se entera que su padre está vivo no se dará por vencida hasta encontrar una manera de regresar a su universo._

 _–Lose_

 _–No quiero que sufra es mejor que las cosas estén así._

 _Ya no escucho más de la conversación se sentía terrible, estaba en un pequeño estado de shock. Se fue lo más sigilosa que pudo, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Solo corrio a su cuarto, se sintió terrible._

 _Sus piernas cerca de la cama dejaron de sostenerla y cayó de rodillas rendida ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por que Kyabe y Hit le ocultaban una verdad como esa? Recargo su rostro sobre las mantas que ahogaron su grito y llanto, no había palabra para describir lo que sentía._

 _._

 _._

.

Fin de Flasback

–Sal de mi habitación por favor– Volvió a pedir la princesa

–Pero…

–Kyabe solo déjame descansar, no estoy enojada si es lo que te preocupa, sólo… Estoy decepcionada– Y era verdad ella tenía meses conociendo la verdad una verdad que había guardado con dolor y la cual creyó estaba preparada para enfrentar, pero no lo estaba, no quería ver a Kyabe a la cara, no tenía el valor para reclamarle todo lo que se había callado, una vez más las ideas cuestionaban la razón ¿Por que si su padre estaba vivo no la había buscado? Esa era la incógnita que la mantenía despierta todas las noches.

El Saiyajin sin saber que decir salió lentamente de la habitación.

Flashback

 _Se había dado un baño y con el pelo escurriendo se había acostado, sus ojos estaban hinchados, y aún tenía muchas ganas de llorar._

 _El sonido de su puerta la hizo reaccionar, rápidamente apagó la luz y se metió entre las cobijas fingiría dormir si alguien entraba._

 _Un golpe más –Bra sé que estas despierta siento tu Ki, ábreme– La gruesa voz de Hit por alguna razón la asustó._

 _La puerta se abrió unos minutos después, sintió la mirada a su espalda, pero no sé movió, luego su cama hundiéndose ligeramente la hizo voltear._

 _Su maestro sentado dándole la espalda, un ligero quejido salió de ella aguantando su llanto, no podía llorar frente a Hit, lo había prometido._

 _–Kyabe no está, fue por víveres_

 _Esto la hizo reaccionar, prendió la lámpara que se posaba sobre la cama y se sentó, sentía su garganta seca y cada vez la sensación del llanto era más abrumadora._

 _–Es irrespetuoso escuchar conversaciones ajenas._

 _Lo vio unos segundos y luego apartó su vista –Perdón no era mi intención, yo… Yo quería verlos entrenar. ¿Kyabe también se dió cuenta?_

 _–No…_

 _El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, y ella sintió ansiedad, cada vez más fuerte necesitaba que alguien le dijera directamente todo._

 _–Hit… ¿Mi papá está vivo?_

 _El extraterrestre no tardó nada en contestar, él no era partidario de la mentira –Si. Tú padre está vivo_

 _Una vez más sintió el aire de sus pulmones irse, la sangre helarse y el dolor instalado en su corazón –¿Cómo? Dijeron que mi planeta fue destruido._

 _–No se que pasó Bra… Solo sé que tu padre y Goku salieron con vida de el enfrentamiento, estaban entrenando en el planeta del Dios de la destrucción, fue lo último que supe antes de que se prohibiera que los mortales atravesáramos los universos._

 _Su labio tembló, sus ojos se humedecieron de lágrimas, sin embargo, no lloro. Trataba de calmarse, pero simplemente no pudo, no pudo. Exploto –¡Por qué no me dijeron! ¡Por qué me ocultaron que mi papá está vivo! ¡¿Por qué?!_

 _Hit mantenía la mirada estoica que lo caracterizaba –No era mi responsabilidad, Kyabe piensa que tú ignorancia ante la información de tu padre te protege._

 _–¡Me protege!– Estaba enojada –¿Protegerme? Sabes todo lo que le llorado a mi familia, sabes todo lo que extraño…– Se hincó sobre la cama, derrotada agachó la cabeza mientras sus puños tomaban las sábanas con fuerza –Lo extraño– Su voz se cortó, no fue capaz de decir más._

 _–Escucha Bra… Kyabe es una persona respetable, todos cometemos errores y no debes enojarte con el. Él te protege y todo lo que hace, lo hace por ti. Hace muchos meses que sabe que tu padre está vivo y si decidió no decirte fue para protegerte… Piensa que tú no te detendrán hasta regresar a casa._

 _Bra levantó la mirada_

 _–Sabes cuál es el castigo de ir en contra de las reglas de un Dios._

 _Ella negó_

 _–Destrucción, ni muerte, destrucción, no queda nada, ni tu alma, te conviertes en nada. Kyabe te aprecia demasiado y él mismo se corrompe en una red de mentiras y miedos evitando decirte que tú padre está vivo, por qué si un día ante la determinación y el amor hacía tu progenitor encuentras la manera de ir a tu universo serás castigada y morirás… Y Kyabe no está dispuesto a eso. Y yo tampoco, Bra… Así que ahora que conoces esta información espero entiendas mejor las cosas._

 _Ella se quedó en silencio era demasiado que procesar, ¿Su vida podía ser peor? más dolorosa que saber que su padre estaba vivo, pero era imposible volver a verlo._

 _–Pero lo extraño– Susurró una vez más_

 _–¿Tu vida vale el intento por regresar con él?– Preguntó en un tono más serio de lo normal._

 _Se quedó callada unos segundos y luego asintió no le importaba morir en el intento por ver de nuevo a su padre._

 _Hit asintió en comprensión, era claro que la respuesta no le había gustado –¿Qué harás?_

 _–No se– Fue sincera_

 _Hit se levantó caminó a la puerta y antes de salir habló sin voltear a verla –Te prohibí el uso del Ki, esconder tu energía también cuenta, no lo vuelvas a hacer entendido._

 _–Si_

Fin del Flashback

.

.

.

Lo había pensado tanto, tanto, y había llegado a la conclusión de que Hit tenía razón, no podía odiar a Kyabe, no lo hacía, sin embargo, como ya le había dicho si estaba decepcionada, él no confiaba en ella, la estaba sobreprotegiendo sin darse cuenta que solo le hacía daño, habló con Hit, le dijo que seguiría entrenando esperando que Kyabe le dijera, pero ya estaba cansada, la ilusión que le había visto ver Shemira había quebrado la armadura que tenía se estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero por dentro estaba destrozada, tenía tantas ganas de llorar, de gritar.

Ya las lágrimas habían humedecido la almohada, los mechones sueltos de su cabello ahora se pegaban a sus mejillas por las lágrimas, entonces se acurrucó, se sentía tan débil, tan sola, y lo único que quería era un abrazo de su papá. Ella solo quería su papi, pero él no estaba y eso rompía su corazón.

.

.

.

En cuánto Kyabe salió de la habitación se encaminó a la sala donde los demás lo esperaban. Hit recargado en la pared era abrumado por las Saiyajin con preguntas sobre el entrenamiento de Bra, se notaba que estaba enfadado, pero cuando Kyabe pronunció el nombre de Hit en un tono molesto ellas guardaron silencio.

–Te dijo

–Tu… Le dijiste– El Saiyajin estaba muy enojado, pero era incapaz de insultarlo

–No… Ella te escucho hablando, hace meses.

Esto solo lo hizo confundirse más ¿Meses? Y no se había dado cuenta, Bra había actuado tan natural con el que nunca lo pensó, ahora estaba completamente arrepentido.

–¿Qué está pasando?– Preguntó Caulifa sin entender.

Ya qué sentido tenía esconder la mentira, ninguno, Bra sabía y ahora lo que necesitaba era ayuda para impedir que ella cometiera una locura. Con un suspiro de derrota les contó todo.

.

.

.

Caulifa y Kale estaban serías, ahora todo tenía sentido, y comprendían en medida a Kyabe.

–Entonces no le dijiste por qué si ella se va y logra cruzar a su universo… Ella puede ser destruida– Habló Kale.

–Si…

–Pobrecita, eso debe ser muy doloroso

Mientras Caulifa prefirió no decir nada, gruñó, pateó la columna cercana a ella ligeramente. Hit la miraba atentamente.

–Estúpidas reglas de los dioses… Bien tengo una idea– Ahora todos la veían –Está más que claro que ella necesita hablar con alguien que no seas tú Kyabe, seguramente te odia y digo si yo odiaría a alguien lo último que querría sería verlo, ahora la huerfanita– Paro entendiendo su error y su rostro se crispó –Digo Bra necesita alejarse de ti, así que me la llevaré a Sadala

Para Kyabe estás palabras habían estado muy lejos del consuelo, no podía decir que no, la misma Bra le dijo que no quería verlo. No dijo nada cuando Caulifa salió de la habitación arrastrando a Kale, sintió la mirada de Hit a su espalda, pero también la ignoró, derrotado se sentó en una silla cercana a la ventana que iluminaba el cuarto.

Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando la puerta fue azotada pocos minutos después revelando a las dos Saiyajin serías, particularmente más una que otra.

–Bra no está en su habitación.

.

.

.

Le molestaba la herida en su pecho, cubierta de vendas pasó su mano por la superficie sintiendo, una extraña sensación cuando una pequeña ondulación dió origen de la herida, no le dolía, pero sabía que era por la medicina que le habían administrado.

Había tomado la decisión de salir de aquel lugar, sin decir nada se levantó, tomó su ropa y se vistió dejando a un lado la ropa holgada que le habían proporcionado ahí. Ignoro lo maltratada que estaba cubierta con sangre y rota, escondió su ki y salió volando. Debía admitir que volver a surcar los cielos después de tantos meses era una sensación reconfortante, ya absuelta del entrenamiento con Hit podía hacerlo.

Quería alejarse de todo, involuntariamente los recuerdos la envolvían, al volar por la ciudad se dió cuenta que está se adornaba de una fiesta, no pudo evitar seguir su curiosidad y bajo a las calles para ver la diversión.

Había música, gente de tantas razas, bebida, comida, seguramente todo por el torneo, por qué días anteriores no estaba así. Camino unas calles perdiéndose entre la gente hasta que llegó a una explanada donde la gente se estaba reuniendo.

Un toque en su hombro la hizo voltear. Un hombre alto con lo que parecía una armadura la veía fijamente, su rostro encajaba en lo que ella consideraba un humano, pero la ausencia de nariz reemplazada por dos pares de branquias en su cuello y la piel azulada decían lo contrario.

–Tu eres la que ganó el torneo

Bra asintió dándose cuenta que las miradas empezaban a dirigirse a ella. Y no sabía si era por eso o la gran mancha de sangre seca en su ropa.

–Felicidades, eres una peleadora increíble y muy joven, solo eres unos años más grande que mis hijos...– Se rió, ella permanecía en silencio, más cuando toda la gente en ese lugar empezaron a felicitarla, los que tenían alguna bebida la levantaron para brindar, haciéndola sonreír ligeramente.

Una mujer de la misma especie llegó por detrás del hombre, un lacio cabello azul de un tono muy parecido al suyo caía por su espalda y traía de las manos a dos niños completamente iguales.

–Hola– Me saludo

–Hola

–Espero que mi esposo no te esté abrumando, el ama estás competencias, antes participaba mucho.

Ellos estaban siendo amables Bra sintió la necesidad de retribuir –Estoy bien gracias.

–Me alegra escuchar eso, soy Móni y ellos son mis hijos Heren y Tecno… ¿Segura que estás bien? Hay sangre en tu ropa.

Llevó su mirada instintivamente a la herida más importante en su cuerpo, era verdad se alcanzaba a ver algo de sangre fresca entre las vendas y el agujero de la blusa causado por la misma arma.

–Fue un gusto, debo regresar al hospital, solo quería ver un poco de todo esto.

La extraterrestre Moni era madre y sabía identificar muchas cosas, el sexto sentido que toda madre tiene, esa niña aún cuando ella misma la había visto ganar y sabía que era fuerte se notaba algo triste, en sus ojos aún había rastro de lágrimas, aunque debías ser muy observador para notarlo.

–¿Y tus padres?– Preguntó para luego arrepentirse pues vio cómo ella apretaba un poco sus labios, tal vez ese era el problema.

–Ya Moni la estás abrumando con tantas preguntas, seguramente una guerrera como ella no se codearía con simples comerciantes cómo nosotros.

Bra rápidamente negó –No eso no es verdad, son muy amables, antes la gente no era así conmigo, fue un gusto… Mi nombre es Bra, me tengo que ir, espero disfruten esta fiesta.

Se alejó y salió volando, Moni no la dejo de ver hasta que se perdió a su vista.

–No puedes resolver todos los problemas– Le dijo su esposo cerca del oído.

–Te diste cuenta verdad

Él asintió –Vamos a comer, sabemos que es fuerte no creo que tenga problemas.

.

.

.

La peliazul había retomado su vuelo, sin un lugar fijo a donde ir regreso a la nave pues sabía que pasaría tiempo hasta que la buscarán ahí.

Comió un poco y aprovechó para cambiarse y bañarse. Sentada en la mesa del comedor trataba de mantener su mente ocupada pero un parpadeo y frente a ella, del otro lado de la redonda mesa estaba Hit. Nunca lo había sentido siquiera acercarse.

–Sabía que estarías aquí

–¿Fui muy obvia?

–No, Kyabe y las chicas están recorriendo todo el planeta en tu búsqueda… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–He estado pensando en algo, pero dependo de que pasen otras cosas para que pueda cumplirla, y no se que esperar.

Hit asintió en comprensión, no quería ver a Bra aferrarse a la idea de regresar a su universo porque esto sería una condena para ella. –Ya que dejaste de ser mi discípula, puedo ofrecerte otra cosa.

Bra lo miró curiosa.

–Puedes trabajar para mi.

Esto la sorprendió verdaderamente lo hizo, de hecho, la cucharada de comida que llevaba a su boca quedó suspendida en el aire.

–¿De verdad?

–Yo no miento Bra… Creo que sería bueno que te distraigas, no es la mejor opción, de hecho, es peor opción convertirte en una asesina, pero me encargaré de que solo mates a gente que lo merece, es mejor que…

–Ir a buscar a mi padre– Completo ella, bajando la mirada –Yo, hice una promesa hace tiempo y me gustaría cumplirla, no te preocupes por mí, además tengo ese asunto pendiente por el que tanto he entrenado…

–Frost

El silencio se instaló, y ninguno dijo nada cuando sintieron el Ki de Kale y Kyabe acercarse. Bra se levantó y antes de que abrieran la compuerta de la nave ella ya lo había hecho.

Ambos se sorprendieron al verla –Bra

–Kyabe podemos hablar– Dijo viéndolo directamente, el asintió.

Caulifa había llegado minutos después de que ellos salieran a hablar, ya era tarde ese día, una vez más el planeta no lo aparentaba. Él tenía tanto que decirle, pero no sabía cómo, sin saber que Bra estaba en una situación parecida.

La princesa había pensado mucho ese día, una idea repentina se había instalado en ella, y su temperamento audaz la llevaba a seguir tal idea, aunque tenía muchos obstáculos y el más grande estaba frente a ella.

–Sabes Kyabe me dolió mucho todo esto, pero como ya te dije no estoy enojada.

Esto calmó al Saiyajin de cierta forma –Discúlpame Bra yo hice todo esto para protegerte, de verdad solo lo hice por ti.

Ella asintió comprendiendo, suspiro quitándose los mechones del cabello que molestaban su rostro. –Ya no voy a entrenar con Hit

–¿Por qué?

–Son muchas cosas, la primera es que rompí mi promesa y lloré, él dice no importa, pero también siento le estoy quitando el tiempo como tú dijiste nadie los está obligando y sin embargo lo hacen. Aún no soy fuerte para vencer a Frost, pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes y que considero más importante– Sus palabras eran seguras, no había pasado mucho, pero la idea no había escapado en ningún momento de ella.

–¿Más importante?– Esto no le gustó nada a Kyabe, ¿Tendría que ver con Vegeta?

Bra busco las palabras indicadas lo que necesitaba él lo tenía y ya se lo había negado una vez, pero no tenía otra solución. –Me fallaste, yo confíe ti, te dije todo, te conté toda mi vida… Te pregunté si tú tenías algo que decirme, no una ni dos veces si no varias y nunca pudiste decirme, sé que querías protegerme, pero tú no puedes entenderme cuando todas las noches los recuerdos de mi familia aparecen con dolor, todo lo que hice en memoria de mi padre no tiene ningún sentido por qué él no está muerto– Se notaba el dolor que sentía, la rabia que su garganta transmitía, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Kyabe dió un paso más cerca de la chica con la intención de tocar su hombro con consuelo, pero cuando ella dió un paso atrás no supo cómo reaccionar, por que ella decía que no estaba enojada, pero si lo estaba y no solo eso, estaba furiosa, ya nunca confiaría en él, con dolor lo acepto, acepto su error y el precio que debía pagar. Sin embargo, él había jurado cuidarla y aunque la situación era terrible y profesaba cosas aún peores el no la dejaría, no le permitiría condenar su vida.

–Si estás enojada Bra– Afirmó –No sé qué estés pensando, qué planes tienes y no espero que me los cuentes, pero no voy a dejar que te hundas en un abismo que sólo tiene un fin y ese fin es algo peor que la muerte, la destrucción.

Bra no dijo nada solo miro fijamente.

–Ya te pedí perdón, y lo vuelvo a profesar. Está situación sobrepasa todo, pero no dejaré que cometas una locura.

Bra estaba empezando a enojarse, pues sintió que Kyabe la estaba apresando, le debía mucho a Kyabe pero nadie le diría que hacer, no a ella. Su mirada no cambio, pero se vio la furia en sus ojos, no dijo nada.

–Te apoyare incluso con tu venganza, tu entrenamiento suicida y cualquier otra cosa que quieras, pero tú por más doloroso que sea no volverás a tu universo.

Bra cerró los ojos conteniendo todo, mordió su mejilla interna y reprimió el grito que quería dar, el día había sido demasiado traumático y doloroso para ahora aguantar esa conversación, era mucho para una adolescente.

–No confías en mí, no sabes ni siquiera qué es lo que voy hacer ¡No me estás escuchando!

–Lo siento Bra, pero está decidido. Regresa a tu habitación y descansa es lo que necesitas mañana hablaremos más tranquilos.

–¡Me estás ordenando!

–Si, es por tu bien, te atravesaron el pecho tienes casi dos días sin dormir y es claro que este no a sido un buen día, y antes de que digamos algo de lo que nos arrepentiremos es mejor dejar esta conversación hasta aquí.

–Kyabe escúchame es importante.

–Mañana Bra, regresa a la nave.

Sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la mirada que mataba era el claro reflejo de lo enojada que estaba –Y si no lo hago ¿Qué harás?– Lo reto sin importarle las consecuencias.

Kyabe olvidó que estaba tratando con un adolescente Saiyajin, en uno de los peores momentos –Es una orden Bra.

.

.

.

Hit y las chicas cenaban tranquilamente, cuando la compuerta de la nave se abrió, vieron a Bra claramente enojada entrar, tomar las mantas en el piso donde se supone dormiría y con un fuerte golpe cerrar la puerta de su habitación. Kyabe entró después y no se miraba muy diferente a ella.

.

.

.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar a la habitación fue tomar una almohada que pegó a su cara y ahogó su grito.

¿Su vida podía ser peor? Era horrible. Se acostó en la cama ignorando el dolor de su herida aún no sanaba por completo. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero ya lo había hecho mucho ese día, se limitó a tragarse su coraje.

.

.

.

Varias horas después despertó, no supo en qué momento se había dormido y tampoco qué hora era pero al agudizar sus sentidos se dió cuenta que ya todos estaban despiertos. Tallo sus ojos para despertar completamente, revisó su herida en el espejo de la habitación, vio que en las vendas de la espalda había algo de sangre, quitó las vendas y aplicó parches después de evaluar la herida, ya solo la piel era la que estaba dañada, no había daño interno.

No quería salir de la habitación y enfrentar todo. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué? Regreso a la cama tomando antes su diario y empezó a leer todo lo que había escrito, no pasaba ni un solo día que ella no escribiera algo, o lo dibujara, nadie pensaría que la princesa tenía un talento artístico en ese sentido. Dibujaba para que los ojos de cualquiera se admiraran.

Una vez más pensó en su padre, anhelaba tanto verlo de nuevo, pero sabía que era imposible. Se debatía, no tenía idea qué hacer, tenía un plan pero para cumplirlo necesitaba a Kyabe, debía enfrentarlo.

Salió consciente de que ya era tarde, todos estaban en el mismo lugar; el comedor cómo ella lo llamaba, la realidad; una mesa provisional en la nave. Sintió la mirada de todos, pero no sé inmuto en ningún momento.

–Caulifa, Kale, lamento tomar la habitación anoche…

–No te preocupes Bra Kyabe nos dió su habitación– Dijo Kale.

.

.

.

–Kyabe tengo que hablar contigo

Él asintió sin decir nada ambos salieron.

.

.

.

Una vez más ambos frente a frente Bra había pensado mucho que hacer, solo había un camino fácil y la única manera de acceder a él era por Kyabe, había que probarlo.

–Tienes razón si estoy enojada– Dijo para romper el silencio y sincerarse –Pero quién no lo estaría, papá está vivo y yo no lo sabía… ¿Que no confías en mí?– Preguntó

El no dudo en contestar –Si

–Entonces me ayudarás… Kyabe yo estoy dispuesta a perdonarte si tu...– Lo miró tratando de auscultar lo que pensaba, pero él se mantenía serio –Si me dices dónde estan las esferas del dragón será la prueba que yo necesito para volver a confiar en ti y creer que realmente tú confías en mí.

El Saiyajin abrió los ojos sorprendido de todo nunca pensó que ella le pediría eso ¡Las esferas! ¡Las esferas para seguramente desear regresar con su padre! ¡¿Qué parte Bra no entendía que moriría si lo hacía?! –No, no Bra

Ella ya esperaba esa respuesta y sin embargo le dolió por qué ahí estaba una vez más reflejada la desconfianza que él le tenía –Ni siquiera sabes que voy a pedir.

–No importa, jure no revelar su ubicación.

–Pero escúchame– Rogó literalmente lo hizo –No hagas esto, mi deseo no es egoísta

–No me importa

–Tal vez si yo pudiera hablar con los Namek ellos me dejarían usarlas…

–¡No!– Estaba firme en su respuesta, no dejaría que Bra tuviera la esfera por qué entonces pediría regresar con su padre y todo lo que había prometido caería por la borda a la perdición.

–Si me dices dónde están te perdonaré será la prueba irrefutable de que confías en mí, por favor

Esto solo lo hizo enojar más, lo estaba sobornando literal y descaradamente. –El perdón no se condiciona  
Bra tenía lágrimas en los ojos, le dolía, le dolía que ni siquiera la estuviera escuchando que le negara tal oportunidad, si no le daba las esferas lo entendía, pero que tendría de malo darle la oportunidad de hablar con los Namek –No me quites otra oportunidad, ni siquiera me estás escuchando

–Bra no puedo, debes entender. Ya te dije que no olvida esa idea.

Ella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas e inhaló bruscamente, apartando la mirada de él –Te odio

Kyabe no dijo nada solo la vio ¿Qué podía decir?

–Está bien, pero si no confías en mí no puedo estar contigo… Me iré

–Prometí cuidarte Bra.

Ella se rió aunque nada era gracioso pero estaba muy enojada –Si, recuerdo– movió sus manos –Prometo protegerte por la memoria de tu padre, esa fueron las palabras que me dijiste– Kyabe podía sentir el Ki de Bra elevándose solo indicándole aún más lo enojada que estaba. –¡Pero espera! ¡La memoria de mi padre! ¿No te parece que algo está mal? Veamos, a si, ¡Él está vivo! ¡Vivo! Eres un maldito egoísta… No me importa que pienses, no quiero estar al lado de una persona como tú, escúchame bien Kyabe primero muerta a quedarme contigo, no soy mal agradecida de verdad gracias por todo, no tenías por que hacerlo, pero gracias, me diste mucho y no tengo manera de retribuirlo… Pero tengo una lista con tres prioridades y en ella no estás tú, podías estar, pero acabas de comprobarme que no confías en mí, ni siquiera me estás escuchando.

–Bra

–No, no déjame hablar… Tengo 15 años y desde los 12 estoy sola, estaré bien.

–No tienes a donde ir

–No me importa– Sus nudillos se pintaban de blanco por la tensión, mientras intentaba sostener los pedazos de su alma que se desmoronaban pues toda la situación la afectaba más de lo que se daba cuenta. Dio un paso lejos de Kyabe y camino a la nave, pero el agarre firme de su brazo izquierdo la detuvo.

–No puedo dejarte ir Bra, no quiero que te suceda nada.

La princesa miraba la nave fijamente, intentó arrebatar su brazo y lograr soltarse, pero no pudo Kyabe era más fuerte –Suéltame

–Bra escúchame, hay que hablar

–No– Cuando sintió el agarre de su brazo con más fuerza su instinto la obligó a transformarse en super Saiyajin porqué la sangre por defenderse llamaba en ella.

Kyabe la vio transformarse y solo aumentó la fuerza del agarre sabía que las cosas no debían ser así, pero no sabía qué más hacer. –¿Piensas pelear conmigo?– Le preguntó y aunque su mirada era sería él pudo percibir lo impotente que ella se sentí.

Ella se debatía entre hacer o no hacer, cuando sintió su brazo liberado dió un paso atrás, pero su enojo no paraba e incluso su rabia aumentaba aún más. Solo quería escapar de ahí, sintió una descarga eléctrica en ambas manos y ante un reflejo cuando Kyabe quiso acercarse más ella se precipitó.

–¡Bra!– Aquel grito a su espalda la paralizó, su brazo que se había movido con la intención de dar un golpe se detuvo y aunque sólo habían sido unos centímetros lo hizo, regresó su brazo al costado derecho y en un parpadeo entre ella y Kyabe Hit había aparecido. –No te entrene para que te reveles con tus maestros.

–Hmp– Sintiendo que no tenía nada más que decir dió la vuelta y salió volando. Kyabe intento seguirla, pero Hit lo detuvo.

–Yo hablaré con ella.

.

.

.

…

Había volado a la playa donde entrenamos, al llegar me apoye contra la pared de la montaña que delimitaba el contorno de el lugar, abrazándome a mí misma mientras procesaba lo que había sucedido. No había ocultado mi Ki ellos sabían dónde estaban y pasó tiempo hasta que me di cuenta que había alguien a mi espalda, sentada en la arena a pocos metros del agua me mantuve serena ante cualquier cosa que estuviera por enfrentar.

El sonido de la arena comprimiéndose mientras era pisada extrañamente era muy notorio, no había más sonido que ese y la calmada marea que golpeaba la orilla y la superficie de los árboles que sobresalían del agua.

Era Hit, y cuando se paró aún lado de mi me hizo sentir muy mal, pequeña e insignificante al lado de el. No dijimos nada por varios minutos más, creo que estábamos disfrutando la vista. Pero no podía ser a si para siempre, levanté ligeramente mi mirada y noté que estaba calmado, con las manos en los bolsillos.

–Lamento lo que hice, me alteré

–Kyabe dice que te irás

Yo solo asentí.  
–Entonces así serán las cosas– Me dijo mientras yo pretendía ser fuerte, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho que me incomodaba. –Kyabe no confía en mí.

–¿Por qué?.

Yo podía ser o no transparente con mis sentimientos y en ese momento mi rostro reflejaba todo –Le pedí algo y no quiso siquiera escucharme.

–Las esferas

Una vez más asentí –No me entiende– Lo volteé a ver, luego me levanté ambos sentimos el ki de Kyabe acercarse. –¿Tú me dirás dónde están?– El negó y yo suspiré derrotada –¿Y me vas a detener?– otra vez hizo lo mismo negó lo que me reconfortó de cierta manera.

Hit levantó su mano y la posó sobre mi hombro derecho –Cuídate

–No me detendrás

–¿Quieres que te detenga? – Odiaba que Hit siempre me hacía cuestionarme, no estaba segura de nada, pero tenía que alejarme de ahí.

–No…– Suspire –¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

–Cuando empecé a entrenarte me propuse enseñarte varias lecciones hoy el tiempo se terminó pero tendrás que entenderlas por ti misma… No importa perder por qué de esta manera conoces quién es más fuerte que tú y puedes superarlo. Uno no es inteligente por saber muchas cosas si no por saber actuar. No debes luchar demasiado con el enemigo o aprenderá tu arte de pelear, esta es importante Bra, si te vas a enfrentar a Frost solo tendrás una oportunidad y en esa oportunidad habrá dos caminos uno en donde ganas y el otro en donde mueres… No te dejes llevar por los sentimientos, estos son muy fuertes, pero te traicionan y nublan tu juicio, hay muchas cosas pero cada uno las vive de manera diferente…

–Gracias por todo Hit– di la vuelta con la intención de irme una vez más fui detenida.

–Bra, investigué y me di cuenta que hay culturas que festejan los natalicios de vida con regalos– Esto me desconcertó ¿Qué tenía que ver eso? –Tengo un regalo por tu edad nueva.

–¿Un regalo? ¿Qué es?

–La ubicación de Frost

Yo de verdad no lo esperaba mis ojos reflejaron la sorpresa que sentí. Parpadee tratando de comprender. –¿Donde?

–Él no mintió está reuniendo un nuevo ejército, pero está muy lejos de ser lo que alguna vez fue, está escondido en un planeta sin nombre en la galaxia de Leobar es el único planeta con atmósfera.

Ahí estaba con toda la información que necesitaba para cumplir uno de mis objetivos, pero aún había un obstáculo –Hit pero yo aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo.

Hit levantó los hombros restándole importancia como si fuera algo simple –Conoces más de el ahora, no solo con fuerza se vence al enemigo, tendrás que hallar la forma…

–Vencer a alguien más fuerte que yo.

–Si– Kyabe estaba cada vez más cerca y entendí que debía irme, era la peor despedida que pude pensar, pero no había más, ya no podía quedarme ahí, tenía mucho que hacer.

–Dile a Kyabe y las chicas que me perdonen.

–¿A dónde irás?

Yo le sonreí ligeramente –Planeta Gliese– Lo ví desconcertar se un poco seguramente no esperaba eso, pero no me dijo nada, respetó mi decisión. –¿Tienes cómo irte?

–No te preocupes yo me encargo– Ambos volteamos a la derecha en cuestión de minutos Kyabe estaría ahí… –Hit, gracias– Me acerque, aunque estaba nerviosa traté de pensar en ello y le di un sincero abrazo que para mí sorpresa el regreso, claro si el toque en mi hombro puede considerarse un abrazo. No dije más oculté mi ki perfectamente, y salí volando en la dirección contraría donde Kyabe venía.

.

.

.

Volé de regreso a la nave, cuidando no ser detectada por Caulifa y Kale que estaban entrenando cerca del lugar. Corrí a la habitación y tomé una mochila guarde lo indispensable, solo eran 2 cambios de ropa que había conservado, no llevaría nada de lo que Kyabe amablemente me había comprado. Aún tenía mi capucha negra, me la coloqué sin cerrarla solo con el broche del cuello, al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta que ahora estaba más corta de lo que recordaba, era como esas veces que te das cuenta que creciste.

No me importo que estuviera desgastada no quería ni pretendía aparentar nada, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación mi vista se fijó en mi diario sobre la cama, cerré la puerta y me fui, tres pasos después regrese y tome mi diario, sería lo único que me llevaría.

Volé a los puestos de abordaje y descarga de naves, tenía que buscar una para salir del planeta, tal vez tendría que robarla, no tenía nada de dinero. Muy problemática mi situación, aunque no era la primera vez que vivía algo así.

El tráfico era mucho en las calles y las naves que partían, había filas para abordar los navíos de pasajeros. Mantenía mi ki oculto, pero seguramente Kyabe ya estaría buscándome.

.

.

.

Caminé varios minutos entre las calles, cerca del área de abordaje de una de las plataformas del cuadrante más habitado de la ciudad, era un caos.

Varios me veían, mis sentidos eran suficientemente buenos para oír que hablaban de mi.

Decidí ir al área comercial, ya tenía un plan infiltrarme a una nave simple de comerciantes, secuestrarla y cambiar la ruta a mi destino.

No pensé mucho, ví una nave preparada para partir, noté que había cuatro ki dentro, esperé hasta que los administradores de área les dieron permiso para despegar, poco antes de que la compuerta de la nave se cerrará gracias a mi velocidad logré entrar.

Sencillo ahora solo debía encargarme de los pasajeros, estaba en el área de carga, debía encontrar los controles de la nave, sencillamente solo una pared y una puerta corrediza delimitaba el lugar, estaba preparada para con golpes certeros noquear a los dueños de esa nave, la puerta se deslizó hacia arriba, revelando dos pares de pies entre más subía mas revelaba y cuando por fin está se abrió por completo yo me detuve completamente porqué en esa nave no estaban otros que los que había conocido en la ciudad el día anterior.

–Tu– Dijeron ambos viéndome claramente sorprendidos

Yo no dije nada, todavía podía noquear los fingir que nada paso, tomar prestada su nave y todos felices, pero cuando los dos niños llegaron corriendo por un pasillo a la derecha toda fortaleza se fue de mí. Hay límites y los niños son mi límite. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo les explicaría que pretendía secuestrar su nave?

.

.

.

* * *

Parece que a Bra no se le acaban los problemas o ¿Oportunidades?...

Gracias por leer. Que tengan un bonito domingo.


	11. Chapter 11

Bra estaba desconcertada, de todas las naves justo esa había tomado, de todas las personas que podía encontrar esa familia el destino le había puesto.

El patriarca de la familia dió un paso cerca de ella dejando a su familia atrás por que aunque sabía que Bra no era peligrosa el que estuviera ahí era extraño.

–¿Que te trae a nuestra nave?– Le preguntó seriamente con los brazos entrelazados sobre su pecho.

Bra levantó su mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos, pero eso no quitaba lo mal que se sentía con la situación. –Yo... fue un error– Dijo muy rápido –Si aterrizan esta nave saldré y me disculpó por interrumpir en su nave, cometí un error.

Moni se acercó junto a su esposo –¿Bra cierto?

–Si.

–¿Por qué estás en nuestra nave?– Moni quería saber más sobre la chica, pues alguien aunque fuerte como ella no podía estar sola.

–Me equivoqué.

–¿Pero qué intención tenías?– Preguntó el hombre

Bra no sintió la necesidad de mentir, problemas que debía enfrentar –Necesitaba salir de Glank y pretendía robar una nave… Pero no a ustedes, debí investigar mejor.

La pareja se vieron entre ellos, calmados compartieron más que una mirada, pues su raza tenía la capacidad de comunicarse mentalmente. Y en conclusión llegaron que ella solo era una pequeña con mala suerte que necesitaba ayuda, y ellos se la darían.

Moni se acercó –Bra, sabes que robar está mal.

–Creo que es algo subjetivo– Dijo y es que en verdad era lo que ella pensaba, el concepto de que es bueno y qué es malo estaba muy mal enfocado en ella. Sus prioridades en su vida en los últimos años la habían cambiado. Entonces se cuestionaba ¿Robar estaba mal si tenía hambre? ¿Matar a alguien malo a costa de algunas vidas inocentes estaba mal? Aun cuando esas muertes salvarían miles, esas preguntas la atormentaban, pero era algo que ella se guardaba para sí misma.

Moni no esperaba esta respuesta, sin embargo, continuó –¿Estás en problemas? Se que no nos conocemos, pero podemos ayudarte, si alguien te está haciendo daño puedes decirnos encontraremos la manera de ayudarte.

Bra ladeó su cabeza, desconcertada y pensando en el por qué esas personas la querían ayudar, sabía que no estaban mintiendo, eran sinceros, a ese punto de su vida ya era muy difícil que la engañarán. ¿Por qué estás personas estaban dispuestas a ayudarla cuando ella había confesado pretender robar su nave? –No estoy en problemas, es solo que quería…– Sintió un nudo en la garganta, aclaró sus pensamientos y decidió continuar –Tengo objetivos que cumplir.

–Podemos ayudarte, pero debes contarnos todo, para confiar en ti– Dijo el hombre de piel azul

A la princesa le gustaba más la idea de irse de ahí, pero ya en el espacio no podía hacer nada, por los niños más que nada era la razón que no actuaba con más violencia, conscientemente tampoco quería hacerlo. La posibilidad de que ellos la ayudarán era creíble, solo era llevarla aún lugar, y también podía desahogarse.

–Qué te parece si volvemos a iniciar– Dijo él –Mi nombre es Kimano– Extendió su mano cómo un saludo terrícola

Bra sonrió por reflejo ante recuerdos, extendió su mano –Soy Bra Briefs mucho gusto– Curiosamente en vez de mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo Kimano extendió su mano arriba dejándola así por unos segundos.

–¿Tienes hambre Bra?– Preguntó Moni con una sonrisa.

Tal vez la situación no era tan mala. Durante la comida contó lo necesario; quién era y por lo que había pasado, su encuentro con Kyabe y su decepcionante final. Evitó datos importantes como que era de otro universo y que buscaba a él peor criminal del universo con la intención de matarlo. Por seguridad y evitando que la creyeran con alguna deficiencia mental.

Moni escuchó con tristeza, la vida era muy cruel para que Bra desde muy pequeña hubiera pasado, por tanto, la pérdida de su familia, su memoria, todo lo malo que vivió, muerte, dolor, hambre, humillación, se sentía terrible por ella, ahora en verdad quería ayudarla.

–Entonces te oculto que tu familia está viva– Dijo Kimano que pensaba muy parecido a su esposa.

–Si, pero no es sólo eso, me di cuenta que no puedo confiar más en él, no estoy enojada pero es mejor que me fuera, no quería hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría, además hay algo que quiero hacer.

–¿Regresaras a buscar a tu padre?

Bra quería decir que sí, pero con mucho dolor afrontaba que eso era imposible –No puedo, no sé dónde está, y no hay manera de que pueda averiguar algo.

–¿Pero? Bueno también mencionaste que tenías un hermano y tu madre ¿Ellos también están vivos?

Bra negó –No lo sé, mi maestro me dijo que él solo sabía que mi padre había sobrevivido al ataque y se me ocurren muchas maneras de cómo se libró de todo, pero mi planeta fue destruido, ojalá sí lo estén. Ojalá estén juntos como familia, ojalá mamá no este llorando, que Trunks no se sienta culpable– Decía sin imaginarse realmente que no estaba nada lejos de la realidad.

.

.

.

–¿Y cómo podemos ayudarte Bra?– Pregunto Moni

–Bueno tengo que llegar al planeta Gliese– Dijo sorprendiendo a los adultos

–¿Gliese? ¿Te enlistaras en las fuerzas especiales de defensa?

Ella asintió

–Eres muy joven aun

–En la escuela me dijeron que puedo pasar directamente.

–¿Y realmente quieres eso?

–Si, tengo que hacerlo– Bra había trazado un complicado plan ella tenía muy presente la promesa que le había hecho a su amigo Denma

.

.

.

Kimano y Moni una vez más hablaron. Estaban decididos a ayudar a Bra, le brindarían lo que ellos podían. Hablaron con ella, brindándole su apoyo la vieron dudar, desconfiar también, pero no lo tomaron a mal era algo natural. Al final Bra aceptó.

–Nos tomará tres semanas llegar a Gliese– Había dicho Kimano.

Estas tres semanas fueron muy relajantes para la princesa después de meses de extenuante entrenamiento por fin podía descansar. La familia que la estaba ayudando eran comerciantes originarios de un complejo de asteroides de la Galaxia Dwingeloo. Comúnmente cada dos o tres días hacían paradas para vender o intercambiar sus productos.

Bra estaba muy agradecida, aunque no lo expresaba con palabras si con acciones que eran apreciadas por ambos padres.

Los pequeños niños en la nave; Heren y Tecno de inmediato se habían acercado a Bra. Al principio la princesa se había negado a jugar con ellos, pero cuando los ojos azules la vieron no pudo resistirse. La mayor parte del día jugaba con ellos, incluso empezó a entrenarlos, su raza no era guerrera, pero cualquiera podía aprender a cómo dar un buen golpe si era necesario. Además, Kimano le había contado que cuando era más joven había sido parte del ejército de su planeta y también había participado un par de veces en el torneo de 34-Glank.

.

.

.

Un día más, llevaban una semana de viaje y la puerta de la habitación abriéndose la hizo despertar, sus reflejos eran muy buenos. Se enderezó en la cama, retiro el molesto cabello de su rostro para sonreír a Moni.

–Buenos días Bra… No quería despertarte solo ver cómo estaban los niños.

La sonrisa que antes tenía se perdió, sintió varios ki extraños cerca –¿La nave está aterrizando?– Preguntó por las energías que sintió.

–En realidad estamos abordando un navío galáctico, cambiaremos algunos artículos

La princesa se levantó, se cambió y se arregló muy rápido, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al bajar al almacén de la nave se encontró con Kimaro y Moni.

–Buenos días Bra.

–Bajaré contigo, Moni quédate con los niños

La pareja una vez más intercambiaron palabras mentalmente, era claro que Bra estaba algo alerta por la situación.

–Ya hemos comerciado antes de esta manera, no te preocupes– Le dijo Moni con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Ante la insistencia de la princesa Kimaro aceptó bajar de la nave solo con ella. Cómo Bra había pensado en cuanto salió se encontraron con un grupo de extraterrestres de diferentes razas pero que en la cabeza llevaban una banda roja y pasaba por su cuello cómo un turbante. Supo que eran arameos, un grupo nómada que desde milenios se dedicaban a él comercio espacial no de una manera por decirlo buena.

–¿Qué tienes?– Preguntó uno de los extraterrestres a Kimaro

–Materia de oxida del planeta Vakiat– Dijo orgulloso el de piel azul, pues aquel material proveniente de un planeta minero casi exterminado era muy difícil de conseguir, pero muy valioso.

Bra no sabía qué era esa cosa, pero cuando las miradas libidinosas sobre ella fueron sustituidas por el interés supo que era algo importante.

–¿Cuánto? ¿Y qué quieres?

–Un millón de unidades monetarias planetarias, por una unidad métrica pura

–¡Es demasiado!– Vociferó enojado el que parecía el líder

Kimaro levantó los hombros restándole importancia, dió la vuelta sin decir nada. Pero un sonido en particular, energía cargando lo hizo voltear. Bra nunca se había movido de su lugar.

Ahora los arameos les apuntaban con diferentes armas. La princesa suspiró ya esperaba algo así. Aquella cosa oxida era muy valiosa para dejarla pasar.

–Nos darás la oxida y te irás ese será el trato– Dijo una vez más el líder

Kimaro se acercó a Bra puso su mano sobre su hombro y sonrió. –Gracias Bra tenías razón… Te lo encargo.

Ella levantó la mirada y sonrió –Claro, será divertido

Kimaro no pudo evitar impresionarse cuando la pequeña adolescente demostró una fuerza increíble y con golpes certeros y muy rápido noqueó a los 16 arameos sin siquiera darles la oportunidad de disparar sus armas.

Cuando Bra término sacudió su mano derecha y se acercó a Kimaro –Nos vamos.

–Si…– Dijo sonriendo

.

.

.

Los días siguieron pasando, Bra siguió ayudando y la familia cada día hizo que se sintiera mejor. Ambos niños estaban ahora completamente encariñados con la princesa. Moni la consentía y ella que amaba cocinar, feliz lo hacía para la adolecente que increíblemente comía el doble o triple de lo que preparaba para su familia.

.

.

.

Bra estaba guardando sus cosas en su mochila. Ahora tenía más ropa gracias a Moni que amablemente se la había comprado y aunque la princesa se había negado a recibirla, Moni había insistido. Heren y Tecno sentados en la cama le ayudaban a doblar la ropa, eran tan tiernos, a Bra le encantaba cuando se reían, sus dientes puntiagudos solo los hacían más bonitos.

–¿Ya te irás Bra?– Dijo Tecno claramente triste.

Bra acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió –Sí

–Quédate con nosotros– Pidió Heren

Y la princesa se sintió mal en negar tal petición, pero las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera, estaba agradecida con la familia de Kimano, pero maduramente ella sabía que debía romper todo lazo emocional con ellos, por qué seguramente nunca los volvería a ver, se conformaría con dejarles un buen recuerdo de ella.

–No puedo, tengo un deber y debo cumplirlo

La tristeza era perfectamente perceptible en los dos pequeños, pero Bra no demostró sentimiento alguno una vez más.

.

.

.

La nave entró en la helada atmósfera de Gliese y de inmediato el invernal clima del planeta fue sentido por todos en la nave.

Ese planeta con condiciones de vida terribles era el lugar perfecto para fincar la escuela especial de soldados élite de las defensas espaciales.

Había llegado el momento de la despedida Bra vestía un pantalón blanco y una simple blusa roja. Moni insistía en que se cubriera con algo más de ropa.

–Te dará frío

Ella se rió –Me cubriré con Ki. No sentiré nada de frío.

La nave tocó la blanca capa de nieve que cubría todo el planeta. Bra colocó su mochila en los hombros, se acercó a los niños ya cada uno le dió un beso en la frente y un abrazo.

–Cuídense pequeños, y no estén tristes por mi– Cuando vio lágrimas en los niños se alejó era mejor así. Al llegar con Moni y Kimaro se inclinó ligeramente como signo de respeto y gratitud.

–Gracias por traerme, agradezco mucho su hospedaje y una vez más me disculpó por los inconvenientes– Ella estaba por decir más pero cuando ambos la abrazaron se quedó helada no esperaba eso de ellos, si de los niños pero no de ellos.

–Te vamos a extrañar Bra cuídate mucho por favor– Le dijo Moni, ella solo pudo asentir

Kimaro un poco más brusco la abrazó y levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

–Guerrerita hazte muy fuerte, estoy seguro que patearas muchos traseros y estarás orgullosa.

Curiosamente está despedida fue mucho mejor para Bra que el sentimentalismo de Moni que le recordaba tanto a Bulma que la hacía sentir mal.

Una simple mirada y ella camino a la puerta de extracción del área del almacén de la nave y salió.

Se alejó varios metros sin voltear atrás, cuando escuchó el sonido de los motores, aquel pasajero momento de su vida había terminado. Y se prometió solo dejarlo como un recuerdo más.

.

.

.

Había algunos Ki particularmente altos, en el centro del planeta que realmente era muy pequeño y completamente glaciar se encontraba una gran construcción de varios cuadrantes. Zonas con edificios, extensos terrenos de práctica, muchos hangares, zonas de reparación de naves y demás vehículos y áreas de despegue.

En un lugar como ese tan vigilado y lleno de soldados bastaron unos minutos de Bra en el planeta para que un grupo de soldados llegará con ella.

La curiosa escena le dió gracia a la princesa, en lo alto de una montaña ahí estaba ella frente a 5 soldados que apuntaban con armas y portaban trajes completos junto a un casco y lentes de protección de color naranja claro.

–Identifícate

–Soy Bra

–¿Qué intención tienes en Gliese?

–Quiero enlistarme

.

.

.

Los soldados estaban algo extrañados por la llegada de esa chica, no parecía ninguna amenaza y al comunicar a sus superiores quién era poseedora de la presencia recientemente detectada se ordenó que la llevarán a su presencia.

La oficina del director del centro de entrenamiento elite espacial era un hombre alto, superando los dos metros de una piel clara y un cuerpo musculoso, en una edad avanzada, pero sin ser viejo, su piel tenía un tono amarillo pálido y con cabello oscuro, además de una pronunciada cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo derecho y su mejilla. Bra admitió que le daba carácter. Su ropa era una mezcla entre una armadura y un traje de gala. Ahora se imponía -O intentaba- Sentado frente a Bra.

–Sabes que es un alto delito escabullirse a un planeta custodiado por las fuerzas élite.

Ella ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, estaba algo enojada no tenía ni una hora en ese planeta y ya estaba en problemas –Yo solo quiero enlistarme.

–Eres extraña… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Bra se cruzó de brazos con indiferencia –Alguien amable dice su nombre antes de preguntar por el de otro.

–Hmp… Soy el capitán Dufern

–Soy Bra Vegeta Briefs– Fue consciente que era la primera vez en años que se presentaba con su verdadero nombre, al menos completo.

–Dices que quieres enlistarte como si fuera tan fácil...– Se levantó –Por lo general los nuevos soldados son elegidos por los reclutadores, esas son las reglas.

–¿Y?

El capitán Dufern miró duramente a la adolescente frente a él –Nadie te reclutó y no es temporada para aceptar nuevos soldados.

Bra suspiró enojada _"Denma pudiste averme dicho eso"_ –Asistí un tiempo a un liceo de una base de las fuerzas de defensa, el maestro de entrenamiento táctico dijo que a pesar de mi edad podía venir aquí directamente.

Dufern se acercó a Bra, rodeo su gran escritorio y tomó la silla giratoria donde ella estaba obligándola a verlo de frente.

–Si eso fuera cierto yo tendría un expediente tuyo. ¿Cómo sé que no eres una espía?

La princesa no expresó nada, solo por un momento sus cejas se curvaron enojadas –No soy espía de nadie, pero tampoco voy a comprobarlo– Las preguntas continuaron, entre más hablaba Bra menos confiaba Dufern

–¡Me dejará entrar o no!

–¡Niña insolente entras a mi planeta sin permiso y vienes a mi oficina y te atreves a gritarme!– También estaba enojado.

Los planes no estaban saliendo cómo la princesa esperaba, había algo más que decir que tal vez le daría la oportunidad de entrar ahí, y es que en verdad lo necesitaba.

–Si no me cree puede comunicarse con el soldado elite Kyabe.

Dufern sabía cómo todos en esa organización quién era el soldado Kyabe, el mejor de todos. –¿Qué tienes que ver con el?

–Fue mi maestro,

El capitán desconcertado vio a la adolescente frente a él, inspeccionando la detenidamente, no aparentaba tener la fuerza para ser quien decía ser. Pero un recuerdo lo puso en duda.

–Tu eres la niña que el criminal Frost atacó en la base de las autoridades galácticas.

Ella solo asintió.

Dufern al ser de los altos mandos había recibido un reporte de lo sucedido, la presencia de Frost en cualquier lugar era informada, y después de años de estar desaparecido e incluso de considerarlo muerto reaparecía por una extraña razón atacando a dos niños. Solo un sobreviviente, y la niña frente a él presumía ser ese. Aunque había algo que no encajaba.

–Si lo que me dices es verdad ¿Por qué no estás con el comandante Kyabe, o por qué él no me aviso que vendrías?

Bra no quería contestar esa pregunta, pero se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo –Dejó de ser mi maestro, seguramente me está buscando y no quiero que sepa que estoy aquí. No me conoce y yo no lo conozco, pero sinceramente no quiero contarle mi vida y mis tragedias, solo quiero pertenecer a algo, quiero ayudar y no sentirme la basura de persona que siento que soy. Mi mejor amigo murió en el atentado de Frost, y lo único que compartimos ambos era el sueño de un día ser grandes soldados y defender y ayudar a todos aquellos que lo necesitaran.

Dufern no quiso preguntar más, aquellas palabras demostraron quién era la chica frente a él. –Estas dentro– Dijo haciendo sonreír a Bra, aunque sus palabras no significarán que confiaba en ella. –Espera en el pasillo traeré a alguien que te ponga al día y te de un recorrido.

Bra se levantó, sin decir nada se acercó a la puerta y salió, cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda sonrió, pero ahora con orgullo –Idiota– Masculló por lo bajo. Las palabras sentimentales habían funcionado.

.

.

.

La princesa estaba algo enojada por la espera, le dijeron sal y vendrá alguien que te dará un recorrido, pero maldita sea ya habían pasado como 4 horas.

Estaba a nada de levantarse y tirar la puerta de la oficina del capitán.

Por fin sus plegarias fueron escuchadas un hombre joven de unos 25 años llegó. Para su sorpresa era un Saiyajin, su apariencia similar a la suya se lo indicaba, de un cabello oscuro corto.

–Hola soy el soldado de fase 4 con matrícula H446 mi nombre es Kyuuri.

–Soy Bra mucho gusto ¿Eres un Saiyajin?

–Sí ¿De qué raza eres?

–Soy híbrida de humano y Saiyajin

El se sorprendió –Jamás había escuchado de esa mezcla

–Soy única en mi clase– Dijo con ironía y ambos rieron. La puerta de la oficina una vez mas se abrió, el capitán imponente salió.

–Dale un recorrido, a partir de hoy eres soldado de Fase 0– Dijo hacía Bra –Dormirás en el sector 9, pasa al área de inducción y que reciba su equipo– Sin nada más que decir entró de nuevo a su oficina.

La princesa musito enojada algo que Kyuuri no entendió.

–Me sigues

Los dos caminaron, el intento platicar con Bra sobre su raza, pero ella fue directa y sincera diciendo que no hablaría de su vida.

Kyuuri por respeto no preguntó más, aunque debía admitir que estaba interesado.

–Bien, te explicaré en las fuerzas de defensa galácticas hay cinco niveles; De la fase 0 a la 4. En orden jerárquico, tú estás en la primera fase, nivel principiante, los maestros deciden en qué momento subes de posición. Cuando llegues a la fase 1 decides en qué escuadrón especializarte, defensa, rastreo, ayuda, control de área, pilotaje, hay más, pronto los conocerás.

–Supongo que tú eres de defensa

–Ataque en realidad

–Interesante

Él asintió –Por las mañanas cuatro veces a las semanas recibes clases teóricas, se imparte cátedra, se debe entrenar el cerebro antes del cuerpo. Se te pedirá que ingreses a un grupo disciplinario, pero mañana en tus clases teóricas se explicarán más detalladamente esos puntos. Son podría decirse clases extras… Armas, mecánica de naves, medicina, en fin hay muchas… El resto del día practicaras físicamente desde ejercicio hasta supervivencia y ataque… Cuatro horas por días es obligatorio para los soldados de fases de la 0 a la 3 prestar servicio, se te asignará de igual manera mañana un área para que trabajes, puede ser desde la cocina hasta mantenimiento.

Para este punto Bra expresó su desconcierto –¿Estás diciendo que tengo que trabajar?

–Claro nada es gratis aquí… Se te paga por misión, dependiendo el grado de complejidad es lo que te darán de dinero...– Kyuuri siguió explicando muchas cosas, que podía hacer, que no podía hacer, las sanciones, los lugares en la base, y luego le contó un poco de él –Soy soldado Fase 4 cómo ya te dije estoy en el escuadrón de ataque y estoy a unos meses de graduarme.

–Me lo imaginaba… ¿Hay muchos Saiyajin por aquí?

–Pocos en realidad, la mayoría de nosotros nos entrenamos en las fuerzas de defensa de Sadala, yo estoy podría decirse de intercambio… ¿Por qué no te enlistaste en Sadala como cualquier Saiyajin?

Bra se rió ligeramente –Pues son muchas cosas, pero, la principal es que no pertenezco a Sadala y tengo un camino establecido ya.

El asintió –Tal vez después puedas ir a Sadala

–Tal vez

De tanto caminar y platicar por fin llegaron al área de inducción. Bra esperaba una habitación o algo por el estilo no una ventana en la pared y un extraño extraterrestre parecido a un pulpo con ojos saltones inspeccionándola.

–Un equipo completo, por favor.

Los tentáculos lilas salieron de la pared cargando un paquete, que amablemente Kyuuri le entregó a Bra.

–Este es tu uniforme– Eran dos piezas negras con líneas blancas en una tela dura, un simple pantalón con dos bolsillos y una chaqueta con bolsillos en los brazos y el pecho, pequeños que no se notaban.

Una pieza más grande y acolchada de color naranja fue puesta en sus manos.

–Es tu abrigo, no queremos que en las clases fuera de este edificio te congeles…– Sintió la mirada escéptica de Bra –No estoy mintiendo, esta es la temporada cálida aquí en Gliese, cubrirte con ki te ayudará pero es cansado…– Una bolsita color plata con artículos de aseo personal, unos lentes para cubrir los ojos del frío en el exterior, un par de botas negras, unos guantes del mismo material y por último un artefacto de comunicación, un reloj con una pantalla táctil que Kyuuri le explicó tenía muchos usos.

–Te servirá como guía en este laberinto de edificios y áreas, no todos los campos de entrenamiento están en esta área del planeta, el dispositivo DC-46 funciona con comando de voz. Tan simple cómo decir...– Acercó su muñeca izquierda a su boca, donde él tenía su propio dispositivo –Comedor comunitario

En la pequeña pantalla se divisó un mapa, prácticamente con pulsar un botón de este salió un holograma que ampliaba la imagen.

–Vamos Bra es hora de la cena, supongo que después de un largo viaje tienes hambre.

.

.

.

El comedor era lo que Bra esperaba, el lugar estaba lleno, y tal vez por mala suerte Kyuuri fue llamado para presentar un reporte y se tuvo que ir.

–Lo siento Bra– Le dijo –Los superiores me están llamando, fue un placer, te veré después

–Gracias por el recorrido y todas mis preguntas, pero tengo una más antes de que te vayas

–Dime

–¿Qué edad tienes y cuánto tardaste en llegar a la fase 4?

El se río, lo poco que había convivido con Bra lo había hecho darse cuenta de la determinada y competitiva Saiyajin que tenía frente. –Tengo 23 años y soy soldado desde los 15 años

–Entonces 8…– Dijo pensativa.

–¿Cuantos años tienes tú?

–15

–Eres joven… Tengo curiosidad, te ves muy segura de ti misma ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará llegar a la fase 4?

Bra lo pensó unos segundos –¿Tengo que pasar pruebas o algo por el estilo?

–Si, se te evalúa, seguramente mañana te evaluarán a ti, exámenes físicos, mentales, liderazgo, cosas de ese índole.

Bra lo pensó, si mañana le aplicarían esas pruebas la respuesta era simple. –Entonces mañana llegaré a la fase 4– Dijo segura –Adiós y gracias– Sin decir más se fue caminando al comedor.

Kyuuri se rió ante tal broma, pero cuando la peliazul se fue completamente segura y camino dentro del recinto sin inmutarse por todas las miradas que recibía al destacar entre decenas de soldados uniformados, su risa se detuvo y dudo.

–¿Quién diablos eres Bra?

* * *

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien,

Arameos: Un pueblo semítico nómada comerciante

Galaxia Dwingeloo: Es una galaxia espiral barrada a unos 10 millones de años luz de la Tierra en la constelación de Casiopea.

Kyuuri: Significa pepino, un Saiyajin mas merece un nombre de ese índole

¿Qué piensan del capitulo?.. Nos acercamos al final, se que no lo parece, pero Bra hace más de lo que aparenta. Muchas gracias por leer. Adiosin 


	12. Chapter 12

Hola

* * *

El comedor era lo que ella se había imaginado, camino segura, aunque por dentro se mantenía en un pensamiento continuo sobre el qué o cómo hacer las cosas. Su admisión en la escuela no había resultado tan mala, sentía miradas, después de todo ahí era nueva y con la ropa colorida que portaba a diferencia de todos uniformados pues necesariamente llamaba la atención. No le incomodaba. Tomó lo necesario de comida, tres bandejas llenas y las llevó a una mesa que estaba sola.

Mientras comía tranquilamente no pudo evitar pensar en que ese lugar era una escuela, el liceo con Denma había sido fácil por decirlo de alguna manera, sin embargo, no pudo evitar recordar su vida en la Tierra.

Como un niño terrestre común había empezado a asistir a la escuela, mal recuerdo. Había adelantado tres grados y mientras ella tenía 8 años sus compañeros rondaban los 12 y 11 años. Nunca tuvo amigos, la gente que se acercaba a ella era por interés o para molestarla, nunca se dejó intimidar, una simple mirada de Bra asustaba mucho. Pero el apodo de monstruo la persiguió todo el curso después de que en un día en el almuerzo en una cafetería cómo en la que estaba en ese momento una chica más grande que ella desde la mesa del lado derecho le arrojará comida. Sus reflejos actuaron de inmediato, pero en vez de quitarse ella levantó la mesa en la que estaba y la tomó como escudo, el silencio rodeó el comedor y mucho sorprendidos y asustados vieron a la pequeña impresionados, por qué aunque no dudaban que alguien pudiera levantar una mesa el que está estuviera adherida al piso lo hacía impresionante. Tanto como el suelo quebrantado debajo de ella, lo siguiente después de ese día fue su apodo de monstruo hasta que dejó esa escuela. Nunca le importo, su padre le había dicho que la estúpida opinión de un humano no debía importarle, siguió su consejo, pero muy en el fondo el rechazo le dolía, aunque jamás lo aparentó.

Denma su amigo aquel chico que en tan poco tiempo se había ganado todo su cariño, pensó en él, y sonrió, pues él era muy diferente a ella y seguramente sí estuviera ahí ya la mesa estaría llena de gente platicando con él. Denma ya tendría amigos y estaría muy emocionado y ella, bueno ella sintió una mirada desde su lado izquierdo, no tenía que voltear para comprobarlo, conocía aquella sensación.

Los adolescentes son crueles y ahí entre tantas razas había de todo, y particularmente una soldado de fase 2 vio con desdén a Bra entrar. Para nada le gusto su presencia pues sintió que todas las miradas se dirigieron a la extraña chica lo cual era inaceptable, por qué ella era la que debía tener la atención. Se levantó con una fingida sonrisa se acercó a la mesa, sentándose justo frente a Bra. Ella era muy bonita, más alta que Bra con el pelo rubio corto a la altura de sus hombros, sus ojos rasgados que brillaban en un tono pastel amarillo. Muy parecida a una humana. Pero tenía un par de alas a su espalda que caían con gracia detrás de ella de color verde pálido, y en las puntas un verde más intenso

–Hola ¿Eres nueva?

–Es obvio no te parece– Contestó Bra prestándole más atención a su comida.

Ella forzó más su sonrisa –Soy la princesa Janmi del planeta Groombridge soy soldado de fase 2, bienvenida, solo quise venir a darte un consejo.

Bra la miro con interés

–Evita llamar la atención, este es mi territorio, no te metas con lo que es mío, o haré que sufras…– La vio levantarse con gracia y regresar a la mesa donde murmuró algo y todos se rieron.

Bra sintió el coraje surgir de lo más profundo de su ser, y los malos recuerdos de su tiempo en la escuela llegaron. Suspiró y movió las bandejas ya vacías, reacomodo sus cosas lista para irse pero antes dio la vuelta y se acercó a la espalda de Janmi.

La cual reaccionó volteando –¿Necesitas algo? Por qué no somos el grupo de bienvenida.

Bra sonrió, una sonrisa característica en el ser más primitivo y sanguinario en ella heredado de su padre. –Solo vine a presentarme como tu– Le dijo –Mi nombre es Bra Vegeta Briefs– Dijo orgullosa.

La rubia levantó los hombros sin interés y volvió la mirada al frente, pronto su cabeza fue llevada al frente haciéndola golpearse con la mesa.

–¡Qué diablos!

Bra la mantenía forzada mientras ignoraba las miradas de sorpresa y amenazas de los demás en aquella mesa, se agachó ligeramente –Para ser de fase dos tienes reflejos terribles. Te voy a devolver el favor y te daré un consejo princesita, la próxima vez que quieras imponerte fíjate con quien lo haces, tienes suerte que sea misericordiosa y no tenga ganas de partirte el cuello– Fue todo lo que le dijo para alejarse, tomar sus cosas y salir. Murmullos y risas se escucharon, tal parecía que la humillación de la tal Janmi había sido de agrado para más de uno ahí. Al salir Bra sintió en particular la mirada de una mesa en la esquina inferior cercana a la puerta, había dos Saiyajin tal vez los que Kyuuri había mencionado, los 3 compartieron en silencio solo con la mirada; un hombre y una chica. Tal vez después los conocería.

.

.

.

No le costó mucho encontrar el área en la que dormiría, aun no era hora, pero ya quería irse a su cama. El dispositivo DC-46 le ayudo y pronto se encontró con un edificio de extensos pasillos, 12 pisos más arriba en el pasillo marcado con el número 9 y al abrir la primera puerta se encontró con un gran cuarto lleno de camas en pilas de dos, estaba sola, mejor dicho, no había nadie a la vista. Ahí dormían al menos 20 personas, de cada lado de la habitación había 5 literas, al final del pasillo una cama sola estaba, era la única sin cobijas ni pertenencias encima, esa era suya. Camino en silencio, el cuarto era muy iluminado a solo dos camas de llegar a la suya se detuvo solo un segundo y retomó su andar. Tendió las cobijas, acomodó la almohada, guardó sus pertenencias y se acostó viendo la parte inferior de la cama encima de ella.

–Ya hazte ver se qué estás ahí...– Dijo a la nada

Escucho un pequeño grito de sorpresa y al frente una figura se hizo visible, era un chico robusto y muy redondo en realidad, era muy tierno, aunque Bra no lo admitiría, un pequeño recuerdo de un oso de peluche panzón llegó a ella.

–Estabas espiándome– Lo acusó –Eres un pervertido– Le dijo Bra haciéndolo tensarse…

El movió sus manos rápidamente negando todo y se inclinó disculpándose –Lo siento, lo siento, yo te escuché llegar y cómo no conocí tu energía quería ver quién eras.

Si Bra se sorprendió por qué el chico tuviera la capacidad de detectar la energía no aparento nada, le pareció tierno como él se disculpaba.

–Está bien, está bien. Soy Bra…

El se calmó, levantó la mirada –Soy ovonel soldado de nivel 3 con matrícula C72G

Una vez más Bra no expresó nada al conocer que el chico era nivel 3 le sonrió –Eres interesante– Le dijo –Esa capacidad tuya de hacerte invisible es única… ¿Cómo lo haces?

El se sintió más cómodo y se acercó un poco más. La peliazul se sentó y con la mirada y una palmadita en la cama le ofreció sentarse, aun así él se sentó en la cama de frente, era un poco más alto que Bra. –Es una capacidad de mi raza, nuestra piel se adapta a la luz, reflejamos la luz…– La vio asentir en comprensión. –No te había visto por aquí.

–Acabo de llegar, ¿Tienes algún consejo para mi?

Él pensó por un momento qué decir –Pues la vida aquí no es fácil, sigue la razón por la cual llegaste aquí, seguir tu propósito.

Bra suspiró " _El propósito que me trajo aquí_ " Repitió en su mente –Estoy cansada… ¿Falta mucho para dormir?

Él negó, –Pronto llegarán los demás, ya puedes dormirte, aquí no pasa nada… Todos somos compañeros– Paro un momento y la vio, pero retiró la mirada apenado –Yo duermo en esa cama– Señaló una frente a ella –Si estás preocupada yo puedo cuidarte.

Una sonrisa sincera se dio, él le recordó a Denma –Estoy bien, gracias…

Platicaron un poco más y cuando más cadetes llegaron … los presentó con Bra. La cual solo saludo por cortesía, pero no quería crear vínculos, ella no estaría mucho tiempo ahí.

.

.

.

Cuando una alarma sonó en la mañana Bra rápidamente abrió los ojos, se levantó. Amablemente ovonel le indicó donde estaban los vestidores y duchas de mujeres. En menos de 5 minutos ya estaba lista.

No estaba segura a donde dirigirse, pero un mensaje en su dispositivo DC-46 -Que ella llamaba reloj- le indico a donde ir. La base era tan grande que había pequeños trenes para transportarse entre edificios, su reloj le indicó ir a la parte sur. 15 minutos de pasaje en tren y llegó al lugar. Ahí era el lugar de cátedra, había grandes salones como pequeños teatros.

Bra camino hasta la última puerta del final del pasillo, tocó a la puerta.

–Adelante

Ella entró, había una extraterrestre sentada detrás de un típico escritorio, llevaba un uniforme recatado que le daba una actitud imponente, también el hecho de su estatura y firmeza… Tenía la típica apariencia de los extraterrestres de las galaxias de Mirman… La mujer la saludó sin verla mientras revisaba unos documentos en una pantalla pequeña entre sus manos.

–Tu caso es extraño, ser aceptada a este punto del año– Levantó la mirada para verla –¿Qué tienes de especial?

Ella levantó los hombros como si le restará importancia.

–Soy directora del área de enseñanza, sin embargo, también llevo el control administrativo de la base… Se me asignó aplicarte las pruebas para posicionarte en un nivel...– Reviso una vez más la pantalla –Por el momento los instructores están ocupados, pero seguramente te explicaron que debes tomar cátedra… Hoy empezarás con eso… Te darán un grupo y deberás asistir los primeros cuatro días a la semana, sin importar tu nivel debes tomar las clases, se imparten doctrinas, idiomas, códigos y todo lo necesario para un soldado. Puedes empezar ahora mismo, segundo piso a la derecha puerta verde, la clase empezó hace unos minutos deberías apurarte.

Bra parpadeo no tenía ganas de tomar esas clases, pero tampoco quería ir en contra de cómo eran las cosas… Se levantó y antes de salir regreso la mirada –¿Hoy me dirán si subo de nivel?

La extraterrestre asintió –Si pasas las pruebas si… Depende mucho de tus habilidades.

.

.

.

La peliazul sintió varios Ki dentro, pero no uno que la impresionara, aunque a lo largo de su corta vida había aprendido en no confiar en las apariencias. No tuvo que abrir la puerta, cuando se posicionó frente está se deslizo a un lado. Pronto el interior de la habitación se vio y ella se sintió extraña cuando todas las miradas fueron a ella.

Los alumnos estaban sentados en largas filas horizontales, cada fila una más abajo de otra y en el centro seis filas más abajo había un hombre que Bra supuso era el maestro, su vista se fijó en él, en su piel azul floreciente y la ausencia de cabello era algo que no había visto, su piel brillaba y se notaba como si en su interior pequeñas luces amarillas explotarán en nítidos colores.

–Llega tarde– Le dijo el hombre con una gruesa voz

–Acaban de enviarme aquí

El maestro asintió y señaló un asiento libre entre la fila 4. Cuando por fin ella estuvo en su asiento la clase se retomó y Bra mentalmente agradeció que no le hicieran ninguna pregunta. La clase fue por decirlo interesante, se explicaban y relataban lo que ella entendió era un código de honor que los soldados seguían.

El maestro hablaba –Todo soldado en servicio deberá brindar calidad en su trabajo más que eso espíritu…– Y mientras seguía relatando los preceptos algunos sonaban más interesantes que otro –Un soldado debe poner la misión primero…Un soldado debe ver a través de la decepción y el dolor, no se deja vencer y no deja de luchar hasta su último aliento… Un soldado nunca debe desobedecer a su líder ni superior, le dará respeto y obedecerá las órdenes… Un soldado nunca deja atrás a sus compañeros… Un soldado nunca rompe las reglas…– El maestro paró un momento cuando Bra levantó la mano. –¿Sí?

–¿Qué pasa si rompes las reglas?– Preguntó directamente desconcertando un poco al maestro, no era algo común de preguntar.

–Hay castigos, multas y si el delito es muy grave la condena

Bra asintió dando por terminada su pregunta. Las cuatro horas pasaron más rápido de lo que Bra se dió cuenta, cuando la alarma volvió a sonar. Y su reloj volvió a sonar por un mensaje una nueva dirección a dónde dirigirse. Emocionada por sus pruebas de combate se apresuró a llegar. Su destino un campo abierto bastante grande, rodeado de una pequeña barda metálica en el centro la esperaban varias personas en la orilla del lado izquierdo para su sorpresa estaban los dos Saiyajin que había visto en el comedor el día anterior… Kyuuri también estaba ahí. Sus miradas decían más que las palabras, ellos estaban ahí por ella, querían comprobar quién era y Bra sonrió pues sabía que no los decepcionaría.

Cuando Bra llegó al centro del campo, 7 maestros de diferentes razas le explicaron cuáles serían las pruebas que debía pasar, supervivencia, reflejos, combate, trabajo bajo presión, una infinidad de exámenes que al menos le llevarían tres días, pero Bra insistió en presentarlos todos ese día, ella no necesitaba comer ni descansar cuando se trataba de combate.

Las pruebas fueron y vinieron y ella paso cada una, increíblemente la sorpresa estaba reflejada en los maestros, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a los Saiyajin presentes que estoicos habían seguido su progreso. Ya habían cambiado el escenario muchas veces, ahora estaban en una parte deshabitada del planeta, su última prueba era combate y la princesa se preguntó con quién pelearía.

El lugar de la prueba era por decirlo difícil en medio de un mar azulado y encima de un iceberg sería la pelea. Ella esperaba paciente sin nadie a su alrededor cualquier ataque, pues sabía que querían sorprenderla. Sentía ki cercanos, pero se movían muy rápido, iban y venían e identificó a Kyuuri entre ellos. Ya estaba cansada, su ropa estaba rasgada, su cabello ya no tenía el peinado de la mañana, estaba sucia y demás cosas producto de todas las pruebas… Tenía sed, de hecho, mucha sed, pero lo ignoro. Cerró los ojos solo unos segundos y entonces se vio obligada a abrirlos rápidamente a detener a Kyuuri que brutalmente se acercaba con una patada directo a su cabeza. Lo siguiente que registró fueron 5 combatientes más atacando directamente. Cuando un golpe dio de lleno en su torso se enojó pues estaba distraída, había decidido acabar pronto con todo. Había derribad con Kyuuri viniendo de frente se sintió confiada, Kyuuri nunca llegó el golpe en su espalda la derribó primero y fue tan rápido e inesperado que la desencajo completamente. El gran bloque de hielo en el que hasta ese momento se habían enfrentado término colapsado ante el gran impacto, el suelo de hielo se resquebrajaba y las grietas se extendieron en todo el terreno helado. Cuando Bra quiso reaccionar lo único que vio fue agua y una luz encima de ella. Había caído al mar congelado.

Las temperaturas gélidas de Gliese aludían con honor a su nombre, en poco segundos todos sus músculos se tensaron y la presión en su caja torácica sucumbía con dolor, al salir empapada y temblando pues su concentración de ki se había perdido vio con odio y venganza quien la había atacado, y no era otro que el mismo capitán Dufern.

.

.

.

La situación era tensa, todo aquel que estuviera viendo el enfrentamiento podía sentirlo, la mirada escalofriante de Bra podía asustar a cualquiera, pero el imponente director y capitán no se dejaba intimidar. Kyuuri sintió que ya no pertenecía en esa pelea y cuando estaba por retirarse una fuerte explosión de energía que impactó en el completamente gracias a Bra lo confirmó.

–Regla 34 del código un soldado nunca se distrae en pelea– Dijo el capitán a la chica que seguía retándolo con la mirada.

–Ahora si tendré una pelea real, usted no es capitán por nada, voy a pelear en serio

–Eso quiero verlo

Lo siguiente nadie lo espero, menos los dos Saiyajin que presenciaban la pelea y Kyuuri que se recuperaba del golpe.

El viento alrededor de la chica de pelo azul fue como si se encendiera. El aire el capitán Dufern lo sintió electrizante, el poder dentro de Bra se demostró en su máximo esplendor, cuando su índigo cabello se tornó dorado y sus ojos fueron verdes. El capitán cruzó sus brazos al frente para detener el fuerte golpe de la chica, por segundos ambos se vieron y en ese momento el capitán de las fuerzas de defensa realmente entendió y creyó que ella era discípula del elite Kyabe pues antes ya había visto esa transformación.

.

.

.

–Imposible– Fue lo que dijeron los que vieron aquella transformación, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían. Solo se conocía tres en todo el planeta y la historia Saiyajin que eran capaces de transformarse.

Dufern en 5 golpes de parte de Bra se dió cuenta de lo necesario y probablemente que ella podía ganarle en combate, pero la experiencia era mucho más valiosa que el poder. Cuando la princesa estaba a punto de colisionar su puño contra el rostro del capitan este se desmaterializo en segundos o menos apareció a la espalda de la chica. Tomó su cuello presionando con el dedo índice y pulgar, su brazo izquierdo lo jalo hacia atrás y con su pie la golpeo en la espalda haciéndola caer de rodillas.

De inmediato intentó soltarse del agarre y recomponerse de la caída, pero le fue imposible, algo sobre la presión de su cuello le impedía moverse coordinadamente.

–Soldado con matrícula CG5G subes a rango tres– Le dijo el capitán después de soltarla.

Bra parpadeo confundida viendo al imponente hombre aún desde el piso, con tranquilidad se levantó, perdió la transformación y ladeó su cabeza ligeramente.

–Creo que no lo escuché bien… Podría repetirlo.

–Dije que subes a nivel 3

Ella volvió a parpadear, cruzó sus brazos inconforme –¿3? Creí que el máximo era 4

–Lo es

–¿Y por qué no estoy en ese nivel?

Dufern se elevó, con una señal en su cabeza le indico que la siguiera. En silencio volaron hasta el edificio principal donde sin decir nada habían regresado a su oficina.

–Siéntate– Ofreció a la princesa.

–¿Qué hay de mi nivel 4?

–¿Por qué es tan importante el nivel 4?

Su rostro se crispó y resopló sobre el mechón de cabello que tenía en su rostro el cual no se movió pues estaba casi congelado… –Es el más alto

–Quieres ser la mejor.

–Si

Dufern se levantó, se acercó a la única ventana de su oficina. –Bien… Dime que tienes para ser una buena candidata al nivel 4

–Ya lo vio, soy fuerte

Dufern negó –No es bueno empezar una prueba con cosas tan obvias… ¿Por qué debería considerar subirte al nivel 4?– Preguntó una vez más ahora viéndola.

–Yo no sabía que esto era una prueba

–¡Error un buen soldado espera cualquier cosa y enfrenta las cosas incluso antes de que sucedan! ¡Contesta la pregunta!– Atrás quedó el suave tono de voz, ahora gritaba. –¿Que tienes para ser un soldado de fase 4?

–Soy fuerte, capaz, pase todas las pruebas yo…– Bra se vio interrumpida

 **–¡Un soldado de nivel 4 no es fuerte es más que eso…! ¿Que tienes tú soldado para ser fase 4?**

–Soy fuerte y– Una vez más no siguió, término sobresaltada por el fuerte golpe en el escritorio, no lo esperaba

– **¡Error! Un soldado de fase 4 es más que fuerza…** – Dufern se volvió alejar de Bra camino a su espalda obligándola que ella volteara –Te haré unas preguntas para comprobar tu iniciativa, cuéntame algo de lo que estés orgullosa.

Bra meditó su respuesta por unos segundos levantó el rostro y se mordió la lengua al contestar –Mi fuerza.

–Entonces solo eres fuerte– Él negó, en desaprobación por la respuesta –Te falta mucho Bra… Cuéntame algo que en tu vida hayas hecho y sepas que esté bien.

–He hecho muchas cosas

–Cuéntame algo

–He salvado personas

–Dame un ejemplo

–Hace unos años mientras buscaba algo para comer entre a un mercado de un planeta que sinceramente no recuerdo su nombre… Un hombre entró y robó una botella, el dueño lo atrapó y amenazó, ambos empezaron a golpearse y yo salve al dueño … Mate al ladrón

–¡ **Error!** Te diré lo que yo escuché; mataste a un hombre que probablemente había entrado a robar esa botella porqué quería venderla para darle de comer a su familia.

Bra se enojó –¡Las cosas no fueron así! ¡El era un ladrón!

– **¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! Por qué te sientes con el derecho de juzgar**

 **–Yo lo ví**

 **–¿Hablaste con él? ¿Escuchaste su punto de vista?–** La princesa estaba por hablar pero él se lo impidió –No hables ya no necesito tu respuesta pasemos a lo siguiente…

Bra no sabía cómo sentirse o cómo reaccionar, se sentía atacada, pero no por fuerza, eran palabras, el capitán caminaba rodeando su espacio personal haciéndola sentir pequeña, empujó su silla más cerca del escritorio haciéndola sentir impotente para nada le gustaba eso.

–Cuéntame un poco sobre ti Bra… ¿Tu vida a sido fácil?

Ella contuvo un impotente suspiro, miro con escrutinio el rostro de su superior analizando cualquier atisbo que le diera una vista más clara de lo que sucedía… Pero no encontró nada, se sintió impotente ante una extraña entrevista a la cual no le encontró sentido, se limitó a contestar después de darse cuenta que se había quedado callada más tiempo del que debía. –Mi vida no a sido fácil

–¿Por qué?

–Es personal, no creo que mi pasado influya en mi desempeño

–O si lo hace, quiero saber que forjó a la persona que tengo frente a mí, así que habla

Dudo en hablar, pero al final lo hizo –Soy híbrida de dos razas… Soy huérfana, hace años perdí a toda mi familia, perdí la memoria por un tiempo, no sabía ni siquiera mi nombre, he pasado hambre, miedo, impotencia, dolor, mucho dolor… Cuando era una niña nunca me faltó nada, pero perdí todo… Mi padre era un guerrero, mi hermano también, empecé a entrenar cuando tenía 4 años, aprendí a volar, fue lo primero que hice… Nunca he tenido muchos amigos, soy vanidosa creo que me parezco mucho a mi mamá en eso, o eso creo por qué recuerdo…

–Suficiente… ¿Que has aprendido desde que tus padres murieron?

–Independencia, aprender a sobrevivir, a...– Se detuvo cuando se dió cuenta de que lo que estaba por decir sonaba muy...Cruel.. –Aprendí a ignorar mis sentimientos, aprendía a solo enfocarme en lo importante, me volví una persona fría y sin sentimientos.

–Eso es muy triste…

–No me importa

–¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué hay en tu vida que aún te de consuelo o felicidad?

Ella no pensó mucho su respuesta, era algo que tenía muy claro –Hay gente que se preocupa por mi… Esperanza y Venganza.

Dufern regreso a su asiento calmado, atrás dejo los gritos y su papel de intimidador… –Escucha Bra… Un soldado de nivel 4 adquiere su fase por méritos, tienes muy poco tiempo en este lugar para entender qué significa ser un verdadero soldado, no es fuerza ni capacidades, ni poderes, es espíritu, es ir más allá de lo que se es capaz, es sufrir por otros, es incluso dar tu vida por la razón por la cual luchas. Muchos de los soldados de fase 4 son ascendidos cuando ya están muertos… Yo llegue a la fase cuatro no hace tanto tiempo, una misión salió mal, la mitad de mi tripulación murió por un aterrizaje forzado, yo era de los pocos que estábamos consientes, con una pierna rota y otras fracturas saque a cada uno de mis compañeros de aquella nave en llamas y los puse a salvo… En ese momento yo no pensaba en subir de nivel, yo pensaba en mis amigos…

Bra se encogió, entendió bien ahora lo que significaba el mérito de la fase 4. El verdadero soldado, el que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por aquello que defendía.

Dufern podía esperar muchas reacciones, palabras de "me voy a esforzar" "Un día lo lograre" "Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo" No el enojo y desconcierto de la chica frente a él.

Decidió ignorar los gestos –Tenía casi 13 años en servicio, y tú tienes un día, no dudo que lo logres, pero no es una meta Bra… es algo que se gana por circunstancias… Un día lo entenderás… Ahora dime ¿En qué escuadrón te especializaras?…

Bra aún estaba confundida, pero la respuesta a esa pregunta ya la tenía.

–¿Defensa o ataque?– Preguntó el director, casi seguro de que elegiría ataque

–Rastreo– Contestó rápidamente y segura.

La cara de sorpresa del hombre enmarcaba perfectamente su desconcierto ante tal decisión, el escuadrón de rastreo era muchas cosas, pero no el lugar para la guerrera que tenía frente. Los años de vida no habían pasado desapercibidos, había algo más detrás de las intenciones de Bra en ese lugar, pero él no sabía qué era… La vigilaría

–¿Rastreo?... No es la respuesta que esperaba de ti… Supongo que no tendrás problemas si te mando a misiones donde tienes que pelear o si, sabes siempre se ocupa ayuda en esa área.

–No hay problemas

–Bien– Él se levantó junto a la apacible chica que en ese momento se sentía tan extraña, solo logró levantar su mirada por el peso sobre su hombro, la gran mano del capitán parecía trataba de confortarla.

–Bra… Ahora tienes a alguien más que se preocupa por ti…

Lo miro sin entender. –¿Usted?

–Si

–¿Pero me acaba de conocer…?

–Eso no importa, ve a descansar...

Al salir no dijo nada más, pero pensó que el capitán Dufern no era tan malo como se había imaginado, era una buena persona. Camino al pasillo para regresar a su habitación y hacer algo por su adolorido cuerpo, no pensó que realmente le disgustaba no alcanzar ese nivel. Ella lo sabía muy bien, pero con su actitud indiferente evadió el sentimiento y regresó a su postura. Pero engañar a las personas era fácil, engañarse a si misma era diferente, por qué cuando regresó a su habitación en solitario se metió a las cobijas donde volvió a intentar tomar calor corporal, pero en silencio meditaba todo. Sus hombros, una vez relajados, ahora temblaban y no era por el frío que calaba sus huesos, su mandíbula se apretó tan fuerte que pensó que podría romperla. Por qué en ese momento fue consciente de que ella no llegaría a la fase 4 y esto la desalentaba principalmente por la promesa que le había hecho a Denma… Por qué el tiempo y su persona interferían en lo que verdaderamente ella podía hacer.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente llegó, ella se repuso y se levantó para iniciar una nueva rutina, cuando llegó al comedor en la mañana y justo al entrar lo primero que se topó fue a tres Saiyajin que por sus posturas y rostros la estaban esperando.

–Buenos días

–Tenemos que hablar Bra– Hablo Kyuuri

Caminaron a la primera mesa desocupada donde los cuatro se sentaron y Bra sonrió completamente, ya esperaba lo que le iban a preguntar, suspiro esperando.

Pero la repentina emoción de la chica Saiyajin la desconcertó completamente, pues esta se levantó emocionada y gritó literal –¡Eres increíble!– Le sonrió, Era alta, más que Bra, con el pelo en el típico tono oscuro y alborotado con flequillo, suelto que parecía no tener control, unos ojos oscuros y grandes junto a una sonrisa. –Mi nombre es Ātichōku

–Jamás había visto la transformación de Super Saiyajin de cerca… Me llamo Chiri– Dijo el otro Saiyajin también alto pero no más que la chica, algo robusto de piel oscura, con el pelo corto en puntas y ojos ligeramente rasgados…

–¿En qué fase estás ahora?– Le preguntó Kyuuri

Bra sonrió –Tres, lastimosamente no alcanzaré el cuatro.

–Ya sabes lo que necesites para llegar al nivel cuatro

Ella asintió

Kyuuri se acercó un poco más a Bra –Nos diste una paliza, ahora lo entendemos… Sabes que tu transformación es única.

La princesa se rió, le parecía muy gracioso que algo que era tan fácil para ella fuera tan apreciado y difícil de alcanzar por otros –Es fácil para mí…

–¿Qué edad tienes Bra?– Le pregunto Ātichōku

–15

–¡15! Eres muy joven ¿Hace cuánto que puedes transformarte?

–Amm… Hace como tres años, creo, tal vez más.

La mirada impresionada de los tres le daba mucha risa a Bra, siguieron platicando. Ella les contó que había sido entrenada por Kyabe y esto explicó el que ella fuera tan fuerte, platicaron un poco más hasta que la campana sonó y ellos con una misión en puerta se despidieron al igual que Bra para ir a clases.

.

.

.

Los días se volvieron rutina y antes de darse cuenta ella ya se había acostumbrado, sus compañeros de habitación ahora eran más cercanos. Ovonel siempre la hacía reír, estaba fascinada por su capacidad para hacerse invisible, las clases las tomaba de buena manera. Los entrenamientos los disfrutaba y se esforzaba, en la primera semana ya nadie la veía cómo la nueva, ya había cumplido dos misiones una de rescate para una nave secuestrada y la otra como escolta de un grupo de ayuda planetaria.

También le gustaba su trabajo, había entrado al área de mecánica y trabajaba todos los días reparando naves, las cosas no podían ir mejor. Su escuadrón también era lo que había esperado, su enfoque principal era el de encontrar personas, enemigos, pistas. Acceso a la red de información de toda la galaxia.

Al mes de haber llegado a la base de Gliese Bra terminaba su turno en el área de operación, una nave más a la cual le había dado mantenimiento. El resto del día no tenía nada que hacer pues al día siguiente saldría de misión.

Estaba en camino a su cuarto cuando un ruido en su reloj se escuchó indicándole un nuevo mensaje… Visita

 _"¿Que significa eso?"_ Al tocar la pantalla del dispositivo este le indico un edificio y una sección a la cual no había ido. En ese momento en uno de los vagones que recorría la base se levantó para trasbordar al que la llevara a su destino, aprovecho para preguntar qué significaba ese código

–Tienes una visita, alguien espera por ti en el área de reuniones…– Le dijo uno de los soldados

.

.

.

No esperaba visitas, no sentía ningún ki familiar. Entonces pensó en Hit, el era el único que nunca era capaz de sentir, con una sonrisa corrió al lugar, por el horario nadie más estaba ahí, emocionada abrió la puerta del lugar, para encontrarse una gran sala con mesas y sillones, había más cosas, pero ella solo le prestó atención a la persona en ese lugar. Su sonrisa se borró –Hola Kyabe

Kyabe después de enterarse que Bra se había ido, se sintió muy mal y pensó lo peor, pensó que nunca la volvería ver, se arrepintió de todo lo que había dicho y había hecho. Se enojó con el mismo.

Culpó a todos, a Caulifa a Hit incluso a Kale, aunque ellos no tenían nada que ver con las decisiones de la chica. Sus amigas se ofrecieron a ayudar a buscarla, estaba a punto de traer al escuadrón de rastreo más grande y especializado de las fuerzas galácticas hasta que Hit se apiadó de él y le dijo dónde había ido.

En cuanto lo supo, voló a su nave dispuesto a ir a buscarla, pero una vez más Hit, logró que se calmara, entendió que Bra quería estar sola, que necesitaba tiempo para ella misma y que si su decisión había sido irse y convertirse en soldado no podía contradecirla, ya no se sentía en derecho de hacerlo e incluso más racional era un buen camino para ella.

El silencio los envolvió, y Kyabe se acercó un poco más a ella. Dejar de ver a una persona por un tiempo te hace ver las cosas diferente, en el año que estuvieron juntos nunca la vio cambiar, ahora unos meses después se dió cuenta que la niña que había encontrado había quedado atrás por una pequeña mujer. Había crecido unos centímetros, su rostro aún reflejaba sus rasgos infantiles, pero se miraba más segura, su cuerpo también había florecido, su cabello era un poco más largo, su cadera era un poco más ancha al igual que su pecho y se dió cuenta de ello sintiéndose extraño.

No sabía qué decir, una vez más. Sintió que debía disculparse.

–¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

–Hit me lo dijo

Bra no se sorprendió, ya esperaba algo así, –¿Cómo estás?– Le preguntó tímidamente.

Kyabe no sintió su enojo, por el contrario, la vio calmada, relajada, había algo diferente pero no sabía que era.

–Estoy bien… Bra yo lamento mucho todo lo que sucedió…– El no termino pues en un acto inesperado la princesa se acercó a abrazarlo.

–Por favor perdóname por lo que hice, sé que me porte como una tonta niña encaprichada, pero es que me dolía mucho, me dolió mucho que me mintieras, el saber que papá está vivo y que nunca más podré verlo me dolió, me duele mucho… Perdóname por lo que hice, yo estaba muy mal– Se aferro a él con fuerza cómo si alguien fuera a arrancarla de sus brazos, y no mentía se sentía muy mal por la reacción que había tenido, y sabían ambos sabían que su relación no volvería a ser la misma pero ambos estaban arrepentidos.

Kyabe regreso el abrazo y la calmó hasta que ella dejó de llorar, por qué también de manera inesperada había dejado su capa de indiferencia por el verdadero sentimiento.

Bra después de semanas había dejado salir lo que sentía, aún no confiaba del todo en Kyabe, la razón era simple pues había comprobado que el no confiaba en ella, pero ahora ya no lo culpaba, se sentía traicionada, pero no por ello quería dejar de verlo. Ella no lo necesitaba, lo quería, y sus lágrimas brotaron cuando pensó en los planes que tenía, por qué no lo incluían, o por lo menos no de una buena manera.

.

.

.

Se aferró aún más cuando sintió la caricia sobre su cabello, se sintió pequeña y sentimental. –Perdóname– Le volvió a pedir

–No hay que perdonar Bra… Yo por otro lado

–No… Ya no quiero recordar eso, solo quiero saber que no me odias.

Kyabe la alejó ligeramente, limpio el rastro de las lágrimas acariciando ligeramente su mejilla –Yo jamás podría odiarte… Bra yo de verdad lamento mucho lo que estás pasando, si yo pudiera hacer algo de verdad lo haría, pero no puedo ir en contra de las decisiones de los dioses, de verdad lamento que no puedas volver a ver a tu familia, y lo único que puedo decirte es que sin importar que pase yo estaré contigo, juro que no te abandonaré… Yo estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida para que tú tuvieras la oportunidad de regresar a tu hogar.

La peliazul sintió una presión en su pecho, ese sentimiento difícil de entender, el amor que Kyabe le tenía, ese sentimiento y lealtad que él le profesaba, el cariño no lo podía entender. Ella lo quería mucho, lo admiraba y estaba agradecida de haberlo encontrado, lo volvió abrazar y él correspondió el cariño.

.

.

.

Minutos pasaron en silencio, un silencio que ambos tomaron de la mejor manera, al soltarse ambos sin decir nada acordaron un nuevo inicio.

Bra le contó emocionada todo lo que había aprendido y lo que había hecho, las misiones que había cumplido, su trabajo de mecánica, sus nuevos amigos Saiyajin.

Kyabe estaba feliz de verla una vez más sonriendo y claramente emocionada, no se sorprendió al saber que en su segundo día había sido ascendida a fase 3, se lo merecía.

–¿Tienes un espíritu muy grande Bra, pronto conseguirás la fase cuatro?

Ella sonrió tímidamente, la verdadera Bra, su verdadero ser que se reflejaba cuando estaba con Kyabe –¿De verdad crees eso de mi?

–Claro ¿En qué escuadrón estás Bra?– Preguntó curioso.

–Rastreo– Le dijo con la misma sonrisa que había mantenido durante toda la conversación.

El rostro del mayor se crispó en confusión, esperaba una respuesta diferente, Bra no era la clase de persona para estar en un escuadrón tan tranquilo.

Bra se rio –La gente que me ha visto pelear también pone esa cara, la gente no entiende que el escuadrón de rastreo es genial… Encuentro enemigos mucho antes que todos y estoy en primera fila para la batalla.

Kyabe no recordaba el escuadrón de rastreo de esa manera, pero ante la felicidad de la princesa lo ignoro.

Las horas pasaron y la despedida también… Caminaban por la base tranquilamente.

–¿Estás segura que quieres estar aquí?– Le Preguntó

Bra sonrió, pero esta vez con algo de melancolía –Me agrada este lugar, además le hice una promesa a Denma…

Kyabe suspiro resignado, sintiéndose mejor al haber recuperado a su protegida acepto que ya no la tendría cerca. Por lo menos no en un tiempo. –Vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda… Caulifa y Kale cuando se enteren que estás aquí vendrán y Hit… Bueno supongo que él también quiere venir a verte.

–Gracias Kyabe…– La alarma en la base que indicaba el cese de las labores sonó. Era hora. De despedirse –Mañana tengo una misión temprano...– Se acercó una vez más para abrazarlo, pues era la despedida, levantó un poco su rostro y beso su mejilla, sintiéndose tan avergonzada se alejó rogándole a Kami que no se notara su sonrojado rostro. –Gracias por venir Kyabe

Él le sonrió, también sintiéndose algo extraño por la muestra de afecto. –Vendré pronto Bra… Estoy seguro de que lo harás bien.

Se alejaron y cada uno caminó hacía su propio lado en el pasillo antes de que Kyabe diera la vuelta Bra se detuvo y lo volteó a ver. Cerró los ojos con resignación y susurró un –Lo siento– Que solo ella fue capaz de escuchar.

.

.

.

El capitán Dufern recibió gratamente la visita de Kyabe. Tomando un buen vino compartían el tiempo.

–Esa niña es increíble, sin duda fue tu estudiante.

–Si, Bra es una guerrera increíble.

–Tiene esa transformación tuya

–La logró ella sola– Kyabe tenía años conociendo al capitán incluso desde que era un joven aprendiz de su ex sensei Renzo, tenía confianza para hablarle y estaba contento de que el estuviera a cargo de Bra –Te la encargo Dufern, ella a pasado por mucho

El director asintió solemnemente.

.

.

.

Pasando casi tres semanas Kyabe terminaba una misión que el rey de Sadala le había pedido personalmente, ya sin Bra había retomado su trabajo en las fuerzas de defensa.

Estaba ansioso de regresar con su princesa. Poco antes de aterrizar en Sadala una llamada por su intercomunicador llegó, al ver la procedencia no dudó en contestar. La llamada provenía de Gliese

–Aquí Kyabe.

Por un momento no se escuchó nada, incluso tuvo que revisar la conexión pues le extraño, pero la voz poco después comprobó que todo estaba bien.

–Kyabe– Dijo una voz grabe al otro lado.

–Dufern ¿Qué tal las cosas?– Preguntó de manera amable, pero el silencio una vez más se hizo presente, lo que le dio mala espina. –¿Dufern?– De inmediato pensó en Bra.

–Te falle Kyabe… Debo informarte responsable de la alumna Bra Vegeta Briefs soldado de fase 3 con matrícula CG5G a sido capturada y encarcelada por crímenes de traición a la organización.

El abrió los ojos sorprendido y se paró rápidamente cómo reflejo –¡Que!

–Bra fue descubierta accediendo clandestinamente a la fuente central de información de las fuerzas de defensa, se descubrió que robó información clasificada de máximo nivel, y hay sospechas de que a estado vendiendo información a grupos enemigos, su puesto en el escuadrón de rastreo le permitió todo el acceso… También atacó a unos guardias e intentó robar una nave… Por el momento se encuentra recluida en una celda de máxima seguridad, se a planeado su juicio ante las autoridades para dentro de dos días.

Kyabe no dijo nada, no tenía nada que decir. No había palabras para describir cómo se sentía, lo único que hizo fue cambiar el rumbo de su nave, debía llegar con Bra y encontrar la explicación de todo, algo debía ser un error. Por qué Bra, no era capaz de eso. ¿O sí?

* * *

Bra ha estado haciendo más de lo que aparentaba. Me siento mal por Kyabe… Tratare de traer el próximo capitulo la próxima semana.

 _ **Groombridge**_ es una localidad situada en el condado de Sussex Oriental, en Inglaterra. También hace referencia a el nombre de un sistema estelar de la constelación de Andrómeda

Chiri: Chile en japonés

Ātichōku: Alcachofa

He estado pensando desarrollar más la relación de Bra con Kyabe, aunque aun tengo un conflicto con la diferencia de edades. A la historia no le queda mucho… En fin, gracias por leer espero les gustara, adiós. Les mando un fuerte abrazo y saludos.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ❤

Antes de empezar con este capítulo, quiero decirles, bueno primero que todo gracias por leer y que a partir de este capítulo la extensión de cada uno será más corto de lo que acostumbro. Trataré de que no supere las 4000 palabras, quiero terminar esta historia por qué estoy emocionada y por qué es la más cercana a un final.

* * *

Kyabe trataba de mantenerse calmado por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero simplemente le era imposible. A unas cuantas horas de llegar a Gliese no sabía cómo sentirse ¿Triste? ¿Enojado? ¿Confundido? Había hablado más detalladamente con el capitán Dufern, esclareciendo todo lo sucedido con Bra en las últimas semanas.

Tenía una idea del porqué había hecho las cosas, y esa idea para nada le gustaba, entre más la pensaba más se enojaba. Bra había ido muy lejos, robar información y venderla, más aún tratar de robar una nave y herir a varios soldados, exactamente 13, eso ya había superado límites. También una parte de él estaba decepcionado y sentía que era su culpa el comportamiento de Bra. Suspiro derrotado.

.

.

.

Cuando la nave aterrizó en Gliese, más específico en el principal cuadrante en la pista de aterrizaje 4. Dufern ya esperaba por él, y no estaba solo, junto a él estaban otros dos hombres que Kyabe conocía bien, altos mandos del parlamento de las fuerzas de defensa galácticas y por sus expresiones no estaban de buen humor.

Kyabe era un soldado excepcional. Educadamente hizo una pequeña reverencia a sus superiores humildemente, aunque todos sabían que él era superior.

–Capitán Kyabe– Pronunció uno de los del parlamento, el más viejo ahí, de piel aterciopelada en un crema claro con rasgos humanos, el otro con características terrestres, por lo menos físicas ya que su cara era cubierta por una máscara que le permitía respirar completamente negra solo dejando ver sus profundos ojos morados.

–Tu aprendiz a generado más problemas de los que muchos criminales de rango alto nos han dado– Se notaba su enojo, y no era para menos la organización estaba en riesgo –Eres un soldado respetable Kyabe a si que te lo preguntaré directamente… ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?

El de inmediato negó todo –Señor yo no entiendo por qué Bra hizo esto, ella no es así, a pasado por mucho, me gustaría hablar con ella.

–Sin importar el por qué de sus actos será enjuiciada y se te cita para testificar– Dijo el otro de los del parlamento, el de máscara.

–Lo entiendo, ¿Dónde está ella? ¿A causado algún otro problema?– Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando preguntó, pues una parte de él no quería la respuesta.

Dufern negó –Fue capturada antes de que tomara la nave que pretendía robar, se le disparó con las armas de parálisis. Parece que tenía todo planeada pues al momento de ser capturada se le encontró con una mochila y sus pertenencias… En este momento se encuentra en una celda de máxima seguridad, no ha hablado con nadie desde que fue encerrada, por el momento no ha tenido ningún arrebato violento o intento todo de salida, se negó a que curaran una herida en su cabeza y no ha comido nada.

–Llevame con ella.

El director de Gliese miro a los hombres del parlamento buscando su aprobación, después de todo eran sus superiores, ambos asintieron.

–Kyabe– Dijo el más viejo haciendo que el Saiyajin lo mirará directamente –Necesitamos información, no podemos poner en riesgo esta organización, millones dependen de nosotros.

Kyabe sabía que esto era verdad y en todo el camino pensó en Bra… Las celdas en Gliese raramente eran ocupadas, había unas pocas por seguridad aunque perfectamente construidas para asegurar a prisioneros peligrosos.

.

.

.

Bra meditaba en silencio, se mantenía al tanto de su alrededor y entrenaba su nueva técnica. Colgaba de cabeza en el techo de su celda, sus pies firmes en el techo del lugar mientras sus brazos cruzados y su largo cabello azul caían a causa de la gravedad.

Su nueva técnica una que ella misma había desarrollado en secreto desde que había salido de Glank-33. Al haber peleado con Shemira y sus extrañas armas hechas de ki se dió cuenta de algo, una tontería en realidad, algo que nunca había pasado por su cabeza.

El ki, esa energía única en el cuerpo, esa parte de todo ser vivo. La energía vital, en su caso cómo guerrera siendo utilizada para ataques y técnicas destructivas y al solo tener este enfoque nunca había pensado en más usos para el ki. Pensó que si este era una entidad tangible, y moldeable tenía cualidades propias de la materia, de ejemplo sus técnicas, esferas de energía y demás ataques, sin embargo, estaba esa otra parte del ki aquella que le permitía volar, ser más rápida y más fuerte.

El ki no era una energía destructiva, no esa no era su naturaleza, su naturaleza era la vida misma. La materia transformable y si el ki podía ser utilizado para crear destrucción también y cómo Shemira le había demostrado podía controlarlo no solo para ataques.

 _Flashback_

– _No vueles tan rápido– Gritó una pequeña niña de cabello azul detrás de una niña un poco más grande de cabellos oscuro._

– _Apresúrate Bra_

 _Ambas pequeñas_ _surcaban los cielos con una misión especial. Bra no recordaba bien el camino pero ambas pequeñas se guiaban por la firma de ki tan única, les costó subir, estaba muy alto, pero a las pequeñas medio Saiyajin esto no las detendría. Cuando llegaron al pacífico lugar estaban agotadas, cayeron al piso rendidas, pocas veces habían estado ahí y nunca habían ido solas. Está vez se habían escapado de Videl. Pronto Gohan estaría ahí, si no era el Goten o Trunks._

 _Ambas pequeñas respiraban rápidamente acostadas en el piso mientras su pecho subía y bajaba._

– _¿Qué hacen aquí mocosas?– Esa voz sería, tan única reconocible para ambas, se levantaron y se lanzaron a abrazar al fuerte, alto e imponente hombre verde, no llegando más allá de su cadera._

– _¡Señor Piccolo!_

 _El grupo en respuesta –¿Qué hicieron?– Cuestionó pues el que ellas estuvieran ahí, en templo de kamisama solo podía deberse a estar escondiéndose de una travesura._

– _Venimos a preguntarte algo– Dijo la princesa_

– _¿Qué?– Dijo fastidiado_

– _¿Qué es el ki?– Preguntó la pequeña Pan_

 _El extraterrestre originario de Namek se sorprendió de tan extraña pregunta –Ya saben que es el ki, siempre lo usan._

– _Pero...– Cuestionaron ambas –¿Qué es? ¿Y cómo si seguimos más?_

– _¿Para qué quieren más ki?_

– _¡Para ser más fuertes!– Contestaron ambas ganándose la sonrisa de Piccolo, una que solo ellas podían ver._

– _Si les digo me dejaran en paz– Ambas asintieron –El ki es la fuerza vital de todo ser vivo, compuesto por el Genki: La energía de la persona. Se basa básicamente en la energía física, la fuerza vital y la energía espiritual, el Yūki: El valor de la persona. El control emocional y por último el Shōki: Es la mente de la persona, el ki no es sólo es fuerza, es inteligencia, calma, prudencia, es saber cuándo actuar… ¿Entendieron?_

 _Las pequeñas parpadearon, un pequeño ceño fruncido se reflejaba en ambas mientras procesaban la información. –¿Tenemos que estudiar?– resopló indignada Pan, a Bra tampoco le gustó la idea._

 _Piccolo negó –Son jóvenes aún, lo entenderán después, ahora regresen a sus casas_

– _Tenemos hambre– dijo la peliazul con esos ojitos que Piccolo odiaba luego cuando su debilidad más grande la pequeña Pan también pidió comida le fue imposible negarse, ese día por la tarde había regresado a cada una a su casa._

 _Fin del Flashback._

La princesa sintió el aire helado de Gliese entrar por su tráquea, era molesto, pero no pensaba en eso. Seguía meditando mientras enviaba una pequeña carga de ki a sus pies. El ki no era sólo fuerza y ella poco a poco iba descubriendo cuál maravilloso podía ser este, una materia tan única capaz de transformarse. Tan única incluso para soportar su cuerpo sin la necesidad de volar, estando casi adherida al techo, necesitaba mucha concentración pero sentía cada día mejoraba más.

Un ruido en el pasillo la hizo abrir los ojos. Sintió el ki del capitán Dufern acercarse, cuando por fin este estuvo a la vista sus ojos se desencajaron un poco pues él no venía solo, Kyabe estaba ahí. Él había escondido su Ki. No expresó ni dijo nada, la celda era un simple cuarto, solo había una cama y una unidad sanitaria, era todo, las paredes eran de algún material metálico y la pared principal, eran simples rejas, la verdadera seguridad en sí misma no era la celda, era el rastreador que Bra tenía sujetado el tobillo, lo suficientemente fuerte para derrumbarla a través de un choque de energía, en el peor caso una parálisis anafiláctica.

La puerta se abrió con un ruido que aminoro el silencio de lugar, ninguno decía nada y cuando Kyabe entró Dufern se fue pues sabía que él era perfectamente capaz de detenerla en caso de ser necesario.

Parecía que ninguno tenía nada que decir. Ambos se veían directamente, uno sintiéndose peor que el otro.

–¿Cómo haces eso?– Fue lo primero que dijo el Saiyajin pues ella literal estaba colgando del techo y no ella no estaba utilizando una técnica de vuelo.

Bra cerró los ojos eliminando el ki controlado de su pies y dando una magistral pirueta para caer de pie

–Es algo que aprendí

Una vez más el silencio los envolvió. Kyabe observó a la princesa, tenía esa misma mirada, reflejaba el mismo sentimiento de la primera vez que la conoció, mejor dicho no expresaba nada, era una mirada vacía.

–No entiendo Bra… Hace sólo unas semanas me fui, estabas tranquila, feliz, no entiendo ¿Qué pasó?

Ella levantó los hombros restándole importancia al asunto. –¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?...– Kaybe solo la veía –Abrumas mi espacio

Bra estaba comportándose muy grosera, Kyabe estaba enojado. –¿Qué diablos te pasa Bra? ¡¿Por qué maldita sea hiciste todo esto?!

Ella no se inmuto por el grito, tenía la misma expresión estoica. –¿De qué hablas?

Su desinterés sólo hacía enojar más a Kyabe. La princesa sintió como su ki dejo de estar oculto, se notaba que estaba fluctuando, realmente estaba enojado. –¿Robaste información de la base de datos confidencial aprovechando tu puesto?– le preguntó directamente en un tono duro que pocas veces utilizaba.

–Si–Contestó sin vacilar

Kyabe cerró su puño con fuerza –¿Intentaste robar una nave después de que te descubrieron?

–Si

–¿Atacaste a varios guardias?

–Si

–¿Vendiste información a terceros?

Bra alzó una ceja, eso sí lo no esperaba –No, pero hubiera sido una buena idea

Kyabe negó mientras la piel de sus nudillos palideció de la fuerza con la que estos cerraban –¿Por qué Bra? ¿Qué fin tiene todo esto? Siento que no te conozco.

Bra retiró la mirada de Kyabe pues sentía la penetrante mirada como una espada blandiendose hacía ella. –¿Por qué crees tú?

–Hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta, no otra pregunta.

Ella no contestó, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en silencio.

–Estas buscando a Frost verdad– Dijo Kyabe pensando realmente que está era la razón del comportamiento de Bra –No es la manera, tienes que afrontar que cometiste mucho errores y…– No termino de hablar por la repentina risa de la princesa.

–Jaja, ay Kyabe de verdad piensas que estoy buscando a Frost– Se rió un poco más, luego se calmó principalmente por el Ki de Kyabe seguía aumentando –No estoy buscando a Frost, de hecho hace meses que se donde está, pero tengo prioridades.

Kyabe cerró los ojos irritado, nunca Bra se había comportado tan cínica. La examinó con un agudo semblante intentado descifrar sus verdaderos intenciones. Y es que nada tenía sentido Bra de un momento a otro había obnubilado todo con respecto a ella. –¿Cómo sabes dónde está?

–Hit me lo dijo.

Kyabe crispó el rostro –¿Entonces que buscabas?– Ella no contestó –¡¿Que buscabas Bra?!

–Lo que me negaste

El meditó la respuesta y cuando la entendió abrió los ojos sorprendido –Las esferas del dragón

Bra sonrió

Ahora sí Kyabe estaba enojado, había creído que Bra había entendido que ir en contra de los dioses no era nada bueno, el deseo de volver con su familia representaría su muerte.

–Eres egoísta Bra– La situación era sórdida –No te importa nada más de lo que tú quieres… ¡ **No te importa lastimar a los que te queremos! ¡Que no entiendes las esferas no son una posibilidad**!

Los brazos de la princesa se tensaron y ella también empezó a enojarse, aún así volvió a la mirada estoica. – **¿Egoísta? Ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes nada de mí, pensé que confiabas en mí, y con todo esto, todo esto que me veo obligada a hacer es por eso mismo, por qué tú me estás negando una oportunidad.**

– **Es imposible Bra**

– **¡Nunca me digas que es imposible! ¡Si me escucharás, entenderías todo!–** Ya ambos gritaban

– **Namek no es una posibilidad, jamás te diré dónde está por qué no estoy dispuesto a que mueras, el castigo por cruzar universos es la destrucción, pero parece que tú no lo entiendes.**

– **No el que no entiende eres tú, no me escuchas, no confías en mí.**

– **Ya no Bra, ya no confío en ti… Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto, por un capricho.**

– **¡Capricho!–** Sus ojos ahora estaban húmedos – **Bien Kyabe quieres saber, te lo diré. Desde que me enteré que mi padre estaba vivo me cuestione muchas cosas, el punto culmine de mi caída fue que tú no me dijeras nada, luego cuando pensé en las esferas y te negaste a darmelas sin siquiera escucharme plane todo esto. ¡Ya no me importa nada! ¡Nada…! Me siento miserable, siento que la vida me odia, siento que mi destino es sufrir… Plane todo esto desde los últimos dos días en Glank, decidí que como tú ni nadie me daría las esferas yo las encontraría y la mejor opción fue este lugar, podría entrar fácilmente. Poner una cara bonita y esforzarme como si de verdad me importara y sabes que, funcionó, sé dónde está Namek, se perfectamente donde están las esferas...–** Detuvo sus gritos como si se diera cuenta de donde estaba; una celda –Ya no importa– Dió la vuelta y de debajo de la manta que se tendía en la cama sacó aquel diario que Kyabe le había regalado, aquel libro en donde había plasmado tanto. Con su mano derecha lo extendió hacia el. –Vivimos muchas cosas Kyabe, desde aquel día en Tynan he tenido tantas aventuras junto a ti...– acercó más el libro hacía él –Pero ya no me importa, si quieres entender mejor todo deberías leer todo lo que escrito aquí, cada aventura, los recuerdos más valiosos que recuperaba de mi perdida memoria, el dolor, los momentos felices… Todo desde lo que pienso de ti, mi encuentro con Frost, la muerte de Denma, mi entrenamiento todo… Incluso está escrito lo que he hecho todos los días desde que llegué aquí, si quieres entender debes leerlo– Kyabe tomó el libro entre sus manos mientras veía cómo Bra se retiraba a la cama donde ya acostada le dió la espalda. Ya no sabía qué hacer, no encontraba la salida para el problema, no quería ver a Bra así. Ella no era la chica que conoció.

Deslizó su mano por la cubierta roja, las esquinas de la pasta ya estaban algo gastadas. Al abrir el libro encontró la primera hoja en blanco, la siguiente igual, y así hasta casi un tercio del libro por fin encontró palabras, no sabía que esperar, una parte de él le decía que no leyera que no se decepcionará más, y la otra aquella que tanto quería a Bra alentaba a entender como la princesa había llegado a este punto, justo cuando dio vuelta a la primera hoja con texto un pequeño click se escuchó y un pequeño dispositivo, una delgada banda de metal se abrió liberando una nube de humo azul que lo hizo toser, aventó el libro, e intento no respirar cualquier cosa que fuera esa, pero fue muy tarde cuando quiso hacer algo sintió su conciencia apagarse, como un sueño muy pesado y antes de caer, antes de que pudiera procesar todo lo que estaba pasando Bra lo tenía en sus brazos, su cabeza descansaba sobre las blancas piernas de la princesa, mientras ella lo veía.

–Lo siento Kyabe, pero las cosas solo pueden ser de una manera, mi manera… Acabo de drogarte, es solo un somnífero, despertarás en una hora a lo mucho pero para entonces ya me habré ido, iré por las esferas Kyabe. De verdad perdona por todo esto– Acarició su mejilla, mientras él se intentaba mover, intentaba que su cuerpo reaccionara. Pero simplemente le fue imposible, subió su Ki logrando contener un poco el efecto de la droga solo logrando ver a Bra quitarse el dispositivo de contingencia y rastreo del tobillo tan sencillo como solo presionar los broches sin saber que no era la primera vez para la princesa con esta tecnología. Su sistema sucumbió y lo último que vio fue la mirada azul saliendo de la celda, la puerta había sido casi arrancada.

.

.

.

Está vez Bra no hizo ruido alguno, había estudiado cada rincón de ese lugar que supo perfectamente hacia dónde dirigirse, cuando llegó a la superficie voló a la zona de despegue más cercana, dos soldados de fase 3 intentaron detenerla, pero ella no se detuvo ni un segundo, golpeó a ambos en el rostro, no le importó romper la nariz de uno. Pocos segundos después se escuchó una estridente alarma y Bra sintió los ki de la base reaccionar. Cuando entró al hangar sabía perfectamente a qué nave dirigirse, noqueó de un solo golpe a otros tres soldados que se interpusieron, y justo cuando estaba preparando los controles de despegue desde el mando exterior y abriendo la compuertas del cielo artificial del recinto un Ki la hizo dar la vuelta.

–Pensé que no lo harías. Pensé que era un error.

Bra sonrió –Te diré tres valiosas lecciones que mi maestro me dijo; concéntrate en lo que quieres lo demás es una distracción, el verdadero guerrero no es fuerte es inteligente y ten valor, astucia, coraje y si es necesario ira pero espera el momento oportuno para decencadenarla.

–Kyabe es muy sabio

–Lo es, aunque estas lecciones no son suyas.

–De quién entonces ¿De tu padre?

Ella negó –Del asesino Hit

–¿Te entreno?

–Si soy su discípula– Las compuertas exteriores se abrieron para permitir que la nave despegará, antes de subir dió la vuelta y le sonrió a él intruso de su escape –Adios

Kyuuri negó, se acercó a Bra y la abrazo, con su brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo empujó a su pecho su mochila –Más vale que todo esto funcione, cuídate.

–Gracias Kyuuri– Sintiendo la alarma cada vez más fuerte y los ki acercándose Bra subió a la nave y despegó. Al salir de la atmósfera y en menos de 15 minutos tenía al menos a 5 naves siguiéndola. Tomó la mochila que colgo sobre sus hombros y abordó una de las cápsulas de escape que direccionó al planeta habitado más cercano. Con un simple botón eyecto la cápsula y en tres horas su aterrizaje en un planeta desconocido para ella le dió una nueva ventaja, voló por casi 10 minutos hasta que encontró una ciudad y una nave que robar. Hablando perdido el rastro de las fuerzas de defensa con una nueva nave y un plan muy elaborado Bra se sentó en el piloto en silencio mientras meditaba –Es necesario– Se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

Cómo pudieron leer Bra tenía todo planeado, por eso le pidió perdón a Kyabe, por qué ella iba hacer todo esto. Y si Kyuuri está involucrado, más de lo que le gustaría.

Sobre la nueva técnica de Bra con el Ki, es simple control y un uso distinto de la energía, una técnica útil para lo que se avecina.

Público este capítulo sin editar, una disculpa si hay faltas ortográficas o palabras cambiadas, el autocorrector siempre me hace eso y luego no me doy cuenta. Mañana corregiré si hay errores

En fin… Espero le gustara el capítulo gracias por leer, les mando un fuerte saludo y abrazo, grande, grande ✌


	14. Chapter 14

Hola ¿Como están? Espero que muy bien

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí algo, por lo general mis notas son al final del capítulo, pero quería mencionarles la razón por la que no he escrito ni actualizado. La realidad es que estaba a finales de semestre y desde inicios de octubre no tuve mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el semestre termino y felizmente puedo decir que tengo tiempo libre y oportunidad de dormir mis ocho horas de sueño, jaja, siento que cada semestre se complica más, y luego a mi que se me ocurre meter materias extras en mi carga académica. No importa todo tiene su recompensa. Ya no los entretengo más espero disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

Sintió muy pesado los párpados, incluso le costó abrir los ojos. Era muy extraña la sensación porque sentía su cuerpo dormido o muy relajado ¿En qué momento se había dormido? ¡Espera! Él nunca se había dormido. Entonces ahora sí sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, lo primero que vio fue la angustiada mirada de una enfermera, lo que lo desconcertó más pues lo último que recordaba era haber estado en la celda con Bra.

Todo lo sucedido horas atrás llegó a él como una lluvia tormentosa de recuerdos, entonces precipitado por lo que estaba ocurriendo se levantó sin prestarle atención a las advertencias de la enfermera que cuidaba de él.

No le costó mucho encontrar al Capitán Dufern, estaba junto a los dos miembros del parlamento discutiendo en una de las habitaciones de comunicación donde por el momento mantenían una llamada en pantalla con otros miembros importantes del grupo parlamentario.

–Cómo pudo haberse escapado– Se escuchó de la llamada una voz de una mujer.

–Parece que todo estuvo planeado– contestó el capitán –El soldado élite Kyabe se vio involucrado, por el momento se encuentra en…

–Aquí estoy– Interrumpió abriendo la puerta el Saiyajin.

Las miradas de todos en la sala se posaron para él. Kyabe de inmediato camino al centro de la habitación para estar a la vista de todos los que estaban en la llamada.

–Soldado Kyabe– Habló la misma mujer la cual en la pantalla de la llamada no reflejaba más que vacío negro –El capitán me ha informado que usted se encontraba en el área medica

–No es nada– El sabía que debía cuidar sus palabras porque aunque no entendía todo lo que estaba haciendo no quería meter a la princesa en más problemas –Lamento haber interrumpido la llamada de una manera tan precipitada, sé que es un problema muy grande.

–Quiero toda la información sobre ella ahora– ordenó la mujer

Kyabe era un soldado leal, pero en ese momento no quería seguir la orden, y sabía qué podía no hacerlo. Su jerarquía en las fuerzas de defensa espaciales estaba por encima del parlamento si el lo quería, pero a lo largo de su vida había aprendido a sobrellevar los problemas.

–Bra es la hija de un conocido que falleció hace tiempo, por el momento no puedo contarles la situación que la llevó acometer todos los sucesos que se presentaron, sin embargo, puedo aclararles que todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por cuestiones personales y en el interrogatorio que le hice antes del percance con ella, me confesó que no ha vendido información a ninguna persona, todo lo que ella estuvo recabando fue para uso personal, una situación que tiene que ver entre ella y yo y de la cual no les puedo contar. Estoy perdiendo tiempo aquí, tomaré mi nave y partiré.

–¿Y que pasara con ella? Nada la libra de los delitos que a cometido y sinceramente soldado Kyabe lo que nos dices suena muy extraño– La voz a través de la pantalla negra se escuchó una vez más.

Kyabe asintió –Bra, ella ha pasado por muchas cosas, no estoy tratando de justificar y yo realmente estoy muy enojado con ella. Lo que está haciendo ha sobrepasado los límites y aunque no quiera me encargaré de que no vuelva a representar un problema.

–Ella debe pagar por– Kyabe interrumpió

–Gran parte de mi vida es servido de esta organización, no quiero que tomen esto como una facilidad de mi puesto, no voy a informarles todo lo que haré con ella, pero si les puedo asegurar que de una u otra manera ella misma pagará por los errores que cometió – Sin otra cosa que decir Kyabe salió para partir en su nave hacia Namek

.

.

.

Bra despertaba después de una semana de viaje en la nave. No sé levantó de la cama pues no lo sintió necesario, no tenía nada que hacer.

Cerró los ojos fastidiada y recordó cómo había llegado hasta ese punto de su vida. Nunca pensó que volvería a encontrar otra persona en la cual confiaría tanto como alguna vez Denma fue, sin embargo, las pocas semanas que estuvo con Kyuuri este le demostró que verdaderamente era un buen amigo. Aún cuando ella misma no comprendía del todo esa palabra.

Lo pensó mucho antes de confesarle quién era. Y fue en su quinta semana de conocerlo que le confesó todo después de un entrenamiento.

Flashback

 _Sentía la mirada de los oscuros ojos sobre ella._

 _–_ _¿Qué dijiste?– Preguntó con el ceño fruncido._

 _–_ _Dije que no soy de este universo_

 _–_ _Tratas de engañarme o algo así._

 _–_ _¿Por qué haría eso?_

 _–_ _Por la misma extraña razón por la cual me dices que eres un alma perdida sin familia que ha perdido todo._

 _Sonrió melancólica –Pero es verdad_

Fin del Flashback

Muchas explicaciones después pareció ser suficiente para que el le creyera. Aunque siempre seguía preguntando.

 _–_ _¿Cómo era la Tierra?_

 _–_ _Un planeta grande, verde y azul_

 _–_ _¿Y esos dioses de los que hablas son peligrosos?_

 _–_ _Supongo_

 _–_ _¿Tu madre se parecía a ti?_

 _–_ _No, yo me parezco a ella_

 _–_ _¿De verdad no recordabas nada?_

 _–_ _No_

 _–_ _¿Que fue tan duro para que olvidarás a toda tu familia e incluso tu nombre?_

 _Ella le mostró la pronunciada cicatriz de su cabeza_

 _–_ _¿Y crees que yo también puedo convertirme en super Saiyajin?_

 _–_ _No– Se rió al ver la decepción –Claro que si, solo bromeaba. Tonto_

 _–_ _¿Los extrañas–_

 _–_ _...Si_

 _–_ _¿Cómo crees que sería tu vida si no te hubiera pasado todo esto?_

 _–_ _No lose_

 _–_ _¿Cómo era tu padre?_

 _–_ _Es… El sigue vivo, papá es el guerrero más fuerte de todo el universo._

 _Siempre tenía las respuestas para las preguntas, o casi siempre –¿Por qué me contaste todo esto?– Le preguntó en la última misión._

 _–_ _Por que quería desahogarme– Le contesto dos días después._

 _Nunca fue su plan involucrarlo, pero necesitaba ayuda y cuando le contó lo que planeaba hacer el se negó rotundamente._

 _–_ _No_

 _–_ _Solo tienes que distraer unos cuantos guardias_

 _–_ _No, es una locura. ¿Sabes en los problemas en los que te meteras? ¡Te acusarán de traición!_

 _Levantó los hombros restándole importancia –A veces las cosas no son fáciles_

 _–_ _¿Y si no funciona? ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que puedes matar a Frost?_

 _–_ _Confía en mi_

 _–_ _¿Y si mueres?_

 _–_ _No llores por mi_

 _–_ _¿Y si intento detenerte? ¿Y si le cuento a Dufern que tú planeas engañar a todos para ir a buscar unas mágicas esferas y luego ir a matar al enemigo número uno de toda la organización de defensa?_

 _Bra le sonrió –No lo harás, esto es algo necesario_

 _–_ _¿Por qué no hacemos las cosas diferentes? ¿Por qué no vamos junto a un escuadrón y matamos a ese bastardo?_

 _–_ _Por que no es necesario poner vidas en riesgo, yo sola puedo._

 _–_ _¿Eres más fuerte que Frost?_

 _–_ _Creo que no_

 _–_ _¡¿Cómo vas a vencerlo?!_

 _–_ _Me gusta improvisar– Le dijo orgullosa._

 _–_ _¿No voy a poder detenerte verdad?_

 _–_ _...No_

 _–_ _¿Prometes que estarás bien?_

 _Apretó su mandíbula –Lo prometo_

…

Aún con los ojos cerrados sonrió melancólica, un poco cansada con todo el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros, nunca obligó a Kyuuri a ayudarla, sin embargo, él fue una parte muy vital de todo lo que vivía, jamás hubiera conseguido las formas y las distracciones necesarias que la habían llevado a ese punto.

Si todo salía bien en pocos días Frost estaría muerto y su deseo seria concedido.

…

Cuando Kyabe partió de Gliese de inmediato se comunicó con Hit, el cual para alivio del Saiyajin no estaba muy lejos de la ubicación de Namek.

Incluso más cerca para que tuviera ventaja en llegar antes que ella, y así lograr impedir que Bra cometiera un error.

Namek estaba en un apartado lugar del universo, un pequeño planeta de planicies azules y extensos lagos. Dos semanas les llevó a toda velocidad llegar al lugar.

Cuando Kyabe aterrizó, de inmediato percibió todos los ki del lugar solo logrando localizar tres. Pero ninguno siendo el de Bra.

Cuando llegó a la única construcción a un de pie en ese planeta se encontró con Hit y los dos únicos Namek.

Pilina; alto, ligeramente robusto, marcando su fuerza muscular, de mediana edad con las típicas características de los Namekianos de piel en un verde apagado. Y Saonel más delgado que su compañero con piel verde de un tono pino y expresiones faciales más pronunciadas.

Saludaron amablemente la llegada de Kyabe.

–¿Y Bra?– Fue lo primero que preguntó al llegar, no quería ser grosero, pero esa era su prioridad.

–No está aquí– Contestó Hit.

Y entonces Kyabe dejo de entender, para ese punto del tiempo Bra ya debería haber llegado, con horas de ventaja. Y en silencio trato de encontrar la razón lógica detrás de todo. Pero no la había.

–¿Saonel y yo tenemos interés en saber sobre esa mujer?– Habló Pilina sacando a Kyabe de sus cavilaciones.

–Bra es hija del guerrero Vegeta del universo 7

–¿Tu maestro?

–Si

–¿Y por qué ella vendría a nosotros?– Preguntó Saonel intrigado.

–Ella quiere las esferas– Contestó Hit. Mientras miraba a Kyabe –¿Qué pasó con ella?

–Pues no lo se… Ella ya debería haber llegado aquí, tal vez no encontró el planeta– Contesto aunque realmente esas palabras eran para él mismo. Si podía tener sentido la información de Namek si estaba en las bases de datos de las fuerzas de defensa, pero no con ese nombre y sin información alguna sobre las esferas, probablemente Bra se había confundido. A un así explico todo lo que había pasado en Gliese con la princesa y unas horas más tarde los cuatro recorrieron cada esquina del planeta buscándola si el caso era que ella estaba escondiendo su Ki. Pero no ella no estaba en el planeta. Un día completo esperaron sin ninguna pista del paradero de la chica.

Hit se despidió con la excusa de tener un trabajo y pidió a Kyabe que lo dejara en el planeta Novara… El Saiyajin se negó a irse al principio, pero si Bra no estaba ahí no tenía caso quedarse, era mejor ir a buscarla.

–Si llega a venir por favor les pido que no dejen que ella tenga su deseo.

–Ni siquiera sabemos cuál es su deseo– Contestó Pilina seriamente –Tal vez merece cualquier cosa que anele cumplir con las esferas.

Kyabe negó, frustrado –Es muy cruel, pero si ella pide regresar con su familia solo será castigada, aún es muy joven para entenderlo…

Saonel también tomó parte en la conversación –Las esferas fueron creadas por un fin específico, los deseos egoístas no son concedidos por el dios dragón. Si esa princesa llega a venir nosotros evaluaremos la disposición de las esferas.

Kyabe no pudo luchar contra eso, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo con Bra. Y la poca disposición que tenían sus amigos de entender su punto de vista y es que nadie parecía importarle que Bra no entendía que moriría si pedía su deseo.

No dijo nada ante las palabras de Saonel solo pidió que le comunicaran si Bra llegaba a ir al planeta.

.

.

.

Cuatro horas más tarde Hit recargado en la pared de la nave de Kyabe pensaba en silencio. Mientras Kyabe trataba de encontrar cualquier información sobre Bra sin resultado alguno, la nave en la que había escapado había sido localizada sin nadie a bordo. ¿A dónde iría Bra? ¿Sería una distracción? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–¿Y ella simplemente te drogo?– Preguntó Hit rompiendo el silencio.

–Un polvo dentro de su diario nunca lo espere– De un compartimiento debajo del tablero sacó el libro de pasta roja, extendiéndolo a Hit. –No tiene nada ya...– Suspiro –Lo leí, ella realmente a escrito todo lo que a vivido, le gustaban nuestros entrenamientos, pero en las noches se sentía muy mal por los recuerdos de su familia… Escribió cómo se sentía después de la muerte de Denma, escribió sobre ti, sobre mi, sobre las chicas… Sus días en Gliese, cómo salió de Glank… Pero no lo que me dijo, ahí no hay nada que explique por qué hizo todo esto. No hay nada, ni una sola respuesta.

Hit ojeo el libro, sin encontrar algo realmente importante, aunque solo por curiosidad se detuvo en una hoja que por título llevaba su nombre.

 _Hit es un maestro muy estricto, odio que no me deje usar ki. Pero el dice que tengo que entrenar mi cuerpo físico antes de mi ki… Pero hoy cuando me golpeó y me dejó caer al fango sin importarle que tenía herida la pierna tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo en el rostro, pero me contuve… Se que fue cruel preparar tan mal la cena a propósito, la condimente demás, solo su plato. Estaba segura que no me diría nada… Es cruel prometo no volver a hacerlo._

Hit tuvo que leer dos veces la pequeña nota para creer lo que estaba leyendo. Con una mueca recordó ese platillo, como no hacerlo si sabía horrible, ahora entendiendo por qué  
–Fue muy astuta– Reconoció Hit cerrando el libro y cruzando los brazos. Bra había sido lo perfectamente cuidadosa con los detalles para evitar que la descubrieran. Ahora abrió los ojos, pues algo no cuadraba del todo en el relato de Kyabe.

–No tiene sentido.

–¿Qué?– Preguntó el Saiyajin

–No tiene nada de sentido– Descruzo sus brazos y se acercó a su compañero –¿Por qué Bra fue capturada?

–Ya te dije, robo información

–Lose, no me refiero a eso… Me refiero a cómo pudieron atrapar a Bra.

Kyabe lo vio sin entender.

–¿Quién realmente podría detener a Bra en super Saiyajin en Gliese?

El se levantó sobresaltado, eso tenía sentido, había soldados muy fuerte en Gliese, pero la monstruosa fuerza de Bra no podía ser contenida fácilmente. Nunca vio restos de alguna pelea a su llegada al congelado planeta, tampoco se enteró de heridos de gravedad y el capitán Dufern que podía ser el único en enfrentar realmente a Bra no estaba herido, ni siquiera magullado por algún golpe.  
–¿Estás diciendo que se dejó atrapar?

Hit asintió –¿Por qué dejaría que tú te enteraras de que pretende usar las esferas sabiendo que harás todo lo posible por detenerla?... Bra es muy astuta para dejarse capturar y luego como si nada revelar su plan… ¿Pero por qué?

Hit tuvo que levitar un poco del suelo de la nave para evitar el impacto de la fuerza de golpe que la nave hizo cuando Kyabe sin advertencia alguna dió la vuelta. Hit frunció el ceño.  
–¿Qué haces?

Kyabe se acercó a la pared de la nave que golpeó por impulso controlandose lo suficiente para solo abollar la superficie. –Ella me usó para llegar a las esferas… Ella nunca pudo conseguir información de la ubicación de Namek de la base de datos a si que ideó todo este maldito plan para que yo mismo la llevará a las esferas sin darme cuenta.

Hit no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente –Eso sí suena mas cómo Bra.

.

.

.

Y Kyabe tenía completa razón. Por qué antes de que Bra lo dejara solo en la celda después de desmayarse. Había colocado un pequeño dispositivo de rastreo en la planta de la bota de su armadura. Nunca Bra supo a donde ir, solo espero hasta tener una señal de Kyabe lejos de Gliese y la siguió, así por casi dos semanas mientras Kyabe la buscaba ella iba detrás de él. Cuando pararon en Namek. Bra espero paciente lunas de distancia atrás. Hasta que por fin su protector salió del planeta, ahora era su turno.

.

.

.

Aterrizó admirando el bonito planeta, era tranquilo, podía escuchar el ruido que hacían los animales, o el viento que mecía las pequeñas plantas azules que crecían en todo el suelo. En todo el planeta solo sintió dos Ki, de inmediato tomó vuelo hacía ellos, aunque era extraño, era como si sintiera muchas presencias diferentes contenidas en una sola, no sabía cómo explicar eso.

Una extraña construcción de piedra blanca y dos extraterrestres que trabajaban en un pequeño jardín la recibieron.

En cuanto Bra los vio no pudo evitar no sonreír –Hola

–Tu eres Bra– Dijo uno de ellos, el más alto de los dos –Kyabe estuvo aquí buscándote, parece que estás en problemas.

–¿Se veía muy enojado?– Preguntó ella

–Preocupado en realidad...– Dijo el otro Namek –Soy Saonel

–Mi nombre es Pirina– También se presentó en otro Namekiano.

Bra hizo una corta reverencia dejando que la larga trenza azul cayera a un lado, no estaba muy segura de cómo actuar. Cuando levantó la mirada, solo fue capaz de decir su nombre… Había bajado preparada para pelear si era necesario, tenía puesto un traje de dos piezas simples de color gris, de un material resistente, que Kyuuri amablemente había puesto en su mochila. Sin embargo ante la presencia de esas dos almas se sintió incapaz de si fuese necesario atacar. Tal vez era por qué se parecían al señor Piccolo o la paz que rondaba alrededor de ellos.

–Yo… Se que Kyabe ya estuvo aquí. ¿Me permitirían usar sus esferas del dragón?

Ambos Namekianos se vieron entre ellos, tenían mucho que hablar con la pequeña Saiyajin antes de siquiera permitirle que se acercara a las esferas.

–¿Cual es tu deseo?

.

.

.

Kyabe forzó su nave a la máxima velocidad que está alcanzaba, el camino que la nave había recorrido en cuatro horas había terminado en menos de dos. Cuando aterrizaron se negaba a creer lo que sus sentidos sentían. Pero no podía engañarse a si mismo el ki de Bra era completamente perceptible. Se transformo en Super Saiyajin para ganar velocidad sin pensar muy bien las cosas, pues el lado racional se había ido. No quería perder a Bra, no de esa manera. Debía impedir que consiguiera las esferas no podía volver con su familia.

Estaban en un lugar un poco apartado del planeta, podía sentir las energías de Saonel y Pirina junto a ella.

Respiraba profundo mientras volaba a toda prisa, en algún punto se había transformado en super Saiyajin. El hubiera pensado mejor las cosas si la situación no fuera tan mala, pero el que el cielo se oscureciera no fue una buena señal. La energía de los dorados rayos a la distancia ahora era perceptible, pero no se enfoco en eso, se enfocó en llegar antes de que Bra pudiera pedir su deseo. Por fin los tres fueron divisados, sabía que Hit venia detras de el, pero no importo solo la vio a ella y cómo el imponente y gigantesco dragón tenía toda su atención, no puedo entender las palabras del dragón, pero sinceramente tampoco le importó su única prioridad era que Bra no pidiera el deseo.

Los Namek y la princesa sintieron el Ki de Kyabe acercarse a toda velocidad, sin embargo, todos siguieron con calma. Ambos extraterrestres habían decidido conceder el deseo de la chica aun cuando le habían advertido que este solo podría ser uno y lo que deseara no podría ser revertido, al aceptar ella, no hubo marcha atrás, juntaron las esferas y se convocó al dios dragón que Bra vio impresionada, era ligeramente diferente al Shenlong que ella recordaba, era más grande y la piel de las escamas brillaba en un tono rojo en vez del verde que ella en memoria tenía.

La voz profunda del dragón se escuchó y Saonel le pidió que le dijera su deseo para transmitirlo en dialecto que el Dragón entendía, pero Bra no contestó, su vista estaba fija en la mancha dorada que se acercaba, preparó sus piernas y sus rodillas para recibir el impacto, sintió que Kyabe llegaría directamente a ella, era natural que estuviera enojado, sin embargo, el impacto nunca llegó Kyabe se detuvo a un metro de distancia. Los ojos ahora claros la miraron a través de muchos sentimientos.

–Si me dejaras explicarte todo podríamos.

–¡Se acabó Bra!– La tomó de la muñeca antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar –Te prohíbo que pidas tu deseo

Ella dio un paso atrás pero su mano seguía aprisionada, lo que era molesto y doloroso podía ser fuerte y resistente, pero la fuerza de Kyabe en super Saiyajin también lo era –Me lastimas

–No lo entiendes Bra, no entiendes que no puedes regresar con tu familia

–No el que no entiende eres tu, no confías en mi, ni siquiera me dejas explicarte por qué he hecho todo esto.

–Basta Bra esto se termina aquí– Kyabe estaba dispuesto a dar un paso más, pero el agarre sobre su hombro lo detuvo, al voltear vio a Hit que lo miraba de manera impasible.

–Suéltala Kyabe– Las cosas eran tan tensas para hacer sentir más mal a Bra cuando por fin Hit logró que Kyabe soltara a Bra.

–¿Cuál es tu deseo?– Preguntó esta vez Pilina

La princesa ignoro los esfuerzos de Kyabe por tratar de detenerla agradecía que Hit estuviera ahí, por un par de segundos lo vio, y su ceño se frunció en disgusto. De todas las personas el era el único que no podía confiar en ella. Suspiro cansada, y decidió ignorar el dolor de su pecho ante la decepción. Apartó la mirada del Saiyajin y siguió ignorando los gritos, levantó la mirada al dragón, no había marcha atrás era el momento, su única oportunidad y una parte de ella, la más humana aún cuestionaba su deseo –Quiero… Deseo que revivas a mi amigo Denma– Sus palabras fueron traducidas a otro idioma por Saonel y los ojos del dragón se iluminaron. Cuando el cielo volvió a la normalidad el silencio reino el lugar.

Cuando Kyabe escuchó el deseo de la princesa su lucha terminó, no podía creer lo que ella había pedido. Tardó en reaccionar, pero ahora entendía, ahora sabía que el verdadero egoísta había sido él.

.

.

.

* * *

Gracias por leer, me sentía muy ansiosa de terminar este capitulo. Pronto retomare mis demás historias, saludos y muchos besos y abrazos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Contestadores de cartas**

–Debes comunicarte con Aleni, se volverá loca si no le explicas lo que está pasando, espero todos lo tomen bien...

Kyabe aun anonadado y sintiéndose lo suficientemente mal para considerar terrible como una subestimación solo la veía –Bra yo no...– Sentía imposible hablar, no sabía qué decir.

Ella no se inmuto, ya esperaba esa reacción, Kyabe no era una mala persona solo alguien confundido.

–Lamento todo otra vez no encontré otra manera para lograr encontrar este lugar...– Sonrió ligeramente –Sabes tengo una aversión natural para meterme en problemas– Quitó la mochila a su espalda, los que la veían lograron ver qué cargaba con varias cosas, pero nada que pudieran identificar. Hit logro ver un cable que aparentaba estar hecho de algo metálico muy delgado. Bra sacó un sobre de color magenta y se lo extendió a Kyabe –Es una carta para Denma

Él tomó la carta, como un impulso natural por salir de su estado inconsciente. –Lo siento Bra– Dijo con toda la sinceridad que pudo, se sentía terrible, todos le habían dicho que confiara en ella, había sido ciego y egoísta. Ahora la había perdido, todo lo que había hecho, un plan tan estratégico y al final ella solo buscaba recuperar a su amigo.

En silencio vio cómo ella agradecía y se despedía de los Namekianos. Hit habló con ellos, pero no pudo escuchar nada. El simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Cuando ella una vez más estaba frente a él la vio un poco molesta. –Podemos hablar en privado

.

.

.

Se habían alejado varios metros de los demás, aún caminar lento y sin que ninguno dijera nada. Sinceramente las palabras no eran fáciles, y parecía que ninguno sabía cómo comenzar, al final fue ella.

–Kyabe está situación ya nos sobrepasó a los dos. Nada de lo que me has dicho que no haga la he cumplido, soy un desastre andante y sé que es mi culpa, de verdad lamento todo lo que a pasado

Y mientras Bra seguía hablando el se sumía en sus sentimientos, ella seguía disculpándose y explicando todo lo que había hecho también el porqué. Y se sintió hipócrita al ser el que escuchaba y no el que se disculpara. –Lo lamento

Ella levantó la mirada sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su mandíbula apretada. –Ambos nos equivocamos– Él asintió –No sé qué más decir, de un momento a otro todo se empezó a complicar, de verdad yo no quería que todo esté estrategama se desarrollara.

Su conversación siguió, el tiempo pasó y las disculpas también, la sinceridad y los sentimientos. Cuándo las palabras se terminaron la brecha que había entre ellos había terminado. Los dos habían sido egoístas, ciegos y habían actuado sin pensar.

Cuando ella se lanzó a un abrazo Kyabe inmediatamente se tensó ante su toque. Antes de que pudiera decir algo ella se alejó.

Bra lo estaba mirando como nunca la había visto antes, sus ojos intensos y calculadores escaneaban y tomaban cada centímetro de su cara. Ahora él no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer con su reacción. –¿Bra...?

–¡¿Que estas esperando?! ¡Denma revivió! ¡Aleni se volverá loca! Tienes que hablar con ella

Abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¡Diablos eso era verdad! –Dale la carta tú mismo Bra

–Pero... Yo no...– Bajo la mirada –El murió por mi culpa, lo último que el querrá es verme– Sintió un toque en su barbilla que la obligó a levantar la mirada, el la miraba fijamente, pero en su rostro no había nada que pudiera identificar, pareció que quería decirle algo pero no encontraba las palabras o eso parecía.

Y tenía razón el Saiyajin no sabía bien como expresarse. Tratar con Bra siempre había sido un enigma, además la relación ya fracturada no era fácil de sobrellevar. –Lo que sucedió fue horrible, pero Denma jamás te culpará, estoy seguro que lo único que el querrá es verte– Sonrió con algo de ingenuidad –Se conocieron muy pocos días pero por lo que me contó Aleni Denma se enamoró completamente de ti.

–¡¿Qué?!– Gritó involuntariamente la princesa completamente avergonzada y es que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue aquel beso, su primer beso, se cruzó de brazos para recobrar su compostura y frunció el ceño –No lo vuelvas a decir.

Kyabe se rió. Nunca había visto a Bra avergonzada. La ligera risa había quitado algo de la tensión del momento, pero en cuánto termino el peso se volvió a sentir en los hombros. Una vez más se miraron en silencio.

Hit en una pose estoica veía con fastidio el intercambio. A veces no entendía a la gente, con tantos años de vida había aprendido que no valía la pena hacer más larga las conversaciones de algo necesario. Sin decir nada se acercó.

Bra y Kyabe por reflejo como los guerreros que eran cuando sintieron una presencia se pusieron en guardia, todo tan rápido que cuando vieron a Hit frente a ellos, se preguntaron ¿Por qué el había utilizado su salto en el tiempo?

–El tiempo es valioso, y ustedes siguen discutiendo un tema absurdo. Considero que lo más prudente en este momento es llamar a la madre del mocoso que reviviste Bra, evitemos que tenga un ataque al corazón cuando vea a su hijo muerto.

Guerrero y princesa abrieron los ojos muy sorprendidos.

.

.

.

Aleni había tenido un día largo en el trabajo, debía admitir que estaba cansada, pero no dormiría hasta desearles buenas noches a sus pequeños hijos.

A punto de acostarse con sus buenos sentidos escucho un ruido en la planta baja de la casa. La puerta había sido abierta.

Rápidamente salió del cuarto para comprobar que o quién era, al salir en el pasillo se encontró con Kenzo su hijo mayor que salía de su habitación a revisar el ruido.

–¿Ya acostaste a los demás?– Preguntó el muchacho a su madre la cual asintió haciéndolo ponerse alerta definitivamente alguien había entrado a la casa y ahora caminaba apresurado subiendo las escaleras, se podía escuchar perfectamente los pies golpeando el suelo. Quien quiera que fuera no pretendía ser sutil.

Kenzo camino hacia las escaleras y justo cuando llegó se detuvo en seco sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

Aleni que miraba atenta unos metros atrás se alertó por la extraña actitud de su hijo, no pensó dos veces cuando se acercó y al ver hacia las escaleras su corazón se detuvo.

Las sensaciones la invadieron, un miedo y anhelo compitieron haciéndola entrar en shock, Kenzo estaba igual o peor, su cuerpo dejó de responderle y lo único que pudo hacer fue enfocar su vista en la sombra frente a el.

Debía ser un sueño o incluso una pesadilla donde lo que más anhelaba era devuelto para al despertar sufrir el dolor de haber perdido una vez más. Debía ser un error, un cruel juego de su propia imaginación, no podía ser real, porque frente a el estaba su hermano Denma y el había muerto meses atrás. –No puede ser– Juro que la sensación que lo envolvió cuando este pasó corriendo a un lado de el solo lo hizo sorprenderse más.

–¡Mama!

La voz sonaba alterada y agitada, había corrido. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, nada tenía sentido. Ignoro las miradas extrañas que estaba recibiendo y corrió directo a su madre –Mamá ¡¿Dónde está Bra?! ¡¿Qué pasó con Frost?!

Cuando Aleni logró moverse y salir un poco del aturdimiento en el que estaba se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. No tenía explicación alguna lo que estaba pasando, pero no le importo, no lo hizo, simplemente cayó de rodillas envolviendo sus brazos en su hijo.

Denma también sintió ganas de llorar. No recordaba nada después de haber sido golpeado por Frost, solo una sensación caliente y luego un frío inexplicable, su mamá estaba llorando y eso lo preocupo mucho ¿Acaso algo le había pasado a Bra? –¿Mamá? ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero Aleni seguía llorando aferrándose al cuerpo de su hijo y el ruido termino despertando a los demás moradores de la casa que se levantaron para de igual manera enfrentar la sorpresa de ver a quien habían perdido. Denma ahora si estaba llorando abrazado de su madre por que no sabía que estaba pasando, pero de pronto sintió mucho miedo. Tenía miedo de como sus hermanos lo veían, de cómo se sentía.

Estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que ella se pudo calmar –¿Cómo esto es posible?– Preguntó pues ya no podía negarlo, ya no era una broma, todo era real, su bebé estaba frente a ella.

Denma seguía sin entender, pero aun en su mente estaba el miedo que sintió cuando despertó en el mismo lugar de la batalla solo que esta vez ya era de noche y el fuego que recordaba se había terminado y nada tenía sentido porque los pastizales que vio quemarse ahora estaban creciendo, pero no importo, nada importaba. –Mama ¿Bra esta bien?

Aleni volvió a llorar por que Denma seguía preguntando por la pequeña Saiyajin tan preocupado sin terminar de comprender lo que estaba pasando, solo le importaba ella y eso era tan irónico y enternecedor. –Esta bien, pero ¿Cómo es que tu estas aquí?

Denma no pudo explicar nada, ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando. Todos lo miraban como si fuera un fantasma y hasta que Kenzo no le dijo que había muerto entendió las reacciones, sin embargo, ahora estaba peor que antes. Su impresión era tan clara y palpable que pareció un chiste muy cruel, estaba tartamudeando tratando de elaborar palabras coherentes mientras los gemelos se abrazaban a sus piernas.

El sonido del intercomunicador asustó a todos, rápidamente. Casi saltando por el repentino ruido. Amina contestó. Tal vez solo por impulso pues al igual que todos estaba aún muy aturdida por lo que estaba pasando.

–¿ _Amina_?– Se escuchó por la línea de comunicación – _Escucha quiero que pongas mucha atención es urgente que me comuniques con tu mamá, no te preocupes no es nada malo, pero debo decirle algo importante... ¿Amina? ¿Amina?_

La chica corrió hacia su madre entregando el comunicador –Es Kyabe.

Aleni rápidamente tomó el comunicador que acercó a su oído y labios –Kyabe ¿Que está pasando?

– _Aleni escucha se que puede sonar increíble, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Yo sé que sonará tonto y que probablemente pienses que te estoy mintiendo, pero jamás haría algo así. Sonara imposible, pero._

–Denma está vivo.

– _Ho–_ Fue lo único que pudo decir Kyabe

–Porque por alguna razón inexplicable tengo a mi bebe de nuevo en mis brazos.

Del otro lado de la comunicación Kyabe buscaba las mejores palabras para explicar todo – _¿Denma está ahí?_

–Creo que si, yo, no se que está pasando.

– _Cálmate, quiero que respires profundamente y te calmes. Todo esto fue ocasionado por Bra. Se que estas muy confundida, pero prometo que ahora mismo tomaré camino a tu planeta, no puedo decirte mucho, pero gracias a Bra Denma revivió, recuerdas que una vez te mencione que debía proteger un planeta llamado Namek de invasores y tu preguntaste con interés el porqué._

–Dijiste que ellos tenían un artefacto que podría ser muy peligroso en manos equivocadas.

– _Si bueno, Bra lo encontró, solo quiero que estés tranquila, todo esto es verdad, es real. Todo está bien ahora tienes a tu hijo de nuevo contigo._

Aleni volvió a llorar. Kyabe intentó calmarla, ella le aseguro que estaba bien, pero no podía evitar llorar. Kyabe estaba preocupado por la reacción de Denma al igual que Bra.

– _Aleni. Déjame hablar con Denma. Esto puede ser muy difícil para el._

La extraterrestre se acercó a su hijo acariciando su mejilla –Kyabe te explicará.

Denma tomo el teléfono aun aturdido –¿Kyabe?– Preguntó con una voz temblorosa esperando escuchar en la voz del Saiyajin una explicación para lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando escucho una voz diferente fue como si toda la situación pasara a segundo plano y solo se preocupara por una cosa; Mejor dicho una princesa que le había pedido a Kyabe la oportunidad de hablar con su mejor amigo.

– _Hola Denma._

–¡Bra! ¡¿Bra estas bien?! ¿Qué pasó?

La princesa no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Denma empezó a gritar preocupado por cómo estaba ella en el teléfono, verdaderamente Denma era la persona más increíble que había conocido. Acababa de revivir y lo primero que le preguntaba era si ella estaba bien, estaba preocupado por ella. Y Bra sentía que no merecía el cariño de alguien tan especial cómo Denma – _Denma cálmate._

–¿Bra?– Preguntó aturdido

– _Fue la peor paliza que me han dado–_ Dijo con ironía – _Pero sabes qué fue lo más doloroso... Perderte, yo lo siento tanto Denma por favor perdóname, moriste por mi culpa, por favor perdóname._

–No... Tu no tienes la culpa, yo no se... que paso ¡Pero nada es tu culpa!

Bra reprimió lo mejor que pudo las lágrimas, aunque su sonrisa temblara con vacilación. Respiro profundo intentando calmarse, todo estaba bien ahora. Denma había vuelto. Todo estaba bien. Sonrió ligeramente – _Hola me comunico del departamento oficial de castigados y contestadores de cartas. Me alegra informarte que el tiempo en detención terminó hace mucho tiempo, lamento la tardanza para poder contactarme, pero pasaron muchas cosas que evitaron que mi mensaje llegará... La vida es complicada y me llevó a un camino en el que me perdí, los castigos ya no fueron difíciles. Pero ahora estoy feliz de poder volver a comunicarme. Reitero mis disculpas por mis imprudentes acciones y espero que pronto podamos reunirnos... PD: Te extrañe muchísimo Denma_.

Denma se rio ligeramente limpiando las lágrimas que seguían en la comisura de sus ojos –De parte del departamento de cartas especiales para castigados me alegra informarte que he recibido tu mensaje y estoy un poco consternado por tus disculpas... He analizado detalladamente la situación y corrobore lo que ya pensaba, no hay nada porqué pedir perdón, espero que tu tiempo lejos de tu castigo fuera agradable y lograras cumplir tus metas... PD. No sé qué está pasando Bra, pero sé que todo esto es gracias a ti. Te quiero mucho.

.

.

.

Tuvieron que pasar 13 días 6 horas y 14 minutos para que la nave aterrizará en el planeta. ¿Pero quién los contaba?

Kyabe y Hit se acercaron a Bra que trataba de evitar mostrar su nerviosismo sin mucho éxito.

Como apoyo Hit tocó su hombro ligeramente haciendo que ella lo mirará –Si no puedes enfrentar esto ¿Cómo enfrentarás a Frost?

Sus cejas se curvaron y sus mejillas se enrojecieron ligeramente –No es lo mismo.

Hit negó con la sombra de una ligera sonrisa. Kyabe lo acompañó con una risa tenue.

Bra cerró los ojos como impulso natural para calmar su cuerpo cuando escuchó la nave despresurizar la puerta de acceso. Había escondido su ki para evitar sentir las presencias cercanas porqué inconscientemente tenía miedo de salir de la nave y no encontrar a su mejor amigo.

Cuando la luz natural del planeta contrajo sus pupilas se armó de valor y caminó detrás de Hit y Kyabe pues estos se habían adelantado. Ella se consideraba una buena peleadora, estaba orgullosa de sus reflejos y cómo estos habían mejorado con su entrenamiento con Hit. Pero nada de eso valió cuando fue incapaz de reaccionar a los brazos que la envolvían. Por qué simplemente no vio venir al chico que ahora la abrazaba.

Bra no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer. Por un lado, ella quería corresponder al abrazo, pero por otro lado quería retroceder con miedo de el. Tenía miedo de que fuera una ilusión. Una que caería en pedazos pequeños que la lastimarían.

–Te extrañe mucho Bra. Me alegra que estés bien.

Pasaron segundos que sintió como horas hasta que pudo sentirse segura y con sus brazos temblorosos y el temor de mil palabras no pronunciadas regreso el abrazo.

–¿Estás bien?– Cuestionó Denma con sus ojos brillantes. Jamás había visto así a Bra

Su boca temblaba ligeramente cuando ambos se alejaron, dejando como único contacto la mano derecha de Denma aferrándose a la de ella. Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro –Yo soy la que debería preguntarte eso

El se rio y soltó su mano dejando que ella se preparará para los demás abrazos de sus hermanos, en especial dos pequeños gemelos que se lanzaron a sus brazos.

.

.

.

Cuando todo fue más tranquilo Bra se volvió a disculpar con todos.

Los adultos por otro lado tenían muchas cosas que discutir. Lo que sucedería con la princesa aún no estaba solucionado, había cometido crímenes y no bastaría una disculpa para las autoridades.

Pero ella no era la misma niña de meses atrás, ella había crecido en más de un sentido. Ahora con su principal objetivo cumplido lo que seguía estaba más que segura que lo conseguiría, pero si algo había aprendido era que la soledad y la indiferencia eran crueles y dolorosas.

Horas más tarde en la cena con todos en la mesa. Con una sonrisa miró a Denma

–Podemos cambiar los planes– El la miró sin entender –Creo que Frost merece que le demos una paliza.

Denma sonrió –El no sabrá que lo golpeó.

–Lo haremos juntos. Hit acepto entrenarnos.

Para Denma esa tal vez había sido la más grande sorpresa ¡El legendario asesino Hit sería su maestro! Ho definitivamente Frost no sabría que lo había golpeado.

Por otro lado, en la misma mesa. Aleni negó y miró con desaprobación a él asesinó y Saiyan en su mesa  
–Jamás pasará eso.

Kyabe cerró los ojos pensativo mirando a Hit –Me sorprendes. No recuerdo haber escuchado que tomarías a Denma como tú discípulo.

Hit se cruzó de brazos sintiendo la sonrisa triunfante de cierta princesita Saiyajin –Yo tampoco recuerdo cuando accedí a eso– Pronunció con una voz firme, pero algo el fondo le decía que no tenía otra opción.

* * *

Hola, se que ha pasado un tiempo, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. También se que el capítulo no es muy largo, pero considere que lo mejor era dejarlo hasta aquí con el reencuentro de Denma y Bra.

Espero les gustara el capítulo, trataré de actualizar pronto. Saludos


End file.
